Un nouveau commencement
by Ccilia
Summary: Niark, c encore moi...! lol ! Et voilà LE chapitre 42...! THE LAST ONE comme dirait mon prof d'éco
1. Default Chapter

            Salut ! Alors, j'ai, moi aussi, décidée de me lancer dans la traduction… !

            Comme certains ont, peut-être, pû le remarquer, je suis une grande amatrice des fics traitant d'un retour des Potter… ! Si bien que, il y a trois mois, me baladant sur la section anglaise, je suis tombée sur la fic "_A New Beginning_" de Prongs… ! Cette fic m'a vraiment plue et j'ai adorée la lire… ! J'ai donc décidé de vous en faire profiter… !

            Donc, cette fic n'est pas du tout de moi, mais de Prongs (dont les fics sont extra…) ! Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez mais, en tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré (moins la fin alternative, mais bon…)…

            Au fait, ayez pitié de mes traductions car moi et l'anglais, ça fait deux…, et puis, c'est ma première traduction… !

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien n'est à moi… ! Les persos sont à JKR, l'histoire est à Prongs et…, Ah, si ! La traduction est à moi… !!! ^__^

**_Titre :_** Un nouveau commencement ("_A new beginning_")

**_Auteur_** : Prongs                                              **_Traductrice_** : Cécilia

**_Résumé_** : Et si les sorts lancés par Voldemort n'avaient pas bien fonctionnés et que certaines de ses victimes revenaient à la vie, après avoir été plongés, pendant une durée plus ou moins longue, dans un coma profond… ? Voilà ce qui se serait passé…

Allez, bonne lecture !

Ndlt (Note de la traductrice) : Ah, tant que j'y pense, j'allais oublier de traduire une remarque de l'auteur… _"Nda : Je sais que Olivier Dubois a quitté Poudlard à la fin de la troisième année de Harry, mais j'ai décidé de le conserver dans l'histoire, et dire qu'il est un peu plus jeune… Il ne joue pas un rôle essentiel, mais je voulais juste que tout soit clair sur ce point…"_

Chapitre 1 : Une grosse surprise 

            Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut. Regardant à l'extérieur, il vit que le ciel était coloré d'un noir profond, caractéristique d'un ciel à minuit. Le jeune Attrapeur avait encore trois heure avant de devoir se réveiller... Trois heures avant le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison. Le capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor avait coincé Harry la veille au soir pour lui rappeler les meilleures règles du jeu. Harry faisait de son mieux pour ignorer Olivier Dubois car il connaissait très bien les meilleurs trucs en Quidditch. Après tout, il était à présent un élève de cinquième année à Poudlard et jouait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis sa première année. Harry soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Ses cheveux noirs vinrent effleurer sa peau alors qu'il fermait les yeux mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Ecoutant les ronflements de Neville, Harry finit par s'assoupir et plongea dans un sommeil agité.

«- Harry, réveille-toi !

             - Ouais, Harry, réveille-toi… !

             - Eh, Harry, c'est l'heure du p'tit-déjeuner ! » 

            Harry se réveilla et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Fred, George et Ron étaient penchés au dessus de lui, s'époumonant pour le presser.

            « Je vous ai entendu la première fois ! murmura Harry en sortant, lentement, de son lit. Partez devant, j'vous rejoindrai ! »

            Les trois frères Weasley partirent et laissèrent Harry seul dans la pièce déserte. Il observa l'Eclair de Feu que Sirius lui avait offert et il se demanda comment son parrain allait.

* * * * *

Remus Lupin était dans sa petite maison, préparant une quelconque potion. 

« Avec ça, ton bras ira mieux, Sirius ! » commenta Remus, remettant à son ami une petite tasse contenant une potion à l'odeur nauséabonde. 

Sirius grimaça et prit, précautionneusement la tasse. Le parrain de Harry observa avec dégoût le liquide sombre avant de le boire précipitamment. 

            «- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à propos des victimes de Voldemort qui reviennent à la vie ? J'ai dû mal à croire que des gens ressuscitent simplement comme ça ! observa Sirius, perplexe.

             - Tout cela n'a aucun sens ! rétorqua Remus, les sourcils froncés. Mais ils disent que Bertha Jorkins est vivante et qu'elle est revenue au Ministère. D'après elle, elle n'était pas morte, mais seulement dans une sorte de coma qui ressemble à la mort. Quelque chose, dans les sorts de Voldemort a dû mal tourner ! » 

            Remus haussa les épaules et poursuivit son travail dans la cuisine.

            « Et en ce qui concerne les autres meurtres qu'il a réalisé ? Je veux dire, comment on sait quand un maléfice a mal tourné ou pas… ? » demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

            Remus parut pensif, l'espace d'un instant, puis reprit la parole.

«- En tout cas, tout cela me parait étrange. Pourquoi ces gens sortent du coma alors que Voldemort regagne en puissance ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'est pas arrivé plus tôt ?

             - Je ne sais pas, et je ne le comprend, justement, pas ! bougonna Sirius, passant distraitement la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Je me demande s'il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose lorsque Voldemort a défié Harry lors du Tournoi des trois Sorciers l'année dernière. Tu sais, ils avaient des baguettes jumelles et cela peut parfois modifier un sort ! »

            Il s'interrompit, avant de reprendre.

            «- Peut-être que ça peut aussi sortir du coma des gens que l'on croyait morts… ? poursuivit-il, l'air confus.

             - Bizarre ! Vraiment bizarre ! murmura Remus. Cédric Diggory n'est pas revenu à la vie. Seuls Bertha et ce vieil homme semblent avoir réapparus, et ils semblent être eux-mêmes. Je pense qu'ils étaient dans le coma, à la suite d'un dysfonctionnement des sortilèges de Voldemort, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il ? Et maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

            Remus et Sirius se contentèrent d'échanger un regard. Tous deux pensaient, confusément, à la même chose.

* * * * *

            La Grande Salle de Poudlard était bondée et bruyante, tandis que les élèves discutaient du match qui allait opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard. Harry observa, avec appréhension, le plafond, et vis des éclairs perforer l'obscurité, annonciateurs d'un orage.

            «- Comment peut-il être possible de jouer par un temps pareil ? pensa-t-il avec inquiétude.

             - Je vous demande votre attention ! cria alors Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Merci d'écouter. Je vous demande toute votre attention ! Comme la plupart d'entre vous ont pût le remarquer, les conditions climatiques sont désastreuses. Madame Bibine est partie vérifier l'état du terrain de Quidditch et elle vient de m'annoncer qu'il est impossible d'y jouer un match dans de bonnes conditions. Donc, nous reportons la finale de la saison de Quidditch à la semaine prochaine.

             - Comment peut-il nous faire ça… ? demanda Olivier, frustré et contrarié. Est-ce qu'il réalise l'importance de ce match ?

             - Si c'est une blague, je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! » grommela George tandis que Fred hochait tristement la tête.

            Harry fit semblant de paraître déçu, mais, intérieurement, il était, en réalité enchanté. Il n'avait jamais aimé jouer au Quidditch sous la pluie et, de plus, reporter le match à la semaine suivante était une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si opposé à jouer ce match aujourd'hui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ses sentiments.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry regagna lentement la tour des Gryffondor où il retourna au dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Précautionneusement, il ouvrit son coffre et en sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Harry s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et commença à écrire, à la hâte, une lettre à son parrain.

                        « _Cher Sirius,_

_La finale de Quidditch a été annulée à cause du mauvais temps. Nous le jouerons samedi prochain. J'aimerai que tu puisse venir. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Comment vas-tu ? Tout va bien ? Dis bonjour de ma part à Remus et Buck…!_

_                        Harry._ »

            Harry gagna la volière avec Ron et Hermione. La pluie tombait violemment et le sol devenait boueux.

            «- Tu veux vraiment envoyer cette lettre maintenant, Harry ? Ca ne pourrait pas attendre… ? Au moins le temps que ça se calme… ? cria Ron, essayant de dominé un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant.

             - S'il veut que Sirius vienne, il doit la lui envoyer le plus tôt possible ! » lui répondit Hermione.

            Tous trois étaient trempés lorsqu'ils atteignirent la volière.

            « Te voilà, Hedwige ! J'ai un travail pour toi…! Pourrai-tu apporter ça, le plus rapidement possible, à Sirius ? » lança-t-il fortement.

            Hedwige mordilla l'oreille de Harry, et s'envola.

            « Oh, et Hedwige, fait attention à la pluie ! » cria Harry.

* * * * *

            «- Bien, il semble que Dumbledore ait changé la date du dernier match de Quidditch ! Harry veut que j'y ailles, samedi prochain ! commenta Sirius en pliant la lettre et en la posant sur la table.

             - J'aimerai revoir Harry, mais est-ce qu'il est prudent que tu ailles à Poudlard ? demanda Remus, observant Sirius d'un air sceptique.

             - Qui sait ? Est-ce que je me suis déjà inquiété de ce qui était prudent, ou ce qui ne l'était pas ? J'aimerai revoir Harry, et ce match promet d'être génial ! Qui se posera des questions si j'y vais en tant que ton adorable chien noir ? » demanda Sirius, en souriant.

            Remus le fixa, songeant qu'il ne pourrait pas battre cet argument, alors à quoi bon essayer ?

            «- Très bien ! Nous irons à Poudlard ! Les seules personnes qui savent qui tu es sont Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione… et Rogue. Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

 - Je vais écrire à Dumbledore pour tout mettre au point. Je suis sûr que ce sera excellent ! » déclara Sirius avec assurance. 

Il prit une feuille et écrivit une lettre au directeur. Puis il griffonna une réponse pour Harry et renvoya Hedwige porter deux lettres à Poudlard. 

                        « _Harry,_

_            Bien sûr que j'aimerai venir voir ton match, le week-end prochain. Remus et moi sommes enchanté d'y assister. Bonne chance ! Et je te verrai bientôt ! Donne le bonjour de ma part à Ron et Hermione._

_                        Sirius_ »

            Remus semblait toujours aussi gêné et s'assit en tapotant nerveusement la table. Sirius paraissait joyeux et relisait la lettre de Harry. Tout un coup, on frappa à la porte. Sirius se transforma en un grand chien noir tandis que Remus s'avançait lentement vers la porte.

            Le loup-garou posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Il fut sous le choc en découvrant devant lui… un homme grand et mince, les chevaux noirs en désordre, à lunettes.

            Remus resta bouche-bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, l'homme resté à l'extérieur prit la parole.

            « C'est vraiment moi, Remus ! murmura James Potter. Je te le promet… ! C'était le sortilège de coma… ! Je… Je suis réellement là… ! »

            Remus ferma la bouche et observa James avec stupeur.

            « Je ne peux pas y croire… ! parvint-il, enfin, à dire. Bien sûr, j'ai entendu parler de ce sortilège… ! J'espérais, mais…, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu… ! »

            Remus secoua la tête et retrouva totalement ses esprits.

            « Entre, James ! » l'invita Remus.

            Le loup-garou observa, avec stupeur, son ami entrer à l'intérieur. Remus n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Son ami était vivant, après tant d'années… Tant de douloureuses années !

            Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière James et Remus, un gros chien noir apparu dans la pièce. Les yeux du chien s'élargirent lorsqu'il découvrit la personne qui lui faisait face.

            « Sirius ? » demanda James, hésitant.

            Le chien aboya et reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine.

            « Le sortilège de coma ? » demanda Sirius, fixant James avec la même expression que Remus, quelques secondes plus tôt.

            Le père de Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

            « Oui ! » murmura-t-il en retour.

            Les deux hommes continuèrent à se regarder fixement, en silence, avant que James ne s'avancent et étreigne fermement son meilleur ami. Sirius sourit et lui rendit la pareille. Ne voulant pas que son autre ami se sente omis, James étreignit, ensuite, Remus.

            Après que les étreintes larmoyantes soient finies, Remus les conduisit dans la cuisine, où Sirius et lui avaient été assis, un peu plus tôt.

            « Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois vraiment ici ! lança Sirius, en souriant à James, qui lui sourit en retour. As-tu… ? Et… pour Lily ? »

            James hocha tristement la tête.

            «- Je n'en ai aucune idée… ! Je ne l'ai pas vu du tout… !

             - Je suis désolé ! dit, calmement, Remus. J'espère qu'elle est vraiment vivante… ! »

            James approuva et fixa ses deux amis. D'abord Remus puis Sirius. Finalement il reprit la parole.

            « Qu'avez-vous, tous les deux, fait pendant ces quatorze dernières années ? J'aurais pensé que vous auriez tous les deux des familles, ou quelque chose… ! »

            Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard gêné.

            «- Quoi ? s'inquiéta James. Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire ?

             - Il y a tant de chose que tu ne sais pas, James ! commença, prudemment, Remus. Peut-être que tu devrais te reposer avant que… !

             - Certainement pas ! l'interrompit, fermement, James. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

             - Nous ne te cachons rien, James ! murmura Sirius. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… ! » ajouta-t-il, croisant le regard de son meilleur ami.

            James parut inquiet.

            «- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sirius ?

             - James, est-ce que tu sais, pour Harry ? » demanda Remus, changeant précipitamment de sujet, à l'immense soulagement de Sirius.

James releva la tête et fixa les yeux pâles de Remus. 

«- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il, son visage envahit par l'émotion. Il est mort ce soir-là, non ? ajouta-t-il dans un murmure gêné.

             - Il est vivant, James ! » annonça vivement Sirius, avec un léger sourire.

            Les yeux de James s'élargirent sur le coup puis brillèrent de bonheur.

«- Harry est vivant ? insista-t-il. Il est... ? Comment… ?" 

             - Voldemort n'a pas pû le tuer… ! Pour plusieurs raisons ! expliqua Remus. Lily l'a protégé, mais Harry est aussi un sorcier très spécial. Il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, souvenir de ce soir où Voldemort a voulut le tuer… ! »

            James fixa ses amis avec étonnement. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot.

            « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! lança James, en souriant. Comment est-il ? Vous l'avez déjà vu ? ajouta-t-il, avant de secouer la tête. Bien sûr que vous le connaissez ! Il vit avec toi, Sirius ? »  
  


            Sirius soupira et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains durant une bonne minutes tandis que James l'observait, confus. Remus fit de son mieux pour parler de Harry à James.

«- Il est en cinquième année, à Gryffondor ! annonça, doucement, Remus. Et, bien sûr, il joue au Quidditch. Harry est l'Attrapeur de l'équipe depuis sa première année.

             - Première année ? » s'étonna James, visiblement à la fois fier et surpris.

            À cet instant, Sirius observait les deux autres, en silence. Il était tout à fait évident que James aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son ami.

            «- C'est parce qu'il est vraiment doué ! reprit Remus, répondant à la question de James. Il te ressemble beaucoup, mais, comme tu le sais, il a les yeux de Lily !

 - Je ne peux pas attendre pour le rencontrer ! s'exclama, calmement, James. J'espère qu'il m'aimera.

 - Bien sûr que oui ! rétorqua Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

 - Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » insista James.

            Sirius soupira et prit une profonde inspiration.

            «- James, Harry n'a pas grandi avec moi. Crois moi…, je regrette que ça n'ait pas été le cas… ! Tu ne sais pas comment je regrette ce qui s'est passé... ! Après cette nuit... ! Sirius déglutit et reprit. Ils pensaient que c'était moi, James. Ils pensaient que je vous avais trahis, Lily et toi !

             - Quoi ?! s'écria James. Comment ont-ils pû être aussi stupides… ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi… ! Tu n'aurais jamais… !

             - Bref, je n'ai même pas eu de procès…! Continua, amèrement, Sirius. Pour la "version courte", j'ai été envoyé à Azkaban où j'y étais encore, il y a un peu plus de deux ans ! »

            James voulut dire quelque chose mais Sirius l'interrompit et poursuivit.

            « Je me suis enfuit… ! Je ne suis pas libre… ! C'est pourquoi j'étais sous ma forme d'Animagus quand tu m'as vu… ! Je connais Harry, mais la première fois qu'il m'a vu, il voulait me tuer… ! Il sais, maintenant… ! déclara, rapidement, Sirius. Je reste en contact avec lui et je le vois de temps en temps… ! » conclut-il, avant de reprendre son souffle.

            James observa son ami, les larmes aux yeux.

            « Comment ont-ils pû te faire ça, Sirius… ? a-t-il demandé avec une douleur évidente. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi… ! Comment ont-ils pût penser ça… ? Est-ce que Dumbledore y a crût… ? »

            Sirius haussa les épaules.

            « Dans un premier temps… ! Il sait maintenant… ! Peu de personnes savent où je suis ou le fait que je suis innocent. La plupart des gens pensent que je suis un terrible meurtrier en fuite. Seuls Remus, Dumbledore, Rogue, Harry et ses amis, Ron et Hermione, savent… ! »

            James resta silencieux, assimilant toutes les informations qu'il venait, si rapidement, de recevoir.

            «- Rogue ?

             - Il enseigne les Potions à Poudlard… ! » expliqua Remus.

            James acquiesça et choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire sur Severus Rogue.

            «- Sirius, je suis tellement désolé… ! Tout est de ma faute… ! J'aurai dû… !

             - Ce n'est pas ta faute ! l'interrompit Sirius. C'est moi qui vous ai dit de faire confiance à ce traître de rat… ! Je suis le seul qui… !

             - Ne recommence plus à dire que c'est ta faute ! s'écria James. Ne redis plus jamais ça… ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Sirius !

             - Mais j'aurais dû savoir que… ! commença Sirius, mais James l'interrompit une fois de plus.

             - Sirius, ce qui t'es arrivé a dû être terrible ! Je te prie de ne pas agir comme si tout était de ta faute parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerai juste pouvoir changer le passé… !

             - Mais tu ne peux pas… ! rétorqua, amèrement, Sirius. Eh, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose, pour le moment ? »

            James approuva d'un signe de tête, compréhensif. Il reporta son attention sur Remus.

            «- Comment est-ce que tu as connu Harry ? Tu l'as rencontré, non ?

             - J'ai enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lors de sa troisième année… ! approuva Remus.

             - Pourquoi tu n'enseignes plus… ? s'enquit James.

             - Rogue a dit à tout le monde qu'il était un loup-garou ! répondit Sirius avec colère.

             - Le bâtard ! » murmura James.

            Il sembla pensif, avant de reprendre la parole.

            «- Chez qui vit Harry ? demanda-t-il calmement.

             - Chez ses pathétiques tante et oncle… ! » répondit Sirius.

            James ferma les yeux avec tristesse. Il savait à quel point Pétunia et Vernon détestaient Lily. Il était donc évident qu'ils avaient dû traiter horriblement Harry.

            «- J'ai voulut le prendre… ! Mais Dumbledore avait donné l'ordre de le confier à "vos proches" ! marmonna Sirius. Je voulais le prendre avec moi… ! J'était son parrain, je… !

             - Tu l'es toujours ! rétorqua calmement James, croisant le regard tourmenté de son meilleur ami.

             - Le week-end prochain, nous allons voir Harry jouer au Quidditch ! » annonça Remus, changeant discrètement de sujet.

            James sourit.

            «- Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler de lui ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué une bonne partie de sa vie… !

             - Bien sûr que nous le pouvons ! »

            Remus lui sourit et Sirius commença à dire à James tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Harry.

Voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 1… 

Alors, ça vous a plût ? Si oui, le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt, avec l'arrivée de Sirius, Remus et James à Poudlard…


	2. un pas plus près

Salut ! Me revoilà ! Je suis enfin de retour, après une incapacité d'y aller pendant une semaine (on a eu des problèmes avec l'installation de l'ADSL.), et j' vous met le chapitre 2. !  
  
Alors, avant tout un GRAND MERCI à Maglilup, Moalianne, Ashley Potter, Chris Andrei (d'ailleurs, j'adore tes fics, même si je review pas, mais je le ferai d'avantage, maintenant.), Miss Tambora (j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de bien pigé ce chapitre, mais, pour l'instant, g déjà traduit les six premiers chapitres et j'attaque le septième.), Jessy Black, Hermione 359 (moi aussi, j'adore les fics qui parlent d'un retour de James et Lily. ! Et oui, j'ai un élan de motivation pour les fics en ce moment.., le fait d'être en vacances et de voir d'autre chose que le lycée alimente mon imagination.), Miss Maraudeuse et Sophie Black (et bien, moi aussi j'adore Prongs)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos, comme d'habitude, ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs. ! Moi je ne suis qu'une modeste traductrice.  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A new beginning)  
  
Alors, voilà, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 2. !  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un pas plus près  
  
«- Il vient ! Sirius vient ! glissa Harry à Ron et Hermione, le lendemain matin durant le petit-déjeuner.  
  
- Tu veux dire, Sniffle ! souffla Hermione. J'espère qu'il sera prudent. Je suppose qu'il sait ce qu'il fait !  
  
- Bien sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, Hermione ! Tu t'inquiètes trop. ! » murmura Ron, avec un sourire.  
  
Après le petit-déjeuner, les trois amis marchaient dans le Parc, pour rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid quand un hibou brun, qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement comme étant celui de Lupin, piqua vers eux et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Harry détacha rapidement la lettre que le rapace portait et l'ouvrit. Hermione caressa la tête de la chouette puis observa Harry.  
  
« Cher Harry, Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je viens toujours pour le match de Quidditch le week-end prochain, mais il y a un changement de programme. Au lieu de venir en Patmol, je préfère venir en tant que moi-même., pour que je puisse profiter d'avantage du match ! Pourrai-tu m'envoyer la cape d'invisibilité le plus tôt possible ? Merci, Sirius »  
  
«- Bon, ce n'est définitivement pas prudent. ! s'exclama Hermione. Et si la cape se détache ? Ou s'il heurte quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, franchement,. Il devrait savoir que ça ne marchera pas. ! Tu ne peux pas la lui envoyer, Harry !  
  
- Calme-toi, Hermione ! intervint Ron. Sniffle ira très bien. ! » ajouta-t-il, l'air inquiet.  
  
Harry regardait toujours la lettre.  
  
«- Peut-être que je devrais également lui envoyer la carte, au cas où. ! Comme ça, il pourra toujours se transformer en Patmol, en cas de besoin. !  
  
- Peut-être que nous devrions en parler à Dumbledore. ! » suggéra Hermione.  
  
Harry l'observa mais ne dit rien.  
  
« Bon, je pense que lui envoyer la carte est une bonne idée, Harry ! déclara, gaiement, Ron. Et si tu retournais au château, pour lui envoyer la carte et la cape. ? Tu nous rejoindras à la cabane de Hagrid, d'accord ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça et fit demi-tour, suivit par la petite chouette brune. Il courut jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondor, murmura "pelures de banane" à la Grosse Dame et regagna son dortoir pour prendre sa cape et la Carte du Maraudeur. Il écrivit rapidement une réponse à Sirius puis renvoya la chouette de Lupin.  
  
« Sirius, Voilà la cape. J'y ai aussi mis la carte au cas où tu en aurais besoin. Je veux les récupérer, cependant ! Sois prudent. ! Hermione s'inquiétais que tu veuilles utiliser la cape, plutôt que de venir en Patmol. Passe le bonjour de ma part à Lupin et Buck. Harry. »  
  
Harry rejoignit rapidement le Hall, puis le Parc, jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Hermione et Ron était déjà à l'intérieur, parlant de dragons et d'hippogriffes avec Hagrid. Harry leur adressa un clin d'?il puis se joignit à la conversation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius, James et Lupin étaient toujours installés autour de la table de ce dernier. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux.  
  
«- Et. ! Et il s'est fait avoir ? Quel idiot ! s'exclama James, entre deux rires.  
  
- Il n'en avait aucune idée ! Il ne se doutait de rien. ! s'exclama Sirius, essayant de retrouver son calme.  
  
- Ah, voilà Perpe ! lança Remus, en souriant, alors qu'il détachait la lettre que portait le hibou. Je crois que c'est pour toi, Sirius ! » ajouta-t-il en la lui tendant.  
  
Sirius parcourut la lettre et ouvrit le paquet avant de sourire.  
  
« Excellent ! Harry a envoyé, aussi, la Carte, au cas où. ! Je pense qu'il doit s'inquiété un peu que j'utilise la cape, mais il n'en dit rien. ! Hermione se fait du souci, visiblement ! » ajouta Sirius.  
  
James observa la carte et la cape, les larmes aux yeux, et commença à dire quelque chose, mais Remus fut le plus rapide.  
  
«- Tu connais Hermione. ! Elle est beaucoup plus sage que Harry ou Ron. ! Elle doit se faire du souci. ! Moi-même, ça m'inquiète un peu. !  
  
- Comment Harry l'a-t-il eu. ? demanda James en prenant la cape. Est- ce qu'il sait que c'était la mienne ?  
  
- Dumbledore la lui a donné, lors de sa première année. ! confirma Remus. Il sait qu'elle t'appartenait. Il te ressemble tellement, James. »  
  
James parut triste pendant un moment puis sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant la Carte du Maraudeur.  
  
« Et pour ça ? Comment a-t-il fait pour la trouver ? Je croyais que Rusard l'avait détruite. ! »  
  
Sirius et Remus recommencèrent à rire, et James les observa. Ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps, il éclata de rire à son tour.  
  
«- Bon sang, ça fait plaisir de vous avoir retrouvés, les gars !  
  
- Bon, revenons en à la carte. ! reprit Remus, en souriant. C'est une histoire assez intéressante ! Tu vois, pendant sa troisième année, Harry n'avait pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard !  
  
- Tu veux dire que Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient pas signé l'autorisation ? demanda James.  
  
- Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait. ! rétorqua Sirius. Ils détestent Harry ! »  
  
James commença à dire quelque chose mais, une fois de plus, Remus l'interrompit.  
  
«- Ainsi, tous les amis de Harry allaient à Pré-au-Lard tandis que Harry devait resté au château, seul, à s'ennuyer. Or, Ron, son meilleur ami, a plusieurs frères plus âgés, dont des jumeaux qui sont très.espiègles ! Ils avaient réussis à récupérer, par hasard, la carte du Maraudeur et s'en étaient servis afin de connaître tous les passages secrets de Poudlard. Ils l'ont donné à Harry pour qu'il puisse aller à Pré- au-Lard. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de prendre un des passages et la cape, ce qu'il a fait. ! Si bien que je pense que Ron et Hermione devaient paraître stupides à parler dans le vide ! ajouta Remus en riant.  
  
- Comment as-tu sû qu'il l'avait ? Est-ce qu'il sait qui l'a fait. ? demanda James.  
  
- Oh, il a eu quelques petits ennuis, lors d'une de ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Il semble que Drago Malefoy ait provoqué une dispute près de la Cabane Hurlante. Harry ridiculisait Malefoy mais la cape a glissé. Malefoy, bien sûr, a tout raconté à Rogue. !  
  
- Et Rogue, étant l'imbécile qu'il est. ! le coupa Sirius, avant d'être, à son tour interrompu par Remus.  
  
- Hé, j'étais là, pas toi. ! Harry ne te connaissait pas encore, tu te souviens ? rétorqua Remus, ignorant le froncement de sourcils de Sirius, puis continua. Bien évidemment, Rogue a essayé, vainement, d'activer la carte, et il a, naturellement, supposé que c'était de la Magie noire, c'est pourquoi il m'a appelé pour me la montrer. ! J'ai réussit à sauver la mise à Harry, mais je lui ai confisqué la Carte. Bien sûr quand ils ont appris la vérité à la fin de l'année, ils a comprit que nous étions les créateurs de la carte. »  
  
James sourit. Il semblait bien que Harry lui ressemblait. Il connaissait déjà les passages secrets, était un bon joueur de Quidditch et détestait les Serpentard, plus particulièrement Rogue.  
  
«- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour ce week-end ? Harry risque d'être perturbé s'il te rencontre avant le match, James ! lança Sirius.  
  
- Je pense qu'on peut dire, avec certitude, qu'il sera plus que simplement perturbé. ! Il pense que tu es mort. ! ajouta Remus à l'adresse de James. Bon, nous savons que nous devons rencontrer Dumbledore vendredi après-midi. Nous avons déjà confirmé ça. ! Il sera sûr de nous protéger pendant le match et je suis prêt à parier qu'il nous aidera, euh., à expliquer tout ça à Harry. Après le match, bien sûr.  
  
- Je me demande. ! murmura Sirius. Ne devrait-on pas en parler à Ron et Hermione, en premier ? Euh., ou peut-être seulement Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider avec Harry. Elle le connaît probablement mieux que nous et elle est, d'habitude, très calme et raisonnable.  
  
- Oh, excepté la fois où elle a giflé Malefoy et quitté le cours de Divination ! commenta Remus en souriant. Harry et Ron trouvaient que c'était une bonne chose. Je pense qu'elle a dû grimper dans leur estime après ça. ! »  
  
James éclata de rire, puis reprit la parole.  
  
« Faites ce que vous pensez être le mieux, et nous demanderons aussi à Dumbledore. Je veux, sans aucun doute, faire ce qui est le mieux pour Harry. Je veux le rencontrer, bien sûr, mais je me contenterais juste de l'observer tout le temps qu'il sera nécessaire. Je ne veux pas le surprendre ni l'effrayer, surtout avant un match de Quidditch. »  
  
Sirius et Remus approuvèrent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry avait les plus grandes peines du monde à se concentrer. On était jeudi après-midi, juste deux jours avant le match de Quidditch. Deux jours avant de revoir Sirius et Lupin.  
  
« J'espère que le cours de Potion va bientôt finir ! » pensa-t-il.  
  
Il leva les yeux, pour découvrir que Rogue l'observait avec mépris.  
  
«- Potter, soyez plus attentif à mon cours ! ordonna Rogue.  
  
- Pas étonnant que Sirius et mon père le détestaient. ! » marmonna, discrètement, Harry, reportant son attention sur sa potion et en roulant des yeux.  
  
Ron, l'entendant, leva les yeux et sourit.  
  
«- Eh, Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lança Malefoy. C'est ton inquiétude à propos du match de Quidditch qui t'empêche de bien préparer ta potion ?  
  
- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour ce match. ! rétorqua Harry. Je sais ce que c'est d'être un vrai Attrapeur. Mais si j'étais à ta place, je m'inquièterai. Ca doit être dur de jouer un jeu qu'on ne comprend pas. ! »  
  
Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Potter, retenue ! Demain soir ! J'en ai assez de vous ! » ordonna Rogue, fixant les Gryffondor d'un air mauvais.  
  
Les Serpentard éclatèrent, à leur tour, de rire et Rogue ne fit rien pour les interrompre. Malefoy riait tellement qu'il menaçait de tomber de sa chaise.  
  
« J'espère qu'il va tomber de sa chaise. ! Rogue n'a pas le droit de te donner une retenue mais pas à Drago ! » murmura Hermione, en fixant Malefoy.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il était habitué au fait que Rogue lui donne des retenues, sans aucune raison. Rogue le détestait, tout comme il détestait son père. Il ne s'attendait pas à un soudain changement d'habitude, juste avant un match de Quidditch. Mais, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se demander si, peut-être, ça n'irait pas à l'avantage de Malefoy.  
  
«- N'y pensez plus ! intervint Hermione, alors qu'ils quittaient le cours de Potion pour aller déjeuner. Ca devait arriver. !  
  
- Ouais ! intervint Ron. Rogue ne t'avais pas mis en retenue depuis presque deux semaines. Il attendait juste le bon moment. »  
  
Au même moment, Dubois les rejoignit et donna une tape dans le dos de Harry.  
  
«- N'oublie pas! Entraînement après les cours, aujourd'hui et demain soir.  
  
- Je ne pourrais pas venir demain, Olivier ! Rogue vient de me mettre en retenue. !  
  
- C'EST EVIDENT DE SAVOIR POURQUOI IL A FAIT CA ! IL A LA TROUILLE ! IL SAIT QUE MALEFOY N'A AUCUNE CHANCE CONTRE TOI ! »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se contentèrent de fixer Dubois. Celui-ci finit par se calmer.  
  
« Bien ! Alors, je te vois cet après-midi et on annulera l'entraînement de demain.... Aucun problème ! C'est toujours agréable de savoir que les Serpentard sont inquiets. » conclut Dubois, en souriant, avant de partir.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Remus.  
  
Sirius et James approuvèrent.  
  
« Tout cela est vraiment étrange ! songea-t-il. Deux personnes voyagent avec moi et je ne peux pas les voir. ! Il faudra que je fasse attention à ne pas leur parler en public. ! Bon, on peux y aller, maintenant ? » ajouta-t-il, à l'attention des deux autres.  
  
Remus partit en tête, précédant James et Sirius, et prit une valise contenant quelques vêtements et la Carte du Maraudeur. Il salua Buck, avant de monter sur son dos. James et Sirius le suivirent prudemment, prenant soin de ne pas soulever la cape qui les cachait. Buck prit son envol et tous trois filèrent en flèche dans le ciel.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivaient à Poudlard. Ils descendirent de Buck, avant de le cacher dans une petite cabane, dans la forêt interdite. Dumbledore l'avait construite à cet effet et avait assuré qu'il y serait parfaitement à l'abri. Lupin marcha lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard, James et Sirius le suivant de près. Ils s'approchèrent des marches menant au hall, où se trouvaient un garçon roux et une fille aux cheveux touffus qui discutaient entre eux. Le garçon tenait, précautionneusement, un Eclair de Feu. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tous deux parurent surpris.  
  
«- Professeur Lupin ? s'écria Hermione. Vous êtes revenu pour enseigner ? Dites-moi que c'est ça, s'il vous plaît. ! La seule fois où j'ai vraiment appris quelque chose en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est quand vous nous l'enseigniez ! Je veux dire, le travail que je dois faire toute seul pour comprendre ce qu'on fait dans cette classe maintenant, ou ce que nous sommes supposés faire. Je pense vraiment que.  
  
- Tais-toi, Hermione ! Personne ne s'intéresse au temps que tu passes sur tes devoirs ! lança Ron. Professeur Lupin, vous êtes arrivé plus tôt que prévu !  
  
- Le match de Quidditch ! observa Hermione, l'air pensive. Je pensais que vous arriveriez demain matin avec.euh. Sniffle !  
  
- Ben, comme tu peux le voir, nous avons légèrement changé nos plans ! répondit Lupin, en souriant. Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour discuter avec Dumbledore de. Enfin, nous avons des affaires à régler. Par contre, je suis content de vous revoir. Je suis désolé que vous n'aimiez plus la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Hermione. Peut-être que je pourrai vous donner quelques conseils un de ces jours.  
  
- Oh oui. ! s'exclama Hermione, les yeux brillants. Comment pourrai-je jamais. ?  
  
- Où est Harry ? » l'interrompit Lupin.  
  
Ron a porté son regard sur l'Eclair de Feu, avec colère.  
  
«- En retenue. Rogue. ! expliqua-t-il amèrement.  
  
- Ah, je vois. ! Vraiment étonnant. ! marmonna Lupin. Alors, est-ce que je pourrai savoir la raison pour laquelle vous garder son précieux balai ?  
  
- Oui, biens sûr. ! lança Ron, s'éclairant à la mention de l'Eclair de Feu. Si Rogue a mit Harry en retenue, c'est seulement pour que les Serpentard puissent voler l'Eclair de Feu de Harry ! ajouta-t-il, tandis que Hermione approuvait à côté de lui.  
  
- En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Lupin, en riant sous cape.  
  
- Professeur Lupin, insinuez-vous que Harry a mérité une retenue de Rogue ? demanda Ron, fixant Lupin d'un air mortifié.  
  
- Oh, je n'insinue rien de tel ! répondit Lupin, amusé.  
  
- Bien. ! s'exclama Ron. Rogue est juste un.un. un idiot, c'est tout. ! Il déteste Harry parce qu'il sait qu'il attrapera le Vif d'or. Il sait que Gryffondor va gagner et c'est ça qui l'embête. !  
  
- Il déteste Harry parce qu'il détestait son père. ! » ajouta Hermione.  
  
Sirius dû retenir James par le bras pour le forcer à se calmer sous la cape.  
  
«- Vous pensez ça ? demanda Lupin. Ben, je pense que vous avez raison. Je doute que Rogue ne puisse jamais s'entendre avec un Potter. Ou alors, ça tiendrait du miracle. Cependant, Rogue devait quand même avoir une raison pour mettre Harry en retenue la veille d'un match.  
  
- Ah ! Une raison. ! Rogue. ! Ah ! s'exclama Hermione. C'était la faute de Malefoy. Harry s'est simplement contenté de lui répondre. Rogue aurait dû donner une retenue à Malefoy mais ohhhh, non. Les deux phrases préférées de Rogue sont "J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor" et "Potter ! Retenue !". »  
  
James et Sirius avaient beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Cette fois, ils s'efforçaient, avec peine, de ne pas éclater de rire, à un tel point qu'ils en étaient pratiquement à bout de souffle. Lupin, réalisant ce qui se passait, décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne de Ron et Hermione.  
  
«- Bon, je crois que je ferai mieux de rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore maintenant, je. !  
  
- Qui est là. ? s'étonna Hermione. Siri., je veux dire, Sniffle est avec toi. C'est la cape ! murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers James et Sirius.  
  
- Aaaaah ! Attends ! » s'écria Remus en s'avançant vers elle.  
  
Sirius se transforma rapidement en Patmol et sortit de sous la cape.  
  
« Sniffle ! » s'exclamèrent en ch?ur Ron et Hermione.  
  
Sirius a remué la queue.  
  
« Mais alors, où est la cape ? » demanda Hermione, confuse.  
  
James dû plaquer la main sur sa bouche. Tout cela allait être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et si Harry arrivait ? Serait-il capable de se contrôler ?  
  
Hermione fixa Lupin dans les yeux et demanda :  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ? »  
  
Elle regardait Lupin avec attention et il sût qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.  
  
« Ok ! Dans ce cas, venez. On va tous au bureau de Dumbledore. Mais ne dites rien tant que nous n'y serons pas ! » prévint-il.  
  
Hermione et Ron approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Sirius remua la queue suivit, derrière James.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tous les cinq arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tard. Lupin frappa, tandis que les autres se plaçaient derrière lui. Ron et Hermione étaient extrêmement embarrassés, se demandant ce qui allait arriver. Lupin attendait simplement que tout cela se termine, car il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Sirius appréhendait légèrement, mais sans être trop nerveux. Et James était partagé entre l'impatience et la crainte. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.  
  
«- Ah, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux ! observa Dumbledore.  
  
- Eh bien, nous avons rencontrer Hermione et Ron dans le Hall, et elle suspectait quelque chose. Je pensais qu'il serait préférable qu'ils soient mis au courant puisqu'ils sont les meilleurs amis de Harry et tout. ! » murmura Remus tandis que les autres pénétraient dans le bureau.  
  
Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Où est-il ? Sous la cape ? »  
  
Lupin approuva et Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
« Restez là pour le moment. Sirius, tu peux reprendre ta forme humaine. Ron et Hermione, asseyez-vous là ! »  
  
Les deux adolescents s'assirent nerveusement. Ron serrait si fort l'Eclair de Feu que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Sirius réapparu et leur sourit. Ils lui sourirent nerveusement en retour, mais il pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient troublés et inquiets.  
  
Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
«- Ceci étant une situation assez particulière, j'ai souhaité la présence de deux membres du personnel, pour qu'ils sachent ce qui se passent. J'ai donc demandé à Minerva et Severus de se joindre à nous. Minerva devrait bientôt arriver, et Severus surveille une personne qu'il a mit en retenue, mais il nous rejoindra rapidement. Oui, qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, alors que Ron laissait échapper une légère plainte et que Hermione étouffait un rire.  
  
- C'est Harry qui est en retenue ! expliqua Hermione.  
  
- Ouais, vous savez que cet pourri., je veux dire le professeur Rogue, le déteste ! ajouta Ron.  
  
- Bon, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous occuper de ça pour l'instant ! déclara Dumbledore, les yeux brillants. Sa retenue sera bientôt terminée. »  
  
A peine avait-il dit cela, qu'on frappa à la porte.  
  
«- Minerva ? appela-t-il.  
  
- Oui, oui, c'est moi ! » confirma le professeur McGonagall en pénétrant dans le bureau.  
  
Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce puis elle observa Dumbledore, l'air perplexe. Elle s'assit près de Ron et annonça :  
  
« J'aurai pu être la plus tôt, mais j'ai eu une petite."conversation" avec le professeur Rogue. Il semble qu'il ait donné une retenue à l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor la veille au soir de la finale de Quidditch. ! » ajouta-t-elle, un air très désapprobateur sur son visage sévère.  
  
Ron et Hermione approuvèrent, ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore.  
  
« Je suis persuadé qu'une retenue ne nuira, en aucune façon, aux chances de Harry de bien jouer, demain ! Nous savons tous qu'il est le meilleur Attrapeur que Gryffondor ait eu depuis des années. »  
  
McGonagall se contenta de rester assise, bougeant négligemment la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, quand, tout d'un coup, on frappa fortement à la porte.  
  
« Severus ? » appela, à nouveau, Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue entra et fixa les personnes rassemblées dans la pièce. Il adressa un regard de haine à l'état pure à Sirius et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, sur le canapé. Hermione protesta discrètement et se rapprocha de Ron.  
  
«- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là. ! commença Dumbledore.  
  
- Où est Harry ? l'interrompit Ron, en regardant Rogue.  
  
- Ne parlez pas quand vous n'êtes pas supposé le faire ! rétorqua Rogue. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
  
- Je les ai convoqué ! expliqua Dumbledore. Où est Harry ?  
  
- Je pense qu'il doit être partit chercher ces deux là ! répondit Rogue, en fronçant les sourcils, en désignant Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Ben, il ne risque pas de nous trouver. ! commenta Ron. Est-ce que je peux aller le chercher ?  
  
- NON ! » s'écrièrent, en ch?ur, Dumbledore, Remus et Sirius.  
  
Ron parut choqué et fixa Hermione qui haussa les épaules et porta son attention sur Dumbledore.  
  
«- Vous voyez, quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé. ! Incroyable en vérité. ! Est-ce que vous vous souvenez que certains des sortilèges de Voldemort avaient, comment dirai-je., échoués ?  
  
- Oui, Bertha Jorkins est vivante et se porte bien, visiblement ! répondit McGonagall, tandis que les autres approuvaient d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Et bien, d'autres ont également réapparus. ! Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment morts., mais dans un état très proche. Une sorte de coma, où on ne peut pas prendre conscience de ce qui se passe alentour. ! expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
- Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? demanda Rogue.  
  
- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça. ! avoua Dumbledore, en se tournant vers Sirius et Remus. Ce n'est pas facile, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. ! Comment pouvons-nous expliquer ça à Harry ? »  
  
Les yeux de McGonagall se rétrécirent et elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise, fixant Dumbledore. Ron paraissait confus et Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée. Rogue l'observa d'un air perspicace. Finalement, Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
«- Oui, je pense que la plupart d'entre vous a deviné. ! Le père de Harry est. vivant !  
  
- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Ron en se levant d'un bond. C'est impossible !  
  
- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Hermione, en forçant Ron à se rasseoir.  
  
- Oui, plutôt. !  
  
- Dans ce cas, où est-il ? s'enquit McGonagall, scrutant la pièce du regard.  
  
- La cape. C'est pour ça que vous aviez besoin de la cape. ! s'exclama Hermione, à l'adresse de Sirius qui approuva.  
  
- Notre problème, à présent, est de savoir comment nous allons expliquer ça à Harry ! Vous avez pû voir comment cette nouvelle vous a choquée, alors imaginer la réaction que pourrait avoir Harry. ! déclara Dumbledore.  
  
- Oooohhh ! Non, ne faites pas ça. ! Nous devons gagner le match de demain. ! s'écria Ron, en adressant un regard dédaigneux à Rogue. Si vous le lui dites maintenant, il sera. ! Il sera. !  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec Weasley ! confirma McGonagall. Harry doit savoir mais, pour l'amour du ciel, attendez qu'il ait gagné le match de Quidditch avant de le lui dire.  
  
- Oh, vous avez l'air certaine qu'il va gagner, je me trompe ? » lança Rogue, en lui adressant un regard impitoyable.  
  
Ron et Hermione n'avait jamais vu le professeur McGonagall agir de cette façon. Evidemment, le jeu risquait d'être beaucoup plus tendu si les professeurs commençaient à débattre la dessus.  
  
«- Assez ! ordonna Dumbledore, avant de traverser la pièce et fermer la porte à clé. James, enlèves la cape ! »  
  
Tous restèrent stupéfaits, lorsqu'une version plus âgée de Harry apparue. McGonagall eut une exclamation de surprise et Rogue se contenta de fixer James. Dumbledore s'avança et serra la main de James avant de l'étreindre. Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux. Sirius et Remus souriaient. McGonagall se leva, s'avança vers James et l'étreignit à son tour.  
  
« Tu es vraiment vivant ? s'exclama-t-elle, entre deux sanglots. Qui aurait crû que. ? »  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient toujours, figés, sur le canapé, à côté de Rogue. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait un geste et ses yeux brillaient d'une haine extrême. Hermione devina qu'elle avait pâlit.  
  
« V.V.Vous res. ressembler tel.tellement à H.h.h ! »  
  
James s'avança prudemment vers Ron et elle et sourit.  
  
«- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Harry et moi devons nous ressembler beaucoup plus que je le pensais. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, vu que vous êtes les meilleurs amis de Harry. ! Vous devez sûrement en savoir plus sur mon fils que je pourrai jamais espérer découvrir. ! lança-t-il en leur tapotant l'épaule, avant de rejoindre Sirius et Remus.  
  
- Comment devons-nous annoncer ça à Harry ? demanda, d'un ton catégorique, McGonagall. Et qui devra le lui dire ? James ne peut pas juste apparaître comme ça. Harry perdrait ses moyens. Après tout, il pense que James est mort !   
  
- Des suggestions ? demanda Dumbledore, en fixant Ron et Hermione. James a raison. Vous êtes ceux qui le connaissent le mieux. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »  
  
Ron ressemblait à quelqu'un a qui on a demandé de combattre un dragon sans baguette. Hermione paraissait pensive.  
  
«- Est-ce que vous allez tous voir le match de Quidditch, demain ? demanda-t-elle. Si vous utilisez la cape, nous serons sûrs que vous soyez à l'abri et toujours cachés. Vous pourrez, au moins, voir Harry !  
  
- Oui, je suis d'accord avec Hermione ! Elle marque un point ! approuva Remus, alors que les autres approuvaient d'un signe de tête. Nous ne pouvons pas faire quelque chose qui risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur nous, pendant le match. !  
  
- Euh. ! et ensuite, je suppose, après le match, peut-être ? Il sait pour Bertha Jorkins et le vieil homme. Mais l'idée ne lui est jamais venue que vous puissiez être vivant ! ajouta Hermione en jetant un regard à James. Et, je veux dire, où est. ?  
  
- Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où est Lily ! remarqua, tristement, James. Ce sort a peut-être marché ! » ajouta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Tout le monde dans la pièce paraissait, à présent, triste.  
  
Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et reprit doucement.  
  
«- Je suis vraiment désolée. !  
  
- Bon, alors qui va lui dire ? Et qui sera là. ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Je pense que tous ceux qui sont là en ce moment, non ? » demanda Hermione, en regardant Dumbledore.  
  
Ron, Sirius, Lupin et James fixèrent tous Rogue qui leur rendit leur regard.  
  
«- Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à parler ? demanda Hermione, regardant, avec difficulté, autour d'elle.  
  
- Parce que vous êtes ceux qui le connaissent le mieux ! expliqua Sirius. Alors, tu penses que nous devrions lui parler après le match ?  
  
- Oui ! » répondit Hermione.  
  
Plus personne ne prononça un mot pendant un moment. Finalement, Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
«- Très bien. ! Ca sera tout. ! Hermione, Ron, vous pouvez retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor maintenant. ! Si Harry vous demande où vous étiez, inventez juste une quelconque excuse, mais ne lui dite surtout pas la vérité ! ajouta-t-il, après une seconde de réflexion, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Weasley et Potter sont les rois du mensonge, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problème avec cette tâche. ! » commenta Rogue en riant.  
  
Ron fixa Rogue puis se leva, suivit par Hermione. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tous avant de partir en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il s'inquiétait pour le match du lendemain et il était troublé par l'attitude étrange de Ron et Hermione. Ils n'étaient pas là lorsqu'il avait finit sa retenue et il avait fallut un bon moment avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans la Salle Commune.  
  
«- Où étiez-vous les gars ? Vous aviez dit que vous m'attendriez ici. ?  
  
- Ben, il ne nous aime pas simplement à cause de toi. ! déclara Ron. Comment s'est passé ta retenue. ?  
  
- Merveilleux ! ironisa Harry. J'ai dû nettoyer deux des serres du professeur Chourave.  
  
- Beurk ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione, en ch?ur.  
  
- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Harry ! ajouta, rapidement, Hermione. Demain sera un grand jour, tu sais ! »  
  
Harry parut mécontent et récupéra son Eclair de Feu.  
  
«- Je pense que je serai content lorsque ce match sera finit. ! Tout le monde est tellement tendu et stressé à cause de ça. ! Je déteste Malefoy. ! marmonna-t-il en posant son Eclair de Feu sur sa valise.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Hermione ! » lancèrent-il en ch?ur avant de regagner leur lit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le lendemain matin, la Grande Salle était plus bruyante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La table des Gryffondor était, de loin, la plus bruyante, grâce aux jumeaux.  
  
«- Nous allons gagner cette coupe de Quidditch, vous verrez ! hurla George.  
  
- Vous entendez ça, misérables Serpentard ? » s'écria Fred.  
  
Harry fixa son assiette vide.  
  
« Tu devrait manger quelque chose, Harry ! lança Hermione. Après tout, c'est un grand jour. ! »  
  
Ron foudroya Hermione d'un regard genre "Si tu continues à dire ça, il va finir par se douter de quelque chose".  
  
« Tais-toi, Hermione ! Tu ne fais que me rendre encore plus nerveux, alors que je suis déjà terriblement mal. ! » répliqua Harry.  
  
Hermione le regarda puis continua à manger son petit-déjeuner en silence.  
  
« OK, L'EQUIPE DE GRYFFONDOR ! s'époumona Dubois. VOUS ETES PRETS ? ALORS, ON Y VA ! »  
  
La table des Gryffondor les acclamèrent et Ron et Hermione donnèrent une tape amicale dans le dos de Harry. Il leur adressa un regard nerveux, prit son Eclair de Feu et suivit, dehors, le reste de l'équipe.  
  
« Ca va être le jour le plus étrange de sa vie ! » marmonna Ron tandis que Harry partait.  
  
Hermione ne dit rien, se contenta d'approuver silencieusement.  
  
Ayant achevé leur petit-déjeuner, Ron et Hermione gagnèrent le bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall était venue les voir après le départ de Harry et leur avait dit d'y aller avant le match. Hermione tapa nerveusement à la porte.  
  
«- Qui est là ? lança, d'une voix à peine audible, Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est nous. ! crièrent Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Je veux dire, c'est Ron et Hermione ! » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.  
  
Sirius leur ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient, dans la pièce.  
  
« Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Dumbledore. Comment allait Harry ce matin ? Est-ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose. d'inhabituel ? »  
  
Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard et regardèrent, d'un air inexpressif, Dumbledore.  
  
«- Est-ce qu'il a trouvé bizarre le fait que vous ne soyez pas là, hier soir, après sa retenue ? demanda Remus, ce à quoi Ron approuva et Hermione prit un air perplexe.  
  
- Je pense que nous avons réussi à trouver une bonne excuse, cependant ! lança-t-elle pensivement. Mais il semble un peu nerveux. ! Il est probablement inquiet à cause du match !  
  
- Vous croyez qu'on fait ce qu'il faut ? Est-ce que je ne ferai pas mieux de ne pas y aller ? demanda James, fixant Hermione d'un air suppliant.  
  
- Vous devez y aller ! répondit-elle, calmement, en s'efforçant de paraître moins inquiète qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Mais nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils manquent la présentation des joueurs. ! »  
  
Sirius et James se réfugièrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et Lupin ouvrit la porte. Tous descendirent et gagnèrent le terrain de Quidditch. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des tribunes, ils aperçurent la foule vêtue de rouge et de vert.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et voilà, finit pour le chapitre 2 ! J'attends vos commentaires. ! En tout cas, le chapitre 3 est déjà traduit et est attend d'être posté, et les dernières vérifications. ! Prochain chapitre : Le match de Quidditch, bien sûr. 


	3. Match de Quidditch

Alors, voilà un chapitre 3, visiblement très attendu. !  
  
D'abord, un grand merci à : Miss Maraudeuse, Kamala (pour Harry, tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre 4 (j'y suis pour rien, c'est l'auteur qui a fait ça comme ça.) mais, en ce qui concerne Lily. Mystère et boule de gomme mais tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite (la fic d'origine fait 300 pages et quelques et j'en suis qu'à la page 60. ! Donc il y a le temps de s'en passer des choses.)), Sarifa la lune (tu le sauras dans le chapitre 4. ! Là, c'est que la "préparation psychologique.^__^), Molianne, Ashley Potter et Jamais-revenir  
  
Alors, disclaimer : Rien est à moi : les persos sont à JKR, l'histoire est à Prongs, mais la traduction est à moi. !  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A new beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le match de Quidditch  
  
Ils montèrent prudemment jusqu'en haut des tribunes. Dumbledore les quitta et rejoignit sa place habituelle auprès des autres professeurs. Lupin passa en tête tandis que Sirius et James le suivaient précautionneusement, Ron et Hermione fermant la marche.  
  
«- Et si quelqu'un remarque le vide qu'il y a entre vous et moi ? demanda Hermione, une fois assis en haut des tribunes. Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas trouvés ça bizarre ?  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! chuchota Sirius de dessous la cape. Tout le monde est trop excité par le match. Et, de toute façon, nous sommes tout en haut. Personne ne nous remarquera. »  
  
Hermione parue sceptique mais elle oublia rapidement ses soucis quand Lee Jordan pris le mégaphone.  
  
« Bonjour et bienvenu à vous tous pour la finale de Quidditch de cette année ! Grrrrryffondor contre Seeeeerpentard ! »  
  
Des acclamations retentirent des deux côtés du stade, tandis que tout le monde était debout dans les tribunes. Hermione et Ron criaient et applaudissaient, Lupin observait attentivement, Sirius souriait et acclamait et James fixait le terrain avec bonheur.  
  
« Eeeeeeettttt voici l'équipe de Serpentard ! » hurla Lee.  
  
Jordan annonça ensuite les noms des joueurs de l'équipe, tandis que chacun d'eux s'élançait vers le ciel et prenait sa position. Les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle hurlaient si fort qu'on entendait à peine les commentaires de Lee.  
  
« MAINTENANT, voici l'équipe de Grrrrryffondor ! hurla Jordan aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tandis que de bruyants hurlements et acclamations s'élevèrent parmi les supporters de l'équipe. Capitaine et Gardien de l'équipe, Olllivier Dubooooiis ! »  
  
James était nerveux. Est-ce que le nom de Harry serait bientôt cité ? Il était si haut placé dans les tribunes qu'il serait très près de Harry. Sirius le poussa discrètement.  
  
« Tu es toujours avec nous. ? »  
  
James approuva silencieusement et reporta son attention sur ce que disait Jordan. Il avait, évidemment, manqué la présentation des Poursuiveurs mais l'Attrapeur n'était pas encore arrivé sur le terrain.  
  
« Les Batteurs, Freeeeed et Geeeeoooorge Weasley ! »  
  
Encore plus d'acclamations s'élevèrent du côté rouge du stade.  
  
«- Eeeeeeettttt. ! lança Lee, avant de s'arrêter soudainement.  
  
- Allez, dépêche-toi ! songea James. Continues !  
  
- L'Attrapeur, Harrrrrry Potter ! »  
  
Les plus bruyantes acclamations retentirent alors parmi les supporter de Gryffondor. James se contenta de fixer le terrain pour voir Harry filer dans les airs, cercler rapidement autour de ses coéquipiers et saluer les élèves de Gryffondor avant de se placer derrière les buts. Il avait des cheveux en bataille noirs comme l'ébène et portait des lunettes. Mais c'était tout ce que pouvait voir James pour le moment, si bien qu'il continua de le regarder fixement.  
  
«- Prêts ? cria le professeur Bibine. Un, deux, trois ! cria-t-elle, avant de souffler dans son sifflet, annonçant ainsi le début du jeu.  
  
- Eeeeeeeetttt Gryffondor s'empare du Souaffle ! Whoa, on dirait que le Batteur de Serpentard vient de renvoyer un Cognard sur l'un des Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ! Serpentard en possession de la balle. ! »  
  
James observait Harry qui, pour le moment, était tout à fait à l'autre extrémité du terrain, si bien que James pouvait à peine le voir, mais.  
  
« Aaaahhh non ! Un des Batteurs de Serpentard vient d'envoyé un Cognard sur Potter. Ho, les jumeaux Weasley arrivent et VLAN ! Ils le renvoient du côté des Serpentard. Haha ! Ca leur apprendra ! »  
  
Harry évita adroitement le Batteur avant de se faufiler entre deux Poursuiveurs de Serpentard pour revenir du côté des Gryffondor. Malefoy le suivait de près, essayant d'attraper l'extrémité de l'Eclair de Feu. Harry accéléra et piqua vers le sol aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Malefoy à sa suite. A la dernière minute, il redressa et repartit vers ses coéquipiers. Malefoy s'écrasa sur le sol et Madame Bibine demanda un arrêt de jeu pour les Serpentard.  
  
« Ca lui apprendra ! s'écria Jordan, en riant. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on suit de trop près un Eclair de Feu. Hahaha. ! »  
  
L'équipe de Gryffondor éclata de rire et ils félicitèrent vivement Harry. Il n'avait pas encore vu le Vif d'or mais il avait fait passer Malefoy pour un idiot. Hermione et Ron riaient si fort qu'ils parvenaient à peine à respirer, tandis que James et Sirius avaient le plus grand mal à se retenir. Au moins, tout le monde était tellement bruyant que personne ne pouvait entendre James et Sirius, parmi les cris et les hurlements des spectateurs.  
  
«- Oh mon dieu ! C'est génial ! s'écria James. Regardes ! Regardes ça ! Il est mille fois meilleur que je l'étais !  
  
- Hé, Harry ! » hurla Ron.  
  
Harry se rapprocha autant qu'il le pouvait de Ron et lui adressa un sourire.  
  
« Tu ferais bien d'y aller ! » cria Ron, au moment où Madame Bibine annonçait la reprise du jeu.  
  
Harry lui adressa un signe de la main et repartit.  
  
« Là ! lança Ron en se penchant vers Hermione, de façon à s'adresser à James. Vous pouvez le voir de plus près maintenant ! »  
  
James remercia Ron. Ils avaient raison. Harry lui ressemblait, excepté pour les yeux. Les yeux de Lily. Oh, elle aurait aimé voir son fils. James avait les larmes aux yeux et secoua sombrement la tête.  
  
«- Ca va ? s'enquit Sirius.  
  
- Oui, oui ! Ca va ! assura James, rayonnant. Aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Enfin, c'est à dire, en plus du jour de la naissance de Harry. !  
  
- AAAHHH, PAR L'ENFER, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ????  
  
- Jordan, surveillez votre langage. ! s'exclama McGonagall.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit James. Je repensais au jour où. ! »  
  
Sirius était trop choqué pour répondre. Il criait et hurlait avec les autres. Madame Bibine siffla et James vit l'équipe entière de Gryffondor se poser sur le sol mais il était incapable de dire ce qui se passait.  
  
«- Oh mon dieu. ! s'écria Hermione. Je ne peux pas croire. de toutes les choses. !  
  
- Ce maudit Serpentard ! hurla Ron. S'il a blessé mon frère, je le., je le. !  
  
- Tout va bien. ! On se calme ! reprit Jordan, bien qu'il ne soit pas très calme lui-même. Le Batteur de Serpentard a frappé intentionnellement George Weasley, mais. !  
  
- Jordan ! s'écria McGonagall.  
  
- Mais le Batteur de Gryffondor va bien ! reprit Jordan, après avoir adressé à son professeur un dur regard. Juste quelques contusions. Et c'est repartit ! »  
  
Madame Bibine siffla à nouveau et Jordan recommença à commenter.  
  
« Serpentard en attaque. ! Ho. ! Ooohh non ! Dix-zéro en faveur de Serpentard, et maintenant, whoa ! Vous avez vu ça ? Gryffondor est à l'attaque et, bon boulot Angelina ! Dix à Dix ! »  
  
Harry passa en trombe au dessus du terrain si vite que James pouvait à peine le voir. Harry avait aperçu le Vif d'or. Il était sur le point de l'attrapé quand. VLAN !  
  
« QUOI ? Le Batteur de Serpentard a frappé l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor avec sa batte ?! Vous vous moquez de moi, là ?! De toutes les visqueuses et pathétiques choses à faire. ! »  
  
Les supporters de Gryffondor étaient outrés. Si quelque chose arrivait à Harry, ils étaient fichus. L'équipe de Gryffondor revint, une fois de plus sur le sol.  
  
«- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama James. J'espère qu'il va bien !  
  
- J'espère qu'il sera en état de jouer ! s'écria Ron.  
  
- C'est, de beaucoup, le jeu le plus épouvantable que j'ai jamais vu. ! commenta Lupin avec dégoût. Cette équipe de Serpentard est prête à tout pour gagner !  
  
- Ok ! Tout va bien. ! Potter va bien, juste quelques contusions de plus pour les Gryffondor ! déclara Jordan. Alors, c'est repartit pour la cinq centième fois. ! Et Gryffondor est à l'attaque. ! Et ouais ! Vingt à dix pour Gryffondor et hé. ! Fais attention au Cognard, Harry ! Alleez, Alicia, bon travail. ! 30-10 pour Gryffondor. Serpentard est à l'attaque, hé attention, Katie a récupéré le Souaffle et fonce vers les but.Allez ! Et, OUAIS ! Gryffondor mène par 40 à 10 ! »  
  
Harry allait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là. Le vif d'or était tantôt en et hors de vue. Et les Cognards le suivaient comme son ombre. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser, il devait juste trouver le Vif d'or avant Malefoy. Il l'a alors vu, brillant au dessus des buts de Serpentard. Il fila en trombe vers eux et Malefoy le suivait de près. Le Vif d'or repartit en direction du côté des Gryffondor et Harry s'élança à sa poursuite. Soudain, un Cognard a surgit de nulle part. Harry jeta rapidement un regard autour de lui. George et Fred éloignaient l'autre Cognard d'Alicia. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué ce que faisait le deuxième jusqu'à ce que.Fred l'aperçoive et fonce vers Harry. Malefoy était toujours derrière l'Eclair de Feu et le Vif d'or restait toujours dans le coin des Gryffondor. Descendant en piqué, Harry fila vers le Vif d'or. La foule silencieuse les fixait, Malefoy et lui. Harry y était presque, il s'en rapprochait. il tendit la main droite pour l'attraper et vlan ! Un Cognard lui heurta la main violemment le déséquilibrant presque, mais il se reprit rapidement et changeant de main, s'empara du Vif d'or. Les Gryffondor partirent en bruyants cris et acclamations et l'équipe entoura Harry. Sa main n'était plus qu'un mélange de sang et d'os cassés, mais il ne s'en occupait pas ! Gryffondor avait gagné ! Il avait attrapé le Vif !  
  
« OUAIS ! hurla Jordan. Gryffondor gagne la coupe de Quidditch ! »  
  
Il continua à crier et à hurler. Hermione et Ron était hors de leur état habituel, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sauter de joie. Lupin applaudissait et criait si fort qu'il pensait qu'il n'allait plus avoir de cordes vocales. Sirius les acclamait et observa James. Celui affichait une expression où se mêlait joie et étonnement.  
  
«- Ok, on emmène, à présent, la coupe aux Gryffondor ! cria Jordan. Quoi. ?! Attendre. ?! Pourquoi. ?! lança-t-il alors qu'il parlait au professeur McGonagall. Ok, très bien. ! Nous présenterons la coupe dans quelques instants. Si le Batteur de Serpentard n'avait pas essayé de tuer Harry on aurait pû la présenter maintenant., mais, vu les circonstances, nous laissons Madame Pomfresh soigner la main de Harry. Après tout, ajouta- t-il les yeux brillants, il sera plus facile pour Harry de tenir la COUPE DE QUIDDITCH POUR GRYFFONDOR avec ses deux mains. ! ajouta-t-il en riant, jetant un regard aux Serpentard.  
  
- Oh, j'espère que Harry va bien ! s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
- Bien sûr qu'il va très bien. ! Tu as vu comment il a attrapé le Vif d'or ? C'était fantastique ! Charlie n'aurait jamais pû faire ça ! ajouta Ron, fièrement.  
  
- Oui, mais Hermione a raison ! l'interrompit Lupin. J'espère que Harry va bien. !  
  
- Il n'y a que sa main, non ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Oui, mais avant, il s'est aussi prit la batte d'un Batteur de Serpentard ! rappela Hermione.  
  
- En effet, encore un autre bon point, Hermione ! commenta Lupin. James ? James ? Ca va ?  
  
- Oui, c'est.c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il est ici, il est vraiment vivant, et, vous avez raison, il me ressemble. ! Vous croyez qu'il sera content de me voir ?  
  
- OUI ! s'écrièrent en ch?ur Sirius, Remus, Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Allons voir cette coupe d'abord ! lança, vivement, Ron. Parce que je veux voir la tête de Rogue lors du prochain cours de Potion. Ca va être génial ! On parie combien qu'il enlèvera cinquante points à Gryffondor ? »  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire. Hermione allait dire quelque chose mais Jordan l'interrompit.  
  
«- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, notre grand directeur, Albus Dumbledore, va offrir la Coupe de Quidditch à l'équipe de Gryffondor ! ajouta-t-il avant de saluer Dumbledore qui prit le mégaphone.  
  
- Je suis vraiment heureux de remettre la Coupe de Quidditch de cette année à l'équipe de Gryffondor ! lança-t-il gaiement. Olivier Dubois, en tant que Capitaine, je suis fier de vous la remettre ! » ajouta-t-il en tendant la Coupe d'or à Dubois qui la prit précautionneusement et la regarda fixement.  
  
Les Gryffondor l'acclamèrent bruyamment et Dubois lança.  
  
« Et maintenant, j'aimerai la donner à notre Attrapeur car, sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais pû gagner la moitié de nos matchs cette saison ! Harry, eh Harry, prends la ! »  
  
Harry prit la coupe que lui tendait Olivier et la porta des deux mains. Sa main droite était recouverte de bandages ensanglantés, mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent un niveau insupportable. Les Serpentard rentrèrent au château. Après avoir félicité les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle firent de même. Lentement, les supporters de Gryffondor commencèrent à partir, mais pas avant d'avoir tous, personnellement, descendu sur le terrain pour féliciter les membres de l'équipe. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius et James.  
  
Lupin adressa à ses amis un prudent regard.  
  
« Descendons dire bonjour ! »  
  
Tous se levèrent et commencèrent à descendre des gradins. Quand ils furent près de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ils furent attaqués par les jumeaux.  
  
«- Eh les gars ! Vous avez déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux ? L'expression de Malefoy. ! Aaaahhh, c'était fantastique ! ajouta, gaiement, Fred.  
  
- Charlie n'aurait jamais pû faire ça, hein ? lança George, en souriant à Ron. Je suis certain que Harry jouera comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre un de ces jours ! Eh, vous voulez voir mes bleus ? Ils ne sont pas encore aussi noirs et bleus que ceux de Harry mais ils le deviendront !  
  
- Euh, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas les voir plus tard ? demanda Hermione. On aimerai bien voir comment va Harry.  
  
- Harry ? demanda Fred, surprit. Il va bien ! Il est là bas, en grande conversation avec Madame Pomfresh je crois ! Ah les gars, ça c'était un match ! ajouta-t-il alors que les jumeaux rejoignaient Dubois qui continuait d'admirer la coupe.  
  
- Je vous dit que ça ne fait pas mal ! Et puis, de toute façon, au moins il est assortit à ma robe de Quidditch, non ?  
  
- Je trouve que vous êtes comme votre père ! Il ne voulait jamais que je le soigne après un match ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller faire la fête avec le reste de l'équipe !  
  
- Harry, c'était incroyable ! La façon dont tu as dupé Malefoy puis la manière dont tu as attrapé le Vif ! C'était simplement. !  
  
- Stupéfiant ! » cria Hermione, interrompant Ron.  
  
Lupin se tenait à côté de Hermione à présent, et Sirius et James étaient à côté de Ron. James avait du mal à garder le silence. Il était juste face à Harry ! Harry parlait. Il était là ! Juste là !  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
«- C'était génial, non ? Ah les gars, j'adore faire passer Malefoy pour un idiot !  
  
- Bien, surtout qu'il se ridiculise de lui-même ! précisa Ron. Mais tu l'as rendu encore plus stupide aujourd'hui !  
  
- Félicitation, Harry ! s'exclama Lupin.  
  
- Professeur Lupin ! Je suis content de vous revoir ! lança Harry en lui souriant. Où est Siri. ! s'interrompit-il avant de se tourner vers Madame Pomfresh. Vous voulez vraiment faire ça maintenant ? Je veux dire, je peux y aller, ma main va mieux !  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment comme votre père ! grommela-t-elle.  
  
- Elle est en bon état, non ? » lança-t-il, fronçant les sourcils, et jetant un regard à Ron et Hermione en quête d'un appui.  
  
Ron a jeté un regard aux os brisés qui transperçaient la peau et acquiesça.  
  
« Oh, je., elle paraît comme neuve ! »  
  
Hermione a jeté un regard à la main de Harry, a laissé échappé une légère plainte étranglée puis, fixant Ron et Harry, lança :  
  
«- C'est bon. !  
  
- Très bien, faites comme bon vous semble. ! Je m'en vais, Potter ! Mais si vous venez me voir ce soir pour me demander de soigner votre main, je ne le ferai pas. ! Franchement, vous êtes vraiment comme votre père. ! marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
  
- Harry ? Comment va, réellement, ta main ? demanda Lupin, alors que Harry lui adressait un regard.  
  
- Euh, la gauche va bien, tu veux vérifier ? lança-t-il en lui tendant sa main.  
  
- Et, la main droite, Harry ? rétorqua Hermione, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Bon, ouais, je suppose que j'aurais dû la laisser faire quelque chose ! soupira-t-il. Mais c'est un peu hors de propos, je suppose ! Où est Sirius ?  
  
- Je suis là ! Mais je ne peux pas me montrer maintenant. Allons au bureau de Dumbledore ! Il sait que nous sommes là !   
  
- D'accord, alors, si nous pouvons faire ça maintenant, car, je veux dire, vous vous rendez compte qu'il va y avoir une grande fête aujourd'hui. ! » lança, gaiement, Harry tandis que Ron prenait son Eclair de Feu et qu'ils commençaient à partir vers le château.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le petit groupe pénétra dans le hall et passa tranquillement devant des élèves de Gryffondor qui discutaient avec animation. Ils gagnèrent le bureau de Dumbledore et Lupin frappa à la porte que Dumbledore ouvrit avant de les invités à entrer. Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue étaient déjà là, assis aux extrémités opposées du canapé. Harry les regarda d'un air narquois avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore. Dès que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur et que la porte soit fermée, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, mais, avant qu'il ait pû dire quoi que se soit à Harry, McGonagall l'interrompit.  
  
« Harry, c'était un excellent match de Quidditch ! Absolument merveilleux ! » ajouta-t-elle, observant Rogue du coin de l'?il.  
  
Harry sourit et allait la remercier quand tout le monde se tourna vers Rogue après qu'il ait marmonné un "Un simple coup de chance".  
  
« Ce n'est certainement pas qu'un simple coup de chance ! » riposta Ron.  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcils et Sirius s'avança vers Harry. Même s'il aimait voir tout le monde en colère contre Rogue, il voulait vraiment dire bonjour à son filleul. Celui-ci paraissait ravi de le voir.  
  
«- Hé ! Content que tu ait pû venir ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? Cet Eclair de Feu est vraiment le meilleur au monde !  
  
- C'est peut-être un bon balai ! lança Sirius en souriant. Mais il a besoin d'un grand joueur pour donner le meilleur de lui-même ! Tu as été excellent, Harry ! »  
  
Harry sourit, lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole. Tout le monde avait oublié sa présence, alors qu'il les observait, en silence, du coin de son bureau.  
  
« Oui, Harry ! Félicitation pour ce magnifique match ! Mais comment va ta main ? Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu ne voulait pas qu'elle te la soigne. »  
  
Harry regarda fixement Dumbledore puis baissa les yeux vers sa main blessée.  
  
« Oh, ça va parfaitement bien ! » répondit-il d'une voix faussement convaincu.  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent et il jeta un coup d'?il vers le coin de la pièce où James était caché sous la cape.  
  
« Allez, tout le monde ! Veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît ! » intima Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius et Lupin s'assirent sur les chaises qui faisaient face au bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione s'installa rapidement près du professeur McGonagall ne voulant pas se retrouver, à nouveau, près de Rogue. Ron s'assit aussi près qu'il pouvait d'Hermione tandis que Harry restait debout, jetant un regard autour de lui. Hermione essaya de pousser Ron pour que Harry puisse venir entre eux mais Ron s'y refusa. Harry, cédant finalement, vint s'asseoir près de Rogue qui lui adressa un regard méfiant.  
  
Pendant ce temps, James était toujours près de la porte, sous la cape, observant Harry très soigneusement. Les cheveux noirs de Harry et ses yeux verts brillants, réplique exacte de ceux de Lily. Sa cicatrice sur le front.La cicatrice de cette horrible nuit, plusieurs années plus tôt. Il avait pensé que c'était la fin de tout. Est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt, en fin de compte, un nouveau commencement ? Il savait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, mais c'était déjà quelque chose, non ? Harry était vivant et lui ressemblait tant. James ne pouvait pas demander un meilleur fils. Observant Harry et Rogue, il réalisa à quel point ils se détestaient.  
  
Dumbledore se racla la gorge. Tout d'un coup, le silence se fit dans la pièce, et Harry réalisa que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de la présence de Rogue et McGonagall. Il aurait voulu saluer Sirius, mais son parrain n'était pas à côté de lui. Il adressa un regard dédaigneux à Rogue et revint à Dumbledore qui l'observait également.  
  
«- Euh. ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, jetant un regard à l'ensemble de la pièce.  
  
- Harry, euh., Je doit te parler de quelque chose de très important ! » commença Dumbledore, tandis que Harry essayait d'ignorer les regards braqués sur lui.  
  
Il avait confiance en Dumbledore. Le directeur devait vraiment avoir une bonne raison pour faire ça.  
  
« Bon, tu te rappelles que certaines personnes que Vold. »  
  
Quelqu'un frappa brutalement à la porte. Sirius reprit aussitôt sa forme d'animagus, juste à temps car la porte s'ouvrit avant que Dumbledore n'ait pû dire son accord. Madame Pomfresh déboula dans la pièce suivie par Fred et George. James s'écarta précipitamment.  
  
«- Vous vous rendez compte du vacarme qui provient de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ? explosa-t-elle, à l'adresse du professeur McGonagall avec colère. Pour vous en donner une idée, mes patients, à l'infirmerie, ne peuvent pas dormir ! L'école entière peut les entendre faire la fête ! Et ces deux là. ! lança-t-elle en désignant les jumeaux. Ils font plus de désordre que tous les autres réunis ! Je suis venue pour vous, Potter ! Pour votre main, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne le ferait pas, mais je me suis sentie mal pour vous, donc je suis partie vous chercher dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour bander votre main ! Mais vous n'y étiez pas, et qui est-ce que j'y ait trouvé, à la place ? CES DEUX LA ! Ils étaient. !  
  
- ASSEZ ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall. Laissez-les faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Je leurs ai donné l'autorisation de faire autant de bruit et aussi tard qu'ils le voulaient ! Alors, NE VENEZ PLUS ME DERANGER A NOUVEAU !  
  
- Vous le regretterez, Minerva ! hurla Madame Pomfresh en sortant. Et, Potter, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre main ! »  
  
Les jumeaux fixaient, bouche-bées, McGonagall.  
  
« Du balai ! leur lança-t-elle simplement. J'essayais simplement de me débarrasser d'elle. Nous discutions de choses importantes. Maintenant, dehors ! »  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce jour était, de loin, le plus étrange de sa vie. La pièce redevient, à nouveau, silencieuse et il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. Sirius réapparu et verrouilla la porte du bureau.  
  
«- Harry, est-ce que tu te rappelles avoir entendu que certaines personnes que Voldemort avait tué n'étaient, en réalité, pas vraiment mortes ?  
  
- C'est une sorte de coma, non ? commenta Harry, approuvant lentement d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Oui, tu as parfaitement raison ! confirma Dumbledore. Cependant, tous n'ont, euh., pas été affectés par le sort de la même façon. Cependant, il semble que certaines victimes de Voldemort soient vraiment mortes ! »  
  
Harry regarda fixement Dumbledore. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Harry y avait déjà pensé à plusieurs reprises. Plus que tout, il souhaitait qu'au moins un de ses parents revienne. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il en rêvait toutes les nuits depuis qu'il avait entendu parler du sortilège de coma. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui parlait-il de choses qu'il connaissait déjà ?  
  
Tout le monde regardait Harry. Celui-ci observa à nouveau Dumbledore.  
  
«- Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
  
- Bon, Harry, tu dois savoir que.  
  
- Je sais, d'accord ! Vous pensez que je n'ait pas espéré que mon père ou ma mère soit en vie ? Depuis que j'ai entendu parlé de ces sorts, j'imaginais tous les jours que je recevrait une lettre pour me dire que l'un d'eux soit vivant ! Mais ce n'est pas arrivé et ça n'arrivera pas ! C'est une cause perdue, c'est ça que vous voulez me dire, non ? De perdre espoir ?  
  
- Tu ne dois jamais perdre espoir, Harry ! commenta, calmement, Dumbledore. Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
  
- Mais alors, c'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Très bien, au lieu de te le dire, pourquoi ne pas te le montrer ? suggéra Dumbledore, en fixant, également, Harry.  
  
- Me montrer quoi ? » demanda-t-il, nerveusement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c fini. ! Le 4 très bientôt. ! Promis. !  
  
En attendant, voilà une petite mise en bouche :  
  
"Dumbledore sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Ok, tu peux sortir de sous la cape, à présent ! » lança-t-il.  
  
James enleva la cape et regarda Harry." [.]  
  
Là, j'suis sadique, mais bon. ! Dépêchez-vous de reviewer pour avoir la suite. ! ( 


	4. Quand Harry rencontre James

Alors, voilà un chapitre 4, encore plus attendu. ! Mais je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'une traduction donc je laisse les chapitres tels qu'ils sont.  
  
D'abord, un grand merci, pour leurs reviews et qui m'encourage pour traduire les autres chapitres à : Xava, Sarifa la lune, Kamala, Nina, C4TH, Ginny McGregor et Harry Potter, Molianne (ben, alors, je met fin à ta "souffrance", dans ce cas. !), Cath, Clem (Eh, dis-toi que si j'étais si "méchante" que ça, j'pourrai prolonger le sadisme en attendant un peu plus pour mettre le chapitre suivant. ! lol. !), inconnu, Katlheen Méranger et Fany (moi, j'ai adorée la lire en anglais. ! Mais, le problème c'est pour traduire certaines expressions. ! C'est le vrai casse-tête.)  
  
Alors, disclaimer : Rien est à moi : les persos sont à JKR, l'histoire est à Prongs, mais la traduction est à moi. !  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A new beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne, lecture !!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 4 : Quand Harry rencontre James  
  
Dumbledore sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Ok, tu peux sortir de sous la cape, à présent ! » lança-t-il.  
  
James enleva la cape et regarda Harry. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'élargirent sous l'effet de la surprise, et il resta assis, fixant son père. Il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sirius brise le silence.  
  
« Oui, Harry ! C'est vraiment lui. ! Voldemort ne l'a pas tué ! C'était le sortilège de coma ! Crois moi Harry, c'est vraiment lui ! Je sais que c'est lui, je l'ai mis à l'épreuve. Il se souvient de toutes les blagues que nous avions faites et de tous les détails de ta première année. Personne d'autre n'aurait pû savoir ça. ! »  
  
Harry détourna son regard de Sirius et observa, à nouveau, James. Tout le monde, sauf Rogue, avaient les larmes aux yeux. Même si le maître des Potions paraissait quelque peu sentimental.  
  
James s'avança vers Harry et l'étreignit. Celui-ci fit de même. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son père était vivant ! Il était là ! Au bout d'un moment, ils s'écartèrent et Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
« Tu vois, Harry ! lança-t-il doucement, faisant sourire Harry.. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois jamais perdre espoir ! Maintenant, nous devons décider comment annoncer ça, afin que James n'ait pas à passer tout son temps caché. Et nous devons mettre au point les détails de notre lutte contre Voldemort ! ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers James. Tu veux toujours nous aider, non ? »  
  
Celui-ci acquiesça. Harry parut choqué mais ne dit rien. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire que son père était en vie et, maintenant, tout ce que Dumbledore voulait faire, c'était parler de Voldemort. Mais il resta silencieux, fixant James. Il était sous le choc. Un heureux et étonnant choc.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Une heure plus tard, le groupe quitta finalement le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue sortit d'abord, suivit par McGonagall. Lupin et Sirius partirent, pour veiller sur Buck mais ils annoncèrent qu'ils ne rentreraient pas chez Lupin avant un moment. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard nerveux, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient rester ou partir. Dumbledore se leva de son bureau.  
  
« Très bien., la meilleure façon de procéder est de retourner, maintenant, à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Nous pourrons ainsi voir ce dont nous parlait Madame Pomfresh ! ajouta-t-il, amusé. Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher James., s'il y a bien un groupe qui acceptera ça, c'est bien la maison de Gryffondor après avoir gagné un match de Quidditch. »  
  
Tous les cinq sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry était encore sous le choc. Il voulait vraiment parler à son père, mais il savait que s'ils gagnaient la Salle Commune, il n'en aurait pas le temps. Hermione et Ron suivaient de près le directeur. James et Harry, restés en arrière, marchaient côte à côte, mais ne disaient rien. Cependant, ce n'était pas un silence gêné.  
  
Finalement, James brisa le silence.  
  
«- Harry, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point tout cela compte pour moi. J'ignorais que tu avais survécu à cette nuit, il y a quatorze ans. J'aimerai seulement que ta mère puisse te voir aussi !  
  
- Elle., elle est vraiment morte ? s'enquit Harry, en regardant son père.  
  
- Je le pense. ! commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre. Cependant, on ne doit pas perdre espoir. On ne sais jamais. !  
  
- Merci ! murmura Harry, tout en acquiesçant.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda James.  
  
- Pour être qui tu es et qui tu étais. C'est pour ça que je suis ce que je suis. Tu sais combien de fois in m'a dit que je te ressemblais ? Et tout le monde semble penser que c'était le plus grand compliment qu'on pouvait me faire. Sauf Rogue, mais ça c'est autre chose ! »  
  
James avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'arrêta et étreignit Harry.  
  
« Je pense que tu me fait le plus grand compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Revenir, en te croyant mort, me torturait. Quand j'ai appris que tu était vivant, j'était fou de joie. Puis Sirius et Remus m'ont dit à quel point tu me ressemblait. C'est le plus beau compliment qu'un fils puisse faire à son père. »  
  
Harry s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. James et lui étaient loin des autres à présent, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il voulait passer du temps avec son père. Il voulait être sûr que tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve. Et si c'en était un, il voulait y rester pour toujours.  
  
«- Cependant ! reprit James, sortant Harry de ses réflexions. Je pense que tu es un meilleur joueur de Quidditch que je n'ai jamais été. Comment va ta main, au fait ? ajouta-t-il, comme s'il venait juste de s'en rappeler.  
  
- Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que toi non plus, tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle te soigne ! répondit Harry en souriant.  
  
- Elle a probablement raison ! admit James en riant. Ca fait combien de temps que tu joues au Quidditch ?  
  
- Depuis ma première année. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, avant ça ! McGonagall nous a vu, Malefoy et moi, lors de notre première leçon de vol. Madame Bibine était partie et Malefoy avait prit quelque chose à Neville. Euh., c'est un ami. C'est pourquoi, j'ai crû que j'allais être renvoyé pour avoir transgressé le règlement vu qu'on n'était pas sensé voler. Mais McGonagall m'a présenté à Dubois. Elle l'a carrément fait sortir de cours. C'est là que j'ai commencé à jouer. ! expliqua Harry en souriant. Et là, tout le monde me disait que je jouait aussi bien que toi.  
  
- Je t'ai dit que tu jouais mieux que moi, tu te souviens ? rétorqua James en souriant. La manière dont le Cognard t'a frappé et que tu as continué sur ta lancée. ! C'était fantastique. ! Mais tu es sûr que ta main va bien. ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la voir, mais j'ai eu l'impression que Ron et Hermione ne pensais pas vraiment que ça allait !  
  
- Tu les as rencontré hier ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
- Oh. Tiens, regarde ! » céda Harry en lui montrant sa main.  
  
Harry ne pouvait toujours pas croire à quel point il lui était facile de parler à son père. James était, ou plutôt, avait été mort pendant quatorze ans (ce que Harry avait également pensé) mais maintenant, il était là. Et Harry sentait qu'il pouvait tout dire à son père. C'était un étrange, mais merveilleux sentiment.  
  
«- Berk ! soupira James. Ce n'est pas fameux, Harry !  
  
- Ouais, mais ça va ! J'ai déjà connu pire, tu sais ! »  
  
A ce moment-là, ils atteignirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame où Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore les attendaient. Harry s'inquiéta à l'idée qu'ils puissent être fâchés contre Harry et James pour avoir autant tarder. Mais tous trois se contentèrent de sourire.  
  
«- Il semble qu'elle a changé le mot de passe, il y a deux heures ! expliqua Ron avec impatience. Nous avons essayé tout ce qui nous venait à l'esprit. Et elle refuse même d'écouter le professeur Dumbledore ! lança-t- il avant de se tourner vers la Grosse Dame. Doigts de beurre, mouches pourpres, zibityboppers, cookies en plastique, crikity-clop (ndlt : aucune idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire). VOUS POURRIEZ PAS OUVRIR ?  
  
- Vous n'avez pas le mot de passe ! » répondit-elle, mystérieusement, en secouant la tête.  
  
Ron lui adressa un regard noir et se tourna vers Harry et James.  
  
« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? C'est sans espoir. ! »  
  
James s'avança alors vers la Grosse Dame.  
  
«- Bonjour ! lança-t-il.  
  
- Bonjour ! lui répondit-elle abruptement.  
  
- Pour quelle raison avez-vous changé de mot de passe, juste après un match de Quidditch ?  
  
- Pour montrer ma rébellion contre la pratique d'un jeu stupide qui se joue sur des balais. Je pense que c'est vraiment trop absurde. Le chevalier du Catogan m'en a parlé, seulement, hier soir. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas réalisé ce que faisaient ces enfants avec leurs balais. Cependant, à présent, je sais tout à ce sujet et je trouve ça ridicule !  
  
- Alors, vous n'avez appris les règles que hier soir, c'est ça ? » lança James, pensif.  
  
Harry remarqua que Dumbledore ne disait pas un mot, se contentant de regarder, en souriant, James. Harry réalisa alors à quel point son père avait été populaire. Bien qu'il ait été du genre espiègle, il était aussi intelligent et apprécié.  
  
«- Oui, juste la nuit dernière ! confirma la Grosse Dame.  
  
- D'accord. ! répondit James en souriant. Souaffle, Vif d'or, Cognard. !  
  
- Quoi. ? hurla la Grosse Dame alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Je n'aurait jamais crû que vous le trouveriez ! »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione fixèrent James avec étonnement.  
  
« Vous avez, quand même, des différences, Harry ! commenta Ron. T'aurais été capable de faire ça ? »  
  
Harry fit signe que non, avec étonnement. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la Salle Commune.  
  
« IL EST LA ! HARRY ! NOTRE HEROS ! MAIS OU EST-CE-QUE TU ETAIS ? ALLEZ, VIENS ! » cria Dubois, debout sur une table.  
  
Fred et George se ruèrent sur Harry et lui donnèrent une tape amicale dans le dos. Tout d'un coup, Fred se figea, ne prononçant pas un mot. Ni Dubois ni les autres Gryffondor ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal. Ollivier s'approcha de Harry, fit comme les jumeaux et l'étreignit.  
  
«- Oh, Harry ! Tu es vraiment la personne que je préfère ! lâcha-t-il avec émotion. Tu n'a aucune idée de l'importance de ce que tu as fait !  
  
- Le meilleur Attrapeur que j'ai jamais vu. ! déclara, fièrement, Angelina dont les paroles furent aussitôt acclamées par les autres Gryffondor.  
  
- Merci, les gars ! Mais c'est grâce à l'équipe que nous avons gagné, pas simplement grâce à moi. ! répliqua Harry en souriant.  
  
- Non, Harry. C'est vraiment grâce à toi, tu peux me croire ! » assura Dubois.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules, et c'est alors que Dubois réalisa la présence de Dumbledore et le fixa d'un air interrogatif.  
  
Celui-ci prit la parole.  
  
« VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! » hurla-t-il.  
  
Les élèves firent silence et Harry remarqua que tous fixaient James avec étonnement et des expressions troublées.  
  
«- Très bien, j'essayerai d'être rapide, mais quelque chose est arrivée et qu'il est nécessaire que vous sachiez. En fait, l'école entière doit le savoir, mais j'ai commencé par vous pour une raison. Vous avez tous entendus parler du sort du coma de Voldemort ? demanda Dumbledore, ce à quoi tout le monde approuva, tandis que certains commençaient à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ainsi, le père de Harry est vivant, le sort que Voldemort lui avait envoyé était le sortilège de coma. ! ajouta-t-il, alors que tout le monde fixaient Harry et James puis Dumbledore. Vous voyez, je n'en ai été informé uniquement la semaine dernière tandis que Harry ne le sait que depuis quelques heures ! précisa-t-il avant de jeter un regard à l'ensemble de la pièce. Tout le monde est d'accord si James reste un peu ici ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! s'écrièrent tous les élèves.  
  
- Il peut rester autant qu'il veut !  
  
- C'était un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch qu'il y ait eu à Poudlard ! s'exclama Dubois, ravi de cette situation, ce qui fit sourire James.  
  
- Très bien, c'est parfait. ! lança Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Les Gryffondor sont, bien sûr, les plus courageux mais aussi les mieux placés que quiconque pour accueillir cette nouvelle et puis, après tout, James était un Gryffondor ! »  
  
Dumbledore se dirigea vers la sortit, quitta la pièce mais revient presque aussitôt.  
  
« Oh ! Et félicitations pour votre excellent match ! ajouta-t-il. J'étais, secrètement, pour vous. Par contre, si vous dites à quelqu'un que je vous ai dit ça, j'assurerai que ce n'est pas le cas, bien sûr. Vu que je ne suis pas sensé prendre partie. ! »  
  
Cette fois, il quitta définitivement la Salle Commune.  
  
Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle dans la pièce. Tout le monde voulait rencontre James, mais Dubois et les jumeaux furent les plus rapides.  
  
«- Ici, ici, Mr Potter ! lança Dubois, en poussant un élève de première année de sa chaise.  
  
- Merci, et appelle-moi James !  
  
- D'accord. ! Vous avez assisté au match de Quidditch ? »  
  
James acquiesça.  
  
« Whoa ! Et c'est vrai que vous êtes l'un des créateurs de la Carte du Maraudeur ? » demandèrent les jumeaux, avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on viendrait de remettre un plateau d'or.  
  
James sourit et approuva à nouveau.  
  
«- Génial ! s'exclama Fred.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'autre sur l'école ? Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres passages secrets illégaux, ou des trucs comme ça ? se renseigna George.  
  
- Est-ce que vous avez des idées de blagues qu'on pourrait faire à Rogue ? » s'enquit Fred.  
  
James riait. Au début, il avait peur que l'idée de Dumbledore ne marche pas, mais, finalement, les Gryffondor l'avaient accepté à bras ouverts. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Harry qui était assis à côté de lui, ne prononçant pas un mot et se contentant de voir et d'écouter la conversation. James aurai bien aimé savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Il voulait savoir tout ce que Harry avait jamais pensé. Il voulait tout connaître de Harry.  
  
«- Alors, vous aviez quel poste dans l'équipe ? demanda Dubois.  
  
- Comment vous avez connu Rogue ? » ajouta Fred.  
  
James commença à répondre à leur question si bien que personne ne vit le temps passer, jusqu'à ce que, vers deux heures du matin, le professeur McGonagall ne surgissent dans la pièce et leur ordonne d'aller se coucher.  
  
«- Eh ! Mais vous aviez dit. ! s'indigna George.  
  
- Taisez-vous, Weasley ! Allez tous vous coucher. ! La fête est terminée ! »  
  
Aussitôt, tout le monde se dirigea vers leur dortoir respectif. McGonagall s'avança vers Harry et James.  
  
« James, je vais te montrer où Lupin et Black restent, pour ce soir. Tu pourras voir Harry demain matin. Il est tard et Dumbledore ne veut pas que quelque chose se passe mal ! »  
  
James approuva, se leva, et se tourna vers Harry. Son fils sourit, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta la Salle Commune. James était perplexe, mais il supposa rapidement que Harry devait être contrarié qu'il ait parlé aux jumeaux et à Dubois pendant la moitié de la soirée. Il n'avait pas passé de temps avec son propre fils. James se sentait mal à cette idée. Les questions que lui avaient posé les autre élèves lui rappelaient tant de bons souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Mais il voulait désespérément parler à Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, James et Sirius décidèrent de s'y rendre incognito, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Pendant la nuit, James n'avait cessé de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, pensant à Harry. Il devait voir Harry le plus vite possible pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien la réalité, et non un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas encore se montrer dans la Grande Salle et, de plus, Sirius n'aurai jamais pû se montrer à Poudlard, et James s'en sentait, en partie, responsable.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione gagnaient la Grande Salle.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, mais je vais aller à la Bibliothèque pour faire un devoir pour McGonagall. ! Avec toute cette agitation, je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire hier. ! se plaignit Hermione, l'air triste.  
  
- Quand est-ce qu'on doit le rendre ? » s'enquirent, en ch?ur, Ron et Harry.  
  
A ce moment-là, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. James observa Harry attentivement, même si, toute fois, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient.  
  
«- Dans un mois. ! répondit Hermione. Mais je m'efforce, simplement, de prendre de l'avance. !  
  
- Un mois ? s'exclama Harry, alors que Ron et lui éclataient de rire.  
  
- Prendre de l'avance ?! s'écria Ron. Tu plaisantes, j'espère. ! Est- ce qu'on prend de l'avance, nous, Harry ? Je veux dire, d'habitude nous faisons nos devoirs au moins cinq minutes avant de les rendre, non ? »  
  
Harry riait toujours, lorsque tous trois s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
«- Oui, bien sûr, nous sommes de grands élèves. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, quand est-ce qu'on doit rendre notre devoir de Divination ?  
  
- Ce cours est une véritable perte de temps ! commenta Hermione.  
  
- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu n'as pas réussit à attrapé le coup. ! rétorqua Ron.  
  
- Ah oui, parce que vous, vous excellez dans cette matière, bien sûr ?  
  
- Ben, en tout cas, le professeur Trelawney semble trouver que mon travail est bon. ! observa Harry, d'un ton neutre.  
  
- Mais tu l'inventes. ! s'indigna Hermione.  
  
- C'est un détail sans importance ! répliqua Ron.  
  
- Tant que je prétend ma mort dans d'atroces circonstances, au moins une fois par mois, elle est contente de ce que je fait. ! » expliqua Harry.  
  
Hermione désapprouva d'un signe de tête, mais ne répondit rien.  
  
La table des Gryffondor était, de loin, la plus bruyante tandis que celle des Serpentard était la plus maussade. James vit Rogue s'avancer vers la table des Gryffondor et s'adresser à Harry. James les vit parler puis, soudain, des cris et des protestations s'élevèrent. James et Sirius s'avancèrent, afin de voir ce qui se passait.  
  
«- Comment osez-vous ? Vous, vous. !  
  
- Comment ? Comment alliez-vous m'appeler, Weasley ? Parce que je peut vous donner une retenue tout aussi facilement que je l'ai fait pour Potter. !  
  
- C'est vraiment injuste, professeur ! commença Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement venir ici et donner une retenue à Harry pour une potion qu'il aurait mal préparé il y a deux semaines. Je veux dire, vraiment. ! Tout d'abord, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait raté, mais s'il l'a fait, pourquoi le punir ? Je pense que le professeur en est responsable si l'élève ne comprend pas quelque chose. S'il l'a mal compris, c'est que vous n'enseignez pas assez bien. Et puis. !  
  
- GRANGER, EN RETENUE ! DEUX RETENUES ! Comment osez-vous me parler de cette façon ? s'emporta Rogue, avant de se tourner vers Ron. Et avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose d'autre, Weasley, je vous donne aussi une retenue ! »  
  
Ces paroles eurent pour effet de laisser les élèves bouche-bées, mais pas pour longtemps, car les Gryffondor repartirent en cris et en protestations.  
  
James pensa aller parler à Dumbledore et lui demander d'annuler la décision de Rogue mais il changea d'avis. Rogue le détesterait encore plus s'il y impliquait le directeur, et, autant James ne se souciait guère que Rogue le déteste, autant il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont le professeur traitait Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Vous avez des questions, Potter ? Vous pensez être capable de faire ça ? Je sais que comme ce n'est pas du Quidditch, vous risquez de vous y perdre. ! Il semblerait que vous ayez des difficultés dès qu'il s'agit de penser un peu plus intensivement ! rétorqua Rogue, alors que Harry se contentait de le fixer. En tout cas, je peux vous donner ma parole que vous êtes vraiment comme votre père. Vous pensez être meilleur que tout le monde en tout. C'est pourquoi je vous remet à votre place une bonne fois pour toute. ! Bien sûr, je m'en vais. ! Mais si je découvre que vous avez utilisé la magie, ou discuté avec Granger ou Weasley, vous serez renvoyé ! »  
  
Sur ce, Rogue sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt, Harry adressa un regard à Ron et Hermione.  
  
James s'assura que Rogue était définitivement partit et ôta rapidement la cape. Il se trouvait juste devant Harry.  
  
«- Aaaahhh ! s'écria ce dernier, surpris par cette apparition soudaine.  
  
- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. ! lança, calmement, James, alors que l'expression de Harry passait de la crainte à la joie.  
  
- C'est bon ! assura-t-il.  
  
- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir. ! commença James.  
  
- Pourquoi ? l'interrompit-il.  
  
- Parce que je n'ai pas passé de temps avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas parlé, je n'ai. !  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Ce dont tu parlais avec Olivier et les jumeaux devaient sûrement être plus plaisants que ce dont tu pourrais parler avec moi. ! Je le comprend très bien. ! Quant tu me regardes, tu repenses à l'horreur de cette terrible nuit. ! Mes souvenirs ne font que te blesser, et non t'aider. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de leur avoir parler. ! »  
  
James, les larmes aux yeux, fixait son fils.  
  
« Harry ! lança-t-il, en croisant son regard. Oui, j'étais heureux de leur parler, mais ça me rappelait aussi de mauvais souvenirs ! Ca arrive dès qu'on se remémore le passé. ! Harry, il faut que tu sache, tu dois savoir, à quel point tu comptes pour moi. ! Je pensais que tu étais mort ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cette semaine passée a été merveilleuse pour moi. ! Je ne pouvait pas y croire quand Sirius et Remus m'ont dit que tu étais vivant. Ca a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, en plus du jour de ta naissance. Est-ce que tu le comprends ? Je t'aime de tout mon c?ur, tu es mon fils, et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je pensais avoir tout perdu, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'ai, toi ! Je veux te parler, je veux entendre tes souvenirs et tout ce qui t'es arrivé ces dernières années. J'ai manqué quatorze ans de ta vie, que je dois rattraper, et je veux en connaître tous les moindres détails. Peu importe que ça me rende gai ou triste, je veux tout savoir. Je n'aurais pas dû passer autant de temps à leur parler, hier soir. Je pense que, intérieurement, j'étais un peu effrayé. Pas vraiment de toi, mais de tout. ! Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais quand tu le découvrirais. ! J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles. ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu étais. ! Bien sûr, Remus et Sirius m'ont beaucoup parler de toi, mais rien ne valait le fait de te voir devant moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment mon c?ur battait la chamade lorsque ton nom a été prononcé lors du match, et que je t'ai vu pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans. Harry, je t'aime.! Je veut être avec toi et être ton père. Je ne pourrais jamais rattraper le temps perdu et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me gêne. Tu ne peut même pas imaginer à quel point de penser à ton passé et à ton enfance passée chez Vernon et Pétunia me blesse ! Si tu avait été avec ta mère et moi, nous t'aurions tout appris. ! Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre d'avoir onze ans pour savoir que tu étais un sorcier.. ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de la magie, tu es très certainement, pour une personne de ton âge, le meilleur sorcier que j'ai jamais rencontré. ! Tu l'as fait, jusqu'à présent, évidemment, sans moi. ! Mais j'espère que, à partir de maintenant, tu m'acceptera dans ta vie. ! »  
  
Harry pleurait. James s'avança et tous deux s'étreignirent comme pour toujours. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Harry ressentait ça et c'était merveilleux. Il voulait que ce moment ne finisse jamais et, déjà, il savait que ça allait l'être. ! Il revint à la réalité, lorsque Ron et Hermione frappèrent à la porte de la serre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà la fin du chapitre 4. ! J'espère que ma traduction vous a plue. ! En tout cas, le cinq n'attend plus qu'à être posté. !  
  
Et, en attendant, voilà une petite mise en bouche :  
  
"[..] «- Au moins, c'est fini ! murmura Harry alors que Ron, Hermione et lui finissaient le nettoyage. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que nous n'avons jamais fait la potion dont Rogue parlait ? ajouta-t-il en les fixant intensément.  
  
- Je parie que ce moins que rien essayait de t'éloigner de moi. ! commenta James, en s'avançant. Cet abruti, cet imbécile. ! marmonna-t-il.  
  
- En tout cas, ça n'a pas vraiment marché, non ? déclara gaiement Hermione, tout en échangeant un sourire avec Ron et Harry. A présent, je vais aller à la bibliothèque. ! Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ? »  
  
Ron la fixa comme si elle était devenue folle.  
  
«- Oh, non ! Ron, on a oublier de faire notre devoir de Divination ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de tout inventer ? » s'étonna James.  
  
Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Hermione affichait une expression de totale désapprobation. " 


	5. Divination et une longue conversation

Alors, voilà le chapitre 5. Et excusez-moi pour le retard car g eu des problèmes de modem. !  
  
Avant, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des personne que je n'aurai pas remercier pour leur review dans le chapitre précédent, car j'ai posté "l'édition" la plus ancienne. ! Donc, là, je me rattrape, en remerciant : Cath (tu auras tes réponse par la suite. ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, pour Lily, c'est que l'auteur a longuement hésité sur son sort.), Clem (Eh, dis-toi que si j'étais si "méchante" que ça, j'pourrai prolonger le sadisme en attendant un peu plus pour mettre le chapitre suivant. ! lol. !), inconnu, Katlheen Méranger, Fany (moi, j'ai adorée la lire en anglais. ! Mais, le problème c'est pour traduire certaines expressions. ! C'est le vrai casse-tête.) et Crystal mais aussi Myriam, Nina et Moliane, Noa Dark, Li et Black Moon  
  
Alors, disclaimer : Rien est à moi : les persos sont à JKR, l'histoire est à Prongs, mais la traduction est à moi. !  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A new beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne, lecture !!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 5 : Divination et une longue discussion  
  
« Je le ferai ! » lança Harry en s'écartant brusquement, à contre- c?ur, de son père.  
  
James acquiesça.  
  
« Harry, tu as déjà fini ? Nous avons terminés et on voulait savoir si. ! s'interrompit Ron en apercevant James. Oh, désolé ! Est-ce qu'on doit s'en aller ? On peut. ! »  
  
Harry fixait Ron. Il avait complètement oublié sa retenue.  
  
«- Oh non, je n'ai pas encore commencé. !  
  
- Bon, il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour rattraper le temps perdu. ! s'exclama Hermione. On va t'aider. !  
  
- Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Harry en souriant.  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! » assura-t-elle.  
  
Ron et elle pénétrèrent dans la serre et sourirent à James qui leur adressa un clin d'?il.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Au moins, c'est fini ! murmura Harry alors que Ron, Hermione et lui finissaient le nettoyage. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que nous n'avons jamais fait la potion dont Rogue parlait ? ajouta-t-il en les fixant intensément.  
  
- Je parie que ce moins que rien essayait de t'éloigner de moi. ! commenta James, en s'avançant. Cet abruti, cet imbécile. ! marmonna-t-il.  
  
- En tout cas, ça n'a pas vraiment marché, non ? déclara gaiement Hermione, tout en échangeant un sourire avec Ron et Harry. A présent, je vais aller à la bibliothèque. ! Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ? »  
  
Ron la fixa comme si elle était devenue folle.  
  
«- Oh, non ! Ron, on a oublier de faire notre devoir de Divination ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de tout inventer ? » s'étonna James.  
  
Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Hermione affichait une expression de totale désapprobation.  
  
«- Euh, nous faisons déjà ça. ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont peut parler cette femme ! répondit Harry en souriant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, tous les ans, elle prédit ma mort ce qui devient quelque peu ennuyant.  
  
- Bon, je vous aiderai à le faire, si vous voulez ! proposa James en souriant. Je parie que je peux encore me souvenir de quelques bonnes idées à y écrire. Et, bien sûr, Harry, on fera en sorte que quelque chose d'affreux t'arrive ! »  
  
Même Hermione éclata de rire et tous les quatre quittèrent la serre, Ron et Hermione marchant, côte à côte, devant, tandis que Harry et son père fermaient la marche. Harry se tourna vers son père.  
  
«- Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure ! Je me sens vraiment mieux !  
  
- Je te promet que je pensais sincèrement tout ce que je t'ai dit ! répondit James en souriant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire du reste de ta soirée ? demanda Harry, en observant le ciel nocturne.  
  
- Ca dépendra de toi ! lança James. Je resterai si tu veux que je le fasse, et j'aimerai le faire. Mais si je dérange, je peut toujours. !  
  
- Déranger ? s'exclama Harry. Comment pourrais-tu me déranger ? Tu n'as même pas eu la chance de me déranger ! Tu dois rattraper quatorze ans pendant lesquelles tu ne m'as jamais dérangé. ! Et après, peut-être, je pourrais dire que tu gêne. ! Mais, jusque là, je pense que tu peux être tranquille. ! »  
  
James sourit. C'était vraiment incroyable à quel point Harry et lui se ressemblaient.  
  
«- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On transgresse le règlement ? On cherche de nouveaux passages secrets ? On prépare une épouvantable potion qu'on glissera dans le verre de Rogue au dîner ? Tu dis ce que tu veux faire et je le ferait. !  
  
- Et pourquoi pas une partie de Quidditch ? suggéra Harry qui riait tellement qu'il en pleurait.  
  
- D'accord. ! Mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, cependant. ! lança James, d'un air mystérieux. ! Tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait que tu étais meilleur que moi. ! Peut-être que j'essayais juste d'être sympa. !  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.  
  
- J'plaisantais ! répliqua James en souriant. Je peux t'assurer que tu es le meilleur. ! Mais je pourrais encore être de taille à t'affronter, on ne sais jamais ! »  
  
Tous deux s'éloignèrent en souriant et en parlant. Ils volèrent pendant des heures. Personne ne pouvait savoir s'ils jouaient vraiment au Quidditch ou s'ils discutaient. De toute façon, il s'amusaient.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry et James regagnèrent le château à minuit. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, il la trouvèrent vide, en dehors d'une personne endormie, Ron.  
  
«- Mes devoirs de Divination ! s'exclama Harry, en jetant un regard à la table où Ron travaillait. J'l'avait complètement oublié. ! Je dois réaliser des prédictions pour le mois à venir ! On dirait que Ron n'en a pas beaucoup fait non plus ! ajouta-t-il en constatant que Ron n'avait écrit des prédictions que pour la première semaine.  
  
- Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai. ! Est-ce que tes affaires sont dans ton dortoir ? demanda James à l'intention de Harry qui acquiesça. Alors va les chercher. ! J'aiderai aussi Ron. !  
  
- Tu es sûr. ? Il est tard et je ne veux pas que tu te sente obliger de rester juste parce que., je veux dire, reste que si tu le veux vraiment. ! Si tu en as assez de moi pour aujourd'hui, je le comprend parfaitement, et je suis sûr que. !  
  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Harry ! Je vais t'assommer avec cet Eclair de Feu si tu continue de parler comme ça. ! Je sais que je ne me lasserai jamais d'être avec toi, alors dépêche-toi d'aller chercher tes affaires. J'réveillerai Ron. ! lança James en souriant.  
  
- Euh. ! D'accord ! répliqua Harry avant de se précipiter vers son dortoir.  
  
- Eh, Ron ! Debout ! commença gentiment James.  
  
- Hein ? Non, j'veux retourner me coucher ! s'interrompit-il en apercevant James et sembla réaliser la situation car il se redressa. Bon, je suis réveillé à présent. ! Enfin je crois. ! J'le suis pas vraiment mais je ferai comme si. ! Ce devoir est tellement passionnant. ! Je suis sûr que je ne me rendormirai pas plus de dix fois. ! Réveillez-moi simplement à chaque fois, d'accord ? » marmonna-t-il.  
  
James sourit. Au même moment, Harry revint dans la Salle Commune.  
  
«- Comment pourrait-on s'endormir en cours de Divination ? C'est tellement passionnant, Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. ?  
  
- Si je me souvient bien, tu t'es déjà endormi plusieurs fois pendant ces cours. ! lança Ron en adressant un regard las à Harry.  
  
- Tu sais, c'est à cause du traumatisme dû au fait qu'elle prédise ma mort tous les ans. Si, au moins, elle était cohérente. ! soupira Harry. Je veux dire, au moins se limiter à des cas plausibles, comme la noyade ou un truc comme ça, au lieu d'y impliquer, à chaque fois, un dragon ou autre trucs semblables.  
  
- Oh, je suis sûr, Harry que ça t'inquiètes beaucoup. ! répliqua Ron, sarcastique.  
  
- Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! confirma Harry en riant.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez lorsque vous aviez Divination, euh. ! Au fait, comment j'dois vous appeler ? demanda Ron, à l'adresse de James.  
  
- James ! répondit ce dernier en souriant. Et je trouvais que c'était une matière terriblement ennuyante ! J'inventais souvent mes prédictions. ! ajouta-t-il, prenant négligemment le devoir de Harry et le reposa sur la table.  
  
- C'est génial ! s'exclama Ron. Alors, vous allez nous aider ?  
  
- Tu penses que je suis là pour quoi ? Bon, alors, voyons ça. ! Harry, comment est-ce que tu veux mourir, ce mois-ci ? Je suppose que tu ne dois prédire qu'une fois ta mort par mois ? »  
  
Tous trois éclatèrent de rire.  
  
«- Ouais. ! Et il vaut mieux la mettre le dernier jour. !  
  
- Bon, alors, réfléchis bien à la façon dont tu veux mourir et nous l'adapterons. ! lança-t-il, tout en jetant un ?il aux devoirs de Ron.  
  
- Tout d'un coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pleins d'idées ! commenta Harry, songeur. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirait d'une attaque d'un Cognard géant lors d'un match ?  
  
- Génial, mais tu n'as plus de match, maintenant ! A moins que ça arrive lors d'un entraînement. ! suggéra James.  
  
- D'accord. ! Je prends cette idée. ! ajouta Harry, en écrivant.  
  
- Alors, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as déjà trouvé ? demanda James.  
  
- Euh. ! J'ai commencé doucement, pour ensuite étoffer. ! Je commence par un cours où j'arrive en retard car j'ai oublié de me réveiller. Puis, Rogue me donne une retenue. ! » expliqua Ron.  
  
Finalement, ils terminèrent vers deux heures du matin. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas autant rit, ils auraient pû finir plus tôt. Cependant, ils s'étaient énormément amusés. Ron rangea ses affaires et alla se coucher, tandis que Harry restait avec James.  
  
«- Eh, Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tout ce qu'on a dit, à propos de la mort. ! Je sais que le professeur Trelawney n'a aucune idée de ce dont elle parle, et je sais que tu ne vas pas mourir. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que., je ne sais pas ce que j'essaie de dire. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que, parce que j'ai rit, ce soir, à propos de tes devoirs, que je ne me soucierai pas de ta mort. ! Il y a une semaine encore, je croyais que tu étais mort !  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas, je comprend ! assura Harry en souriant. Je n'ai jamais pris au sérieux ce qu'elle dit ! Et, de toute façon, vu les circonstances. !  
  
- Tu dois le prendre à la plaisanterie, parce que c'est tellement. !  
  
- Stupide. !  
  
- Oui. !  
  
- Tu sais ma main va beaucoup mieux et elle paraît guérie. ! Je ne comprend pas comment ça se fait. !  
  
«- Je l'ai soignée dans la serre, lorsque tu ne savais pas que j'étais là ! J'y ai juste jeté un sort pour en hâter la guérison. ! Madame Pomfresh n'est pas la seule à pouvoir faire ça. !  
  
- Merci. ! répondit Harry en souriant à son père.  
  
- De rien ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi ! Bon, tu ferai bien d'aller te coucher à présent, non ? déclara James, en jetant un regard à une horloge.  
  
- Qui crois-tu être pour décider à quelle heure je dois aller me coucher ? rétorqua Harry, en souriant.  
  
- Ton père. ! Donc, en tant que tel, j'ai le droit de te dire d'aller te coucher et tu dois m'écouter. ! répliqua James, amusé.  
  
- D'accord ! Très bien. ! Tu as gagné pour cette fois, mais, la prochaine fois. !  
  
- Oh, tu m'écouteras aussi la prochaine fois. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Harry en riant.  
  
- Parce que, moi, j'écouterai mon père et que ça doit être la seule différence entre toi et moi. !  
  
- Tu marques un point !  
  
- Ok. ! On va dire ça comme ça, vu que je suis à peu près certain que tu me bats au Quidditch.  
  
- Ca marche. ! Alors, bonne nuit. ! Merci de nous avoir aidé. ! lança Harry en se levant.  
  
- De rien ! Bonne nuit, Harry ! »  
  
Il étreignit Harry puis quitta la Salle Commune.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le lendemain, Harry et Ron étaient épuisés. Ils ressemblaient à des zombis, durant le petit déjeuner et ils avaient eu bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts pendant le cours de Métamorphose. Heureusement, McGonagall n'avait rien dit, sachant parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. La Divination étant aussi ennuyant que d'habitude, Ron et Harry s'étaient endormis. Heureusement, James, ayant prévu le coup, leur avait fait mettre "dormir pendant le cours, en raison d'un sort d'épuisement" dans leurs prédictions du jour. Finalement, après le déjeuner, ils partirent, avec Hermione, pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, leur dernier cours de la journée.  
  
«- J'espère qu'on y fera rien de dangereux, aujourd'hui. ! lança Ron en baillant. Je suis capable de me faire mordre la main, vu mon état. !  
  
- Je souhaite simplement pouvoir dormir, dormir et. ! approuva Harry.  
  
- Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas, Harry. ! intervint Hermione. Tu seras encore plus réveillé après les cours et tu pourras revoir ton père. !  
  
- Non, je ne sais pas où il est. ! Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée. ! commenta Harry en baillant.  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'il réapparaîtra après le cours. ! Qui sait, peut- être qu'il est là. ! observa Ron, en baillant.  
  
- Réveillez-vous. ! » cria Hermione.  
  
Ron et Hermione lui adressèrent un regard noir.  
  
«- Hé, Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Devinez ce qu'on verra en cours, aujourd'hui ? lança Hagrid, rayonnant.  
  
- Euh. ! L'élevage des licornes ? suggéra, avec espoir, Ron, après avoir échangé un regard inquiet avec ses amis.  
  
- Non, trop facile ! répondit Hagrid. Nous allons apprendre comment s'occuper d'?ufs de dragons. ! »  
  
Ils fixèrent Hagrid comme s'il était devenu fou.  
  
«- Mais je pensais que après Norbert vous ne vouliez plus, euh., avoir de Dragons ? demanda Harry, nerveusement.  
  
- Oh, nous n'allons pas les élever, seulement les garder, pendant qu'ils sont petits. !  
  
- Oh bon sang, on est mal. ! songèrent-ils, en échangeant un regard entendu, avant de s'asseoir pour le début de la leçon.  
  
- Les Dragons ! » lança Hagrid, les yeux brillants, ce qui soutira des grognements dans la classe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
C'était après le dîner, et Harry, l'air sombre, était assis sur les quelques marches qui menaient au Parc. Il n'avait pas vu James de toute la journée. Il savait qu'il avait fait "fuir" son père. Songeur, il pensa que son père avait juste voulu être agréable en jouant au Quidditch et en s'attardant pour discuter. Il ne le voulait probablement pas. Il aurait probablement préféré que Harry soit mort et que sa mère soit vivante. Après tout, il avait des souvenirs d'elle, il se rappelait d'elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler de Harry ? De plus, Harry n'avait que quinze ans et son père dans la trentaine. Il avait dû penser qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec Harry. De telles idées ne cessèrent d'envahir les réflexions de Harry pendant près d'une demi-heure. En fait, il n'avait cessé de penser à ça, inconsciemment, pendant toute la journée.  
  
« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout ? » lança une voix qui le fit sursauter, le sortant de ses profondes réflexions.  
  
Harry, gêné, se retourna. C'était James qui venait de parler, et il descendait les marches pour rejoindre Harry.  
  
«- Désolé. ! J'étais simplement là pour, euh., réfléchir. !  
  
- Bon. ! Je commençais à croire que je ne te trouverai jamais. ! Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que tu étais partit après le dîner, mais ils ne savaient pas où tu étais. ! Ca fait près d'une demi-heure que je te cherche., mais, j'admet que je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier ici. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais paraissait sombre.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda James.  
  
- Rien ! marmonna Harry en haussant les épaules, regardant au loin.  
  
- Ca ne m'en a pas l'air. ! commenta James. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air triste. ! Tu disais que tu étais là pour réfléchir. ! A propos de quoi ? »  
  
Harry secoua négativement la tête.  
  
« Ok. ! Ne m'en parle pas si tu ne veux pas. ! Je ne peux pas te forcer. Mais si tu veux en parler, je suis toujours là. ! »  
  
Harry essaya de sourire, mais, à la place, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il se détourna un peu plus de son père.  
  
« Tu veux que je parte ? » demanda, doucement, James.  
  
"Il veut partir. C'est sa seule occasion. ! Je dois la lui donner !" songea Harry, mais il ne dit rien. Il se sentait simplement, vraiment perdu et embarrassé. Tant de choses étaient arrivés durant ces derniers jours. et il ne savait pas quoi faire de tout ça. !  
  
Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant cinq minutes. Puis James prit la parole.  
  
«- Comment se sont passés tes cours, aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Bien, je suppose. ! marmonna-t-il, en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Heureusement que tu n'avais pas Potions aujourd'hui. ! Rogue te serai tomber dessus, pour le sommeil. !  
  
- Comment tu sais que je n'ai pas Potions le lundi ?  
  
- C'est mon boulot de savoir les choses de ce genre. ! répondit James en souriant à Harry.  
  
- Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je me serai endormi pendant le cours. ?  
  
- Parce que tu l'as fait dans tous, sauf celui de Hagrid, ce pourquoi je ne peux pas te blâmer. ! Vu les circonstances, Je serait également resté réveillé en présence d'?ufs de Dragons. !  
  
- Comment tu le sais ? Oh, tu as parler à Ron, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui. ! Je lui ai demandé où tu étais, il m'a dit qu'il ne le savait pas, et je suis partit. !  
  
- Mais, alors, comment ? Tu veux dire que tu. ?  
  
- Que je t'ai suivit toute la journée, avec la cape ? Et bien, effectivement, j'y étais. !  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que je voulais te voir. ! Est-ce que je ne dois plus le refaire ? » demanda James.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
«- Je pense que je vais crier si tu refais ça encore une fois ! s'exclama James. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Hier, tu paraissais content de me voir et maintenant, on dirait presque que tu voudrais que je reparte à nouveau. ! Je le ferai, si tu veux. ! ajouta-t-il, se calmant un peu.  
  
- Combien de temps tu as, à présent ? demanda Harry, la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Autant que tu en auras besoin. !  
  
- Et combien de temps veux-tu passer avec moi ?  
  
- Plus que je n'en aurai jamais. ! Allez, viens ! lança James, en se levant. Allons là-bas pour parler, d'accord ? »  
  
Harry leva les yeux. Son père désignait un banc, à quelques pas de là. Harry acquiesça et se leva. Ils gagnèrent le banc en silence et Harry s'assit près de James, regardant, distraitement, devant lui.  
  
«- Harry, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. ! Je veux que tu te sente mieux. ! Je ne suis pas là pour essayer de te gâcher la vie, mais je suis là pour essayer d'en venir une partie, enfin, si tu le veux. !  
  
- Est-ce que tu n'as jamais souhaité que tout ce soit passé différemment ? demanda Harry, incapable de supporte ça plus longtemps. Que je sois mort et que ma mère soit vivante ? Est-ce que tu ne penses pas à elle par moment ? Est-ce que tu ne préfèrerais pas échanger ma vie contre la sienne ? Tu l'aimais, tu te souviens d'elle, elle te manques. ! Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment connu, alors il n'y a rien qui puisse te manquer. ! Crois-moi, je suis vraiment très heureux que tu sois vivant, et je veux passer autant de temps que je le peux avec toi. Mais je me sens coupable. ! Je sens, quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, que tu penses à elle et à ce que tu aurai pû avoir. ! Mais, maintenant, tout ce que tu as, c'est moi. ! Un rappel constant de la douleur et de la perte. ! conclut Harry, la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Harry, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je vois quand je te regarde ? lança James, les larmes aux yeux. Un rappel constant que tu es comme moi, sauf que tu es plus fort., tu es courageux, intelligent et une merveilleuse personne. Oui, je peux aussi te regarder et être triste. ! Triste parce ce que tu es si merveilleux et que je n'ai pas pû te voir grandir. ! Je n'ai pas pû t'apprendre à jouer au Quidditch, même si je pense que, sur ce point, tu t'es très bien débrouillé sans moi. ! Autrement dit, Harry, je ne t'aurai échangé pour rien d'autre ni personne. Jamais. ! Peu importe ce qu'ils me font, je ferai en sorte de toujours t'avoir. Peut- être que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je t'aime de tout mon c?ur, et je ne compte pas te perdre à nouveau. Je ne nies pas que ta mère me manques. Bien sûr, je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours. J'aurai souhaité que tu puisse la connaître comme je la connaissais. ! Elle était superbe et avait un merveilleux sens de l'humour. Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, je la vois, parfois. Je vois la partie d'elle qui vit en toi. ! Aussi, ne te sens pas coupable. ! Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais tu as tort, je ne ressent pas ça du tout. ! Tu n'es pas un rappel de douleur et de perte, mais un rappel de bonheur et de ce que j'ai gagné, toi, autrement dit, tout. ! Parce que tu es tout pour moi, Harry. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi aujourd'hui et que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Je pensais que tu pourrais ne pas vouloir que je sois là, aussi je ne te l'ai pas demandé. ! Mais, comme je le disais, je pense que je suis juste égoïste. Je veux pouvoir te voir tout le temps maintenant, parce que j'ai peur que si je me détourne une seconde, quelqu'un t'éloignerai à nouveau de moi. C'est ce que je crains le plus. ! Aussi, si tu crois que je ne passe du temps avec toi que par pitié, ce que tu n'as pas dit mais je pense que tu le pensais, tu te trompes. Je passes du temps avec toi parce que je ne peux pas partir et que je refuses de partir. ! Je ne vois pas de raison à ce que je le fasse. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, j'ai bien l'intention de tenir le coup pour le restant de mes jours. ! Si jamais je te gênes, dis-le moi. ! Je n'essaie pas de te suivre comme une ombre. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. ! Je pensais que tu étais mort, et lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais vivant, c'était comme si quelqu'un m'avais remis la lune et le soleil. ! Quand je te regardes, je me vois quand j'étais plus jeune. ! Seulement, tu es plus courageux que je ne l'ai jamais été. ! Tu as eu beaucoup plus de problèmes, et tu t'en es très bien tiré. Et je crois que je n'aurai jamais eu la force de le faire. ! Harry, je t'aime. ! N'oublie jamais ça.! Peu importe ce qui se passe, ce que tu penses ou ce que les autres disent. Je t'aime plus que tout ce que tu pourras jamais imaginer. ! »  
  
Harry avait toujours la tête entre les mains. James se contenta de rester assis, sans rien dire. Harry leva les yeux vers son père et ils échangèrent un regard, mais restèrent silencieux.  
  
« Je t'aime aussi, papa ! » murmura Harry, au bout d'un moment.  
  
James sourit et serra Harry contre lui. Tous deux pleuraient. Finalement, la lune apparue dans le ciel nocturne et Harry s'écarta de son père.  
  
«- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. ! lâcha-t-il.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda James, calmement.  
  
- Parce que je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. !  
  
- Je suis content que tu l'ait fais. ! C'était ce que tu pensais, non ? Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que tu ait dit ça. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
«- Ecoute, on doit arrêter ça, maintenant ! intervint James.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry, interloqué.  
  
- Tu ruineras ma réputation, et sûrement aussi la tienne. ! ajouta James, avec un sourire. Si nous paraissons tout le temps tristes et sentimentaux. ! J'ai une réputation machiavélique à préserver, tu sais. ! Et, en tant que ton père, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir, que tu sois, au moins, tout aussi espiègle que je l'étais à ton âge. ! A moins, bien sûr, que tu veuilles suivre les règles. ?  
  
- Est-ce que je sais, même, ce que sont les règles ? rétorqua Harry en souriant. Je ne les ai jamais suivies, mais je suis toujours intéressé par quelques suggestions pour violer le règlement de l'école.. !  
  
- Regardes, tu sourit ! commenta James en souriant à son tour. C'est ce que je voulais voir. !  
  
- Alors, tu plaisantais ? s'enquit Harry, son sourire disparaissant rapidement. Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que tu sais ?  
  
- Garde ton sourire, Harry. ! J'étais 100% sérieux. ! J'aurai été très déçu si mon fils n'avait pas déjà violer, à quinze ans, la majorité des règlements. Je suis si fier de toi, Harry. !  
  
- Ouais, simplement parce que je trouve toujours le moyen de me retrouver dans les problèmes à chaque fois. ! commenta Harry, en riant.  
  
- D'après ce que j'en ai entendu, tu t'en ai très bien tiré pour résoudre tes problèmes. Mais je voulais dire ce que j'ai dit. ! Je suis fier de toi, pour tout. !  
  
- Merci ! répondit Harry en souriant. Je me sens mieux maintenant. ! Merci de m'avoir écouté. !  
  
Il n'y a rien que j'aime plus que d'être avec toi. ! ajouta James. Et, rappelle-toi, je serais toujours là pour toi à présent, pour t'écouter, te parler ou t'aider, chaque fois que tu en auras besoin ou que tu le voudras. !  
  
- Tu m'aideras pour quelque chose si je te le demande ? demanda Harry, en souriant.  
  
- Je te l'ai promis, non ? rétorqua James, les yeux brillants. Aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça., nous trouverons quelque chose de bon pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Rogue. Rien de trop horrible, juste assez pour le ridiculiser.  
  
- Comment savais-tu que j'allais te demander de faire quelque chose à Rogue ? s'étonna Harry en le regardant fixement.  
  
- Nous ne ressemblons pas simplement, nous pensons pareils. ! Je savais que tu allais me demander ça car c'est exactement ce que j'aurai demandé. ! répondit James, faisant sourire Harry. Tu vois, c'est ce que je veux te voir faire plus souvent, sourire. !  
  
- Quand le professeur Trelawney a commencé à nous crier dessus, Ron et moi, parce qu'on dormait, elle a glissé sur un crayon qui traînait sur le sol. !  
  
- Oh. ! Je me demande vraiment comment ça a pû arriver. ! lança James, avec un air innocent.  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée. ! ajouta Harry en souriant. Je suis sûr que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ça. !  
  
- Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un innocent spectateur. !  
  
- Bien sûr que tu l'étais. !  
  
- En aurais-tu douté ?  
  
- Absolument pas. !  
  
- C'est ce que je pensais. ! Allez, Harry, il commence à faire froid dehors. ! Rentrons au château. !  
  
- D'accord. ! Et, est-ce que, euh., tu seras un innocent spectateur, demain, pour le cours de Potions ?  
  
- Tu n'auras qu'à attendre et voir, non ? répliqua James, en souriant, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Ce qui signifie que oui. !  
  
- Alors, tu crois savoir ce que je pensais ? demanda James.  
  
- Bien sûr. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? rétorqua James, essayant de ne pas rire.  
  
- Toi-même, tu as dis qu'on pensait pareil. !  
  
-Hum. ! Si ton professeur de Potions se prend une décharge électrique à chaque fois qu'il s'en prend aux Gryffondor, ne m'en blâme pas. ! lança James en souriant. Je suis assez sûr que je n'y serai pour rien. !  
  
- Oh, tu ne ferai jamais. !  
  
- Je n'imaginerai pas de telles choses. !  
  
- Tu as raison ! répondit Harry en riant.  
  
- Je sais !  
  
- Quoi ? Comment tu savais que je. ? commença Harry avant de s'interrompre. Et puis quoi ? Tu le savais déjà, non ?  
  
- Nous sommes pareils. ! C'est ce que viens de dire. Et j'ai encore du mal à y croire, moi-même. !  
  
- Je sais ! approuva Harry. Mais c'est une bonne chose, non ?  
  
- J'en suis sûr. ! assura James alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du hall.  
  
- Ca te dirait, une partie d'échec ? proposa Harry en souriant.  
  
- Je parie que je vais te battre ! répliqua James en souriant.  
  
- Non, tu ne me battras pas. !  
  
- On va voir ça. ! conclut James, en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Allons-y ! »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, le chapitre 5 est terminé et j'espère que ma traduction vous a plue. ! Sinon, pour mes autres fics, désolé si ça traîne un peu mais j'm'y perd un peu. ! (voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut en faire trop à la fois. ! lol) 


	6. Potion et autres matières

Salut tout le monde !  
  
Alors, voilà de ce pas le chapitre 6. ! Le suivant sera peut-être un peu plus long à venir car, pour l'instant, j'en ai traduis qu'une page et que je me creuse la tête pour mes autres fics et que, pour moi, la rentrée, c dans quatre jours. !  
  
Bon, en tout cas, un grand merci à : Sarifa la lune Mister-Master C4th (c'est vrai que ce chapitre est assez émouvant, mais il y en aura d'autre à venir. !) Molianne  
  
Bon, sinon, comme toujours : Disclaimer : Bon, récapitulons : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR, l'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à Prongs et qu'est-ce qui me reste. ? LA TRADUCTION. !  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement ("A new beginning")  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 6 : Potions et autres matières.  
  
Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, la table des Gryffondor était inhabituellement bruyante. En fait, elle était plus qu'intolérablement bruyante. James mangeait avec Dumbledore et Sirius, à la table principale, au milieu de la pièce. Bien sûr, ils étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, même si James n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se cacher. Mû par la curiosité et leur incapacité à rester assis silencieusement quand il se passait quelque chose d'amusant, James et Sirius rejoignirent la table où étaient Harry et ses amis. Etant passé maître dans l'art de causer des ennuis, ils éprouvèrent le besoin de savoir si quelqu'un essayait de les surpasser.  
  
«- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda Fred.  
  
- Relâche-le. ! suggéra George. Cette forme lui va bien mieux. !  
  
- Mais et si quelqu'un se rend compte de son absence ? s'inquiéta Neville.  
  
- C'était une erreur, non ? observa Ron. Ils ne peuvent pas nous punir pour ça, non ?  
  
- Je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- J'en doute. ! Il n'y a que Rogue qui en serait capable. ! commenta Harry, en riant.  
  
- Et puis, de toute façon, s'il le faisait, on aurait les trois- quarts de l'école en notre faveur, non ? observa Fred.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas juste le relâcher. ! intervint Hermione. Ca ne marcherait pas.  
  
- Oh, allez, Hermione. ! Regarde-le ! George a raison...! Il est bien mieux comme ça ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui c'est passé. ! lança Angelina.  
  
- Peu importe ce qui c'est passé ! rétorqua Harry. C'est génial, non ?  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec Harry ! approuva Fred.  
  
- Vous savez que je le déteste aussi. ! répliqua Hermione, en rouant des yeux. Mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner dans cet état. !  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? s'exclama, en c?ur, la moitié des Gryffondor.  
  
- Parce que. ! C'est simplement que ce n'est pas sympa. ! répondit Hermione.  
  
- Ca passera probablement inaperçu, de toute façon, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hermione ! » observa Harry.  
  
James et Sirius avaient l'étrange pressentiment que quelqu'un avait fait quelques choses à l'un des Serpentard, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui c'était passé. Ils supposèrent que la victime devait être Malefoy, ce qui n'était pas pour les déranger. Et puis, de toute façon, la conversation en elle-même était follement amusante.  
  
«- Où est-il ? demanda Ron, avec inquiétude. Quelqu'un va bientôt finir par remarquer son absence. ! Et tu sais très bien qui seras puni pour ça. ! ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de Harry.  
  
- Qui ? répondit ce dernier en souriant. Fred ? Ou George ?  
  
- Bon, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, nous vous présentons le seul et unique Drago Malefoy ! lança Fred, en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, et en sortant de sous la table une petite cage qui contenait un rat à l'air vicieux.  
  
- Oh, bien sûr, un rat ! marmonna Ron. Je hais les rats maintenant. !  
  
- Simplement parce que tu as eu une mauvaise expérience, Ron ! observa Hermione. Ca ne veux pas dire qu'ils sont tous mauvais. !  
  
- Ecoute, ça a été bien plus que mauvais. ! Et c'est amplement suffisant pour ne plus jamais voir un autre rat, pour le restant de mes jours. !  
  
- Bon, je suppose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on essaie tous de lui jeter un sort ! intervint George en riant. Ca aurait sûrement, euh., un effet plus qu'indésirable sur son amour-propre. !  
  
- D'accord. ! lança Hermione alors que tous les Gryffondor éclataient de rire à la remarque de George. Nous allons lui rendre sa forme habituelle, mais il y a un petit problème. !  
  
- Lequel ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Si nous faisons ça ici, tout le monde verra qu'on a fait quelque chose, mais si il est à la table des Serpentard, ça sera moins évident. !  
  
- Oh ! Il est hors de question que j'aille jusqu'à là-bas avec une cage contenant un rat. ! Ils me verraient ! rétorqua Ron.  
  
- Harry, où est la cape d'invisibilité ? s'enquit George.  
  
- On ne peut pas s'en servir. ! répliqua Harry. C'est mon père qui l'a. !  
  
- Comment on fait pour ce rat. ! s'exclama Fred, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Sans sous-entendu, bien sûr. !  
  
- Mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? insista Hermione, avec impatience. Je veux dire, ça serait amusant de laisser Malefoy dans cet état pour le restant de ses jours, mais Rogue finira par s'en rendre compte et nous serons renvoyés sans délai. ! On doit inverser le sort. ! »  
  
James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. James pouvait bien sûr parler à Harry. Personne ne savait que Sirius était là et il pouvait ramener Malefoy à la table des Serpentard. Il pouvait aussi annuler le sort ! Il n'y avait aucun problèmes, étant donné qu'il avait déjà fait ça bon nombre de fois.  
  
« Fais-le ! » souffla, Sirius.  
  
James acquiesça et s'approcha de Harry.  
  
« Harry, j'ai la cape. ! Donne-moi le rat et j'annulerai le sort une fois à la table des Serpentard ! » lui glissa-t-il.  
  
Harry sursauta puis, réalisant ce qui se passait, se tourna vers les jumeaux.  
  
«- Donne-le moi !  
  
- Harry, ils te verront. ! rétorquèrent-ils en le regardant comme s'il était fou.  
  
- Non. ! Mon père est là, sous la cape, et il dit qu'il va le faire. !  
  
- Eh, mec ! Ton père est génial ! lança Fred, en tendant la cage à Harry.  
  
- Je respecte toujours ceux qui ont un talent exceptionnel pour briser les règles. ! » approuva George.  
  
Harry sourit et parvint à confier le rat à son père. L'ensemble des Gryffondor firent silence, guettant la réapparition de Malefoy. Au bout de trois minutes, un cri retentit à la table des Serpentard, où se trouvait un Drago à l'air à la fois contrarié et embarrassé. Les Gryffondor lui criaient que quelque chose était arrivé, mais il était incapable de s'en souvenir.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas ? s'étonna Ron. J'étais persuadé qu'il saurait que c'était nous, mais, en fin de compte, il ne peut pas nous faire accuser. Il n'a aucune preuve. ! En plus, il ne se rappelle même pas de ce qui est arrivé ! Quel imbécile ! »  
  
Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée. Harry voulait remercier James mais il n'était pas certain de savoir où son père se trouvait. Si bien que Ron, Hermione et lui gagnèrent la salle de cours de Rogue.  
  
Etre assis dans cette salle de classe était insupportable pour Harry car il savait que James était probablement là. A présent, il n'avait plus aucun doute que son père était heureux de le savoir en vie. James l'avait fermement convaincu de cela. Cependant, il mourrait d'envie de parler à son père. Il voulait aussi savoir pourquoi Malefoy ne se souvenait pas de ce que lui était arrivé.  
  
«- Hé, Malefoy, on a vu ton apparition, en plein milieu du petit- déjeuner, ce matin ! Tu voulait faire peur à tes amis ? lança Ron, tandis que ses camarades étaient pris d'un fou rire.  
  
- La ferme, Weasley ! De toute façon, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. ! Si tu veux savoir, je m'entraînais à plusieurs sorts avancés que m'avait appris McGonagall en supplément ! rétorqua Malefoy. En fait, elle ne me les a appris qu'à moi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je m'ennuie en cours, étant donné que je suis nettement en avance, sur mes autres camarades !  
  
- Dans ce cas, si tu es si doué en Métamorphose, pourquoi ne t'es-tu donc pas transformé en quelque chose de plus décent ? A moins que ce ne soit trop dur pour toi, Malefoy ? Ou peut-être aussi que McGonagall n'ait pas de sort qui fasse ça. ! » répliqua Harry.  
  
Les Gryffondor riaient si fort qu'ils en pleuraient. James et Sirius, cachés dans le fond de la salle, sous la cape d'invisibilité, étaient morts de rire. Les Serpentard semblaient prêts à tuer et Malefoy était rouge de colère. Il se leva et s'avança vers Harry.  
  
«- Tu sais que je t'ai toujours détesté, Potter ! siffla-t-il.  
  
- Nous ne doutons pas que tu puisse montrer tes sentiments ! rétorqua Ron. Je ne crois pas qu'il te soit constamment nécessaire de nous rappeler que tu nous déteste ! C'est une grande consolation et nous apprécions ta haine car, visiblement, nous te détestons aussi ! Mais, franchement, tu te répète trop ! Ca devient lassant ! »  
  
Malefoy sursauta et voulu frapper Ron. Mais Harry étant trop rapide pour lui, le fit trébucher en lui attrapant la jambe et, heurtant Harry, Malefoy s'étala au sol. Il se releva et fixa durement Harry qui lui rendit son regard.  
  
«- Maintenant, je sais pourquoi mon père détestait autant ton père ! Mon père disait que tu était exactement comme ton père. !  
  
- Malefoy, je n'imaginais pas que tu puisse faire des compliments aussi facilement ! Bravo. ! Cependant, ça m'étonne que tu ne t'en rende compte que maintenant ! Dès la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai immédiatement sû pourquoi mon père détestait ton père ! Pour quelqu'un qui est aussi avancé que toi en Métamorphose, je dois l'admettre, je suis vraiment stupéfait que tu ne t'en rende compte que maintenant. ! » rétorqua Harry, fixant toujours Malefoy.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse rester aussi calme. Peut-être c'était parce qu'il savait que James était là. ! Mais s'il n'y était pas ?  
  
La ferme, Potter ! Depuis notre première année, tu as toujours pensé que tu étais si spécial, mais tu ne l'es pas. ! Et cette cicatrice sur ton front est vraiment laide ! Je t'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré que tu ne devrais pas traîner avec des gens comme eux ! ajouta Malefoy, en désignant d'un mouvement de tête Ron, Hermione et les autres Gryffondor. Mais je savais que tu ferai ça car mon père m'avait toujours dit que ton père et ses amis pensaient, aussi, qu'ils étaient parfaits ! Mais tu ne l'es pas, et tu dois t'en être rendu compte, maintenant ! »  
  
Harry et Malefoy se défiaient du regard, près à frapper l'autre. Les autres élèves étaient silencieux. La porte s'ouvrit alors.  
  
« ASSIS ! Malefoy, pourquoi parlez-vous à Potter ? Potter, asseyez- vous ! » lança Rogue en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Harry et Drago s'assirent, non sans un dernier regard du genre "je te déteste plus que tout". Harry en vint à souhaiter qu'ils aient laissés Malefoy sous sa forme de rat. Ca aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Mais, depuis toujours, Drago et lui se querellaient presque tous les jours. Ce n'était pas une exception, et c'était simplement aussi violent et haineux que d'habitude. Rien n'avait changé, et rien ne changerai entre eux. !  
  
« Granger, arrêtez de souffler les réponses à Londubat ! » lança Rogue.  
  
Harry leva les yeux. Il n'avait pas du tout suivit le début du cours. Il avait de la chance que Rogue ne l'ait pas remarqué. Les Gryffondor adressèrent un regard noir à leur professeur qui reprit aussitôt la parole.  
  
« Je devrais tous vous donner une punition tous les jours ! »  
  
Harry fixa Rogue. Rien ne s'était passé. Harry supposa que soit James n'était pas là soit il hésitait à "attaquer" Rogue. L'adolescent songea qu'il avait été capable de faire face, seul, à la haine de Rogue pendant cinq ans et qu'il pouvait très bien continuer à le faire. ! Mais, alors, il entendit Rogue tousser. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tousser. Les Serpentard se redressèrent, inquiets. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue s'interrompit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
«- Arrêtez de sourire, Potter ! intima Rogue.  
  
- Quoi ? On a pas le droit de sourire durant vos cours ? riposta Harry.  
  
- Ou alors vous êtes simplement choqué de voir que quelqu'un puisse sourire pendant un de vos cours. ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Il y a une première fois à tout ! souffla Harry à Ron qui éclata de rire.  
  
- Ca suffit ! Combien de retenue devrais-je vous donner pour. ? »  
  
Rogue recommença à tousser. Cette fois, ça dura près de cinq minutes, durant lesquelles les Serpentard restèrent bouche-bées, tandis que les Gryffondor s'efforçaient de ne pas rire. Au fond de la salle, Sirius et James passaient un bon moment.  
  
Finalement, Rogue cessa de tousser. Il paraissait gêné, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il recommença à faire son cours. Les élèves se répartirent en groupe de trois pour préparer leur potion. Rogue passait d'un groupe à l'autre, complimentant les Serpentard et critiquant les Gryffondor. Il s'avança vers Harry, Ron et Hermione et resta là, à les observer.  
  
«- On peut vous aider à quelque chose ? demanda Ron, en regardant Rogue.  
  
- Je n'aurai jamais besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un comme vous, Weasley ! rétorqua Rogue. Peut-être que si votre famille avait plus d'argent ça serait différent, je doute que cela soit possible ! » ajouta-t- il crûment.  
  
Ron fixa Rogue avec colère. Harry et Hermione ignorèrent le commentaire de leur professeur et firent comme s'il n'était pas là.  
  
« Vous savez, Weasley et Granger, votre problème c'est que vous traîniez avec Potter ! » commença Rogue.  
  
Harry leva finalement les yeux, un peu plus intéressé par la conversation, maintenant que son nom y avait été mentionné.  
  
«- Vous savez ce à quoi vous m'avez toujours fait penser, Potter ? lança Rogue, en fixant Harry. Et ce, depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu. !  
  
- C'est une hypothèse, mais peut-être que je vous rappelle mon père ? » rétorqua Harry, sarcastique, en jetant un regard à Rogue.  
  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Les autres élèves ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait dans le fond.  
  
« Oh, peut-être que, finalement, vous êtes plus intelligent que je le pensais ! rétorqua Rogue. Ou peut-être que. ? Granger, est-ce que vous lui avez soufflé la réponse ? » lança Rogue, d'un ton sadique.  
  
Harry le fixa mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il savait qu'il pouvait régler ça de lui-même mais où était son père ? Il avait fini par être certain que James était là, depuis le coup de la toux, mais, maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr. Est-ce que James avait décidé de laisser la discussion se poursuivre ? A moins que son père tienne à voir comment il se débrouillait.  
  
«- Malgré l'absence de votre père durant quatorze ans, vous avez réussit à lui ressembler presque parfaitement ! commenta Rogue avec colère.  
  
- Merci ! murmura Harry. Je prend ça comme un compliment !  
  
- Ouais, je suppose ! répliqua Rogue en ricanant. Et maintenant, ça ne peux qu'empirer. ! Il vous abreuvera de ses paroles. ! Il a toujours pensé qu'il était tellement intelligent et parfait mais ce n'était pas le cas. ! Il ne savait que frimer, comme vous., mais il n'y avait rien à montrer. ! Tous deux, vous êtes lamentables. ! »  
  
Harry fixait toujours Rogue, mais ne répondit rien.  
  
«- Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous n'avez rien à y répondre ? Hum, hum ! Je pense que votre père en serait déçu. !  
  
- Oh ! Alors, maintenant, vous prétendez savoir ce qu'il pense ? rétorqua, froidement, Harry.  
  
- Je ne prétend rien, Potter ! ricana Rogue. Je suis certain que votre père aurait eu une réplique à chacune de mes paroles. ! Il l'a toujours fait ! Et je suis sûr qu'il voulait ma mort tout autant que je désirai la sienne. !  
  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a sauvé la vie ? rétorqua calmement Harry, alors que Ron et Hermione restaient suffoqués par les propos de leur professeur.  
  
- Sauver ma vie ? Il faisait partie de ceux qui voulaient me tuer. ! Ses amis et lui. ! Ils me détestaient tous. ! A la dernière minute, il a changé d'avis car il ne voulait pas risquer sa place à Poudlard pour ma mort. !  
  
- Vous avez été assez stupide pour rentrez dans le Saule Cogneur ! répliqua Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. Et ce n'est pas mon père qui vous a dit comment le faire. !  
  
- Comment le savez-vous ? Et, de toute façon, vous auriez défendu la personne qui me l'a dit comme vous défendez actuellement votre père. ! Peut- être qu'il aurait été préférable que Voldemort tue vraiment votre père ! Ca ne pourrait que vous être favorable. ! »  
  
A ces mots, Harry perdit le sang-froid qu'il avait conservé jusque là et se leva brutalement.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? lança Rogue. Essayer de me tuer ?  
  
- Est-ce que vous réalisez que j'ai passé quatorze ans à ressembler et à agir comme mon père sans jamais savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort ? rétorqua Harry en lui adressant un regard où se mêlaient haine et dédain. Ou, du moins, c'était ce dont tout le monde m'avait persuadé. ! Quoiqu'il en soit, mort ou vivant, ce qu'il était vraiment a eu assez d'impact sur ce que je suis ! »  
  
Rogue fixa Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se reprit aussitôt.  
  
«- C'est votre vie ! Je ne voie pas pourquoi je devrais m'occuper de ce que vous en faites !  
  
- Vous n'avez pas à le faire ! » répliqua Harry en le fixant avec colère.  
  
Rogue le fixa puis s'éloigna en direction de Malefoy. Harry pouvait l'entendre complimenter Malefoy pour son excellent travail.  
  
«- Mon dieu ! souffla Hermione. Il déteste vraiment ton père !  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu en doutais ? répliqua Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il déteste tout le monde ! Excepté les Serpentard ! ajouta-t-elle, en jetant un regard à Rogue. Malefoy est un étudiant modèle pour Rogue. !  
  
- Nous avons un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tous les ans ! commenta Ron, levant les yeux de son travail. Alors, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas avoir un nouveau professeur de Potions ?  
  
- Je ne pense pas que nous aurons jamais une telle chance ! rétorqua Harry.  
  
- Bah, sait-on jamais. Dumbledore a bien dit qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir. ! objecta Ron.  
  
- Dans ce cas, nous garderons espoir et peut-être que, lorsque nos arrière-arrière-arrière petits-enfants étudieront à Poudlard, Rogue prendra sa retraite ! » commenta Hermione, faisant rire Ron et Harry.  
  
Finalement, le cours prit fin et tous trois quittèrent le cachot aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le reste de la journée leur parut bien monotone par rapport à la matinée. Le déjeuner s'écoula rapidement et un des cours de l'après-midi était annulé car le professeur Binns assistait à l'anniversaire de mort d'un de ses plus proches amis. Harry, Ron et Hermione gagnèrent la Tour de Gryffondor et y déposèrent leurs livres. Puis ils rejoignirent la Salle Commune qui était inhabituellement calme.  
  
«- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione, en ouvrant la porte de la Salle Commune. Nous y sommes seul car notre cours a été annulé. ! Je suppose que les autres élèves de notre classe préfèrent rester dehors !  
  
- Salut ! lança Harry en souriant.  
  
- Salut ! répondit James en lui souriant en retour.  
  
- Comment saviez-vous que nous serions là ? demanda Ron à James.  
  
- Le hasard, je suppose ! répliqua-t-il simplement.  
  
- Rien n'est jamais un hasard avec toi ! rétorqua Harry en riant. Je ne te connais vraiment que depuis trois jours maintenant, mais je m'en suis très vite rendu compte de ça ! Tu sais toujours ce qui se passe ici !  
  
- Alors, comment se sont passé vos cours ? demanda James, innocemment, en souriant.  
  
- Hé ! intervint Ron. Désolé de vous interrompre mais je voulais dire quelque chose ! Merci pour vous être occupé du rat ce matin !  
  
- Oh oui, merci ! ajouta Hermione.  
  
- Ca me faisait plaisir ! répliqua James en acquiesçant. Je suis content de vous avoir été utile ! »  
  
Ron et Hermione sourirent. James regarda Harry qui l'observait curieusement.  
  
«- Quoi ? demanda-t-il à son fils.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai une question ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Hum. ! Bon, peut-être que tu n'en a pas, mais, vu ton expression, je pensais que tu voulais demander quelque chose !  
  
- Eh ben, il y autre chose que j'ai appris ! observa Harry en souriant. C'est que je ne peux rien te cacher sans que tu le remarques ! Ouais, je me demandais quelque chose. ! Pourquoi Drago ne se souvenait-il pas de ce qui lui était arrivé ?  
  
- Les souvenirs de quelqu'un peuvent être effacés, tu sais ! Il te suffit de supprimer ceux que tu préfère enlever. !  
  
- Mais personne ne lui a effacé la mémoire ! commenta Hermione.  
  
- Oh si, ils ont été supprimés ! répliqua James, les yeux pétillants.  
  
- C'est toi qui l'a fait, c'est ça ? s'enquit Harry, ce à quoi James acquiesça.  
  
- Ben, ça l'a rendu encore plus idiot lorsqu'il est réapparu ! lança, gaiement, Ron. Je suis content que vous ayez pensé à ça ! Merci !  
  
- Pas de problème ! répondit James en souriant.  
  
- Euh, maintenant que j'ai compris les raisons de ce qui se passaient, en général, autour de nous, je me demande comment vous pouvez expliquer les soudaines crises de toux de Rogue durant notre cours ! observa Hermione.  
  
- Ah bon ? rétorqua James, l'air surpris. Oh je suis triste de le savoir souffrant ! »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione le fixèrent d'un air méfiant.  
  
« Hum, hum ! » observa Harry.  
  
James resta impassible en regardant Harry.  
  
«- Pour en revenir à ce que disait Hermione ! reprit Harry. Je me demande si tu pourrai aussi expliquer pourquoi Rogue n'a pas tousser quand il m'a parlé, au fond de la classe pendant le cours ! commenta Harry en fixant son père, tandis que Ron et Hermione échangeaient un regard.  
  
- Peut-être qu'il s'est assuré pour ne pas tousser durant toute la conversation pour que personne ne sache ce qui se serait passé si la discussion avait été interrompu ! suggéra, calmement, James.  
  
- C'est ce que je pensais ! répliqua Harry, regardant son père dans les yeux.  
  
- Harry, on va vous laisser discuter, d'accord ? intervint Hermione, après avoir échangé un regard avec Ron. Nous allons voir Harry car je pense que nous avons dû le froisser, hier, avec les dragons !  
  
- Passez lui le bonjour de ma part ! acquiesça Harry. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais élever un dragon ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers eux alors qu'ils gagnaient la porte.  
  
- Oh, allez, Harry ! rétorqua Ron, en souriant. Tu as déjà battu un dragon et tu as gagné, alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiète pour un bébé dragon ?  
  
- Partez ! répondit Harry en souriant. Je vous verrai plus tard, d'accord ? »  
  
Ron sourit et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry se détourna à nouveau, pour voir que James le fixait.  
  
«- Alors ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Alors quoi ? s'étonna James.  
  
- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
  
- Je te l'ai dit ! Parce que je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais face à lui ! Je voulais te voir en action face à lui ! Rappelle-toi que je me suis déjà bagarrer de nombreuses fois avec Rogue, et j'aimerai croire que je suis presque toujours aussi bon pour ça. ! Mais je voulais juste voir ce que tu allais faire !  
  
- Alors, et si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça ? s'emporta Harry, en se levant d'un bond. Et si il m'avait ridiculisé ? Tu aurai pensé que je n'était pas aussi bon que toi ? Ce n'est pas que je pense ça, mais tout le monde dit que nous sommes presque pareils. ! répliqua-t-il, l'air furieux. Tu ne testais, c'est ça ? Je peux pas croire ça !  
  
- Calme-toi ! s'exclama James, l'air choqué. Je ne te testais pas, pour l'amour de dieu ! J'étais seulement curieux. ! Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de voir comment tu te comporte avec ceux que tu déteste ? Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant quatorze ans, tu t'en souviens ? J'aime ridiculiser Rogue, après tout, ce n'est pas pour te tester, mais, des fois, j'ai envie de te voir à l'?uvre. ! Je veux voir comment tu te débrouillais quand tu me croyais mort ! Mais, je te le promet Harry, je ne te testais pas. !  
  
- Et pourquoi j'devrais te croire ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas te donner de raisons pour ça ! admit James en haussant les épaules. Si mon père m'avait fait quelque chose comme ça, je lui aurai certainement posé les mêmes questions que tu me pose actuellement. ! J'aurai dû savoir que ça arriverai ! » marmonna-t-il.  
  
Harry se rassit mais resta silencieux. James parut se calmer un peu.  
  
«- Je suppose que je n'aurai pas dû faire ça ! Peut-être que ça donnais l'impression que je voulais te tester ! Mais, vraiment, ce n'était pas le cas ! Je voulais vraiment voir comment tu aurais agis quand je n'étais pas là. ! Et si tu veux mon opinion. ?  
  
- Je doute que je puisse t'empêcher de le faire, alors vas-y, dis- le. !  
  
- Tu t'en est très bien tiré, bien mieux que je ne l'aurai fait dans cette situation. ! J'étais vraiment surpris. ! Tes répliques étaient beaucoup plus polies que les miennes avaient pû l'être à cet âge. ! observa James en regardant Harry. Mais, vu l'expérience d'aujourd'hui, j'en viens encore à penser que tu as dû avoir bon nombre d'entraînement pour insulter certaines personnes. ! »  
  
Harry sourit, mais resta silencieux.  
  
« D'accord. ! Même si tu ne me parle pas, au moins, tu souris. ! Et, puisque tu refuse de me parler, je dois trouver autre chose à dire ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Au moins, tu es d'accord avec moi. ! C'est déjà ça. ! »  
  
Harry s'efforça de ne pas rire et James lui sourit.  
  
« Tu résistes plus longtemps que ce que j'aurai pû faire. ! »  
  
Harry dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de sourire de trop ou d'éclater de rire. James sourit à nouveau.  
  
« Alors, tu n'as toujours pas cédé ? D'accord, très bien. ! Je pensais faire quelque chose à Rogue quand il est venu te parler. ! Je le pensais honnêtement. ! Mais, après t'avoir vu tenir aussi bien tête à Malefoy, je voulais en voir plus. ! Tu l'as ridiculisé. ! Sirius et moi étions d'accord pour penser que c'était proche de la perfection, avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, bien sûr ! Honnêtement, quand Rogue a parlé de moi, je voulais entendre ce que tu allais répondre. ! »  
  
Harry regarda James.  
  
« Il peut avoir raison, tu sais ! J'admettrai même que je peut être arrogant et égoïste parfois ! Regarde-moi là, par exemple ! »  
  
Harry désapprouva d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Allez, Harry, tu ne me connais même pas encore très bien. ! Comment saurais-tu si je n'était pas un arrogant "monsieur je-sais-tout" ? »  
  
Harry sourit. James fronça les sourcils et rencontra le regard de Harry.  
  
« D'accord, très bien. ! Si tu veux, je peux jouer aussi facilement que toi à ce petit jeu. ! » rétorqua James, en souriant.  
  
Harry abandonna. Il commença à rire tant qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. James sourit.  
  
«- Je savais que ça marcherait ! Enfin, non, franchement, je ne savais pas si ça marcherait. ! Je commençais à penser que tu m'ignorerais pour le restant de mes jours. !  
  
- Je t'ai simplement rendu la monnaie de ta pièce pour m'avoir donner l'impression de vouloir tester mes capacités à tenir tête à Rogue. !  
  
- Je ne te testais pas ! Combien de fois devrais-je donc te le dire ?  
  
- Je suppose que si tu le fait tous les jours durant les dix prochaines années, je te pardonnerai !  
  
- Très bien ! répliqua James en haussant les épaules. Au moins, ça veut dire que tu devras me voir une fois tous les jours durant les dix prochaines années. ! Je n'y suis pas perdant. !  
  
- Et moi non plus parce que c'est une garantie que je te verrai au moins une fois tous les jours durant dix ans. Je devrais le prolongé pour les cinquante années suivantes, par précaution !  
  
- Tu es vraiment trop bon avec moi ! rétorqua James en souriant.  
  
- Merci, je le pense. ! commenta Harry en souriant à son tour. Venant de toi, je considère ça comme un compliment. ! Et, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pensais pas que tu me testais, d'accord ? Je ne peux pax te blâmer de vouloir voir ce dont je suis capable sans ton aide. ! Mais tu dois aussi réaliser que je suis très curieux de voir comment tu agis lors d'une confrontation avec Rogue. !  
  
- Ouais, ben je pense que tu en aura l'occasion. ! approuva James. Merci pour ce que tu as dis sur moi, à Rogue et à Malefoy. ! Ca signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi., la façon dont tu considère ça comme un compliment que tout le monde dise qu'on se ressemble ! Tu pouvais détester ça. ! Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu le fait. ! En tout cas, j'ai aimé que tu le dise. ! Ca représente beaucoup. ! Tu devrais être plus prudent, cependant, ou ça me va droit au c?ur. !  
  
- Je pensais ce que je leur ai dit ! répliqua Harry en riant. Et je pense que tu le sais ! Et si tu crois que ça te va droit au c?ur, alors réserves y de la place car il risque, sans aucun doute, d'y en avoir beaucoup plus. !  
  
- Tu veux aller à Pré-au-Lard ? suggéra James en souriant et en se levant.  
  
- Quoi ? Maintenant ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Oui, maintenant ? Tu imaginais ça quand ? On ne va quand même pas passer tout notre temps ici. ! On va simplement y faire un tour. ! Je n'y suis plus allé depuis des années. !  
  
- Mais je ne suis pas sensé y aller maintenant, c'est un. ! s'interrompit Harry. Mais, avec la cape et la carte, on peut y aller sans que quiconque le sache. !  
  
- Ah, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, mais toi ! observa James en souriant.  
  
- Oh, allez, donne m'en la responsabilité, en plus ! rétorqua Harry en se levant. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir la récupérer, cette cape, maintenant !  
  
- D'accord ! lança James en riant. C'est la tienne. ! Je veux que tu l'aie. ! Mais, est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter ?  
  
- Oui. ! répondit Harry en riant à son tour. C'est la tienne, de toute façon, pas la mienne ! Bon, alors, allons-y ! »  
  
James sourit et tous deux quittèrent la Salle Commune.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alors, ça vous a plû. ? En tout cas, le titre du chapitre 7 est. : LA DISPUTE. ! Je vous laisse deviner ce qui va se passer, en attendant que je le traduise (eh, pour ceux qui l'ont lu en anglais, ben, ils savent déjà ce qui va se passer et comment ça va se finir, mais bon.) 


	7. La dispute

Alors, voilà le chapitre 7. ! Comme prévu, je l'ai tapé ce week-end (au lieu de la dissert d'éco pour vendredi prochain. !) Alors, j'suis contente car je l'ai fait en sept heures. ! Alors qu'il y a neuf pages et que certains passages ont été plutôt difficile à traduire. ! Mais, j'ai décidé de continuer d'abord celle-là car c'était celle où j'avais le plus de review, donc plus d'attente. ! Mais les autres fics seront, en principe le Week-end prochain, remises à jour également. !  
  
Alors, un GRAND merci (pour leur review et leur patience) à Luffynette (non. ! Mais tu vas avoir ta réponse. ! Même si, en fait, j'm'attendais pas à ce type de dispute. !), Julie potter, Mister-Master et C4th  
  
Alors, sinon, comme d'hab. : le Disclaimer : Mise à part la traduction, rien ne m'appartient car les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Prongs  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 7 : La dispute  
  
James et Harry revinrent à Poudlard à une heure avancée de la nuit. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione, Ron et la plupart des autres Gryffondor dans la Salle Commune. Tout le monde semblait heureux de les voir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.  
  
«- Où est-ce que tu étais ? s'enquit Ron. Je t'ai cherché partout. !  
  
- J'étais à Pré-au-Lard ! » répondit Harry en souriant.  
  
Ron parût un peu envieux.  
  
«- Où tu étais, Harry ? demanda Hermione en les rejoignant.  
  
- Ils étais à Pré-au-Lard ! marmonna Ron.  
  
- Harry ! On est mardi. ! Tu n'étais pas censé y aller aujourd'hui. !  
  
- C'était mon idée. ! intervint James en riant. Donc, en cas de problème, j'en prend la responsabilité. ! »  
  
Hermione sourit, mais elle restait ennuyée par la situation.  
  
«- Au fait. ! lança Harry, en fouillant dans un des sacs qu'ils avaient rapportés. On vous a rapporté pleins de sucreries et d'autres choses. ! ajouta-t-il, en en sortant une multitudes de bonbons et des livres de farces de Pré-au-Lard, sous le regard ébahit de Ron et le sourire d'Hermione tandis que la plupart des autres Gryffondor se joignent pour voir ça de plus près.  
  
- On en a pour tout le monde ! assura Harry, sortant encore plus de sucreries du sac. Oh, et où sont Fred et George ?  
  
- On est là Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. ? Salut, James. ! lança Fred.  
  
- Salut Fred ! répondit James avec un sourire.  
  
- C'est pas croyable ça. ! Ca ne fait que quelques temps qu'il est là et il est déjà capable de nous différencier. ! Est-ce que notre propre mère peut-elle en faire autant ? demanda George en riant.  
  
- Hé, au fait, on a trouvé ça dans un magasin de Farces et Attrapes ! intervint Harry en souriant. J'ai pensé que.euh. ça pourrait vous être utile pour plus tard. ! » ajouta-t-il en tendant un livre à George.  
  
Celui-ci jeta un regard à la couverture sur laquelle était écrit : "1000 conseils pour fonder sa boutique de Farces et Attrapes". George éclata de rire et tendit le livre à Fred qui commença à rire à son tour.  
  
«- Harry. ! C'est parfait. ! s'exclama George.  
  
- Encore plus que merveilleux. ! Ton père et toi, vous êtes les personnes que je préfère. ! C'est génial.. ! s'écria Fred. Au fait, vous avez utilisez le passage secret pour y aller ? » s'enquit-il, dans un murmure.  
  
James et Harry approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Les gars, c'est super. ! Quand est-ce que vous y retournez ? Est-ce qu'on pourra venir ? » demanda Fred, avec espoir.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
«- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas venir ! répondit James. Vous êtes des Gryffondor, vous êtes des farceurs, vous êtes sympa, alors vous pourrez venir, la prochaine fois. !  
  
- Super ! répondirent les jumeaux en souriant. Merci beaucoup pour le livre. ! ajouta George tandis que, avec son frère, ils gagnaient un coin de la pièce pour commencer à le lire.  
  
- On pourra aussi venir avec vous la prochaine fois ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Bien sûr que oui. ! assura Harry  
  
- Bon. ! commença Ron, l'air plutôt perplexe. Pourtant tu ne m'as pas laissé venir cette fois. ! »  
  
Hermione l'interrompit en l'attrapant par le bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Bon, j'vais me coucher. ! On s'voit demain. ! déclara-t-il.  
  
- Tu lui a dit de partir ? demanda Harry à Hermione, une fois Ron partit.  
  
- Je lui ai dit de se la fermer. ! rectifia-t-elle. Quoi. ? ajouta-t- elle, alors que James éclatait de rire.  
  
- Tu dis ça tellement sérieusement. ! expliqua-t-il, riant toujours.  
  
- Ben, je suis sérieuse ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais il n'a pas compris ce à quoi je voulais en venir. ! Je suppose que je ferai mieux d'aller lui parler. ! conclut-elle avant de quitter la pièce, après les avoir saluer.  
  
- Et alors ? s'étonna Harry. Je ne sais jamais la moitié de ce qu'elle raconte. ! Pas étonnant que ça aie laisser Ron perplexe. !  
  
- Je pense qu'elle essayait de lui dire qu'il devait laisser deux d'entre nous faire des choses ensembles, vu qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion. ! commenta James, en se tournant vers Harry. Mais c'est ton meilleur ami. ! Je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être très content que je t'accapare comme ça. !  
  
- Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir ? demanda Harry, l'air pensif.  
  
- Je ne sais pas tout. !Je peux aussi me tromper. ! C'était juste une supposition. !  
  
- Peut-être que je devrais aller lui parler, alors. !  
  
- Tu peux le faire, mais rien ne t'y oblige. ! Bon, j'vais me coucher. ! J'ai passé une excellente journée aujourd'hui. ! Merci. ! ajouta- t-il, en étreignant Harry. On se voit demain. ! Bonne nuit, Harry !  
  
- Merci. ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi. ! répondit Harry en souriant.  
  
James gagna la sortie de la salle commune et avait atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame, quand Harry l'arrêta.  
  
«- Hum. !  
  
- Quoi. ? demanda James en le fixant.  
  
- Oh rien. ! Bonne nuit. !  
  
- A demain. ! » lança James avant de quitter la pièce, sous le regard noir de la Grosse Dame.  
  
Harry gagna son dortoir où Ron, assis sur son lit, mangeait un des bonbons que Harry lui avait offerts.  
  
«- C'est super, Harry, merci. ! s'exclama-t-il. Au fait, désolé pour tout à l'heure. ! Rien ne t'oblige à ce que je vienne avec vous. ! Tu dois passer du temps avec ton père. ! Je veux dire que ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est là et tu ne le connais pas encore complètement. !  
  
- Pourtant, c'est comme si je le connaissait parfaitement. ! rétorqua Harry. Ron, c'est Hermione qui t'a dit de dire ça. ! J'aurais dû te dire que je sortais cet après-midi, et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait. ! Je sais que je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec vous dernièrement, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. ! Je. !  
  
- Tu es fous ? répliqua Ron, après l'avoir observé, bouche-bée. Tu as perdu la raison ou quoi ? Harry, il faut que tu passes autant de temps que possible avec ton père ! C'est ce que je ferai si j'étais à ta place. ! Bon sang, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. ! J't'assure que, pour moi, ça va. ! De plus, ton père est trop génial. ! Je l'aime vraiment bien. !  
  
- Merci ! répondit Harry en souriant. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. ! conclut- il, avant d'aller se coucher. Je l'aime vraiment ! songea-t-il. Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas pû le lui dire, tout à l'heure, dans la Salle Commune. ? »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le jour suivant fut complètement dépourvu d'évènements et extrêmement ennuyant. Harry ne vit pas du tout son père, malgré le fait qu'il ait cherché partout. Il commençait à penser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione lui prouvent le contraire. Mais James avait dit qu'il verrait Harry le lendemain. ! Où était-il ? Harry, morose, était assis dans la Salle Commune avec Ron et Hermione qui faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lui remonter le moral.  
  
«- Allez, Harry ! lança Ron. Tu sais que ton père est important ici. : tout le monde l'aime. ! Je suis sûr qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose et qu'il a dû s'absenté. ! Et il n'a probablement pas eu le temps de te prévenir. !  
  
- Je suis sûre qu'il serait avec toi, là, s'il le pouvait ! acquiesça Hermione.  
  
- Non, c'est pas ça. ! rétorqua Harry. Je suis certain que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, ou que, maintenant, il me déteste. ! Il en avait marre de me voir tout le temps. !  
  
- Arrêtes de penser ça, Harry ! répliqua Hermione, un peu agacée. Allez, réfléchis à ce que je vais te dire. ! Tu as déjà vu comment il te regarde ? As-tu prêté attention à la façon dont il agit quand il est avec toi ? Tu penses tout savoir de lui. ! Crois-moi, il pense vraiment à toi. ! Je te le promet. ! Si je me trompe, j'irai embrassée Drago Malefoy. ! (ndlt : Je me passerai de commentaire.!)  
  
- Tu as tout intérêt à avoir raison. ! commenta Ron.  
  
- Je sais que j'ai raison. ! certifia Hermione en fixant Harry.  
  
- Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral ! répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Je crois que je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. ! ajouta- t-il, en posant le devoir de Métamorphose sur lequel il travaillait. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. !  
  
- Bonne nuit, Harry. ! Demain sera un jour meilleur. ! conclut-elle sur un ton qui se voulait encourageant.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mais le lendemain ne commença pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Et, comme c'était un jeudi, Harry avait Cours de Potions. Au mois, Rogue ne lui avait pas donné de retenu cette fois., seulement quelques commentaires désobligeants et bon nombre de regard peu plaisants, avant que le cours ne se termine. Harry jeta ses livres sur son lit et partit pour le bureau de Dumbledore. Se souvenant du mot de passe employé devant lui quelques jours plus tôt, Harry n'eut aucun mal à y accéder et frappa à la porte.  
  
« Entrez ! » fut la réponse, distraite, de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry entra et, à son plus grand étonnement, y découvrit son père, Lupin, Sirius et le professeur McGonagall. Harry les fixa et son regard se posa sur son père. L'expression de l'adolescent était loin d'être heureuse. ! En aucune façon. !  
  
«- Harry ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là. ? s'étonna McGonagall.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas rester, Harry, désolé. ! ajouta, précipitamment, Sirius.  
  
- On a une réunion, d'accord ? ajouta Lupin. C'est vraiment important et tu dois t'en aller. ! compléta-t-il, gentiment.  
  
- Désolé, Harry. ! lança Dumbledore, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Je te parlerai plus tard, d'accord ? Mais, pour le moment, il faut que tu partes ! »  
  
Harry les ignora et fixa directement James. Si son père lui disait de partir, il le ferait. ! Mais il devait savoir. ! Il devait savoir si James dirait vraiment à son fils, qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant quatorze ans, de partir. ! Harry attendit. James le fixa à son tour. Les autres échangèrent un regard inquiet. James s'avança vers Harry.  
  
« Tu dois t'en aller Harry ! Maintenant. ! »  
  
Harry le fixa avec étonnement.  
  
« PARS ! s'emporta James. VA-T-EN ! »  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il jeta un nouveau regard à James et décida qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de découvrir ce qui pourrait arriver. Il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il descendit jusqu'à l'entrée aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et se hâta de gagner la tour de Gryffondor et se jeta sur son lit, en pleurs.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Ron, le faisant sursauter.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » insista Ron, en venant s'asseoir à côté de son ami.  
  
Harry fixa Ron puis décida de tout lui dire.  
  
«- T'es sérieux ? s'exclama Ron, étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
  
- Qui s'en soucie ? répliqua Harry, renfrogné. Je pensais qu'il se souciait de moi mais c'était seulement pour quelques temps. ! J'abandonne. ! Je dois faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. !  
  
- Et si jamais il vient te voir ce soir ou demain ? Et s'il veut te parler ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
  
- Oh, je l'ignorerai. ! rétorqua Harry, à présent en colère. Ca lui apprendra. ! Pourquoi devait-t-il agir comme s'il se souciait de moi alors que ce n'est pas le cas. ?  
  
- Tout ça n'a vraiment aucun sens. ! observa Ron, perplexe.  
  
- Où est Hermione ? s'enquit Harry, après avoir acquiescé d'un signe de tête à ce que son ami venait de dire. Allons dehors ! suggéra-t-il.  
  
- Ok ! Allons-y. ! Elle doit être à la Bibliothèque. !  
  
- Je l'aurai jamais deviné ! » rétorqua Harry, sarcastique.  
  
Tout deux gagnèrent la Bibliothèque où ils retrouvèrent Hermione qui fut tout aussi stupéfaite que Ron lorsque Harry lui raconta ce qui c'était passé. Ils quittèrent le château et décidèrent d'aller voler un peu. En fin de journée, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent pour dîner, après que Harry leur ait assuré qu'il les rejoindrai bientôt. Une fois dans le château, Hermione et Ron rencontrèrent James qui, bien sûr, les arrêta. Les deux adolescents notèrent son regard à la fois soucieux et triste.  
  
« Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent, discrètement, un regard puis regardèrent James. Ron haussa les épaules.  
  
«- On pensait qu'il était avec vous. ! lança-t-il, alors que Hermione acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Bien essayé ! répliqua James. Allez, il vous a raconté ce qui c'est passé cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, dites-moi où il est. !  
  
- Bon, si vous voulez qu'on soit honnête, on va l'être. ! répondit Hermione après avoir esquissé un signe de tête négatif. Nous savons où est Harry, mais nous ne vous le dirons pas car il nous a demandé de ne pas le faire. ! Et, oui, il nous a raconté ce qui c'était passé. Visiblement, il était un peu triste, donc je ne peux pas le blâmer s'il est en colère. ! »  
  
James la fixa et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Merci pour ta franchise. ! Je préférais que tu le sois. ! lança-t- il. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas me dire où il est, mais est-ce que vous pourrez lui dire quelque chose de ma part ?  
  
- Oui. ! » marmonna Ron, après avoir échangé un regard avec Hermione, en haussant les épaules.  
  
Mais James n'écoutait pas, voyant ce qu'ils tenaient à la main.  
  
«- Euh, c'est bon. ! reprit-il. Merci quand même. ! A plus. ! ajouta- t-il, avant de partir.  
  
- Oh non ! s'écria Hermione, à l'adresse de Ron. Harry va nous tuer. ! »  
  
James trouva rapidement un balai et l'enfourcha. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Harry.  
  
Il s'élança à sa poursuite et Harry accéléra après avoir jeté un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir qui c'était. James savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser de vitesse avec l'Eclair de Feu de Harry, mais il essayait quand même. Harry filait dans l'air et James le suivait de près. Finalement ce dernier fut contraint de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu ne pas faire. ! Il jeta un sort à Harry pour le faire tomber de son balai, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. !  
  
Harry était furieux.  
  
« Bon sang ! D'abord tu me cries dessus et après tu essaie de me tuer. ! Drôle de façon de montrer que tu m'aimes. ! » lança Harry, sarcastique.  
  
James l'agrippa mais Harry fit en sorte d'échapper à son emprise.  
  
«- Je n'essayais pas de te tuer car j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne te blesse pas en tombant. Je devais te parler. !  
  
- Oh, maintenant tu veux me parler. ! Pourquoi tu ne te contente pas de crier ? Ca semble être la meilleur chose à faire pour le dire, non ? » grommela Harry, toujours sarcastique.  
  
James fixa Harry et l'agrippa à nouveau. Cette fois il serra sa prise si étroitement que Harry ne parvint pas à se libérer.  
  
«- Dire quoi ? demanda-t-il, avec un lueur intense dans les yeux.  
  
- Que tu me déteste ! cria Harry. Maintenant, lâche-moi. !  
  
- Tu penses que je te détestes ? s'étonna James sans desserrer son étreinte.  
  
- Oh, s'il te plaît, il suffit de voir ce que tu viens de faire. ! rétorqua Harry.  
  
- Je devais te dire quelque chose. !  
  
- Je m'en fiche. ! Je ne veux rien entendre de ce que tu dois dire. ! »  
  
James desserra un peu sa prise, mais pas assez pour permettre à Harry de s'échapper.  
  
«- Tu sais quel est le problème avec toi ?  
  
- Oh, je suis sûr que tu vas me le dire ! rétorqua Harry avec un rire sombre.  
  
- Tu me ressembles beaucoup trop pour que ce soit bon pour toi. !  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire. ?  
  
- Tu es beaucoup trop têtu. ! s'écria James. Je le suis, aussi, et je suis désolé de te dire que tu me ressembles sur ce point. ! Alors, si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je te laisserai partir, mais fais-moi une faveur. !  
  
- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?  
  
- Parce que, sans moi, tu ne serais même pas né, alors, le moins que tu puisse faire, d'écouter une chose, et ensuite, tu pourras décider de partir ou de rester. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
«- Et alors, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, froidement.  
  
- C'est au sujet de ta mère. ! Voilà. ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser. ! Ta décision. ? »  
  
Harry fixa son père qui avait relâché ses poignets, mais l'adolescent ne fit aucun effort pour partir.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmura-t-il.  
  
- Tu restes ou tu pars ?  
  
- Tu sais déjà ma réponse. ! répondit Harry avec une légère grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à propos de ma mère ?  
  
- Dumbledore pense qu'elle est, peut-être, vivante. ! »  
  
Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais James plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescent.  
  
«- J'ai dit "pense" et "peut-être". ! Nous ne sommes sûr de rien. ! Il m'a dit ça hier et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas vu. ! J'ai passé toute la journée dans son bureau à réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire. ! C'est de ça que nous parlions, toute à l'heure, quand tu es arrivé. ! Je pensais que tu serais partit lorsque les autres te l'ont demandés. ! Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tu allais m'obliger à être celui qui devait te le dire. ! Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'on t'en parle, tant qu'on n'en était pas sûr. ! Mais je te le dis parce que je te devais une explication pour la façon dont j'ai agis et pour ne pas être venu te voir hier. ! Crois-moi, Harry ! Tu n'étais sensé être au courant. Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. ! Crois-moi : je ne le voulais pas, mais je ne savais pas comment les autres faisaient pour te faire partir. ! J'espère que tu pourras me le pardonner. ! Voilà, c'était ça. ! ajouta-t- il, en enlevant sa main de la bouche de Harry. Maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux et penser ce que tu veux de moi. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu en penses. ! »  
  
Harry resta immobile, le fixant, sans esquisser le moindre geste ou dire quoique ce soit. James fixa son fils.  
  
«- Ca va ?  
  
- Désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi. ! répondit Harry, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. ! lança James. Tu as fais exactement ce que j'aurai fait si j'avais été à ta place. !  
  
- C'est pas parce que tu as fait ça que c'était la bonne chose à faire, non ? commenta Harry l'air un peu plus joyeux.  
  
- Tu marques un point ! approuva James en haussant les épaules. Mais, vraiment, Harry, j'ai agis comme un imbécile. J'aurai dû être honnête avec toi et te le dire. ! Ou, au moins, venir te voir, l'autre jour, lorsque je t'ai dit que je le ferai. ! Je suis désolé de mettre emporté. ! J'étais vraiment inquiet et perplexe, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te crier dessus. ! Et plus particulièrement alors que je viens de ressurgir dans ta vie. !  
  
- C'est bon, je comprends maintenant. !  
  
- Et si on rentrais au château, à présent ?  
  
- Ouais, d'accord ! approuva Harry. Mais, comment tu as sû que je ne me blesserai pas quand tu m'as fait tomber. ?  
  
- Je t'ai lancé un sort de protection en plus de celui qui t'a fait tomber, pour m'assurer de ta sécurité. ! répondit James en souriant. Je ne voulais pas te parler mais seulement te parler. !  
  
- Ok ! J'te pardonne ! répondit Harry en acquiesçant. On rentre, maintenant ! »  
  
James posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et tout deux partirent vers l'entrée principale de l'école.  
  
«- Presque tous les jours depuis samedi, nous nous disputons pour quelque chose. !  
  
- Je sais, c'est ce que je pensais, aussi. ! répondit Harry. C'est de ma faute, je m'excuse !  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute et de toute façon, beaucoup de chose devrait s'améliorer à présent ! Rappelle-toi seulement que je n'aurai jamais essayé de te blesser, d'aucune façon que ce soit. !  
  
- Je sais. ! » acquiesça Harry.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le Hall.  
  
«- Je dois aller dire quelque chose à Sirius et Remus. ! C'est bon si je te retrouve dans la Salle Commune. ? demanda James en fixant Harry. Je te promet que j'y serai d'ici une demi-heure. !  
  
- D'accord ! répondit Harry en souriant. A tout à l'heure alors. ! »  
  
Ils se séparèrent, chacun prenant un chemin différent.  
  
- Hé, attends une minute ! s'écria soudain Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James en se retournant et en revenant vers lui.  
  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi en colère contre toi. ! Je suis content que tu sois là ! Sincèrement. ! je t'aime. !  
  
- Merci Harry ! répondit James en souriant. Je suis aussi désolé. ! Je t'aime aussi. ! »  
  
Ils s'étreignirent puis s'éloignèrent, en se promettant de se voir dans une demi heure.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Alors ? s'enquit Sirius lorsque James arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est bon. ! Mais il m'a fallut beaucoup de persuasion. ! » répondit James en s'asseyant sur le canapé, à côté de Remus.  
  
Sirius et Lupin éclatèrent de rire.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ? demanda James.  
  
- Rien. ! Alors, tout est réglé à présent ? Tu es sûr. ?  
  
- Ouais, mais il sait. ! avoua James en acquiesçant. Il sait que Lily est peut-être vivante. ! Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas sensé le savoir et il ne m'a pas posé de question sur ce que je lui ai dit. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? voulut savoir Lupin.  
  
- Presque rien. ! Juste qu'elle était peut-être vivante mais que nous n'étions sûrs de rien. !  
  
- Et il est d'accord avec ça ? s'enquit Sirius.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en vraiment pensé. ! répondit James en haussant les épaules. Mais il a cessé de m'ignorer et il semble être d'accord avec tout ce que je lui ai dit. ! Aussi d'accord qu'il peut l'être dans ces circonstances. !  
  
- Ca va, James ? s'inquiéta Lupin en jetant un regard à son ami.  
  
- Moi ? demanda James en se tournant vers lui, inquiet.  
  
- Oui, toi. ! » acquiesça Lupin.  
  
James prit sa tête de ses mains l'espace d'un instant puis reporta son regard sur ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
«- Je ne sais pas. ! Je ne sais plus du tout. ! Je devrais trouver a merveilleux mais tout est si compliqué. ! Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec Harry, il représente tout pour moi. ! Mais je suis aussi en colère. ! En colère parce que je ne suis pas celui qui l'a élevé et l'a vu grandir. ! Je veut juste retrouver Peter et Voldemort et les tuer avec tout ce dont je suis capable. ! expliqua-t-il avant de s'interrompre et se tourner vers ses amis. Est-ce que vous le comprenez ?  
  
- Oui, James ! acquiesça Sirius. Je me doutais que tu pensais ça. ! Je ne peut pas te blâmer pour ça. ! Si j'avais eu la chance de tuer Peter, je l'aurais déjà fait. !  
  
- Quand on étais chez Remus, la semaine dernière, tu m'as dit que avait faillit tuer Peter. ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je te l'avais demandé mais tu ne m'as jamais vraiment répondu... ! lança James, son regard passant de Sirius à Lupin.  
  
- Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ? demanda, nerveusement, Sirius.  
  
- Crois-moi, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'on été les quatorze dernières années de ma vie ! répliqua James, en acquiesçant.  
  
- Très bien ! accepta Remus en fixant James. Je vais te le dire. ! C'étais dans la Cabane Hurlante, il y a deux ans. ! La nuit où Sirius a conduit Ron, Harry et Hermione dans le Saule Cogneur. ! Le soir où Harry à découvert la vérité sur son parrain. ! ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard à Sirius. Je les ai trouvé là-bas, et c'est là que j'ai compris que Sirius était innocent et que c'était Peter qui vous avait trahis, Lily et toi. ! Le rat de Ron, Croûtard, était Peter, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. ! Ca n'a pas été facile mais, après quelques explications, Harry a fini par nous croire, Sirius et moi. ! Nous avons rendu sa vrai forme à Peter. ! Nous allions le tuer. ! »  
  
Lupin hésita et se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
«- Quoi ? insista James. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
  
- Ton fils a refusé qu'on tue Peter. ! répondit Sirius en le regardant.  
  
- QUOI ? s'écria James. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il savait que Peter nous avait trahit, Lily et moi. ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?  
  
- James, calme-toi. ! intervint Remus. Attends de savoir pourquoi Harry à fait ça, d'accord ?  
  
- Très bien. ! Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda, calmement, James. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ?  
  
- Il a dit qu'on ne devait pas tuer Peter car son père n'aurai pas voulu que nous devenions des meurtriers simplement à cause de Peter. ! Il détestait Peter, James. ! Il pensait à Sirius et moi. !  
  
- Oh mon Dieu. ! murmura James en fixant Lupin, les larmes aux yeux. Il. ? Il a vraiment dit ça. ? »  
  
Remus et Sirius acquiescèrent. James inspira profondément et mit à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
«- Incroyable. ! lâcha-t-il, calmement. Il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. ! Peut-être qu'il avait raison, je ne sais pas. ! Je veux dire, je n'aurai pas voulu que vous deveniez des meurtriers par la faute d'une larve comme Peter. Peut-être que Harry a eu raison. ! ajouta-t-il, avant de lever les yeux vers ses amis. Il est plus courageux que je ne l'ai jamais été à son âge. ! Plus même que je ne le suis maintenant. !  
  
- Je le sais. ! confirma Remus. Cependant, il est vraiment ton fils, James. ! Je sais que, en ce moment, tu es triste et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. ! Et, je ne devrais probablement pas te dire ça, mais Harry est vraiment particulier. ! Va passer du temps avec lui. ! Tu te sentiras mieux. ! Rien ne pourra jamais compenser le temps perdu. ! Mais être avec ton fils peut seulement t'aider à commencer à tout améliorer. !  
  
- Peut-être que tu as raison. ! je m'en voulais de lui avoir crié dessus, tout à l'heure. ! Il était tellement furieux contre moi., Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive entre nous. Je suis avec lui depuis seulement quelques jours. ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit, l'air sombre.  
  
«- Mais tu disais que tout semblait être en ordre à présent, non ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Oui. ! Mais il est si têtu. ! Si je ne l'avais pas pratiquement immobilisé, il n'aurais pas écouté un mot de ce que je lui disais. !  
  
- Il a été blessé dans son amour propre, James ! répondit Remus. Tout est en ordre, maintenant mais tu dois passer du temps avec lui. ! C'est difficile pour lui aussi. !  
  
- Vous avez raison. ! acquiesça James en se levant. Et je dois y aller. ! J'ai dit à Harry que je le retrouverai dans une demi-heure, et il est grand temps que j'y aille. !  
  
- Amuse-toi, James ! lança Remus en souriant. Et dis-lui bonjour de notre part. !  
  
- Je le ferai. ! assura James en souriant à son tour. On se voit demain. ! ajouta-t-il, en ouvrant la porte.  
  
- Oh, et James. ! appela Sirius.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Tu disais que Harry était têtu et qu'il ne t'aurais pas écouté. ? insista Sirius, ce à quoi James répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Ben, ça ne te rappelles pas quelqu'un ? » ajouta-t-il, en souriant.  
  
James attrapa un coussin sur le canapé et le jeta sur Sirius.  
  
« Très drôle, Sirius. ! Allez, bonne nuit les gars ! »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c'est fini. ! Alors, ça vous a plû. ?  
  
Alors, titre du prochain chapitre : Etude et prévisions pour l'été 


	8. Etudes et prévisions pour l'été

Et voilà, j'ai récupéré mes fanfics. ! Donc, j'vais enfin pouvoir continuer. !  
  
Tout d'abord, un très GRAND MERCI pour leurs reviews à : Assia Shelley, Luffynette, Luna, Isyméa, Ga-L, Sarifa la lune, Mister-Master et Juliepotter.  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 8 : Etude et prévisions pour l'été  
  
«- Bon, allez, Ron ! Si tu faisais vraiment tes devoirs, tu comprendrais tes cours. ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'inventer tout ce que tu écris. ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! lança Hermione, l'air très exaspérée.  
  
- Pourtant, ça semble très bien marcher, Hermione. ! Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. ! commenta Harry.  
  
- Je parlais à Ron. ! Mais, puisque tu en parles, tu ferai mieux de bien écouter ce que je dis parce tu trouve aussi que c'est normal de ne pas faire sérieusement ses devoirs, Harry !  
  
- J'peux pas y croire, Hermione. ! rétorqua Ron. Sois réaliste. ! Tu fais ton travail, et nous on fait le nôtre comme bon nous semble. !  
  
- Mais, justement, vous ne le faites pas. ! C'est ça le problème. ! Vous êtes. !  
  
- On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? grommela Harry. Ca devient lassant. ! »  
  
Tous trois parurent inquiet lorsque quelqu'un éclata de rire derrière eux.  
  
«- Qui c'est ? demanda Hermione, l'air surprise.  
  
- C'est moi. ! lança James en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité. Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. ! J'ai juste vu que vous étiez là et. !  
  
- Tu as décidé que le moment était parfaitement choisit pour nous faire peur. ? commenta Harry, alors que son père s'asseyait à côté de lui.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que j'allais faire mais, de toute façon, ça n'a pas marché. ! je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de rire de votre discussion. !  
  
- De ce que je disais ? voulut savoir Hermione, offensée.  
  
- Je riais autant d'eux que de toi. ! corrigea James.  
  
- Trop aimable. ! » commenta Harry.  
  
James roula des yeux, l'air moqueur, et Harry sourit à son père.  
  
«- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tous les deux ? s'enquit ce dernier, à l'adresse de Ron et Harry.  
  
- Euh, un devoir de Métamorphose qu'on a quelque peu oublié. ! commença Ron.  
  
- Donc, euh., on le fait maintenant. ! D'une certaine façon. ! acheva Harry.  
  
- Et je pense qu'ils aurait dû le commencer la semaine dernière, quand on nous l'a donné. ! » répliqua Hermione.  
  
James éclata à nouveau de rire.  
  
«- Vous êtes trop, tous les trois. ! Vous me faites penser à mes années à Poudlard. ! Qu'est-ce que c'est comme devoir ? demanda-t-il à Ron et Harry.  
  
- Et bien, on nous l'a donné mardi dernier et ils étaient supposés. ! intervint Hermione.  
  
- Il ne t'a rien demandé. ! l'interrompit Ron.  
  
- Ca. ! » conclut Harry en tendant ledit devoir à son père.  
  
Celui-ci le lut, avant de sourire. Il écrivit quelque chose sur un autre morceau de parchemin puis les rendit à Harry et Ron.  
  
«- Ca devrait être plutôt bon. ! commenta-t-il, alors que les trois y jetaient un regard.  
  
- Il m'a fallut deux heures pour trouver la réponse ! s'exclama Hermione, visiblement choquée.  
  
- Au cas où tu l'aurai oublié, j'ai déjà fait ça avant. ! observa James en souriant. Et McGonagall ne semble pas changer de sujet de devoir très souvent. ! Et puis, c'est sans importance. ! La Métamorphose est basée sur la pratique et non sur la recherche et l'écriture. ! ajouta-t-il, alors que Ron et Harry souriaient.  
  
- Merci, papa ! lança Harry en recopiant les bonnes réponses.  
  
- Oui, merci, Mr Potter. ! ajouta Ron.  
  
- Appelles-moi James, Ron. ! Et c'est tout naturel. ! Hermione, arrête de me regarder comme ça. ! Je ne vais pas faire ça pour eux tout le temps., mais, comme je l'ai dit, c'est un devoir sans intérêt. !  
  
- Laisse tomber, Hermione ! intervint Harry en la regardant. Tu es juste contrariée parce que tu as passée deux heures, pour ça, à la Bibliothèque. !  
  
- J'aime passer du temps à la Bibliothèque et, moi, j'ai vraiment appris quelque chose avec ce devoir, contrairement à vous deux. !  
  
- Bien sûr qu'on a appris quelque chose. ! protesta Ron. J'ai appris que le père de Harry savait tout. ! Je sais parfaitement qui j'irai voir quand j'arriverai pas un devoir. !  
  
- Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous dire la réponse, tu sais. ! observa James en riant.  
  
- Je sais. ! répondit Ron en souriant. Nous ne faisons pas, non plus, toujours nos devoirs au dernier moment. !  
  
- Mais bien sûr, Ron ! rétorqua Hermione en éclatant de rire. Tu veux vraiment nous faire croire ça ?  
  
- On pourrai pas parler d'autre chose pour changer ? lança Harry en refermant sèchement son livre.  
  
- Tu as déjà essayé de changé le sujet de conversation et ça n'a pas été une franche réussite, Harry ! fit remarquer Ron.  
  
- Et ben, ça coûte rien de réessayer. ! répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Bon, moi, je vais me coucher ! lança Hermione en ramassant ses affaires. Bonne nuit tout le monde, et à demain matin. !  
  
- T'as pas le droit de partir ! » s'exclama Ron, contrarié.  
  
Harry et James étouffèrent un rire, tout deux sachant pertinemment que Ron aimait Hermione.  
  
«- Bonne nuit. ! acheva Hermione en quittant la Salle Commune, portant une énorme pile de livres.  
  
- C'était bien essayé, Ron ! se moqua Harry en souriant.  
  
- Tais-toi, Harry ! grogna Ron. J'pense que je vais aller aussi me coucher. ! Il est tard. ! Bonne nuit. ! A demain. ! »  
  
James et Harry lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit puis tous deux commencèrent à discuter.  
  
«- Papa, j'suis vraiment désolé pour. ! Au fait, je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Je veux dire, j't'appelle comme ça mais, euh., ça te dérange pas au moins ?  
  
- Bien sûr que oui. ! répliqua James, l'air surpris. Comment tu veux m'appeler autrement ? A moins que ça te dérange de le dire ?  
  
- Non ! assura Harry, lui aussi étonné. Je suis content de pouvoir enfin le dire, après toutes ces années. !  
  
- Bon, alors, maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire. ? s'enquit James.  
  
- Juste que je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. ! Je me sentais mal de t'ignorer, tout à l'heure, quand tu essayais de me parler. ! Je ne t'aurai pas ignorer éternellement, tu sais. !  
  
- Je m'en suis douté. !  
  
- Mais c'est juste que je suppose que j'ai dû être blessé dans mon amour propre ! poursuivit Harry, fixant ses mains.  
  
- Je sais. ! répondit James en étreignant Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé, moi aussi ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te crier dessus comme ça. ! J'aurai dû tout t'expliquer depuis le début. ! Tu es largement plus courageux que je ne l'ai jamais été et j'aurais dû savoir que tu étais capable de le comprendre. !  
  
- Je ne suis pas si courageux, je suis. ! répliqua Harry en esquissant un signe de tête négatif.  
  
- Harry. ! Bien sûr que tu l'es. ! Tu as combattu Voldemort plusieurs fois et tu en es sortit chaque fois plus fort. ! Regarde toutes ces choses que tu as fait par toi-même, sans parents ou quelqu'un pour te guider ou t'aider. ! Oui, Harry, tu es courageux. ! Très courageux. !  
  
- Non, j'ai fait tout ça parce que j'y étais obligé., pas parce que je le voulais. ! Je voulais vous avoir, maman et toi. ! Je ne voulais pas tout apprendre par moi-même. ! Je ne voulais pas combattre Voldemort. ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix. !  
  
- Très bien, c'est ta façon de voir les choses ! répondit James, les larmes aux yeux, en souriant. Mais je veux juste que tu sache que je pense que tu es incroyablement courageux et que je t'admires. !  
  
- Merci. ! lança Harry en étreignant son père.  
  
- De rien ! » murmura James en lui tapotant le dos.  
  
Tous deux restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, regarde l'horloge.  
  
«- Il est trois heures du matin. ! s'alarma-t-il. Oh mon Dieu. ! J'arriverai pas à rester réveiller demain en classe. !  
  
- Au moins, c'est un vendredi. ! Va te coucher. ! Je te VERRAI demain, promis. !  
  
- Bonne nuit, papa ! répondit Harry en souriant. Je t'aime. !  
  
- Je t'aime aussi. ! Bonne nuit, Harry ! » conclut James en souriant, avant de sortir de la Salle Commune.  
  
Sirius et Lupin avaient raison. Etre avec Harry lui permettait d'oublier une partie de ses soucis et il se sentait beaucoup mieux.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le lendemain, après les cours, Harry partit à la recherche de son père. Il avait eu les plus grandes peines du monde à rester éveiller mais, au moins, le Professeur McGonagall avait accordé un certain répit cette semaine. Sachant exactement ce qui se passait, elle l'avait laissé dormir durant la moitié de son cours. ! Harry savait que James avait promis de voir Harry le lendemain mais Harry ne savait pas quand, et il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il gagna donc le bureau de Dumbledore et frappa à la porte, en espérant vraiment que, cette fois, il ne se ferait pas crier dessus. Il savait que le risque en était grand en faisant ça, mais Harry devait voir James. Il voulait parler de quelque chose d'important à son père.  
  
« Entrez. ! » lança une voix dans le bureau.  
  
Harry pénétra dans la pièce et y vit Sirius et Lupin assis sur le canapé, mais aucune trace de Dumbledore et James.  
  
«- Salut, Harry ! lança Lupin en souriant. Ca fait plaisir de te voir. ! Comment ça va ?  
  
- Très bien. ! répondit Harry. Je cherchais mon père. !  
  
- Il discute avec Dumbledore. ! annonça Sirius en souriant. Ils sont chez Hagrid. Mais il a dit qu'il viendrait te voir dès la fin de leur réunion. !  
  
- Oh, je peux rester un peu avec vous ? Ca fait un moment que je n'ai plus discuté avec vous. ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr que tu peux nous parler. ! assura Sirius. Je pensais que tu allais ne plus me parler maintenant que ton père est revenu. !  
  
- Allez, Sirius, tu es comme un autre père pour moi. ! répliqua Harry en riant. Pendant un moment, tu as même été mon seul père.. !  
  
- Merci, Harry. ! lança Sirius en souriant.  
  
- Dites, je pourrai vous demander quelque chose ? » reprit Harry, souriant également.  
  
Sirius et Lupin acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Est-ce que mes parents allaient bien ensemble ? (ndlt : Veuillez m'excuser mais je voyais pas trop comment formuler ça et comme je traduit pendant mes temps de libre (ici, entre une dissert d'éco et des exos de Maths) j'ai pas trop le temps de bien peaufiner. ! Alors, c pas une super formulation mais bon.)  
  
- Tu en a parler à ton père ? demanda Lupin en souriant à Harry.  
  
- Non. ! avoua Harry. J'ai peur d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. !  
  
- C'est compréhensible. ! acquiesça Lupin. Et pour te répondre, ils allaient parfaitement ensemble. ! Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes qui s'aimaient autant. ! Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard, bien sûr. ! Ton père a aimé Lily dés la première fois qu'il la vu, en première année. ! Mais il n'avait que onze ans à l'époque. ! ajouta-t-il en riant. Mais lors de leur cinquième année, ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble et nous savions tous qu'ils finiraient par se marier. ! Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. !  
  
- Harry, ta mère était superbe et Remus a raison. ! confirma Sirius. James et elle allaient parfaitement bien ensemble. ! C'est pourquoi nous devons la retrouver. ! Si elle est vivante. !  
  
- Et vous pensez qu'elle l'est ? demanda Harry, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.  
  
- Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'elle peut être en vie. ! expliqua Remus.  
  
- Quand est-ce que vous le saurez ? Comment allez-vous le savoir ?  
  
- Nous ne savons pas, Harry ! avoua Sirius. Tout cela prend du temps. ! Mais nous l'espérons tous. ! Pour James et toi. ! »  
  
Harry baissa les yeux et réalisa alors qu'il avait commencé à pleurer.  
  
«- Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, Harry ! lança Lupin.  
  
- Je sais, merci. ! répondit Harry. Seulement, je sens que mon père est triste. ! Je veux dire, il fait comme si de rien n'était quand il est avec moi et je m'amuse bien avec lui ! Je déteste quand il n'est pas là, maintenant que je sais que j'ai perdu toutes ces années. ! Mais je sais que ma mère lui manque. ! Je sais qu'ils s'aimaient réellement. !  
  
- Oui, tu as raison Harry ! intervint Remus, l'air triste. Tu es né de bien plus d'amour que quiconque d'autre ne puisse en espérer. ! Elle lui manque, mais il est vraiment très heureux de t'avoir. ! Tu le sais, non ? »  
  
Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Ils formaient un magnifique couple. ! poursuivit sombrement Sirius. Il l'aimait tellement, Harry. ! Et, d'ailleurs, elle l'aimait tout autant. ! Et tous deux t'aimaient plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. !  
  
- Je suis content de pouvoir vous parler. ! poursuivit Harry, qui sourit, bien que l'air triste. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est là que je doive vous éviter, maintenant. ! Je., jje voulais juste que vous sachiez ça. !  
  
- Nous le savons, Harry. ! Merci. ! répondit Lupin.  
  
- Vous pouvez m'en dire beaucoup sur mes parents. plus particulièrement ma mère. ! Je n'oserai jamais le demander à mon père. !  
  
- Tu pourras lui en parler un jour ou l'autre. ! répliqua Sirius, l'air songeur. Mais je ne le ferai pas maintenant si j'étais toi, Harry. ! »  
  
Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Lupin gagna la porte et jeta un regard à l'entrée pour savoir qui c'était. Finalement, il l'ouvrit et James pénétra dans la pièce.  
  
« J'ai chercher partout Harry, vous ne l'auriez pas vu. ? »  
  
Lupin esquissa un signe de tête en direction du canapé et James réalisa la présence de son fils dans la pièce.  
  
« Ah, ben tu étais là, Harry ! »  
  
Celui-ci sourit et se leva.  
  
«- Tu veux aller faire quelque chose de particulier. ? demanda James. En ce qui me concerne, peu importe ce qu'on fait. ! C'est toi qui décide. !  
  
- Ok. ! répondit Harry en souriant. J'suis prêt. ! Allons-y !  
  
- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous mijotiez, tous les trois ? s'enquit James en souriant. Vous complotiez contre moi. ?  
  
- Bien sûr. ! rétorqua Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?  
  
- Bon, ben, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à dire à Harry que tout ce que vous lui avez dit sur moi est faux. ! répliqua James en souriant et en prenant la main de Harry.  
  
- Oh, rien de tout ça n'était un mensonge. ! commenta Sirius en souriant largement. Honnêtement, tout ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui est la stricte vérité. !  
  
- Mais bien sûr, Sirius ! se moqua James. Je le croirai quand je le verrai. ! Allez, à plus. ! »  
  
Lupin et Sirius sourirent et les saluèrent  
  
«- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda James à son fils.  
  
- Peu importe, du moment que je suis avec toi. ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
  
James sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry. Tous deux quittèrent le bureau et rejoignirent la partie principale du château.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent rapidement. Harry passait tous ses après-midi et certaines nuits avec James et tous deux devenaient, chaque jour, de plus en plus proche. Ils jouaient au Quidditch avec les autres Gryffondor ou seuls. Parfois, ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron, Hermione, Fred ou George. D'autres fois, ils restaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, pour discuter de choses et d'autres, et, assez fréquemment, James aidait Ron et Harry pour leurs devoirs, les plus amusants étant ceux de Divination de Harry et Ron que le professeur Trelawney avait très appréciée. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner comment ils faisaient leurs devoirs, ce qui rendait hilare James étant donné que c'était lui qui avait inventé la plus grande de leurs devoirs. A présent, Hermione avait semblé voir le bon côté de la chose si bien que, de temps à autre, elle autorisait même James à l'aider pour ses devoirs de Métamorphose. Harry n'avait pas parlé de Lily à James et son père n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas non plus abordé le sujet. Harry savait que James ne cessait de penser à elle mais, suivant le conseil de Sirius et Lupin, décida de ne rien dire. D'ailleurs, Sirius et Lupin étaient rentrés, une semaine auparavant chez Lupin, en promettant de revenir les voir durant le mois à venir. Avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, les examens de fin d'année arrivèrent, et Ron, Hermione et lui s'inquiétaient à ce sujet.  
  
«- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons tant de chose à réviser, Harry. ! Où est passé le temps. ? Il y a encore quelques mois, on était en janvier. ! s'exclama, nerveusement, Ron.  
  
- Bien sûr on était en janvier il y a quelques mois. ! lança Hermione en riant calmement. Mais maintenant, quelques mois sont passés, et on est en juin. !  
  
- Et maintenant, nous avons des tonnes de révisions à faire. ! soupira Harry. C'est complètement sans espoir. ! Je ne passerai jamais l'examen de Potion. !  
  
- Est-ce qu'on a déjà eu notre épreuve de Potions ? demanda Ron, l'air résigné.  
  
- Je pense que nous l'avons eu, mais Rogue ne l'avouerai jamais. ! répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Sur ce point, vous avez raison ! observa Hermione en riant. Mais, cependant, ça ne m'inquiètes pas. ! J'ai révisé durant ces dernières semaines et je me sens prête pour les examens. !  
  
- Tu es toujours prête pour les examens, Hermione ! marmonna Ron. Tu passes ton temps à étudier. ! »  
  
Tous trois relevèrent les yeux de leurs affaires en entendant un bruit à la porte. Ils étaient les seuls dans la Salle Commune, en plus de Fred et George qui complotaient dans un coin à une quelconque blague ou tours. Ils ne paraissaient pas très inquiets pour leurs examens, leur plus grande inquiétude étant le magasin de Farces et Attrapes qu'ils espéraient pouvoir ouvrir d'ici quelques semaines. Harry se leva et s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. James pénétra alors dans la pièce.  
  
«- Salut ! lança Harry en souriant.  
  
- A toi aussi. ! Alors, comment vous vous en sortez. ? J'ai pensé venir jeté un coup d'?il. ! Je sais que les examens de fin d'année sont pour bientôt c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vouloir un coup de main pour vos révisions. ! »  
  
Ron et Harry ressemblèrent alors à quelqu'un à qui on vient de donner cinquante Gallions.  
  
«- Nous pouvons utiliser toute l'aide du monde. ! s'exclama Ron, avec un regard reconnaissant à James.  
  
- Plus que toute l'aide du monde. ! ajouta Harry, jetant un regard à son immense pile de livres et de parchemins.  
  
- Parlez pour vous. ! répliqua Hermione. En ce qui me concerne, je me sens assez prête pour les examens. !  
  
- Alors, t'as quelque chose de particulier ? » demanda, sarcastiquement, Ron.  
  
Hermione grommela et regarda James.  
  
«- Comment ça va, aujourd'hui, James ?  
  
- Bien ? répondit-il, en souriant.  
  
- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire cet été ? » s'enquit soudain Ron.  
  
Harry fixa Ron avec étonnement. Il avait déjà pensé à aux vacances d'été à venir, et il supposait qu'il irait vivre avec son père, mais James n'en avait jamais parlé. ! Et s'il devait retourné vivre chez les Dursley à nouveau ? Harry adressa un regard interrogateur à son père.  
  
«- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! lança James en souriant à son fils. Ca dépendra de toi, Harry !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry, perplexe.  
  
- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On peut aller voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. ! Je crois qu'elle a lieu aux Etats-Unis cette année. ! Bien sûr, ça doit être dur de trouver des billets, mais je pense que je peux m'arranger pour en avoir. ! Ou on peut aller quelque part en Europe, si tu veux. ! On peut rester également chez nous. ! ou. ! »  
  
James s'interrompit et fixa Harry avec attention.  
  
« Enfin, je suppose que tu veux venir passer les vacances avec moi. ! Si tu préfères, tu peux retourner vivre chez les Dursley. ! » (ndlt : ils se posent, ou posent, de ces questions ces deux-là.. ! M'enfin bon. !)  
  
Harry prit un de ses livres et fit mine de l'envoyer sur son père.  
  
« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Bien sûr que je veux aller vivre avec toi. ! Je les déteste ! »  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et James se tourna vers Ron.  
  
«- Quand on le saura, on te dira ce qu'on fera cet été. !  
  
- Harry, je suis vraiment content que tu n'aie plus à retourner chez les Dursley ! lança Ron en souriant. Je déteste Dudley. ! Il est tellement. !  
  
- Enorme, ennuyeux, vorace, laid et stupide. ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ca le résume plutôt bien. ! acquiesça Ron en souriant.  
  
- Mon Dieu, il est si affreux que ça ? s'étonna James en riant. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas. ! Bien sûr, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment rencontré. ! Hum. !  
  
- Quoi ? s'enquit, avec méfiance, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de comploter ?  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois toujours que je prépare quelque chose. ? rétorqua James avec un sourire.  
  
- Parce que tu le fais tout le temps ! » répliqua Harry en souriant à son tour.  
  
Fred et George, ayant entendu mentionné le nom de Dudley, avaient quittés leur table pour se joindre à la conversation. Ils voulaient savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait, car ils le considéraient comme l'un des meilleurs joueurs de mauvais tours qu'il soit. ! Avec les autres Maraudeurs, bien sûr. ! Ces derniers étant, à l'origine, les héros de Fred et George.  
  
«- Et bien, je pensais simplement. ! commença James.  
  
- Oh, oh. ! intervint Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer la façon dont ça commence !  
  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Harry ? répliqua James, moqueur. De toute façon, les Dursley ne savent même pas que je suis vivant. ! Donc un d'eux viendra certainement te prendre à la gare à la fin de l'année, non ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Alors, peut-être qu'on devrait laisser les chose se passer comme d'habitude. ! Comme ça, je pourrai les voir. ! Ou., non, non, attends ! J'ai encore mieux, pourquoi tu ne rentrerai pas avec eux et. ?  
  
- Euh, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Harry, avec inquiétude.  
  
- Je n'essaye pas de te faire souffrir, Harry, laisse-moi finir ! répliqua James en souriant. Je me montrerai dix minutes après votre arrivée chez eux. ! Je peux les terroriser, peut-être leur lancer quelques sorts qui s'annuleront au bout d'un moment, bien sûr, et puis te prendre, avec tes affaires, et tu ne les reverra plus jamais. ! A moins que. !  
  
- A moins que quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
A moins que ta mère ne soit vivante et si jamais nous parvenons à la retrouver, je suppose qu'elle voudra leur jeter, aussi, quelques sorts. ! »  
  
Harry sourit. C'était la première fois, depuis plusieurs semaines que son père mentionnait Lily.  
  
«- Ca me paraît bien. ! Du moment que ça rend leur vie épouvantable. !  
  
- Très bien, alors ! conclut James en souriant, alors que les jumeaux éclataient de rire.  
  
- On pourra voir ça ? demanda George, l'air impatient.  
  
- Peut-être. ! répondit James. Bon, vous n'e^tes pas supposés révisés pour vos examens. ? »  
  
Tous, sauf Hermione, grommelèrent et reportèrent tristement leur attention sur leurs livres. James éclata de rire et prit un des parchemins de la pile d'anciens devoirs de Harry.  
  
« D'accord. ! lança-t-il. Alors, voilà ce que vous devez faire. ! »  
  
Ils passèrent quatre heure à étudier livres, sorts potions et notes et, finalement, Harry se sentait vraiment préparé pour les examens de fin d'année. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. ! C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ça. ! Et il était impatient pour cet été, qu'il se contenait difficilement. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il pensais aller vivre chez Sirius après sa troisième année. Il avait pensé qu'il ne connaîtrait pas de meilleur sentiment. Vivre avec quelqu'un qui se soucierait de lui et l'aimerait. ! Quelqu'un qui connaîtrait la magie et le Quidditch et qui le laisserait en parler. ! Il ne pouvait déjà plus attendre que ses meilleurs vacances d'été ne commencent. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà., c'est fini. ! Alors, ça vous a plût. ?  
  
En tout cas, voilà le titre du chapitre 9 : les vacances d'été commencent. ! (avec, au programme, notamment, une "petite discussion" avec les Dursley et un genou cassé.^__^) 


	9. Les vacances d'été commencent

Salut tout le monde. ! Bon, vu la demande assez importante, j'ai décidé de me dépêcher de traduire ce chapitre 9 (au lieu de réviser mon espagnol. !)  
  
Alors, un grand merci, pour leur reviews, à : Mister-Master, Molianne, Mystick, Luna, Isyméa, Juliepotter et Luffynette  
  
Sinon, Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi excepté la traduction car les personnages de Harry Potter et compagnie sont à JKR (d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, j'aimerai bien savoir quand ce satané tome 5 va sortir. ! Je connais par c?ur les quatre autres tomes et les hors-séries à force de les relire. !), cette histoire est à Prongs (y compris les nouveaux personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard. !  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A new beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Bon, voilà, alors, bonne lecture.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 9 : Les vacances d'été commencent  
  
Harry et Ron avaient réussis toutes les épreuves de leurs examens de fins d'année et Hermione avaient eut les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières, sauf en Potions. (ndlt : on se demande bien pourquoi. ! lol) Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait eu la meilleur note dans les cours de Rogue mais ce dernier n'aurait jamais admit qu'une élève de Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement une des meilleures amies de Harry, avait tout répondu correctement. Mais, au moins, ils avaient tous eu leur examen de Potions. Harry et Ron étaient dans leur dortoir faisant leur bagages en rangeant pêle-mêle leurs affaires dans leurs valises. Harry avait discuté avec son père la veille au soir et il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant son arrivée chez les Dursley. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de revoir à nouveau les Dursley, mais il attendait avec impatience que son père se montre.  
  
Harry avait toujours détester quitter Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, mais, cette année, c'était différent. Ses amis allaient lui manquer, mais James avait déjà promis à son fils que Ron et Hermione pourraient venir les voir quand ils le voudraient. De toute façon, James voulait voir les parents de Ron, sachant qu'ils avaient pris soin de Harry et s'étaient occupés de lui et James voulait les remercier. Quand les trois amis pénétrèrent dans le Poudlard Express, Harry se contenait difficilement. Il allait passer les grandes vacances avec son père. ! C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ai jamais fait et il voulait que ça dure toujours. !  
  
Le voyage s'écoula très lentement, sans aucune perturbation des Serpentard, Drago et compagnie semblant un peu plus hésitant à provoquer Harry, depuis qu'ils savaient que James était vivant.., ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Harry et il était content de l'absence de la traditionnelle bagarre de début et de fin d'année qui avait, immanquablement lieu durant le voyage. Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour réfléchir à des moyens de se voir durant l'été, tous les trois imaginant Harry allant aux Etats-Unis pour assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Harry n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre, et il était profondément troublé à l'idée de voyager à l'étranger, avec son père.  
  
Finalement, le train atteignit la Gare de King's Cross, où Harry récupéra ses affaires et quitta le train. Tant de choses étaient arrivées cette année. ! La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé sur la voie 9 ¾, il était impatient de partir loin des Dursley et de retrouver ses amis à Poudlard. Maintenant, tout avait changé., et pour le mieux. !  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione franchirent la barrière magique, pénétrant ainsi dans le monde des Moldus. Harry aperçut l'oncle Vernon qui l'attendait, sombrement, à l'extérieur. Harry sourit à ses amis et se dirigea vers son oncle, en s'efforçant de paraître aussi triste que d'habitude.  
  
«- Tu as toutes tes affaires ? grommela son oncle en lui adressant un regard méprisant.  
  
- Oui. ! » confirma Harry.  
  
Ils rejoignirent la voiture de l'oncle Vernon et Harry y déposa d'abord sa valise puis Hedwige. L'oncle Vernon grommela après avoir fixé la chouette blanche. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Dursley parût être plus long que d'habitude. Harry sourit à la perspective de ce qui allait se passer. ! Il se rappela que, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et qu'il était loin de s'imaginer être un sorcier, il avait pensé qu'il passerait toute sa vie dans le petit placard sous l'escalier. ! Il avait vraiment été surpris quand il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier célèbre.  
  
Ils atteignirent enfin la maison des Dursley. Harry jeta un regard alentour, espérant inconsciemment voir James cacher quelque part, mais il ne vit rien d'inhabituel. L'oncle Vernon claqua la portière de la voiture et se hâta de rentrer chez lui, laissant Harry se débrouiller pour sortir sa valise de la voiture et ramener ses affaires à l'intérieur. Harry rassembla toutes ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de gagner le salon. Mais, entendant les cris de la tante Pétunia, il retourna lentement dans l'entrée.  
  
« Mais où tu te crois ? Ils ne t'ont pas pris les bonnes manières ? Ramasse ces "choses" et monte les immédiatement dans ta chambre. ! Non, attends, nous allons plutôt enfermer cette valise sous l'escalier. ! Comme ça tu ne pourras rien faire avec ta. ta. nous ne prononçons même pas ce mot dans cette maison. ! »  
  
Elle criait à présent, et elle était devenue écarlate. Harry s'efforça, vainement, de ne pas rire, tout en rassemblant lentement ses affaires, avant de commencer à les monter à sa chambre.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que t'as dit ta tante, imbécile ? s'écria Vernon. Tu NE monte PAS cette valise dans ta chambre. ! Il n'y a aucune raisons pour que tu puisse utiliser quoique ce soit qui viennent de. de là où tu viens. ! Viens ici. ! » ajouta-t-il, en arrachant la valise de la prise de Harry et en essayant de la faire redescendre dans l'entrée.  
  
Mais la valise glissa, manquant de se renverser sur Hedwige, qui, enfermée dans sa cage, au bas de l'escalier, paraissait effrayée. Harry se rua en bas de l'escalier pour éloigner Hedwige quand, tout d'un coup, l'oncle Vernon lâcha prise et la valise tomba droit sur Harry et Hedwige. Réalisant ce qui allait se passer, Harry essaya de prendre Hedwige pour l'éloigner, mais c'était trop tard. La valise s'écrasa sur le sol écrasant, dans un craquement sourd, le genou droit de Harry qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur.  
  
«- Ca t'apprendra à désobéir à ta tante. ! s'exclama l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Quel idiot. ! murmura Harry en apercevant Dudley qui riait, dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
- Ton oncle a raison. ! ajouta la tante Pétunia. Ca te servira de leçon. ! Allons, Vernon, il se servira de sa magie (ndlt : tiens, je croyais qu'ils ne prononçaient pas ce mot, chez eux. ! Enfin, je ne fais que traduire. !) pour soigner sa jambe. ! »  
  
Sur ce, il partirent vers la cuisine en riant quand, tout d'un coup, on sonna à la porte.  
  
« Je me demande qui ça peut être. ! » commenta la tante Pétunia en allant ouvrir.  
  
Harry était toujours assis par terre, à côté de Hedwige, sa jambe coincée sous sa valise.  
  
«- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! hurla la tante Pétunia. VERNON ! VERNON ! VIENS VITE, VERNON. !  
  
- Pour l'amour du ciel, Pétunia, qu'est-ce qui. ? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »  
  
Harry sourit, alors que son père se glissait entre les deux Dursley pour pénétrer dans l'entrée.  
  
«- Moi aussi j'suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir ! lança James, sarcastique.  
  
- Tu es. tu es mort, non ? murmura Pétunia, l'air terrorisée.  
  
- Je ne l'ai jamais été. ! répliqua James en la fixant. C'était un sort de coma, ce qui laisserait penser à la mort. ! Mais je bel et bien vivant, maintenant. !  
  
- Bien. ! Je suppose que tu es venu nous remercier pour s'être occupé de ton idiot de fils pendant toutes ces années. ! (ndlt : Il est pas un peu suicidaire, là, le Vernon. ? Mais, bon, une fois de plus, je ne fais que traduire. !) Ce petit monstre nous a posé bien plus de problèmes qu'il le méritait . ! » (ndlt : Ben, voilà, c'est ce que je disais, il est suicidaire. ! Déjà que James l'aime pas mais là. !)  
  
James s'avança d'un pas vers Vernon et sortit sa baguette magique. (ndlt : Oh ! Oh ! Pas bon signe. ! ^__^) Au même instant, Dudley entra dans la pièce, l'air effrayé (ndlt : J'te le fais pas dire. ! Après le coup de la queue de cochon face à Hagrid ou le coup des Pralines Longues Langues des jumeaux, je serais "légèrement" effrayée à sa place. !). Vernon et Pétunia reculèrent aussitôt et fixèrent James.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça. ? s'inquiéta Pétunia, désignant nerveusement la baguette de James.  
  
- VOUS REMERCIER !? VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS REMERCIE !? VOUS ETES DEVENU FOUS ? VOUS AVEZ MALTRAITEZ HARRY. ! VOUS LE DETESTEZ. ! ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS REMERCIE. ? s'écria James, l'air extrêmement furieux (ndlt : Ben, y a de quoi être en colère. ! Non ?). D'ailleurs, où est Harry ?  
  
- Je suis juste là, papa ! » intervint Harry toujours depuis les escaliers.  
  
James regarda, incrédule, Harry, avant de se précipiter vers lui et enlever la valise de la jambe de Harry. Tous deux fixèrent avec horreur le genou de Harry. James amorça un geste vers Vernon mais il se ravisa, en apercevant la leur de souffrance qui brillait dans les yeux de Harry, et jeta rapidement un sort pour bander la jambe de Harry. Se sentant un peu mieux, Harry rejoignit son père et fixa son oncle et sa tante, tandis que James les regardait avec attention.  
  
« Vous ne vous êtes jamais souciez de mon fils. ! Tout comme tu ne t'es jamais soucié de ta s?ur. ! lança James en s'avançant vers Pétunia. Et malgré ça, vous pensez que je devrais vous remercier. ! Vous pouvez toujours courir. ! La seule chose que je pourrai vous dire c'est que je vous déteste. ! Tiens, ça dois être Dudley ! » ajouta-t-il en apercevant le garçon obèse qui essayait de se cacher derrière ses parents.  
  
James allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Aucun de vous ne mérite que je perde mon temps avec vous. ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis en colère contre vous. ! N'allez pas croire que j'oublierai ça facilement, car ça ne sera pas le cas. ! Harry représente tout pour moi. et je vous en veux tellement pour la façon dont vous l'avez traité que je pourrai presque vous tuer pour ça. ! » conclut-il avant de lever sa baguette et prononcer quelques mots qui semblèrent n'avoir aucun sens pour les Dursley, mais Harry vit que toute la maison était à présent sans dessus-dessous.  
  
Reportant à nouveau son attention sur Dudley, James pointa sa baguette en direction de son neveu de façon qu'il soit prit de démangeaisons.  
  
« Ca disparaîtra d'ici quelque heures. ou jours. ! Du moins, je pense. ! lança James en souriant. Vous n'aurez qu'à attendre. ! Vous ne pourrez rien faire d'autre d'ici là. ! » ajouta-t-il, tandis que Dudley le fixait d'un air horrifié.  
  
Vernon esquissa un geste en direction de James qui leva à nouveau sa baguette. D'horribles choses vertes apparurent sur tout le corps de l'oncle Vernon qui cria et s'agita de crainte et de douleur. Enfin, James se tourna vers Pétunia.  
  
« Si tu t'imagines que je vais t'épargner, du fait que tu sois la s?ur de ma femme, tu te trompes. ! Tu as totalement ignoré Lily et son fils. ! Et, pour ça, je te déteste même encore plus que ces deux abrutis. ! » lança-t-il, en désignant Vernon et Dudley.  
  
Sur ces mots, James fit apparaître un millier de cafards sur Pétunia qui criait et courrait dans toute la maison, horrifiée. James se tourna ensuite vers Harry.  
  
« Tu as toutes tes affaires ? » demanda-t-il, en désignant la valise, le sac de Harry et Hedwige.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« D'accord, si tu peux prendre ton sac et Hedwige, je m'occuperai de ta valise. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça à nouveau et récupéra ses affaires, tandis que James emmenait la valise dehors, avant de revenir à l'intérieur et jeter un dernier regard aux Dursley.  
  
« Vous n'avez même pas eu la moitié de ce que vous méritez. ! Ca disparaîtra bientôt et tout reviendra en ordre. ! Je vous déteste. ! » conclut-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui pour rejoindre Harry qui se tenait dans l'allée l'air totalement étonné.  
  
« Allez, on devrait aller soigner ta jambe avant de rentrer à la maison. ! Bon. ! ajouta-t-il, en prenant une vieille boîte de soupe. C'est le Portoloin. ! Je m'occupe de ta valise et tu prends le reste. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça et James lui adressa un regard interrogateur.  
  
«- Ca va ?  
  
- Ouais, merci. ! marmonna Harry.  
  
- C'est ce que tu veux faire, n'est-ce pas ? insista James.  
  
- OUI. ! s'exclama Harry. Mais allons nous en vite d'ici. ! Je déteste cet endroit. ! »  
  
James acquiesça et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans un petit village sorcier à l'extérieur de Londres. Harry regarda autour de lui avec étonnement.  
  
« Le docteur Strauss vit là-bas. ! expliqua James, désignant une amusante maison peinte en jaune vif. Ta jambe sera comme neuve une fois qu'il t'aura soigné. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous deux gagnèrent la maison du Docteur Strauss. James frappa à la porte et un vieil homme aux épais cheveux blancs vint leur ouvrir.  
  
«- Mr Potter. ! Mais quelle agréable sur. Oh, mais ça doit être votre fils, le célèbre Harry Potter. ! Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Harry. !  
  
- Merci. ! répondit Harry en souriant. Moi aussi je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. !  
  
- Une valise est tombée sur la jambe de Harry. ! Je la lui ai bandé, mais est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir la lui soigner. ? demanda James.  
  
- Oh, mais bien sûr que je peux la lui soigner. ! Et en un rien de temps. ! Mais entrez à l'intérieur. ! Maintenant, c'est facile. ! annonça-t- il en regardant Harry. On ne peut faire que mieux. ! »  
  
Le docteur Strauss répara rapidement la jambe de Harry. Si bien que, peu après, Harry suivait, sans un mot, James le longs de quelques pâtés de maisons. Finalement, ils atteignirent un petit cottage.  
  
« C'est ici, déclara James, en se tournant vers Harry. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la maison où nous vivions quand tu es né, mais je ne veux pas y retourner. ! Pas maintenant, et probablement jamais. ! Tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Oui, bien sûr, je comprend. ! C'est génial, papa ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de pouvoir vivre avec toi. ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. ! »  
  
James sourit et étreignit Harry.  
  
«- Allez, viens ! On va aller monter tes affaires dans ta chambre. !  
  
- Ma chambre ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir une chambre rien que pour toi ? » (ndlt : Ben, c'est vrai que, chez les Dursley, c'était pas vraiment SA chambre vue que, à l'origine, elle servait de débarras pour tous les vieux jouets de Dudley.)  
  
Harry répondit d'un signe de tête négatif.  
  
« Bon, allez viens. ! Ce n'est pas vraiment décoré mais ce n'était pas le plus important. ! Tu peux ranger tes affaires comme bon te semble dans la maison, ça ne me dérange pas. ! Ca rendrait ta mère folle si elle savait que je te dis ça. ! » lança-t-il en souriant à son fils qui lui rendit la pareille.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée où Harry resta stupéfait. Cette maison lui semblait déjà comme son foyer, bien plus que ça ne l'avait jamais été quand il était chez les Dursley.  
  
«- Whoa. ! J'arrive pas à y croire. ! C'est vraiment. ! Je suis vraiment dans une maison où. où quelqu'un veut que j'y sois. ! Ca paraît tellement étrange. ! Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant. !  
  
- J'aurai voulu que tu ressente toujours ça, Harry. ! intervint James, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé. !  
  
- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute papa. ! Tu n'as pas à t'en sentir coupable. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, maintenant. ! Et j'espère que ça durera toujours. !  
  
- Je suis sûr que, des fois, tu voudra que je ne sois pas là. ! répliqua James en souriant.  
  
- Non. ! Jamais. ! certifia Harry.  
  
- Je t'aime, Harry. ! Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi papa ! Alors, tu me fais visiter ?  
  
- Bien sûr. ! assura James tout en allant ouvrir la cage de Hedwige pour qu'elle puisse se dégourdir les ailes. Allez viens, j'te montre d'abord ta chambre. ! »  
  
Harry suivit son père à l'étage.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry avait du mal à y croire. C'était déjà la mi-juillet. ! Ca avait été les meilleures vacances d'été de sa vie. ! Il aimait vivre avec son père. ! Tous deux passaient leur temps à discuter, rire et faire des trucs ensemble. Des fois, Sirius et Lupin venaient pour avoir des discussions avec James, mais Harry n'avait jamais demandé de quoi ils parlaient. ! Il était toujours curieux mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire. ! Il se doutait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec sa mère parce que, après chacune de ces réunions, son père paraissait triste, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher quand il était avec Harry. ! Celui-ci savait que Sirius avait, vainement, essayé de localiser Peter. ! Et cet échec les contrariait extrêmement tous les quatre. ! La seule solution pour que Sirius soit innocenté étant de retrouvé Peter pour l'obliger à tout avouer. ! Tous les jours, Harry espérait que Sirius soit innocenté car il aimait vraiment beaucoup son parrain. La pensée que son père rencontrait Remus et Sirius pour parler de Voldemort n'avait jamais enthousiasmé Harry.  
  
Harry pensait beaucoup à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch dont James avait parlé avant le début des vacances, mais il n'avais jamais abordé ce sujet avec son père. Il ne voulait pas paraître exigeant et il savait que ce serait difficile de trouver des billets pour la finale, d'autant plus qu'elle avait lieu à New York. ! Mais Harry était heureux. ! Il était vraiment heureux. ! Il aimait beaucoup son père et il ne voulait pas que les grandes vacances s'achèvent. ! Cependant, Ron et Hermione lui manquaient si bien que, un jour, il décida de demander à son père s'il pouvait les inviter.  
  
Harry descendit l'escalier et gagna la cuisine. James préparait le petit-déjeuner et sourit à Harry quand ce dernier entra dans la pièce.  
  
« Salut Harry ! Tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signez de tête.  
  
«- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? lança-t-il, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ça le rendait nerveux, alors qu'il ne devrait pas l'être pour poser une question à son père. !  
  
- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. ! répondit James en souriant.  
  
- Et bien je pensais que., enfin, je veux dire, si ça ne marche pas ben, c'est pas important. ! Mais, je me demandais si., ben, que je voulait te demander si. ! Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, si ce n'es pas d'accord, c'est pas grave., seulement. !  
  
- Allez, dis-le, Harry ! l'interrompit James en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? Ne me fait pas le deviner. !  
  
- Euh, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. ! répondit Harry en regardant nerveusement son père.  
  
- Alors, pose ta question. !  
  
- Euh. ! D'accord. ! Est-ce que Ron et Hermione pourraient venir des fois...? Je veux dire, si ça te dérange, c'est. !  
  
- Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si inquiétant à me demander ça. ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais dire ? s'étonna James en souriant.  
  
- Vraiment. ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non. ! Tiens. ! ajouta-t-il en tendant à Harry deux morceaux de parchemin et une plume. Va leur écrire. ! Moi j't'ammènerai Hedwige. !  
  
- Merci papa. ! lança Harry en souriant.  
  
- De rien ! » répondit James en riant.  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la cuisine et il trouva finalement la chouette blanche de Harry dans le jardin, occupée à effrayée des gnomes.  
  
«- Voilà, je l'ai. ! Tu as écrit les lettres ?  
  
- Ouais, l'une d'elles. ! Et j'ai presque fini celle de Hermione. !  
  
- Je peux voir celle de Ron une seconde ? demanda James.  
  
- Bien sûr. ! » répondit Harry en lui tendant le mot.  
  
James la parcourut rapidement du regard puis, prenant une autre plume, ajouta quelques mots au bas du parchemin.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que tu écrit ? demanda Harry, étonné.  
  
- Oh, tu saura ça plus tard. ! répondit James en prenant un air énigmatique. Je peut voir celle de Hermione maintenant ?  
  
- J'aimerai bien que tu me dis ce que tu fais ? rétorqua Harry en lui tendant, toutefois, la lettre.  
  
- Je t'ai dis que tu le découvrira bientôt. ! Ne sois pas si curieux. ! répliqua James en souriant. Tu me fais vraiment penser à moi quand j'avais ton âge. !  
  
- Etonnant. ! marmonna Harry en se levant pour prendre de quoi manger. En tout cas, c'est très bon. !  
  
- Merci ! répondit distraitement James tout en écrivant quelque chose au bas de la lettre de Hermione. Maintenant tu peux y aller, Hedwige ! Apporte ça à Ron et Hermione. ! Tu sais où ils habitent. ? »  
  
La chouette blanche partie et James s'assit à table. Harry lui adressa un regard méfiant.  
  
«- Tu verra ça bientôt, d'accord ? répéta James en souriant.  
  
- Ouais, ouais. ! acquiesça Harry. Ca doit être d'accord, non ?  
  
- Tu n'es pas fâché au moins ? demanda James, commençant à paraître inquiet.  
  
- Pas du tout. ! assura Harry en souriant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? s'enquit James, étouffant un bâillement.  
  
- Tu as l'air fatigué ! s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Je n'ai pas très bien dormit hier soir. !  
  
- Papa. ! Ca fait plusieurs nuits que tu ne dors pas bien. !  
  
- Je sais, je sais. ! Mais ça ira mieux. ! Seulement, je suis un peu trop préoccupé en ce moment. ! »  
  
Harry fixa son père et voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.  
  
«- D'accord. ! J'espère que tu vas bien. !  
  
- Je vais bien. ! assura James.  
  
- Hum. ! Bon, j'vais aller faire mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. ! Ca risque de me prendre du temps vu que ça ne m'inspire pas vraiment. ! Je suppose que Hermione a fini le sien, avant même que les vacances ne commencent. ! lança Harry, l'air sombre, tout en buvant son verre de jus d'orange.  
  
- Eh, moi aussi je suis passé par là ! commenta James en riant. Bon, peut-être que tu peux en faire au moins une partie aujourd'hui. ? Je dois aller chez Remus. ! Je ne rentrerai probablement que tardivement ce soir. ! Ca ne te dérange pas ? »  
  
Harry répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Visiblement, aujourd'hui ne serait pas une super journée. ! Il ignorait ce que son père préparait, en écrivant à Ron et Hermione. ! Et il allait devoir faire ses devoirs. et il ne verrait pas James de toute la journée. ! Ouais, ça n'allait pas être une super journée. ! Harry passa la main sur sa cicatrice et jeta un regard sombre autour de lui. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, le chapitre 9 est terminé ( soit dit en passant, il y en a 44, plus la fin alternative et la suite (si ça vous dit à ce moment là.)). J'espère que ça vous a plû parce que, je sais pas trop pourquoi mais là, ce chapitre là m'a posé bien des problèmes de traduction et que je suis pas franchement tout le temps satisfaite de ma traduction. ! Enfin, j'pense que ça ira mieux dans les chapitres suivants. !  
  
En attendant, voilà le titre du chapitre 10 : Vol, façon Moldue (Flying, muggle style) 


	10. Vol façon Moldu

Salut tout le monde. ! Alors, voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 10 de Un nouveau commencement (j'suis pas encore au tiers de la fic.) que je viens juste de terminer. ! Et je vais de ce pas m'attaquer à mes autres fics que j'espère pouvoir mettre, ce week-end, à jour. ! Heureusement, comme je suis en vacances, ça me laissera le temps (du moins j'espère) de bien avancer. !  
  
Alors, un TRES gros remerciement, pour leur review à : Juliepotter, Luffynette (oui, mais d'ici cinq-six chapitres. !), Luna, Isyméa (tu as ta réponse. ! Ben, tu sais, c la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de traduire, pour en faire profiter les autres), Dumbledore, Mister-Master, Ga-L, MaryEvy et Malissandre  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part cette traduction. ! Car les personnages sont à JKR, l'histoire originale est à Prongs. !  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A new Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Alors, bonne lecture !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 10 : Vol, façon Moldue  
  
Le 31 juillet, Harry se réveilla et allait se rendormit, lorsqu'il se rappela que cet anniversaire serait différent des précédents. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait seize ans, mais surtout parce qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un qui se rappellerai vraiment de son anniversaire et qui se souciait de lui. ! Harry se leva rapidement, s'habilla et se précipita en bas. Il trouva James assis sur le canapé, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
«- Salut Harry ! Comment ça va ?  
  
- Bien. ! » répondit Harry en regardant son père.  
  
Est-ce que James avait oublié la date d'anniversaire de Harry ? Est- ce qu'il recevrai quelque chose de Ron et Hermione ? Aucun d'eux n'avait pû venir lorsqu'il leur avait écrit et il avait été un peu déçu durant quelques jours. ! Mais peut-être qu'ils lui enverraient quelque chose aujourd'hui. ! Il jeta un regard dans la pièce mais ne vit rien. !  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James en lui jetant un regard.  
  
- Rien. ! » marmonna Harry avant de partir dans la cuisine.  
  
Son père esquissa un sourire énigmatique et recommença à lire son journal. (ndlt : N'empêche, c'est vache. ! Enfin, c'est que mon avis. !). Harry gagna un placard et y prit un verre. Il le remplit d'eau et alla s'asseoir à table quand quelque chose l'arrêta. La table était couverte de plusieurs cadeaux qui lui étaient tous destinés et une enveloppe rouge (ndlt : Rouge. ? C'est pas la couleur des Beuglante, ça. ?) sur laquelle il était écrit : "pour Harry".  
  
Harry la prit aussitôt et l'ouvrit, pour en sortir une carte, écrite par son père.  
  
Cher Harry, JOYEUX SEIZIEME ANNIVERSAIRE ! Tu ne peux savoir comment je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. ! Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. ! J'espère que je pourrai compenser les quatorze anniversaires que j'ai manqué, même si je ne pourrai jamais rattraper le temps perdu. ! Mais ceci pourra peut-être y aider. ! Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. ! Je t'aime. ! Avec toute mon affection Papa.  
  
Harry ouvrit une autre lettre qui se trouvait dans la première et qui contenait une autre courte lettre.  
  
Harry, Tu en as probablement assez d'ouvrir des choses maintenant. ! Voilà ton cadeau d'anniversaire, des places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch aux Etats-Unis. Ron et Hermione viendront aussi avec nous. ! Bon anniversaire. ! Avec toute mon affection Papa.  
  
Harry cria de joua et se rua dans le salon où il sauta sur son père et l'étreignit vivement.  
  
«- MERCI BEAUCOUP. ! COMMENT TU AS FAIT POUR AVOIR DES BILLETS ? MERCI. ! (ndlt : légèrement hystérique le Harry, là, non ?)  
  
- De rien. ! répondit James en riant. Bon anniversaire, Harry. !  
  
- Et moi qui pensait que tu avais oublié. ! Tu n'as rien dis quand je suis descendu. !  
  
- Je sais, je sais. ! Je voulais juste te mettre à l'épreuve. ! Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié. !  
  
- COMMENT POURRAI-JE JAMAIS TE REMERCIER ? LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH. ! AUX ETATS -UNIS. ! Je n'ai jamais quitté l'Angleterre jusqu'à présent. ! Je ne peux pas y croire. ! Et Ron et Hermione. ! Je peux pas croire qu'ils viennent aussi. ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu. ! Merci beaucoup, papa. ! Je t'adore. !  
  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimerai autant si je n'avais eux de places pour la coupe ? demanda James en riant.  
  
- Bien sûr. ! répliqua Harry, l'air horrifié. Je. !  
  
- Je plaisantais, Harry. ! lança James en souriant. C'est pour ça que j'avais écrit à Ron et Hermione. ! Pour leur suggérer de plutôt venir nous voir pour la Coupe de Quidditch. !  
  
- Tu es tellement machiavélique. ! observa Harry en souriant.  
  
- Peut-être. ! admit James en riant.  
  
- Quand est-ce qu'ils viennent ? Quand est-ce qu'on part ? Comment on y va ? C'est comment les Etats-Unis ? Est-ce que tu y est déjà allé ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais prendre. ?  
  
- Calme-toi, Harry. ! Tu poses trop de questions à la fois. ! Ils arrivent demain après-midi et on part lundi prochain. ! On prendra l'avion donc il faudra faire attention avec l'emploi de la magie. ! Mais c'est la meilleure façon pour y aller. ! C'est un peu trop dangereux d'utiliser un Portoloin ou un quelconque autre sort équivalent pour traverser un océan aussi large que l'Atlantique. ! Des gens ont déjà essayés auparavant et ils ont été gravement blessés. ! De nombreux sorciers européens sont déjà allés aux Etats-Unis mais je ne suis encore jamais allé et je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble. ! Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'on devra prendre mais on règlera ça plus tard. ! D'autres questions. ? se renseigna James en souriant.  
  
- C'est formidable. ! Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve ? insista Harry en souriant à son tour.  
  
- Tu veux que je te pinces ? demanda James, en riant. - Oh non. ! répondit Harry en souriant. Comment j'pourrai te remercier. ? Ca a dû être terriblement cher. !  
  
- Non. ! assura James. J'ai des relations. ! Et puis, de toute façon, tu comptes plus pour moi que tout l'or du monde, Harry. ! Je suis content que tu sois heureux. !  
  
- Je le suis. ! Je le suis. ! s'écria Harry. Merci. !  
  
- Je voulais proposer à Sirius et Remus de venir avec nous. ! continua James en souriant. Mais ils pensaient que ce n'était pas très sûr pour eux. !  
  
- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour nous, au moins. ?  
  
- Non, mais, maintenant, j'ai deux billets en trop. ! Alors, tu veux qu'on invite qui ?  
  
- C'est à moi de décider ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Ouais. ! répondit James en souriant. La décision t'appartiens. !  
  
- Les jumeaux. ? proposa Harry au bout d'un moment de réflexions.  
  
- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. ! approuva James en souriant. Je vais leur envoyer un hibou immédiatement. ! Profites-en pour ouvrir tes autres cadeaux. ! On dirait bien que tout le monde t'en a envoyé. ! Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fred et George, Ginny...!  
  
- Ginny m'a envoyé quelque chose ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Je penses qu'elle t'aime bien, Harry. !  
  
- Je sais. ! Elle a toujours été comme ça depuis que je suis en seconde année, tandis qu'elle était en première. !  
  
- Ben, va vite voir ce qu'elle t'envoie. ! lui conseilla James en riant. J'reviens vite. ! »  
  
Harry regagna la cuisine et commença à ouvrir les divers paquets qui recouvraient la table. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Bon, alors, vous marchez jusqu'au bout du hall, puis vous gagnez le terminal B. ! Votre porte est la B-7 et le numéro de votre vol est BA 476. Votre avion part à 17h35. !   
  
Tous sourirent à l'employée de la compagnie de la British Airways derrière le comptoir, avant de gagner la porte B-7.  
  
«- C'est déroutant. ! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces choses dont elle parlait ? Terminaux, portes et autres trucs comme ça. ! Comment ils font pour s'y retrouver avec tout ça. ?  
  
- Moi, ça me paraît être un bon système. ! commenta Hermione. Tu dois seulement savoir que le terminal c'est l'endroit d'où décolle l'avion, dans notre cas, c'est le B qui, bien sûr, suis le A. ! Et ensuite, dans chaque terminal, tu as des portes numérotées., donc nous sommes à la B-7. !  
  
- Du moment que tu comprends ça. ! marmonna Ron, en fixant Hermione.  
  
- Comment tu étais allé en Egypte ? s'étonna Harry en regardant Ron.  
  
- Par Portoloin. !  
  
- Vous savez, une fois j'ai lu qu'un groupe de sorciers super intelligents ont essayé d'aller au Canada par Portoloin et ça les a presque tué. ! observa Fred.  
  
- Et c'est pour ça qu'on prend l'avion. ! C'est plus sûr. ! intervint James.  
  
- D'ailleurs, j'en suis ravie. ! reprit Hermione. J'ai toujours voulue prendre l'avion. !  
  
- Voilà, on y est. ! Porte B-7. ! On dirait qu'on va bientôt embarquer. ! annonça James en lisant le message qui était inscrit au dessus de la porte.  
  
- Harry, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Ron. Tu es tout pâle. !  
  
- Je pense que je dois nerveux à l'idée de prendre l'avion. ! marmonna Harry.  
  
- Harry ! s'écria Hermione, avant de baisser la voix après avoir jeté un regard aux Moldus qui les entouraient. Tu voles sur un balai, mais tu as peur de prendre l'avion. !  
  
- Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide. ! grommela Harry.  
  
- Tout se passera bien. ! » assura James.  
  
Tout d'un coup, un homme portant un jean rose vif et une chemise verte (ndlt : Oulà, bonjours les goûts vestimentaires. ! Aucun doute que c'est un sorcier, lui. ! ) les rejoignit.  
  
« Vous allez à la Coupe de Quidditch ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et l'homme sourit.  
  
« Je pense que nous serons plusieurs à bord de cet avion. ! » commença l'homme avant de s'interrompre en fixant le front de Harry.  
  
A présent, celui-ci était relativement habitué à ce genre de réaction.  
  
« Vous êtes Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
James paru surpris mais compris bien vite ce que regardait l'homme. Harry acquiesça.  
  
« Et bien, j'suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer. ! reprit l'homme. Bon, il faut que j'aille retrouver ma femme à présent. ! A plus tard. ! »  
  
Tous sourirent et dirent au revoir à l'homme.  
  
«- Il ne doit certainement rien connaître à l'habillement Moldu. ! gloussa Hermione.  
  
- Sans aucun doute. ! confirma Fred qui était mort de rire, tout comme George, Harry, James et Ron ;  
  
- Tous les passagers de première classe du vol BA 476 à destination de New York sont priés de rejoindre la porte d'embarquement. ! Merci de vous assurez de la validité de votre passeport pour votre embarquement. !  
  
- On est à quel rang ? s'informa Ron en jetant un regard à son billet.  
  
- Vingt-quatre ! répondit Hermione sans jeter un regard au sien.  
  
- Tu l'as appris par c?ur ? s'étonna Harry en riant.  
  
- Bien sûr ! acquiesça Hermione. Je l'ai vu, tout à l'heure. ! Vol BA 476, porte B-7, rangée 24 et sièges. !  
  
- C'est bon. ! l'interrompit Ron. On a comprit. !  
  
- Merci beaucoup pour nous avoir laissé venir avec vous. ! lança Fred à l'adresse de James. Comment pourrons-nous vous remercier. ?  
  
- Je suis content que vous ayez pû venir, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Fred. ! répliqua James.  
  
- Ouais, mais je sais que d'autres personnes auraient dû venir à notre place. ! insista Fred en souriant. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas regretter d'être accompagner d'une bande d'adolescents surexcités. ?  
  
- Fais-moi confiance, je pense que je serai capable de supporter ça. ! rétorqua James en riant. Je suis vraiment content d'être avec vous. Ca va, je te le promet. ! Toute fois, merci de t'en soucier. !  
  
- D'accord, mais merci beaucoup. ! répondit Fred en souriant. C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. !  
  
- Et moi aussi. ! Merci beaucoup, James. ! renchérit George.  
  
- Merci. ! ajouta Ron.  
  
- Oui, merci beaucoup ! poursuivit Hermione en souriant.  
  
- C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on m'ait jamais fait. ! Merci, papa ! continua Harry, souriant également.  
  
- De rien. ! répliqua James en riant. Je suis content que vous ayez pû venir.. !  
  
- Nous commençons l'embarquement des places du fond. ! Les passagers des rangées 40 à 30 sont priés d'embarquer. ! Merci de vous rappeler de garder facilement accessible vos passeports durant le vol. !  
  
- Combien de temps dure le voyage ? s'enquit Harry en se tournant vers son père qui haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. ! Mais probablement que quelques heures. !  
  
- Je suis passée à la bibliothèque qui est près de chez moi avant de partir et il dise que le voyage dure entre sept et huit heures. ! annonça Hermione.  
  
- Je suis étonné du temps que tu passes à la bibliothèque. ! observa Harry en la fixant.  
  
- Ben, au moins, tu sais combien de temps le vol va durer, non ?  
  
- Oui, merci, Hermione ! répondit Harry en riant.  
  
- Nous procédons à présent à l'embarquement des rangs 29 à 20. ! Embarquement des rangs 29 à 20. !  
  
- Whoa. ! C'est nous. ! s'exclama Ron. Où doit-on aller maintenant ?  
  
- Là bas. ! répondit Hermione, désignant une femme qui vérifiait les billets des passagers.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite. ? se renseigna Ron.  
  
- Je ne sais pas mais on verra bien. ! » conclut James tandis que tous rassemblaient leurs affaires pour rejoindre le sas d'accès ?  
  
Finalement, une fois que la femme eut déchiré une partie de leur billets, ils purent enfin entrer dans l'avion.  
  
«- Whoa, les gars ! C'est super. ! s'enthousiasma Fred en jetant un regard étonné autour de lui. Où sont nos places. ?  
  
- Chut. ! l'interrompit Hermione. Tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous si tu crie comme ça. !  
  
- Je peux vous aider. ? intervint une femme qu portait des chaussures à talons hauts, une jupe bleue marine et un chemisier blanc et dont l'insigne qu'elle portait indiquait "Anita Carlson, employée de la British Airways." Je peux voir vos billets ? »  
  
Fred les lui tendit et elle y jeta un coup d'?il.  
  
«- C'est votre premier voyage en avion ? s'enquit-elle en souriant à Fred, ce à quoi il répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Et bien, j'espère que vous aimerez ce voyage. ! Vous êtes au rang 24, au milieu de l'appareil. ! Le numéro des rangées est indiqué au dessus des sièges. ! expliqua-t-elle en indiquant celui portant le numéro 1.  
  
- Merci beaucoup. ! répondit Fred en souriant, tandis qu'elle lui rendait les billets.  
  
- De rien. ! Passez un bon voyage. !  
  
- Bon, alors allons au rang 24. ! murmura George, en regardant les numéros des rangées. Hé, regardez. ! Des places près des hublots. ! Qui a une place près des hublots ? »  
  
Tous regardèrent leur billet puis revinrent aux numéros des sièges.  
  
«- On dirait que A et K sont les seuls places près des hublots, à chaque rang. ! commenta Hermione. J'ai le D. ! ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard autour d'elle. Donc je suis près de l'allée, dans un des sièges du milieu ! continua-t-elle en désignant sa place.  
  
- J'ai le C. ! Donc je suis aussi près de l'allée. ! lança Ron.  
  
- Oh, j'ai le A. ! Donc je serai près des hublots ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Ca va être super. ! (ndlt : Oulà, on dirait des gosses de cinq ans. ! Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que ça peut se comprendre mais là, ils en font un peu trop à mon goût. ! Mais, comme toujours, je ne fais que traduire. !)  
  
- Hé, attends un instant. ! intervint Fred. Je ne crois pas qu'on sera tous ensemble car George à la K et moi le J. ! Donc on est aussi près des hublots. !  
  
- Ouais. ! confirma James. Quand j'ai vu qu'on pouvait avoir des sièges près des hublots, j'ai pensé que tout le monde en voudrait un donc j'ai fait en sorte qu'au moins d'eux d'entre nous en ait., car tout le monde ne pouvait pas en avoir un. ! J'ai supposé que vous pourriez échanger vos places si vous vouliez. ! »  
  
Tous fixèrent James avec étonnement.  
  
«- Tu as pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas papa ? C'est incroyable. ! Merci beaucoup. !  
  
- De rien. ! répondit James en souriant. Voilà, on est au rang 24. ! Harry tu vas près des hublots, je viens à côté de toi, et Ron tu viens à côté de moi. ! »  
  
Tous s'installèrent dans leur siège respectif. Fred et George étaient séparés des autres par plusieurs sièges. Harry jeta un coup d'?il dans leur direction et éclata de rire.  
  
« Regardez-les ! Ils ont sortis les affaires qu'il y avait dans ces pochettes et. ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »  
  
Ron, James et Hermione observèrent les jumeaux.  
  
«- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mijotent. ! commenta Ron. Mais on ne sait jamais avec eux. ! Ils vont probablement faire sauter l'avion où un truc du genre. ! (ndlt : Est-ce que, par hasard, ça n'aurait pas inspiré un certain milliardaire carrément taré ?)  
  
- Ahhh ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- J'plaisantais. ! répondit Ron en riant. Allez, Hermione, faut pas me prendre au sérieux. ! »  
  
Harry sourit et se tourna vers son père.  
  
«- Merci beaucoup papa ! C'est la meilleur chose que quiconque ait jamais fait pour moi. ! Comment as-tu fait pour payer tout ça. ?  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. ! Tu te souviens que je t'ai dis que j'avais des relations. ? Et puis, de toute façon, c'est le moi que je puisse faire pour toi. ! J'ai raté combien de tes anniversaires ? Quatorze, je crois. ! Et j'ai seulement pû t'offrir quelque chose pour ton premier et ton seizième anniversaire. !  
  
- Merci. ! répondit Harry en souriant. (P.95)  
  
- De rien. !  
  
- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. ! Les portes sont à présents fermées et nous préparons le décollage pour ce vol 476 direct, de Gatwick, Londres à l'aéroport JFK, New York. !  
  
- Ha, ha. ! ricana Ron. Bien sûr que c'est un vol direct. ! Où est- ce qu'il s'arrêterait sinon ? En plein océan Atlantique ? »  
  
Harry et James éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Hermione, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisait signe de se calmer. Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais se tût. !  
  
«- British Airways vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ce vol. ! Le vol devrait durer près de huit heures et demi. !  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans un avion pendant huit heures et demi ? marmonna Ron.  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de choses à faire. ! commenta Harry en riant.  
  
- Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. ! répondit Ron, seulement, je suis un peu nerveux. !  
  
- Ca se passera bien, Ron ! assura James.  
  
- Merci pour le soutien moral. ! murmura Ron, avec un faible sourire.  
  
- Merci de bien vouloir suivre avec attention la présentation des mesures de sécurité. ! annonça la voix dans les haut-parleurs. Vous trouverez également un manuel de présentation, dans la pochette qui se trouve sur le siège devant vous, que vous pourrez suivre tout du long de la vidéo de présentation. ! »  
  
(ndlt : Moi, je trouve que c'est plus marrants quand c'est des employés qui le font. ! Surtout quand ils le font en parfaite synchronisation. ! Ca perd de son charme quand c'est simplement un film. ! Mais ce n'est que mon humble avis.)  
  
Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, et découvrit plusieurs écrans vidéos qui étaient répartis dans tout l'avion et qui ressemblaient vraiment à de petites télévisions. Tout d'un coup, ils s'allumèrent en même temps. et un employé de la British Airways apparu sur l'écran, expliquant les procédures de sécurité à bord d'un avion.  
  
« Om mon Dieu. ! murmura Harry en s'agrippant au bras de James. On bouge. ! Regarde ! ajouta-t-il, désignant le hublot. L'avion recule. ! »  
  
James et Ron regardèrent par le hublot.  
  
«- Etonnant. ! s'exclama Ron, s'attirant ainsi le regard de plusieurs passagers.  
  
- Chut, Ron ! lui souffla Hermione en se penchant vers lui.  
  
- En cas d'urgence, l'avion est munit de six portes de secours. ! Merci de repérer quelle est la plus proche de vous. ! Rappelez-vous qu'elle peut se trouver derrière vous. !  
  
- Oh, les gars. ! On a pas de sortie de secours. ! » s'écria Fred.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers lui et allait lui dire de se calmer mais il détourna la tête sitôt qu'il l'aperçu. ! Finalement, la présentation de sécurité s'acheva et ils restèrent tranquillement dans leur siège.  
  
«- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ron, regardant à l'extérieur.  
  
- Ca, c'est la piste de décollage ! annonça Hermione, désignant la large piste sur laquelle se trouvait l'avion.  
  
- Ohhh, non ! Ca me rend nerveux. ! murmura Harry.  
  
- Allez, Harry. ! Tu vole à balai comme si de rien n'était. ! observa Ron, bien qu'il paraisse aussi effrayé. Au moins, dans un avion, tu as des parois autour de toi. !  
  
- Je vous promet que ça se passera bien. ! » intervint James en souriant.  
  
Les haut-parleurs s'allumèrent à nouveaux.  
  
«- Les passagers sont priés de bien vouloir redresser le dossier de leur siège et le plateau qui est devant vous, doit être relever et fermer. ! Vos ceintures de sécurité doivent rester bouclées jusqu'à l'extinction du voyant correspondant. ! Dès que le pilote estimera que vous pourrez vous déplacer en toute sécurité dans l'avion, nous éteindrons le voyant. !  
  
- Quel voyant ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Au dessus de toi. ! murmura Hermione en désignant le plafond. Il y a aussi une lumière et des contrôleurs d'air (ndlt : Désolée, j'voyais pas trop comment traduire ça. !).  
  
- Oh, chouette ! commenta Ron.  
  
- Le personnel naviguant se prépare pour le décollage. !  
  
- Oh, oh ! murmura Harry.  
  
- Je te promet que ça se passera bien ! lança James en lui prenant la main./ Tu risque même de trouver ça amusant. ! »  
  
Tout d'un coup, l'avion commença à accélérer puis ils étaient en vol.  
  
«- WHOA. ! s'écrièrent Fred et George. C'est trop super. ! On le refait. !  
  
- Ouais, c'était pas si mal. ! approuva Ron, en regardant par le hublot. ! C'était plutôt amusant. !  
  
- Ca va, Harry ? demanda James.  
  
- Ouais. ! acquiesça Harry. Ron a raison. ! C'était marrant. ! »  
  
James sourit. Harry regarda par le hublot, les immeubles qui semblaient diminuer rapidement en dessous d'eux. Ron et Hermione se penchèrent dans l'allée et commencèrent à discuter. Fred et George regardèrent aussi par les hublots avant de commencer à prendre des notes pour le magasin de Farces et Attrapes qu'ils voulaient ouvrir.  
  
Le voyage s'écoula rapidement, entre les conversations, les jeux, les repas et les heures de repos. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et un chapitre de plus de terminé. ! Le chapitre 11 : The BIG apple (ou la grosse pomme. !), autrement dit, pour ceux qui l'ignorent (j'le savais pas jusqu'à il y a trois ans de ça ! ^__^) c'est le surnom de New York. ! 


	11. La GROSSE pomme

Et voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre 11, bien plus tôt que prévu. ! Je l'ai fini ce matin à 1h18. ! Ca me laissera mon week-end pour prendre de l'avance dans les trois prochains chapitres (qui sont, relativement, plus cours. ! En plus, j'arrive dans une phase TRES intéressante, donc, j'me dépêche un peu). ! Et mes autres fics. que j'ai continué également. ! Bon, sur, ce, je termine mon "bla-bla" personnel et je passe aux "formalités".  
  
Tout d'abord, un très GRAND MERCI pour leurs reviews à : Luna, Clem (eh, c'est que ça prend du temps la traduction. ! Tu me ferai quand même pas ce coup-là, j'espère. ? lol ! En tout cas, je me dépêche. !), Mister- Master, Sailor Digital (merci beaucoup ! ^__^), Quelqu'un, Isyméa, Juliepotter et Luffynette  
  
Au fait, g une petite déclaration très importante concernant ma fic HP et son autre passé. ! J'annonce, officiellement, que g commencé la suite. ! Avis, aux amateurs. ! lol ! Et que je la posterai bientôt. ! Ah, aussi, autre chose, pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, merci de comprendre que g du mal à gérer cinq fics en même temps (dont une traduction, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire), plus toutes les idées de nouvelles fics qui me viennent à l'idée et que g amorcée (notamment une qui m'est venue ce soir, alors que je regardait la télé), ce qui me fait, en tout, une dizaine de fic HP, plus celles qui ne sont pas des Potterfictions, soit, en tout, une vingtaine de fic différentes. ! Et, à cela, je dois ajouter, le manque d'inspiration dans certains passages cahoteux à mon goût, mes devoirs et activités (j'suis en vacances mais g un emploi du temps chargé), plus le fait que g du mal à avoir mon ordi, depuis que mon père a eu la SUPER idée d'installer un jeu pour mon frère sur mon ordi. ! Donc, je vous en supplie., ayez pitié de la pauvre Cécilia. ! MERCI d'AVANCE DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION. ! Mais je publierai bientôt le chapitre 17 de HP et ses Anges Gardiens : Gryffondor VS Serdaigle, le chapitre 3 de ma fic en réponse au défi de Rêveuse (j'me suis attaquée à fort parti dans ce chapitre), le chapitre 1 de la suite de HP et son autre passé, et le chapitre suivant de HP et les Maraudeurs. ! Et, ah oui, bien sûr, le premier chapitre de la fic de mon amie. ! Voilà, dans un premier temps. !  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapitre 11 : La GROSSE pomme  
  
«- Nous amorçons notre descente vers l'aéroport JFK à New York. Veuillez préparer votre passeport pour le passage aux douanes, après avoir quitté l'avion. ! La récupération des bagages se fera à la rampe à bagage n°9. Il est 19h00, heure locale. Merci d'avoir volé sur British Airways, et nous espérons que vous avez aimé ce voyage sur notre compagnie. !  
  
- Harry, debout ! » lança James en lui tapotant le dos.  
  
Harry releva la tête. Tout semblait flou.  
  
«- Quoi. ?  
  
- On arrive bientôt. ! L'avion va atterrir. !  
  
- Où sont mes lunettes ? demanda Harry, l'air perplexe, en jetant un regard à son père.  
  
- C'est moi qui les avait. ! répondit James en les lui tendant.  
  
- Merci. ! marmonna Harry en se frottant les yeux avant de regarder par le hublot. Whoa, regarde ces immenses immeubles. ! Mon Dieu. ! Ils font atterrir cette appareil dans l'eau. ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »  
  
James et Ron se penchèrent pour jeter un regard par le hublot.  
  
«- Je pense qu'ils font un détour par dessus la mer pour pouvoir se poser sur le sol. ! répondit James en souriant.  
  
- Merci, Seigneur. ! » marmonna Harry.  
  
Tous les trois virent l'avion survoler l'océan Atlantique puis filer au dessus de la terre. Tout d'un coup, ils arrivèrent au dessus de la piste d'atterrissage et l'avion toucha le sol, à grande vitesse. En quelques secondes, il ralentit et pénétra dans l'aéroport JFK.  
  
«- Le commandement de ce vol de British Airways et son équipage vous souhaitent la bienvenue à l'aéroport JFK de New York. ! Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage. !  
  
- J'arrive pas à y croire ! commenta Harry en jetant un regard étonné par le hublot. On est aux Etats-Unis. ! C'est tellement formidable. ! j'arrive pas à y croire. !  
  
- C'est tellement incroyable que j'arrive pas à y croire non plus ! ajouta Ron en souriant, regardant lui aussi par le hublot.  
  
- Déplace-toi, Ron, je ne vois rien. ! protesta Hermione, de l'autre côté de l'allée.  
  
- Il n'y a rien à voir. ! rétorqua Ron. L'aéroport est comme celui d'Angleterre. !  
  
- Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes tous agglutinés près de la fenêtre. ? » demanda Hermione.  
  
Les haut-parleurs s'allumèrent à nouveau.  
  
« Vous pouvez à présent détacher vos ceintures de sécurité et récupérer vos sacs de cabine. ! »  
  
Harry et Ron bondirent hors de leur siège et jetèrent un regard à Fred et George qui avaient eut la même réaction.  
  
«- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on puisse déjà sortir de l'avion. ! intervint Hermione. Regardez tout le monde qu'il y a devant nous. !  
  
- Oh. ! lança Harry en s'asseyant à nouveau. C'est vrai ! » (p.99)  
  
Finalement, ils quittèrent l'avion et suivirent les autres passagers vers la zone des douanes. Harry pensait qu'ils allaient devoir faire la queue éternellement lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était à son tour de passer au bureau de douane. ! Etant le premier de leur groupe à passer, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
«- Montre ton passeport ! lui glissa Hermione à l'oreille.  
  
- Votre passeport s'il vous plaît. ! » lança lentement la femme derrière le bureau des douanes.  
  
Harry le lui tendit et elle y jeta un coup d'?il.  
  
«- Combien de temps comptez-vous passer aux Etats-Unis. ? demanda-t- elle.  
  
- Une semaine. ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Voyage d'affaire ou touristique. ?  
  
- Touristique. ! » répliqua Harry.  
  
La femme prit un gros tampon encreur et l'appuya sur le passeport de Harry.  
  
« Suivant ! » cria-t-elle.  
  
Harry secoua la tête et laissa la place à Ron, tout en regardant son passeport pour voir ce que la femme y avait mit.  
  
« Génial. ! s'écria George en rejoignant Harry. Regarde ce qu'elle a tamponné dans mon passeport. ! » ajouta-t-il, en le montrant à Harry.  
  
Ce dernier observa le sien et découvrit qu'il avait aussi un tampon des douanes des Etats-Unis sur son passeport.  
  
Une fois que tous eurent terminés avec les formalités douanières, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires sur le rail à bagages de leur terminal. Ensuite, ils quittèrent l'aéroport et prirent un bus qui devaient les conduire à leur hôtel. James ayant bon nombres de contacts sorciers savait que beaucoup des sorciers anglais séjournaient dans cet hôtel là. Le match de Quidditch aurait lieu deux jours plus tard et ils y iraient tous par Portoloin. Le match aurait lieu à New York même, maintenant qu'il y avait plus de place pour cacher des milliers de non-Moldus dans des complexes sportifs. Bien sûr, le Ministère de la Magie avait joué un grand rôle dans tout ça, plus particulièrement à cause du fait qu'un tel événement attirait des sorciers du monde entier. !  
  
Tout le monde regardait par les fenêtre. Tous étaient plutôt fatigués à la sortie de l'avion mais, à présent, ils étaient parfaitement réveillés et observaient le paysage. Peu après, ils étaient au c?ur de New York, avec des immeubles et des taxi à perte de vue.  
  
«- Whoa. ! s'extasia Hermione qui, était cette fois, assise près de James et de la fenêtre. Incroyable. ! Regardez la taille de ces immeubles. ! Inimaginable. !  
  
- Tu parles. ! approuva Harry. Ceux de Londres ne sont pas aussi hauts. ! Regarde ceux là. ! Mon Dieu. ! C'est formidable. !  
  
- Vous avez raison. ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil de ma vie. ! Je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu des photos, mais ces choses sont immenses ! s'exclama James.  
  
- Whoa, les gars ! Regardez ces taxis. ! cria Fred. Trop génial. !  
  
- On s'arrête. ! commenta Hermione. Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t- elle, apercevant un autre immense immeuble près d'un gigantesque parc.  
  
- C'est notre hôtel ! répondit James en souriant. Et ça, c'est Central Park ! ajouta-t-il, en désignant le parc.  
  
- Oh, mon Dieu. ! commenta, agité, Harry. Comment as-tu. ? Je veux dire, cette chose est "humongous" (ndlt : Désolé, mais j'avais aucune idée de la traduction de ce mot. ! Même mes deux dicos d'anglais n'en ont pas de traduction.)  
  
- Je sais. ! répondit James en souriant. Mais c'est là que tout le monde est, pour le Tu-Sais-Quoi. !  
  
- C'est quoi Central Park ? s'enquit Ron. Ca à l'air immense !  
  
- C'est un très célèbre parc situé au c?ur de Manhattan ! annonça Hermione. Il paraît que c'est gigantesque. ! Il faudra qu'on aille voir ça. ! On aura le temps ? demanda-t-elle à James.  
  
- Oui, nous auront le temps de faire plein de chose. ! assura James. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ou voir d'autre ?  
  
- Eh bien. ! commença Hermione alors qu'ils se levaient pour quitter le bus. Avant de partir, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur New York à la. !  
  
- Laisse-moi deviner ! la coupa Ron. La Bibliothèque. !  
  
- Bien évidemment, Ron, où voudrais-tu sinon que je recherche quelque chose comme ça. ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda James.  
  
- Les plus grandes attractions touristiques qui font la célébrité de New York sont. ! commença Hermione, avant de chercher un morceau de papier dans ses poches.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas appris par c?ur ? s'exclama Harry, essayant de paraître stupéfait.  
  
- Désolée Harry mais non. ! je les ai retenus, mais je veux être sûre de ne pas en oublier. ! rétorqua-t-elle, exaspérée. Voilà, je l'ai. ! L'Empire State Building et le World Trade Center (ndlt : Remarque peut-être un peu déplacée mais il faudrait que Hermione mette ses sources à jour.! Bon, d'accord, i lest vrai que Prongs a écrit ce chapitre avant le 1 septembre, mais bon.) sont de célèbres immenses immeubles. ! On peut y aller au dernier étage et on y a, paraît-il, une vue superbe. ! A voir. ! Sinon, quoi d'autre. ? Ah oui, la Statue de la liberté bien sûr. ! On peut la voir de Manhattan ou prendre un ferry pour y aller et gagner Ellis Island, où arrivèrent de nombreux immigrés il y a des années. ! On peut aller sur Liberty Island et on peut monter en haut de la Statue de la liberté (ndlt : D'ailleurs, vous saviez que c'était Gustave Eiffel qui en est à l'origine. ?). ! Central Park et Times Square sont aussi fameux et.! Attendez un instant. ! Ahhh, ha ! Je pense qu'ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre, donc on est aussi près de Times Square. ! Puis, il y a Broadway, vous savez tout sur le théâtre et autre. ! Et Wall Street et le pont de Brooklyn. J'en ai écrit d'autres, mais se sont les principaux, je pense. ! »  
  
Tout le monde fixait, bouche-bée, Hermione.  
  
«- Fantastique, Hermione ! Désolé de t'être moqué de toi. ! Tu sais exactement ce que nous devons voir. ! Merci. ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Tu parles ! renchérit George. Merci, Hermione ! Je pourrai voir la liste après ?  
  
- Est-ce que New York est réputé pour ses magasins de Farces et Attrapes ? demanda Fred, regardant la liste par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.  
  
- J'en sais rien. ! répondit-elle.  
  
- Ca semble être une excellente liste. ! Tu as trouvé plein de. ! commença James.  
  
- Whoa. ! Est-ce qu'on. ? Oh, désolé, papa, de t'avoir interrompu. !  
  
- Oh, mais vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire, Harry !  
  
- Est-ce qu'on peut aller à un de ces immeubles dont Hermione parlait. ?  
  
- Bien sûr. ! répondit James en souriant.  
  
- Génial. ! Merci, papa !  
  
- Pas de problème. ! Allez, on ferait mieux d'aller à l'accueil et prendre les clés de nos chambres ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leur première nuit à New York se passa sans encombre. L'excitation initiale retombée, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient épuisés, si bien qu'ils se couchèrent vers 22h, heure locale. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla le premier et regarda par la fenêtre les voitures et les taxis qui circulaient en contre bas.  
  
«- Ils sont très bruyants. ! commenta-t-il.  
  
- Quooooooiiii ? demanda Ron en se tournant dans son lit.  
  
- Je disais que les taxis font beaucoup de bruit. ! Tu es complètement hors de ça. ! Je me demande si quelqu'un d'autre est réveillé, je vais voir. !  
  
- Hum. ! » marmonna Ron avant de se rendormir.  
  
Harry frappa à la porte de la chambre voisine à la sienne.  
  
«- Entrez. ! C'est toi, Harry ?  
  
- Ouais. ! Bonjour, papa ! Bien dormi ?  
  
- Super. ! Je pense que je devais être vraiment fatigué. ! Et Ron et toi ?  
  
- Oh, j'ai bien dormi, mais Ron dort toujours. ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Les autres dorment toujours ?  
  
- Euh, Fred et George sont réveillés depuis quelques minutes. ! Mais je ne sais pas pour Hermione. ! Sa chambre n'est pas communicante avec la votre ?  
  
- Oh ouais, c'est vrai. ! J'vais aller voir si elle est réveillée. !  
  
- Hum. ! On décidera de ce qu'on va faire quand tout le monde sera réveillé. ! je suppose que tu ferai bien d'essayer de réveiller Ron. ! ajouta James en souriant.  
  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. ! rétorqua Harry en souriant aussi. A tout de suite, papa ! »  
  
Harry alla frapper à la porte menant à la chambre d'Hermione.  
  
«- Entrez ! lança Hermione.  
  
- Ah, super, tu es réveillée. ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr que je suis réveillée ! répondit Hermione en souriant. Les autres sont réveillés ?  
  
- Tous sauf Ron. ! je vais essayé de le réveiller.à nouveau. !  
  
- Bonne chance ! lança Hermione en riant.  
  
- J'en aurai besoin, c'est sûr. ! répondit Harry avant de fermer la porte et s'approcher du lit de Ron. RON, DEBOUT ! DEBOUT, RON. ! SAALLLLUUUT ? RON ? DEBOUT ! »  
  
Tout d'un coup, la porte menant à la chambre de James s'ouvrit et les jumeaux entrèrent dans la pièce, suivit de James qui souriait.  
  
«- Tu peux pas faire ça comme ça, Harry ! Ca ne marchera pas. ! lança George en souriant.  
  
- RON ! IL Y A UNE ENORME ARAIGNEE. ! ARAIGNEE ! RON, C'EST UNE ARAIGNEE. ! »  
  
Ron se réveilla d'un bond et resta debout sur son lit.  
  
« Où ? Où ça ? Oh, mon Dieu. ! Je déteste les araignées ! Où elle est ? Est est pas sur moi au moins ? »  
  
Tout le monde riait, y compris Hermione qui arriva au même instant dans la pièce.  
  
«- Ron, il n'y a pas d'araignée. ! On essayait simplement de te réveiller. ! annonça Harry en souriant.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu. ! marmonna Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel. Au moins, il n'y a pas d'araignée. ! Les gars, vous avez faillit me faire mourir de peur. ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les jumeaux. Vous n'avez aucune compassion. ! murmura-t-il.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione en regardant James.  
  
- A vous de choisir, pour moi, peut importe. ! répondit ce dernier.  
  
- Bon, alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Moi. ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit décider ? s'étonna Harry, surpris.  
  
- Parce que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! répliqua Hermione.  
  
- Ouais, mais, je. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, Harry ? insista Hermione en le fixant.  
  
- Allons à un de ces immenses immeubles, alors. ! C'est bon pour tout le monde. ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard autour de lui.  
  
- Ca me convient ! s'exclama Fred. Mais lequel. ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas l'Empire State Building. ? proposa Hermione après avoir courut dans sa chambre pour prendre sa liste. Il est supposé être le plus célèbre. !  
  
- D'accord. ! Mais comment on y va ? se renseigna Harry.  
  
- Je pense que nous devrons prendre le subway (ndlt : Autant que possible, g essayée de conserver les noms d'origines, et puis, de toute façon, j'voyais pas trop comment traduire le "subway" autrement que par "métro" et ça aurait pas passé pour la suite.). Ca nous évitera de trop attirer l'attention sur nous. ! observa James.  
  
- Le quoi "way" ? demanda Ron, perplexe.  
  
- C'est l'équivalent du métro de Londres. ! expliqua Hermione.  
  
- Oh, je vois. ! » répondit Ron.  
  
Sur ce, tous commencèrent à se préparer et, moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts pour une journée de tourisme. Ils commencèrent par se balader dans Central Park. Puis ils partirent pour l'Empire State Building et montèrent au dernier étage. Là, les jumeaux essayèrent de faire tomber quelque chose sur le sol, mais Hermione leur cria dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas le faire car ils risqueraient de blesser quelqu'un qui passerait en bas. ! Puis ils déjeunèrent dans un agréable petit restaurant près de l'East River. Après le repas, le groupe (ndlt : Non, non, pas la série ! lol !) embarqua sur un ferry jusqu'à la Statue de la Liberté où ils passèrent un moment à faire le tour de l'île, en prenant des photos et en se détendant. Ils grimpèrent aussi au sommet du monument et y admirèrent la vue de l'océan et de la ville. Après cela, ils commencèrent à être un peu fatigués et il commençait à faire noir. Alors qu'ils repartaient pour leur hôtel, ils s'arrêtèrent pour dîner, au c?ur de Times Square.  
  
«- Cet endroit est incroyable. ! s'exclama Fred. Regardez toutes ces lumières, ces messages et whoa. ! Ces affiches sont immenses. !  
  
- Tu parles. ! C'est vraiment génial. ! lança Ron en désignant la vue qu'ils avaient de Times Square depuis la fenêtre du restaurant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, demain ? demanda Hermione en regardant sa liste où, à présent, plusieurs des lieux inscrits avaient été cochés.  
  
- On pourrait pas plutôt décider ça demain ? répliqua Ron avec impatience.  
  
- Bien sûr, nous ne faisons qu'en parler. ! » répondit James en riant.  
  
Harry rejoignit son père alors qu'ils repartaient pour l'hôtel.  
  
«- Papa, merci beaucoup pour. pour tout. ! C'est tellement formidable ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. ! Merci. !  
  
- De rien ! répondit son père en souriant et en passant son bras autour des épaules de Harry. Je suis content de savoir que tu passe un bon moment, Harry !  
  
- Tu t'amuses aussi, au moins ? demanda Harry en le regardant.  
  
- Bien sûr. ! » assura James en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.  
  
Ils restèrent éveillés jusqu'à très tard cette nuit-là, riant et discutant. Finalement, vers minuit, ils allèrent se coucher.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le jour suivant s'écoula rapidement. Ils visitèrent plusieurs musées de New York et firent des courses. Tous achetèrent des souvenirs pour offrir à leurs amis ou à leur famille quand ils rentreraient. Les jumeaux trouvèrent un excellent magasin de Farce et Attrapes à Greenwich Village et ils y achetèrent beaucoup de choses. Dans le courant de la journée, ils montèrent au sommet du World Trade Center et visitèrent quelques uns des plus célèbres lieux touristiques de New York. Ils se couchèrent tôt, en prévision du match de la coupe de Quidditch qui aurait lieu le lendemain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent, tôt le lendemain, dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il y avait un rassemblement de sorciers et sorcières qui attendaient d'être envoyé au stade où avait lieu le match. Le Portoloin que Harry et son groupe utilisèrent était une vieille planche de snowboard qui les envoya rapidement à l'endroit où avait lieu la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.  
  
«- Pour qui on doit être ? demanda George en regardant les drapeaux à vendre.  
  
- Hum. ! commenta Hermione. L'Ecosse contre le Canada.! C'est un choix difficile car nous devrions être pour l'Ecosse car nous venons d'Angleterre, mais nous sommes aux Etats-Unis, donc près du Canada. ! Et le Canada est lié au gouvernement britannique. !  
  
- Peu importe. ! Moi, je suis pour l'Ecosse ! décida Harry en achetant un drapeau écossais.  
  
- Ouais, moi aussi. ! » renchérit George en suivant l'avis de Harry et en achetant divers objets écossais.  
  
Finalement, ils décidèrent de tous encourager l'Ecosse et ils gagnèrent les tribunes où ils s'installèrent. Ils avaient d'excellentes places et, avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le match commençait. C'était un match tendu qui dura cinq heures et demi. Harry ne lâchait pas des yeux l'Attrapeur de l'équipe d'Ecosse qui ne cessait de louvoyer et plonger dans l'air comme si ce n'était rien.  
  
«- Super ! souffla Harry. J'aimerai pouvoir voler comme lui. !  
  
- Mais tu le peux. ! rétorqua Hermione.  
  
- Tu parles ! renchérit Ron. Harry, tu voles mieux que lui. !  
  
- Je ne crois pas. ! observa Harry, continuant à observer l'Attrapeur écossais.  
  
- Harry, tu peux battre ce type. ! assura James en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Peu importe ! » marmonna Harry.  
  
Finalement, la partie se termina sur une victoire difficile de l'Ecosse. Tout le monde hurlait et applaudissait. C'était l'une des meilleures expériences que Harry ait connu. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il était aux Etats-Unis pour voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Il avait, à présent, assisté à deux Coupes du Monde. ! Mais la chose la plus importante qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire était le fait que son père était juste à côté de lui. Même si ça faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il savait que son père était vivant, il avait toujours l'impression que ça ne datait que de la veille. ! C'était un sentiment merveilleux !  
  
* * * * *  
  
le reste des vacances passa rapidement. Ils passèrent leur dernier jour à New York en assistant à une pièce de théâtre à Broadway et à se détendre à Central Park. Finalement, il fallut repartir à l'aéroport mais, cette fois, ils agirent tous comme de vieux habitué du vol. ! Quand l'employé parla de "terminaux", "portes" et "rangées", ils se comportèrent comme s'ils l'avaient toujours faits, ce qui fit pratiquement mourir de rire Hermione. Le vol se passa sans encombre et, avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, il était revenu à Londres. Tout le monde se dit au revoir à l'aéroport, et Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse deux jours plus tard pour faire leurs achats en vue de l'année à venir. Harry fut attristé en songeant qu'il ne reverrait pas Fred et George pour un moment, mais il savait qu'il étaient prêts à commencer leur propre magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Bien sûr, Mrs Weasley n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger les jumeaux. Tout le monde remercia James, puis tous se séparèrent.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, fini. ! tire du chapitre 12 : les quelques derniers jours de vacances. ! Avec, un retour de Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione et le Chemin de Traverse. ! Il me semble aussi qu'on reparle de Lily. !  
  
Et, tant que j'y suis, chapitre 13 : le rat (assez explicite, je pense, sur ce qui va se passer.)  
  
Chapitre 14 : les explications des Maraudeurs  
  
Chapitre 15. Là, faudra attendre d'avoir lu le chapitre 15 pour le comprendre mais, g trouvé un "surnom" pour ce chapitre. ! Mais je vous le dirait pas ! lol ! 


	12. Les quelques derniers jours de vacances!

Et voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre 12. ! Là, on pourra pas dire que j'y met pas de la bonne volonté car je l'ai fini samedi à 15h07 et j'attaque de ce pas le 13. !!!!!  
  
Tout d'abord, un très GRAND MERCI pour leurs reviews à : Clem (eh oui, j'ose. ! ^__^), Juliepotter, Luffynette et Luna  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 12 : Les quelques derniers jours de vacances  
  
Harry passèrent les quelques jours qui suivirent à se détendre, discuter et commenter les achats qu'ils avaient fait à New York. Harry voulait voir Sirius et Lupin pour leur donner leurs cadeaux mais James ne semblait pas avoir de quelconques nouvelles d'eux.  
  
«- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Harry ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont simplement dû s'absenter pour quelques jours. ! lança James, mais tout en paraissant inquiet.  
  
- Papa ! Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
  
- Bien sur ! acquiesça-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Euh, je ne suis sûr de savoir si je dois t'en parler, mais je m'interroge, depuis que., je veux dire, ça me dérange depuis un moment et je. !  
  
- Tu veux savoir si on a découvert quelque chose au sujet de ta mère ? » demanda, calmement, James.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Désolé. ! J'avais peur de te le demander parce. je ne veux pas t'attrister. !  
  
- Ca va, Harry. ! Après tout, tu as le droit de savoir. ! Je devrais te le dire. !  
  
- Elle n'est pas. Est-ce qu'elle est. morte pour de bon ? » demanda Harry avec appréhension.  
  
James fixa attentivement Harry.  
  
«- Nous ne savons pas encore. ! Je pense qu'elle est vivante, mais bien sûr, je vais être aussi optimiste que je peux l'être sur ce sujet. ! Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Dumbledore et même Rogue., commença James en changeant d'expression en mentionnant le nom de Rogue, font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. ! Tu vois, quand quelqu'un sort du sortilège de Coma, on peut revenir n'importe où. ! J'ai eu assez de chance de me retrouver en Angleterre, mais, pas tout le monde ne revient là où ils sont. euh supposés avoir été tués. !  
  
- Comment le sortilège de Coma fonctionne ? Je ne comprend pas grand chose. ! commenta Harry.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de le comprendre non plus. ! On essaye encore de l'interpréter !  
  
- Et est-ce que Cédric est revenu à la vie ? demanda Harry.  
  
- On le recherche aussi, Harry ! J'espère qu'il est en vie mais nous ne le savons pas encore. !  
  
- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider. ? se renseigna Harry.  
  
- Garder une attitude positive et essayer de me remonter le moral si je paraît triste ! répliqua James en souriant. Sinon, essaye de ne pas penser à ça, même si je sais que c'est beaucoup demander. !  
  
- J'essayerai. ! Pour toi, papa !  
  
- Merci ! » répondit James avant d'étreindre Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla pour trouver Harry en train de poursuivre Hedwige dans le jardin. Malgré les tentatives de Harry, il n'arrivait pas à attraper Hedwige. James regarda la chouette blanche et aperçu qu'elle portait une lettre. James éclata de rire en voyant son fils poursuivant désespérément la chouette puis il monta dans la chambre de Harry. Il chercha parmi la masse de travail scolaire et finit par trouver l'Eclair de Feu de Harry. Il le prit et redescendit. Là, il ouvrit la porte de derrière, appela Harry et lui envoya son balai.  
  
« Merci. ! » répondit Harry en souriant avant de monter sur son Eclair de Feu.  
  
En un rapide piqué, il fila à la poursuite d'Hedwige. Finalement, il parvint à l'attraper et à lui prendre la lettre. Hedwige vola jusqu'à Harry et lui donna un violent coup de bec sur le côté de la figure.  
  
« Aaaaïïïïïïïïeeee ! hurla-t-il en descendant de son balai. C'est quoi son problème ? »  
  
James rejoignit Harry et examina sa figure.  
  
« Elle ne t'a pas loupé, Harry ! Ca va ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et jeta un regard à la lettre qu'il tenait.  
  
« C'est même pas pour moi. ! » commenta-t-il en tendant la lettre à James.  
  
Son père prit la lettre et l'ouvrit rapidement. Harry l'observa tandis qu'il parcourait la lettre avec attention. James sourit, rentra à l'intérieur, prit sa baguette, la pointa sur Harry (qui était très perplexe) et soigna la joue de Harry. Celui-ci sourit et James lui tendit la lettre.  
  
«- Je peux lire ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Ouais, tu devrais aimer ce qu'il y dit. ! » s'exclama James, les yeux brillants.  
  
Harry reporta son attention sur la lettre.  
  
"Cher James, Content de savoir que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et toi vous soyez amusés aux Etats-Unis. ! Sirius et moi, nous voulons en savoir tous les moindres détails. ! J'ai quelques formidables nouvelles. ! Hier, Dumbledore m'a proposé de reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. ! Il m'a assuré que Rogue n'interférerai pas. ! Alors j'ai accepté. ! SI tu vas avec Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse on pourrai s'y retrouver car je dois faire quelques achats pour la rentrée. ! J'espère vous voir bientôt. ! Passe le bonjour à Harry de ma part. ! Remus. PS : Ne perdez pas l'espoir."  
  
Harry posa la lettre.(ndlt : J'pense que vous attendiez à autre chose comme nouvelle, non ?)  
  
«- Génial. ! Hermione et Ron ne vont pas y en revenir. !  
  
- Je pensais bien que tu serai content de l'apprendre. ! commenta James en souriant. Mais tu en auras assez et tu sera lassé des trois Maraudeurs avant la fin de l'année. ! ajouta-t-il en riant.  
  
- En avoir assez de Sirius, du professeur Lupin et toi ? Ca m'étonnerai ! rétorqua Harry, l'air scandalisé.  
  
- Et bien, on verra ! Sirius et moi, nous passerons une bonne partie de l'année à Poudlard pour aider Dumbledore, Remus, McGonagall et l'autre bâtard prétentieux. !  
  
- Tu as trop de compassion pour Rogue. ! » observa Harry, amusé.  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous détestez autant tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu aimerai le savoir, n'est-ce pas. ? Peut-être que je te le dirai un de ces jours, mais pas maintenant. ! commenta James en regardant sa montre. On ferai mieux d'y aller. ! On est sensé bientôt retrouver Ron et Hermione. ! Tu as la liste de fourniture qu'a envoyé McGonagall. ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se demandant ce qui avait été à l'origine de cette antipathie entre Rogue et son père. Harry était aussi intrigué par le post-scriptum de la lettre de Lupin. Mais il n'osait pas en parler à James. ! Mais ça avait probablement un lie avec la mère de Harry.  
  
Harry et James utilisèrent un Portoloin pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur. Mais, à peine arrivé, ils furent entourés par tout le monde.  
  
«- James Potter. ! Vivant. ! J'étais tellement heureux de l'apprendre ! lança un homme.  
  
- James Potter ! Content de vous revoir. ! Et Harry. ! Ravi de te revoir, Harry !  
  
- Oh, vous vous ressemblez tellement tous les deux. !  
  
- Est-ce que Lily est vivante ?  
  
- Tu entres en quelle année, Harry ?  
  
- James, il te ressemble vraiment ! »  
  
Finalement, près de cinq minutes plus tard, James parvint à entraîner Harry dehors, tapa sur une brique et ils pénétrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
La première chose qu'ils y virent fut Lupin, Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Hé ! » cria Harry en faisant de grands signes de la main.  
  
Ron se retourna, sourit et le salut à son tour. James et Harry rejoignirent les trois autres.  
  
«- Salut ! lança Harry en arrivant.  
  
- Harry, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. ! Ron et Hermione viennent juste de me raconter votre voyage. ! commenta Lupin en souriant.  
  
- C'était super ! répondit Harry en souriant. Mais j'aurai aimé que vous veniez aussi !  
  
- Peut-être une prochaine fois. ! répondit Lupin avant de se tourner vers James. Comment tu vas, James ? »  
  
Le père de Harry commença à parler avec Lupin tandis que Ron, Harry et Hermione discutaient de l'année scolaire à venir.  
  
La journée sur le Chemin de Traverse passa rapidement si bien que, avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, il était rentré chez lui et était assis sur le canapé avec son père qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
« Comment tu es devenu un Animagus ? »  
  
James se désintéressa du journal.  
  
«- Tu voudrais le savoir ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants. Je me demandais quand tu allais me poser la question. !  
  
- Euh, . ! marmonna Harry. Tu va être fâché contre moi, maintenant ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua James, pensif. J'allais dire qu'il était hors de question que je te l'apprennes avant que tu ne sois un peu plus âgé, mais en fait, je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais déjà un Animagus à ton âge. ! C'est illégal, tu sais. !  
  
- Ca ne t'a pas arrêté. !  
  
- Non, c'est vrai ! Très bien. ! Quel animal veux-tu devenir ?  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu me montrera comment le faire ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Oui, mais tu devras garder le secret. ! Si Remus savait, il le désapprouverai sur le champ. ! Et si ta mère le savait, elle me tuerait sûrement. ! Mais je ne voit pas vraiment de problème à ça. !  
  
- Je suis sûr que maman ne te détesterai pas pour ça. ! commenta Harry en souriant.  
  
- C'est illégal, Harry !  
  
- Pas obligé. !  
  
- Mais ça ne serait pas amusant si tu le faisait légalement. !  
  
- D'accord. ! répondit Harry en riant. J'réfléchirai à l'animal que je veux être. ! Je n'y avait pas encore réfléchi car je ne pensais pas que tu accepterai. !  
  
- Ouais, bon, je ne devrais probablement pas le faire. ! admit James en riant. Donc, n'en parle à personne. ! »  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. ! Alors, le chapitre 13 : le rat. ! (ça vous laisse deviner qui va arriver. ! Et le règlement de compte qui va s'ensuivre dans le chap.14, et aussi un peu le 15 et le 16, il me semble. ! ^__^) 


	13. Le rat

Et voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre 13, en moins d'une heure d'intervalle (faut dire que ce chapitre est vachement cours (quatre pages sur Words). ! Là, on pourra vraiment pas dire que j'y met pas de la bonne volonté et j'attaque de ce pas le 14. !!!!! Là, j'suis à fond motivée, même si je posterai ce chapitre que d'ici quelques jours. (ben, quand vous pourrez le lire, quoi. !)  
  
Bon, on est le 24 et, en vue de vos reviews, j'ai décidée de mettre rapidement la suite vu que vous devez tous attendre ce qui va se passer. !  
  
Tout d'abord, un très GRAND MERCI pour leurs reviews à : Clem (on peut toujours espérer entrer dans la fic pour le faire. ! lol !), Crockdur, Sailor digitale (oh, mais il va y avoir droit, mais pas tout de suite, au p'tit bisou. ! ^__^ Sinon, tu auras ta réponse dans le mail que je t'ai envoyé. !), Luffynette (ça te va comme « rapidement ?), Winky (t'en connais beaucoup de rats, toi ? Moi j'connais que Queudver. ! Et, si ça peut te rassurer. Harry va se transformer en un animal qui peut clouer les Dursley au sol. ! Mais c pas encore pour tout de suite. !), Mary-Evy, Luna et Juliepotter. !  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 13 : Le rat  
  
Les derniers jours des vacances d'été passèrent extrêmement vite et, avant que Harry ne le réalise, il était revenu à Poudlard. Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi à la perspective de devenir un Animagus mais James avait été trop occupé durant les quelques derniers jours du mois d'août pour aider Harry pour ça. Harry supposa qu'il lui faudrait attendre jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, ou peut-être même les prochaines vacances d'été. Il envisagea de faire les recherches de lui-même, mais le Quidditch et les devoirs ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.  
  
Harry vit rarement son père ou Sirius durant les premières semaines qui suivirent la rentrée. Son principal contact était le professeur Lupin qui enseignait à nouveau la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lupin avait expliqué à Harry que James passait beaucoup de temps au Ministère pour essayer de faire innocenter Sirius, mais, pour quelques raisons, Fudge insistait pour que le Ministère ait la confirmation de ses propos par Pettigrow grâce à une potion de vérité. Ceci, bien sûr, énervait tout le monde. Si bien que quand James n'était pas au Ministère, il était à la recherche de Queudver.  
  
Enfin, un matin, au début du mois de novembre, les choses commencèrent à changer.  
  
«- Harry ! Est-ce que tu pourrai, s'il te plaît, me passer les biscuits. ? C'est la 500ème fois que je te le demande. ! s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée.  
  
- Hum. ! marmonna Harry.  
  
- Hum.! grommela-t-elle à son tour en contournant "Mr. Préoccupé" pour prendre les biscuits.  
  
- Tu disais quelque chose, Hermione ? demanda Harry, comme s'il réalisait soudain qu'elle était là.  
  
- Hé, Harry ! Ca fait cinq minutes qu'elle te parle ! intervint Ron en riant.  
  
- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose, je suppose. !  
  
- Tu parles. ! rétorqua Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?  
  
- Eh bien. ! commença Harry avant de s'interrompre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Je me demande pourquoi le professeur Lupin n'était pas là depuis quelque temps. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la pleine lune et il semblait en pleine forme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. ! Je me demande si.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il aurai pû se passer quelque chose avec. ? demanda Hermione, pensive.  
  
- Queudver. ! poursuivit Ron.  
  
- Si quelqu'un peut le trouver, c'est bien mon père, Sirius et Remus. ! répondit Harry en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Ils le détestent tellement. ! Ca fait des mois qu'ils le cherchent, maintenant. ! Peut-être qu'ils ont finalement eu ce bâtard. ! - Seigneur, faites que ce soit vrai. ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- On pourrai le demander à Dumbledore, après les cours. ! suggéra Hermione.  
  
- Ouais, peut-être. ! accepta Harry, en jetant un regard à sa montre. On ferai mieux d'aller en cours de Potions avant que Rogue ne nous tue. ! »  
  
Tous trois se ruèrent vers les cachots, où ils s'inquiétèrent en voyant un message écrit au tableau et qui disait :  
  
"TOUS LES COURS DE POTIONS SONT ANNULES POUR AUJOURD'HUI !"  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que. ? commença Harry.  
  
- Ne pose pas de question ! hurla Ron. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut fêter ! Pas de cours de Potions. ! Pas de Rogue. ! »  
  
Il était tellement heureux qu'il dansait presque dans la salle de classe.  
  
« Excusez-moi. ! Désolée de vous interrompre mais je dois parler à Mr Potter. ! »  
  
Tous trois se retournèrent pour voir le professeur McGonagall immobile sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
«- Oui, professeur ? demanda Harry en la rejoignant.  
  
- Vous devez aller au bureau du directeur. ! Quand à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley., vous pouvez retourner à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. ! »  
  
Hermione adressa un regard interloqué à Harry et Ron fronça les sourcils, alors que tous deux quittaient la salle de classe de Potions. Harry suivit McGonagall jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. ! Il ne pouvait que deviner. !  
  
Finalement, le Professeur McGonagall et Harry arrivèrent au bureau directorial et elle ouvrit la porte. Harry pénétra dans la pièce pour découvrir son père, Sirius et le professeur Lupin près du bureau (ndlt : le meuble cette fois. ! C chiant.! Les anglais ont deux mots différents pour la même traduction en français, alors que ça désigne deux choses totalement différentes. ! M'enfin.!) du directeur, auquel était assis Dumbledore. Harry les regarda avec curiosité, mais resta silencieux.  
  
« Nous pensions que tu devais vouloir voir ça, Harry ! » lança James en prenant une petite boîte en verre.  
  
Harry s'approcha et observa la boîte qui était surmontée d'une ouverture close, et dans laquelle se trouvait un petit rat à qui il manquait un doigt.  
  
«- Comment avez-vous. ?  
  
- C'est une longue histoire, Harry ! répondit Lupin en souriant. L'essentiel à présent c'est que nous l'ayons eet qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.  
  
- Le professeur Rogue est partit chercher Cornélius Fudge, Harry ! expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
- Dès qu'il reviendra, on pourra donner à ce misérable qui est enfermé dans la boîte la potion de vérité et Sirius sera libre. ! ajouta Lupin.  
  
- Etant donné que ses sombres crétins du Ministère ont refusé de me croire. ! poursuivit James avec colère.  
  
- Ne devrions nous pas lui faire reprendre sa forme humaine avant que Fudge n'arrive ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. ! rétorqua Lupin.  
  
- On pourrai toujours le torturer en attendant. ! suggéra James.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu propose de faire ? se renseigna Lupin.  
  
- Oh, je ne sais pas, mais nous pourrions faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. ! proposa Sirius.  
  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée. ! accepta James. (ndlt : Je sais pas pour vous mais j'ai l'impression que Peter est vraiment mal, là. ! Mais c'est parfaitement compréhensible. !)  
  
- Oui, je suis d'accord avec James. ! C'est vraiment une assez bonne idée, Sirius. ! ajouta Lupin avec un sourire.  
  
- Et bien, messieurs, je vous recommande fortement, si vous rendez à Mr Pettigrow (ndlt : Eh ben, Dumbledore reste sacrément aimable avec Queudver, mais je ne fais que traduire. !), sa forme humaine, de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas revenir à sa forme d'Animagus. ! intervint Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.  
  
- Bien sûr. ! » confirma James.  
  
Avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, les Maraudeurs avaient obligés Queudver à reprendre sa forme humaine. Ils lui lancèrent un sort pour l'empêcher de reprendre sa forme d'Animagus puis ils l'attachèrent avec de puissants liens.  
  
« Alors, misérable. ! ricana Sirius.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? ajouta Lupin. On t'avais aidé, nous étions tes amis, et regardes ce que tu as fait. !  
  
- Tu nous as tous trahis. ! Tu as trahis James. ! Tu mériterai de brûler en enfer ! » rugit Sirius.  
  
Peter Pettigrow les fixa l'un après l'autre, l'air nerveux, mais ne prononça pas un mot.  
  
«- Tu as ruiné tellement de vies. ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends au moins compte. ? demanda, avec colère, Lupin.  
  
- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est que de passer des années et des années à Azkaban ? J'Y AI ETE ENFERME A CAUSE DE TOI, SALE BATARD ! JE TE DETESTE ! »  
  
Sirius se jeta sur Pettigrow et essaya de le frapper, mais Lupin attrapa Sirius et le repoussa. Le silence s'instaura dans la pièce.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers James qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusqu'à présent. Son regard était rivé sur Peter, et il semblait prêt à tuer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fini. ! Et bien, dans le chapitre 14, ça va être la "séance défoulatoire" des Maraudeurs. Les règlements de comptes (du moins le début.) 


	14. L'explication des Maraudeurs

Et voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre 14, et il est 18h26.. ! Là, on pourra vraiment pas dire que j'y met pas de la bonne volonté mais je ferai le chapitre 15 et 16 demain. !!!!! Là, j'suis à fond motivée, même si je posterai ce chapitre que d'ici quelques jours. (ben, quand vous pourrez le lire, quoi et après le 13.^__^ !) Enfin, je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente de moi sur ce coup là (quatre chapitres en un après-midi.) surtout que ce chapitre et les deux prochains vont être pénibles à traduire car le ton monte et que c pas ce qu'il a de plus pratique d'interpréter les injures ou certains termes "plus familiers" anglais que le dico n'indique pas. ! Mais bon, j'ai hâte d'arriver au chapitre 16. ! Mais là, j'entre dans les chapitres les plus coriaces et vous verrez bien vite pourquoi. !  
  
Tout d'abord, un très GRAND MERCI pour leurs reviews à : Sailor Digitale (Non, c pas James qui le tue.. ! Prongs (l'auteur) a décidé que cet honneur reviendrai à.quelqu'un d'autre. ! lol Et puis, ça ferai pas un super exemple à Harry, non ? ^__^ (voir son père tuer quelqu'un, (même Peter) ça doit être un peu particulier... Mais je crois que tout le monde voudrait lui faire la peau, au rongeur. !), Clem (voilà la suite. ! ^__^), Winky (C vrai qu'on peut vraiment le plaindre le p'tit Sirius), Luffynette (tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais. ?) et Juliepotter (merci. , mais je pense que je suis encore loin d'une vraiment bonne traduction. !)  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 14 : L'explication des Maraudeurs  
  
La pièce était toujours silencieuse. Tout le monde regardait James et Pettigrow. Celui-ci fixait James mais s'obstinait dans son silence.  
  
«- Je t'ai dit, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? répéta James, les yeux pleins de mépris rencontrant ceux de Peter.  
  
- Je. ! Je. ! Je.! bégaya Peter.  
  
Dans ton intérêt, tu ferait mieux de me répondre, sale rat.! Lâcha James avec mépris en prenant sa baguette et en la pointant sue Pettigrow.  
  
«- Tu. tu.tu ne peux pas me t.t.tuer, J.J.James. !  
  
- Oh, vraiment. ? Ca ne semblait pas t'avoir posé de problème d'essayer de nous tuer, Lily et moi. !  
  
- Ce.ce. ce n'était pas moi qui ait essayé de vous tuer. ! »  
  
James fronça les sourcils, le regard toujours aussi haineux.  
  
«- C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui a essayé de vous tuer. ! P.p.pas moi. !  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un rat misérable. ! Tu ne peux même pas dire son nom. ! Tu travailles pour lui. ! Je parie que tu lui disais tout. ! Dès l'instant où tu es devenu notre Gardien du Secret, tu avais prévu de nous faire assassiner. !  
  
- Je.je.je te l'ai dit. ! Ce n'était pas moi.! C'était Tu-.. !  
  
- DIS SON NOM, ESPECE DE SOMBRE MISERABLE. ! As-tu si peur de lui pour ne pas oser dire son vrai nom. ? Tu travailles pour lui, donc crache le morceau, espèce de pathétique excuse d'être humain ! (nldt : Désolée si ma traduction n'est pas super mais je pense que ceux qui traduisent seront d'accord avec moi pour dire que les scènes où le ton monte beaucoup, c pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple de traduire les injures ou les paroles un peu.sauvages (comme on dit chez moi)) ! Donc, je fais ce que je peux mais.)  
  
- V.V.Voldemort a essayé de vous tuer. ! Pas moi. ! » rétorqua, lentement, Peter.  
  
James se rapprocha de Pettigrow, pointant toujours sa baguette vers son c?ur.  
  
« Il a peut-être été celui qui a tenté de nous éliminer, mais il n'aurait jamais pû seulement essayé si, avant, tu ne nous avais pas trahis. ! » murmura James.  
  
Les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
«- Je.je.je. !  
  
- LA FERME., ET LAISSE-MOI FINIR.! » s'emporta James.  
  
Peter acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais une partie de son angoisse sembla disparaître.  
  
«- Tu as toujours eut ce que tu voulais. ! murmura-t-il.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » demanda James.  
  
James était à présent tellement près de Pettigrow qu'il aurai presque pû être assis sur lui.  
  
«- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Comment peux-tu même dire que j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais. ? Tu crois que je voulais passer les quatorze dernière années de ma vie soumis à un sort infernal. ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais. ? Je voulais être avec ma femme et mon fils, mais je n'ai pas pû. ! Par conséquent, je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais, me semble-t-il ? »  
  
Peter paru, une fois de plus, terrorisé alors qu'il essayait de s'éloigner de James. Sirius s'avança et se plaça à l'endroit vers lequel Peter essayait de bouger.  
  
« Réponds-moi ! » lança James, calmement, paraissant toujours prêt à tuer Peter.  
  
Son calme relatif sembla effrayer Pettigrow encore plus.  
  
« Qu.qu.quelle était la question ? »  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Tu es pathétique, sale rat. ! Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pû avoir confiance en toi. ! Pourquoi j'ai toujours perdu mon temps avec toi ? Je t'ai aidé à chaque fois, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Tu mérite de connaître une longue et douloureuse mort et j'espère vraiment que j'y participerai pour être sûr que tes dernières minutes à vivre soient pire que l'enfer. !  
  
- J.J.James, Je.je...je suis.  
  
- Quoi. ? Craches le morceau. ! Tu sembles avoir des problèmes pour parler, imbécile. ! Je suppose que tu 'avait pas de problèmes pour annoncer à Voldemort le moindre des endroits où je me trouvait, il y a quinze ans. ! Visiblement, tu as perdu ton habileté à parler de façon cohérente depuis. ! »  
  
Peter regarda James.  
  
«- Je suis désolé. !  
  
- QUOI ? TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVE A DIRE ES QUE TU ES DESOLE ? »  
  
Peter, acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Tu crois vraiment que ça signifie quelque chose pour moi ? Tu crois vraiment que ça y changera quelque chose ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre. ! » rétorqua Peter après avoir secoué négativement la tête.  
  
James le fixa intensément. Peter détourna les yeux.  
  
«- Regarde moi, sale lâche. !  
  
- James, je.je.je. ! Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. ! Tu me fais peur.! » (ndlt : Oooohhhh ! Pôv'e chou. ! ^___^)  
  
James enfonça sa baguette dans le ventre de Peter.  
  
«- Tant mieux, c'était l'effet voulu, abruti. ! commenta-t-il, le faisant tressaillir.  
  
- Je suis désolé..., et je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire d'autre. ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. ! Tu as raison. ! Je suis une horrible excuse d'être humain. ! Je suis tellement désolé, James. ! Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, toi ou ta famille. ! Mais je.je.je me sentais toujours mis à l'écart. ! Vous aviez, tous, tout, et je n'avais rien. !  
  
- Donc, tu pensais que me tuer et faire emprisonner Sirius aurai rendu ta vie meilleure ? demanda James avec colère.  
  
- N.n.no ! Je.je.je. Je ne sais pas.! Je voulais être quelqu'un qui était. Je ne sais pas. important pour quelqu'un. !  
  
- Tu l'étais, espèce d'imbécile. ! Tu étais notre ami jusqu'à ce que tu nous trahisse tous. ! Tu étais quelqu'un, mais, maintenant, tu n'es plus rien. ! Nous te détestons tous plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. ! Rien de ce que tu dira ne changera le passé. ! Rien. !  
  
- Mais, James, je suis désolé. ! Je le suis vraiment. !  
  
- Tu ne vois pas que ça n'a pas d'importance, minable. ! Ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. !  
  
- S'il te plaît, James, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. !  
  
- TU AS PERDU LA RAISON, SALE BATARD ! (ndlt : Je reste polie dans ma traduction !) TE PARDONNER ? AS-TU VECU LE DEMENTI DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? »  
  
Peter tenta une fois de plus de s'écarter de James, mais Sirius le renvoya à sa place.  
  
«- Jamais., et je dit bien JAMAIS, je ne te pardonnerai. ! Tu as fais la pire chose qu'on puisse imaginer. ! Tu nous as trahi. ! Tu as essayé de nous assassinés. ! Tu as fais emprisonner Sirius et tu as fait de sa vie un véritable enfer. ! Je te déteste. ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu nous as fait. ! »  
  
Peter baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. James recula et rangea sa baguette.  
  
«- Je ne peux pas rester à le regarder plus longtemps. ! Quand Fudge et cet arrogant Serpentard doivent-ils arriver ?  
  
- Ils devraient arrivés d'ici une heure. ! » répondit Dumbledore.  
  
James jeta un regard à Sirius et Lupin. Il les rejoignit et leur murmura quelque chose que les autres ne purent entendre. Ils acquiescèrent et James se tourna vers Dumbledore.  
  
« Est-ce que vous pouvez rester ici avec le traître. ? On va aller ailleurs et expliquer à Harry ce qui c'est passé. ! On pense qu'il devrait savoir ce qui se passe. ! »  
  
Le directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je resterai là avec Mr Pettigrow. ! Je vous préviendrai quand Fudge sera là. !  
  
- Merci. ! Viens, Harry ! On va tout t'expliquer.! »  
  
Harry se leva de là où il était assis et suivit son père hors de la pièce. Sirius et Lupin partirent à leur suite. James les mena jusqu'à une autre pièce, à quelques portes du bureau directorial, que Harry ne connaissait pas. Aussitôt qu'ils furent tous entrés, James ferma la porte.  
  
«- Tu as le droit de savoir comment nous avons trouver ce malhonnête et pathétique bâtard. ! commença James.  
  
- On croirai m'entendre. ! commenta Sirius en souriant.  
  
- Je le déteste tout autant que toi. ! répondit James en souriant à son tour.  
  
- Nous le détestons tous. ! rajouta Lupin.  
  
- C'est pourquoi nous voulons être sûr qu'il subisse la pire punition. ! compléta Sirius.  
  
- Et tu peux me croire que nous ferons en sorte que ça lui arrive. ! continua James, la colère revenant dans sa voix.  
  
- Fudge a tout intérêt à donner à ce.rat le baiser du Détraqueur. ! ricana Sirius.  
  
- Et il a sacrément intérêt à le faire. ! approuva James.  
  
- Hum. ! intervint Harry.  
  
- Oh, désolé, Harry ! s'interrompit James.  
  
- On s'enthousiasmait un peu trop. ! expliqua Lupin.  
  
- Mais tu le comprend, bien sûr ! » ajouta Sirius.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
«- Bien, alors, par quoi on commence ? reprit Lupin en se tournant vers James et Sirius.  
  
- Le commencement. ! répliqua Sirius en souriant.  
  
- Je savais que tu allais dire ça. ! commenta James en riant. Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire à nouveau, Sirius. ! ajouta-t-il, avant de se rapprocher de l'endroit où Harry était assis. D'accord, c'est une longue histoire mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps donc j'essayerai de faire court. !  
  
- D'accord. ! acquiesça Harry. Quand vous l'avez trouvé ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Où vous l'avez. ?  
  
- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions et nous essayerons d'y répondre à toute. ! commença James. Durant les quelques derniers mois (ndlt : septembre et octobre), nous avons essayés de retrouver Pettigrow. Dès que j'ai eu la certitude que Fudge n'innocenterai Sirius sur mon simple témoignage, j'ai sû que je devais trouver ce bâtard moi-même. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Où l'as tu trouvé ? Sirius était avec toi ?  
  
- Oui. ! Nous l'avons chercher dans toute l'Europe. ! J'était le celui qui le cherchait le plus, étant donné que Sirius devait rester cache la plupart du temps.! Cependant, Sirius était avec moi en permanence, mais sous sa forme d'Animagus. ! Mais c'est Remus qui a vu Pettigrow, il y a quelques jours. !  
  
- Où ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Il était à Poudlard ! commença Lupin.  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en sursautant soudain. Il aurait pû essayer de me tuer. !  
  
- Il aurai eu à faire avec moi s'il avait seulement essayé de te blesser. ! » rétorqua James avec colère.  
  
Harry se détendit un peu, mais il voulait toujours savoir ce qui c'était passé.  
  
«- Où l'avez- vous trouvé exactement, professeur Lupin ?  
  
- Mardi, après la fin des cours. ! J'allais voir Hagrid pour discuter de. certaines choses, quand, en chemin, j'ai vu quelque chose de petit assis près d'un arbre. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il a prit la fuite. ! Je l'ai poursuivit dans la Forêt Interdite et je l'ai finalement attrapé. Bien sûr, un humain peut courir bien plus vite qu'un rat, particulièrement quand ce rat n'est qu'un misérable Animagus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait une fois que vous l'avez attrapé ? continua Harry.  
  
- J'ai essayé de le garder dans mes mains mais il se débattait et me mordait si bien que, rapidement, j'avais les mains en sang. ! J'ai couru aussi vite que je le pouvais jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid et je lui ai demandé d'utiliser la magie pour capturer le rat. !  
  
- Bien sûr, Hagrid n'est pas vraiment supposé utiliser une baguette, donc tu n'as dû avoir du mal à le convaincre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Oui. ! acquiesça Lupin. Et, pendant ce temps, Pettigrow me mordait jusqu'aux os. ! Finalement, Hagrid a décidé qu'il ferait mieux de faire quelque chose pour m'aider. !  
  
- Pourquoi Pettigrow n'a pas essayer de reprendre sa forme humaine ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Il aurait été attrapé plus facilement, sinon. ! expliqua James. Il avait plus de chance de s'échapper s'il restait dans sa forme d'Animagus.  
  
- D'accord. ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite ?  
  
- Je suis allé voir Dumbledore. ! soupira Lupin. Et j'ai emmené le traître avec moi. ! Nous avons essayé de comprendre pourquoi il était là mais il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. !  
  
- Sauf pour te mordre. ! intervint Sirius.  
  
- En effet. ! approuva Lupin.  
  
- Et après. ? insista Harry.  
  
- Et bien. ! reprit Lupin. Nous devions dire à James et Sirius de revenir à Poudlard mais, à ce moment-là, ils étaient en Espagne.  
  
- En Espagne ? (ndlt : en effet, ils étaient loin du compte.!)  
  
- Oui. ! acquiesça James. Nous l'avons cherché dans toute l'Europe. ! Nous voulions trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui nous aurait mené jusqu'au rat. ! Nous avons vu des Mangemorts, à Paris, qui parlaient d'un voyage à Madrid sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc nous avons pensés que nous ferions mieux d'aller voir si le rat n'était pas en Espagne. !  
  
- Donc, vous êtes allé en Espagne, professeur Lupin ?  
  
- Oui. ! confirma ce dernier. Dumbledore et moi, nous pensions envoyer un hibou à James et Sirius mais nous avons réalisé que c'était trop dangereux. ! J'ai confié Pettigrow à Dumbledore et je suis aussitôt parti en Espagne pour chercher James et Sirius. !  
  
- Mais ça n'a pas été trop dur de les trouver ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Un homme furieux et un gros chien noir ? Nan, et puis je savait où ils allaient, de toute façon, car ils m'avaient informés de leurs plans. !  
  
- Ce n'était pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta Harry en regardant son père.  
  
- Peut-être. ! admit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Mais nous étions prudents. !  
  
- Et, dès que je les ai trouvé, nous somme revenus à Poudlard et voilà. !  
  
- Donc, il n'a pas dit un mot ? Il n'a pas dit pourquoi il était ici ? » poursuivit Harry.  
  
Tous trois répondirent d'un signe de tête négatif.  
  
«- Mais nous finiront par le savoir. ! répondit James, pensif. Dès que cet idiot du Ministère sera là. !  
  
- Si il vient. ! ajouta Sirius.  
  
- Il viendra. ! assura Lupin.  
  
- Finalement, on revient à la même conclusion. ! » marmonna James.  
  
Harry sourit. Il aimait les voir tous les trois ensemble. Il pouvait dire qu'il avaient été meilleurs amis pendant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et il savait qu'ils le seraient toujours. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FINI.. ! Alors, titre du chapitre 15 : la colère de Harry. ! Ca dit tout, non, quand on sait que Peter est dans le coin. ! 


	15. La colère de Harry

Hello tout le monde. ! Bon, g consacré une bonne partie de mon temps libre à monopoliser l'ordi familial pour vous retraduire le chapitre 15, sur cet ordi, pour que vous puissiez le lire. ! Je fais 2 fois plus de traduction que prévu du coup, mais bon. ! (qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour vous, franchement. ? lol !)  
  
Tout d'abord, un très GRAND MERCI pour leurs reviews, et leur patience à : Sarah (tu auras ta réponse au prochain chapitre), Luna, Clem (tu vas savoir ça dans les chapitres à venir . !), Marika Jedusor (oui, j'aime bien les fics de Prongs, et merci pour le compliment. ! =^__^=), Juliepotter, Aube,  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 15 : La colère de Harry  
  
On frappa à la porte. Lupin alla ouvrir, au professeur McGonagall qui attendait sur le seuil, l'air impatiente.  
  
« Dumbledore aimerai que vous reveniez dès maintenant à son bureau. ! Fudge devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. ! »  
  
Sirius se rua pratiquement hors de la pièce.  
  
«- Allez tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez.? Allez, on y va.!  
  
- Nerveux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lupin en souriant.  
  
Il regagnèrent le bureau directorial, Sirius en tête. Celui-ci adressa un regard noir à Pettigrow et s'assit sur le canapé.  
  
«- Merci d'être revenu, messieurs. ! ccommenta, calmement, Dumbledore.  
  
- Je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde. ! » marmonna Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et s'avança vers la porte.  
  
« Je vais voir où est Severus. ! Il est peut-être en chemin, à l'heure qu'il est. ! J'aimerai vraiment qu'il soit déjà là. ! Minerva, pourriez-vous expliquer rapidement la situation aux autres professeurs ? »  
  
McGonagall acquiesce d'un signe de tête et quitta le bureau à la suite de Dumbledore.  
  
«- Il nous laisse vraiment seuls avec ça. ? s'étonna Sirius en désignant Pettigrow.  
  
- On dirai bien. ! confirma James.  
  
- Hum, hum.!  
  
- Sirius, n'y pense même pas ! Il doit être vivant si tu veux pouvoir être innocenté ! » intervint Lupin.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils mais il s'éloigna de Pettigrow. Harry, cependant, quitta l'endroit où il était assis et s'avança vers Queudver.  
  
« Je ne te comprend pas du tout. ! Je pense que je vous déteste même bien plus qu'ils ne peuvent l'être à votre égard. ! Savez-vous ce que c'est que d'être orphelin et être élevé par quelqu'un qui vous déteste ? Pouvez- vous imaginer faire des cauchemars et avoir de terrifiants souvenirs d'un flash de lumière verte et ne pas savoir ce qui en est à l'origine ? Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ? »  
  
Peter regarda fixement Harry.  
  
«- J'ai passé dix des onze premières années de ma vie dans un véritable enfer par votre faute.! Vous êtes un traître et vous méritez de mourrir.! Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la première fois où je vous ai vu et que j'ai appris ce que vous aviez fait ? Ils voulaient vous tuer. ! ajouta Harry, désignant Sirius et Remus. Mais je ne les ai pas laissé faire parce que je pensais que mon père n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils deviennent des meurtriers simplement à cause de vous. !  
  
- Je.je.je t'ai r.r.remercié pour ça.!  
  
- LA FERME ! VOUS AVEZ FAIT DE MA VIE UN VERITABLE ENFER.! J'AURAI PU VIVRE AVEC MES PARENTS ! J'AURAI PU VIVRE AVEC DES PERSONNES QUI SE SOUCIERAIENT DE MOI. ! MAIS VOUS M'AVEZ ENLEVE TOUT CA. ! JE VOUS HAIS. ! »  
  
James s'approcha de Harry et posa la main sur son épaule.  
  
«- Harry, je. !  
  
- Non ! protesta Harry en s'écartant de son père. Je n'ai pas fini avec le rat.! Vous autres, vous avez eu la possibilité de lui parlé et maintenant, je veux le faire aussi. ! Je pensais que je pouvais rester en dehors de ça et vous laisser régler vos comptes avec lui, mais je ne peux pas. ! Il m'a blessé également. ! »  
  
James acquiesça et s'éloigna, sachant qu'il ne pouvair rien faire pour arrêter Harry.  
  
Pettigrow regarda Harry.  
  
«- Je.je.je suis vraiment désolé. ! Je veux dire, Harry, je.je me souviens la première fois que je t'ai vu. ! Tu ressemblais tellement à James, m.m.mais il est vivant. ! Il est de nouveau là pour toi. ! Tout va bien, maintenant. !  
  
- QUOI ? COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? s'écria Harry.  
  
- Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que tout va bien maintenant ? » répéta Sirius, avec colère.  
  
Dumbledore réapparut dans le bureau au meme moment.  
  
«- Messieurs, vous préféreriez aller attendre ailleurs, peut-être.? suggéra-t-il.  
  
- Non.! rétorqua Sirius, fixant toujours Pettigrow.  
  
- Certainement pas. ! renchérit Lupin.  
  
- Je ne bouge pas d'ici. ! ajouta James.  
  
- Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Je reste là. ! »  
  
Dumbledore soupira et s'assit à son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de cette affaire.  
  
« James ? Je pourrai te parler un instant ? »  
  
James soupira et s'approcha du directeur.  
  
«- Oui ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive à Mr Pettigrow. ? Je comprend parfaitement que tu sois furieux contre lui, et tu as vraiment le droit d'être déçu., bien sûr. ! Cependant, je sais que ton fils a empêché Sirius et Remus de tuer Mr Pettigrow parce qu'il croyait que tu n'aurai pas approuvé une telle action. ! »  
  
James paraissait à la fois en colère et calme.  
  
«- Je pense voir où vous voulez en venir. ! Cependant, je crois que Harry ne voulait pas que Sirius et Remus deviennent des meurtriers simplement à cause de Pettigrow. ! Mais si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui se charge de le tuer, ça ne posera aucun problème à Harry. !  
  
- Tu en est sûr ? » demanda Dumbledore en le regardant avec attention.  
  
James répondit d'un signe de tête negative.  
  
«- Demandez-lui si vous voulez.! En ce qui me concerne, j'espère que Pettigrow aura ce qu'il mérite.! Il dit qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il se sentait toujours inférieur à nous.! Mais je ne peux ne peut pas me sentir désolé pour lui. ! Il a détruit ma famille. ! Il a anéantit tellement de vies.! Je ne peux simplement pas lui pardonner. ! commenta James, les yeux baissés. Une petite part de moi-même me dit que c'est contre ma nature, parce que je crois, en général, que la plupart des gens a droit à une seconde chance. ! Mais, ça. ! Ca c'est trop personnel. ! Il m'a trahit.! Il voulait la mort de ma famille, et il a fait souffrir mon meilleur ami pendant toutes ces années passées à Azkaban.! Je ne peux simplement pas pardonné ça.! Je ne peux pas.! Et, maintenant, après l'avoir vu en face, ma haine à son égard ne fait que grandir et grandir. !  
  
- Je comprend, James. ! répondit Dumbledore en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Je pensais seulement que je devais te parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit. !  
  
- Merci. ! Et vous avez des nouvelles de Rogue ?  
  
- Non. ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrai leur prendre tant de temps. ! soupira Dumbledore.  
  
- Avec un peu de chance, Fudge sera bientôt là. ! Je ne peux pas laisser dure ça plus longtemps. ! Nous devons vraiment savoir pourquoi Pettigrow se trouvait ici.! Il y a tant de questions qui sont encore sans réponses. !  
  
- J'ai peur que Voldemort ne soit dans les parages ! » lança, calmement, Dumbledore.  
  
James haussa les sourcils et adressa un regard interrogateur au directeur qui s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
« Harry ? Tu pourrai venir un instant ? »  
  
Harry, qui se trouvait toujours à proximité de Pettigrow, s'avança vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
«- Oui, professeur. ?  
  
- Harry, est-ce que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal dernièrement ? »  
  
Harry fixa Dumbledore puis regarda son père.  
  
« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Voldemort est dans le coin ? »  
  
Le regard du directeur passa de James à Harry.  
  
«- Nous ne savons pas, mais je crains que ça ne soit le cas. ! Nous ne savons toujours pas les raisons pour lesquelles Mr Pettigrow se trouvait à Poudlard. ! Il doit toujours être au service de Voldemort.!  
  
- Il aurai été stupide de venire ici, à moins d'être sous les orders de Voldemort.! observa James. Il courrait, visiblement, le risque d'être attrapé.! Il devait être ici pour quelque chose.!  
  
- Et bien, nous le saurons quand Fudge lui donnera du Véritasérum, non ? intervint Harry.  
  
- Oui, mais nous aimerions, toujours, savoir si ta cicatrice t'a fait mal, Harry. ! »  
  
Harry regarda son père avec attention, comme s'il déterminait ce qu'il pouvait dire pour que James le croit. ! Il songea rapidement que son père verrait clair en un mensonge. !  
  
«- Je, euh., si QUeudver a été envoyé ici par Voldemort, vous pensez qu'il en avait après moi. ?  
  
- C'est ce que je supposerai, même si je suis assez sûr que Voldemort en a après ton père et toi. ! Il ne savait peut-être pas que James était en Espagne à ce moment-là. !  
  
- C'est seulement une première man?uvre avant d'essayer d'avoir l'un de nous, Harry ! intervint sérieusement James. Cette perspective m'a inquiété dès le premier moment où je t'ai vu. ! Voldemort nous déteste. ! Je ne doute pas qu'il en ait après toi et moi. !  
  
- Ca nous aiderai vraiment si tu nous disais si ta cicatrice t'a fait mal, Harry. ! » répéta, une fois de plus, Dumbledore.  
  
Harry regarda les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Auparavant, il n'avait eu aucun problème à se confier à Dumbledore quand sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Cependant, il savait que son père avait déjà assez de préoccupations, entre Pettigrow et la recherche de Lily. ! Et puis. il avait seize ans. ! Il avait combattu Voldemort à maintes reprises. ! Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.! S'il disait la vérité, ils pourraient se préparer pour faire face à Voldemort. Mais. !  
  
«- Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Oubliez ça. ! intervint précipitamment James. Sa cicatrice lui a fait mal.!  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Harry ?  
  
- Tu n'as pas répondu, James. ! Ca veut dire que ça t'a fait mal. ! Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu n'aurai pas hésité à nous le dire. ! Elle t'a fait mal il y a combien de temps et de quelle manière ?  
  
- Je ne savais pas si je devais t'en parler ou non. ! Tu as déjà assez de problèmes, avec Queudver et.et. !  
  
- Peu importe tout ça. ! Dis-le nous toujours. ! Parles-en à l'un de nous. ! Si je ne suis pas là, parles-en à Dumbledore, ou Sirius ou Remus. ! Ta cicatrice est la meilleure indication que nous ayons pour savoir où se trouve Voldemort. !  
  
- Ca m'a fait mal il y a quelques jours.! Rien de bien terrible, mais ça faisait mal. ! Je suppose que j'aurai dû vous en parler. !  
  
- Plus Voldemort est proche et plus ta cicatrice te fait mal, c'est ça ? » demanda James.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Ca veut dire que Voldemort est encore dans le coin. ! commenta Dumbledore. James ? Est-ce que tu pourrai rester ici pour quelques temps. ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. !  
  
- Bien. ! Nous risquons d'avoir besoin de toi ici. ! »  
  
James et Harry se retournèrent vers Sirius et Lupin pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient quittés Pettigrow et discutaient, assis sur le canapé.  
  
Tout d'un coup, on frappa à la porte et Lupin alla ouvrir.  
  
« Ah, Pompom, entrez. ! » lança Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
  
«- Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle, désignant d'un doigt tremblant Sirius qui gémit et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Pompom, avant que vous ne. !  
  
- C'est Sirius Black et il est. !  
  
- Innocent. ! intervint James, s'interposant entre Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh.  
  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Pompom.  
  
- James dit la vérité. ! Sirius a été accusé à la place de Peter Pettigrow. ! expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
- Et vous en êtes sûr ? insista Madame Pomfresh.  
  
- Voilà à quoi va ressembler le reste de ma vie. ! soupira Sirius. Je vais encore devoir passer pratiquement tout mon temps cacher. ! C'est inutile. ! »  
  
James se détourna et adressa un regard menaçant à Pettigrow, avant de regarder à nouveau Madame Pomfresh.  
  
« Oui, nous en sommes sûrs. ! Sirius a été accusé à tort de ce que ce bâtard ici présent à fait. ! Croyiez-moi, je le sais. ! Sirius ne nous aurai jamais trahi, Lily ou moi. ! Il était et il est toujours mon meilleur ami.! Si vous refusez de me croire, alors vous feriez mieux de vous habituer à me détester. ! »  
  
Sirius sourit, alors que les autres parurent choqués.  
  
«- Je.je.je, oui, bien sûr, je vous crois, Mr Potter ! assura Pompom.  
  
- Bien. ! Désolé si j'ai été si dur, mais je devais vous faire comprendre. ! Sirius est innocent et les gens doivent le savoir.! Je suppose que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid.! Je m'excuse.!  
  
- Ca va.! Assure, calmement, Pompom, paraissant, cependant, toujours choquée.  
  
- Bon, maintenant que nous avons réglé ce malentendu, qu'est-ce qui vous ammène dans mon bureau, Pompom ?  
  
- Et bien, j'ai un message pour Mr Potter.! Euh, Harry, je veux dire.!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
- J'ai rencontré vos amis, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley.! Ils erraient dans le hall et je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils semblaient être inquiets à votre sujet, Potter. ! Ils disaient que vous aviez été convoqué au bureau du directeur et ils craignaient que quelque chose vous soit arrivé, avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et tout ça. ! Je les ai renvoyés à leur Salle Commune, bien sûr, mais je voulais m'assuer que tout allait bien. ! Bien sûr, ils pouvaient avoir esssayé de me faire une blague, mais Miss Granger paraissait assez sérieuse.  
  
- Vous pouvez dire à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley que tout va bien. ! répondit Dumbledore, avant de s'interrompre. Peut-être qu'ils devraient venir ici, non ? »  
  
Il jeta un regard aux autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pieces.  
  
«- Ils étaient avec moi tout au long de tout ça.! Intervint Harry. Je veux dire, ils savent tout ce qui se passe. ! »  
  
- Ca ne derange pas, non ? demanda Lupin. Harry a raison. ! Hermione et Ron étaient avec lui pendant. tout. ! Ils peuvent très bien venir.! »  
  
Sirius et James approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
Dumbledore sourit.  
  
«- Pompom, pourriez-vous dire à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley de venir directement à mon bureau. ? Ah, et assurez-vous de leur donner le mot de passe pour qu'ils puissent venir. !  
  
- Bien sûr.!" répondit Madame Pomfresh.  
  
Elle paraissait encore assez inquiète et perplexe, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux obéir que de se disputer avec le directeur. Elle quitta le bureau en laissant la porte ouverte.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face à Pettigrow.  
  
« Euh, J.J.James ? » se risqué, nerveusement, Peter.  
  
Tout le monde fut surpris de l'entendre prendre la parole.  
  
«- Quoi ? rétorqua James, en lui adressant un regard haineux.  
  
- Est-ce que L.L.Lily est vivante, aussi ? » demanda, calmement, Peter.  
  
Les yeux de James semblèrent rétrécirent et il fixa Peter encore plus rudement.  
  
« Pourquoi te soucies-tu soudain de savoir si elle est vivante ? Autant que je sache, tu voulais que tous mes proches soient ou mort ou presque. ! »  
  
Peter baissa les yeux.  
  
«- Je.Je voulais juste savoir. ! J'ai toujours apprécié Lily !  
  
- Tu as une étrange façon de montrer à des gens que tu les aimes. !  
  
- El.elle n'aurait pas été fâchée contre moi. ! »  
  
James regarda Pettigrow, l'air parfaitement dubitatif.  
  
«- Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu as perdu la raison ou quoi ?  
  
- Elle était toujours très comprehensive, J.James.!  
  
- Oui, et je suis très bien placé pour le savoir. ! murmura James. Cependant, je doute franchement qu'elle aurait compris tes actions. !  
  
- T.t.tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait été fâchée contre moi ? »  
  
James parut écoeuré. Harry était tellement bouche bée que sa mâchoire aurait pû casser. Lupin retenait Sirius pour l'empêcher de bondir sur Pettigrow. Même les yeux de Dumbledore reflétaient une colère totale alors qu'il fixait Queudver.  
  
Personne ne remarqua la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, le chapitre se finit sur un "cliffhanger" (comme ils disent en anglais). ! Le titre du chapitre suivant, bien sûr : la personne du seuil de la porte  
  
  
  
Et j'vous ai fait ça en moins d'un après-midi. ! bye, bye  
  
Céc. 


	16. La personne du seuil de la porte

OUAIS. ! Big new. ! Si vous pouvez lire ce passage c que g récupéré un ordi en pleine forme. ! lol ! J'avais prévu de faire un big « uploadage » mais ct sans compter sur la sortie du jeu vidéo HP et la chambre des secrets, sur lequel je suis rivé depuis mercredi. ! Donc, je publie que ceux que g eu le temps de finir. !  
  
Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon bla-bla, alors, passons aux choses sérieuses. ! Ah, sinon, vous avez vu la bande-annonce du deuxième film ? Elle est trop super. ! Il a l'air d'être encore plus prometteur que le un. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive beaucoup pour la traduction. !) à : Clem, Crystal, Luna, Sailor Digitale (tout particulièrement. ! D'ailleurs ! ^__^) , Sarah et Pheniamon  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 16 : La personne sur le seuil de la porte  
  
«- Est-ce qu'elle aurai été en colère contre moi ? répéta Peter, en regardant James.  
  
- Comment eux-tu, seulement, poser une telle question ? rétorqua James avec colère.  
  
- Elle.elle était très magnanime, J..J.James.! Elle ne m'en aurai pas voulu. ! Je p.pense qu'elle m'aurai pardonné. !  
  
- Tu crois vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ? » intervint une voix tremblante depuis le seuil de la porte.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna, incrédules. La personne avança lentement dans la pièce, pointant une baguette sur Pettigrow.  
  
« Crois-tu réellement ça ? Après ce que tu as fait ? »  
  
Peter paraissait effrayé et répondit d'un signe négatif de tête.  
  
«- P.p.peut-être p.p.pas. !  
  
- C.c.comment peux-tu, même, me regarder en face après ce que tu as f.f.fait ? Je.je.je. ! »  
  
Et sur ces mots, la personne flancha. Elle serait tombée au sol, si James, n'ayant pas retrouvé ses esprits, ne s'était pas précipité pour la rattraper et l'empêcher de tomber.  
  
Aussitôt un désordre absolu retentit dans la pièce.  
  
«- Oh, mon Dieu. ! Elle va bien ?  
  
- Regardez la. !  
  
- J'était sous le coup de la surprise ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que. !  
  
- Où était-elle ?  
  
- Nous devons nous assurer qu'elle va bien !  
  
- Quelqu'un devrait l'éloigner du rat. !  
  
- Elle a des coupures et des contusions partout, elle a. !  
  
- Besoin de calme ! » intervint James.  
  
Il souleva précautionneusement la femme et quitta la pièce.  
  
« - Hum, est-ce que quelqu'un ne devrait pas aller avec lui ? demanda Sirius avec inquiétude. - Quelqu'un devrait aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. ! ajouta Lupin, reprenant un peu contenance.  
  
- Oui, oui, tu pourrai aller la chercher, Remus ? s'informa Dumbledore. Je resterai ici avec Mr Pettigrow. Sirius, pourquoi n'irai-tu pas aider James ? »  
  
Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore jeta un regard à Harry qui paraissait déboussolé.  
  
« Harry ? Ca va ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Elle est.elle est.est-ce que je devrais rejoindre mon père ou.peut- être que ça la perturberai. ! Peut-être que je devrai attendre ici ? Je.je.je. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veut faire ? répliqua Dumbledore, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
- Eh bien, je, euh., je veut la voir, mais, je ne veux pas la choquer à nouveau. ! Qu'est-ce qui se passerai si elle me voyait et. !  
  
- Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu devrais encore un peu avec moi. !  
  
- Je.je.je suppose, je ne sais pas. ! Vous pensez qu'elle ira bien ?  
  
- Je l'espère. ! répondit Dumbledore, l'air grave. Elle paraissait. !  
  
- Comme si elle avait été gravement blessée. !  
  
- Oui, mais je crois qu'elle ira très bien, Harry. ! Elle est très résistante. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et essuya ses yeux brillants de larmes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« James, je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? » se risqua Sirius, depuis le seuil de la pièce où ils étaient venu avec Harry un peu plus tôt.  
  
James fit signe à Sirius de se rapprocher.  
  
«- Est-ce que quelqu'un est allé chercher. ?  
  
- Madame Pomfresh ? Oui, Remus y est allé. !  
  
- Où est Harry ? »  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
  
« Il paraissait assez secoué. ! Je pense qu'il est toujours avec Dumbledore. Je vais le chercher ? »  
  
James répondit d'un signe de tête négatif.  
  
« Ca pourrai la choquer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. ! On attendra un peu. !  
  
Il se détourna et reporta son attention sur son épouse.  
  
« Lily ? Lily, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-il, doucement.  
  
Il était penchée sur elle et lui tenait la main. James et Sirius avaient tous deux les larmes aux yeux.  
  
James écarta les cheveux roux de Lily de son visage et l'observa soigneusement.  
  
Elle était visiblement passée par de nombreuses épreuves. Elle avait des égratignures, des coupures et des contusions sur toute la figure. L'un de ses yeux était enflé. Sirius regarda James un moment puis sortit calmement de la pièce. James ne s'en rendit même pas compte.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Harry à son filleul.  
  
Harry acquiesça mais il était évident qu'il avait été sous le choc. Il leva ses yeux rougis vers son parrain.  
  
« Elle va bien ? »  
  
Sirius se mordit les lèvres.  
  
« Euh, j'espère qu'elle ira parfaitement bien. ! Je pense qu'elle le sera. ! Elle doit l'être. ! »  
  
Au même moment, Remus surgit, hors d'haleine.  
  
«- Je.je.je l'ai trouvée. ! Elle était. bon, ça n'a aucune importance. ! ajouta-t-il, en s'asseyant à côté de Harry. Elle est avec James et Lily maintenant. !  
  
- Bien. ! commenta Sirius calmement.  
  
- Harry, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Lupin.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Je crois. ! J'étais choqué. ! Je veux la voir.! J'espère qu'elle ira bien. ! »  
  
Remus acquiesça et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
« Elle se rétablira. ! Nous ne la perdrons pas à nouveau. ! »  
  
Sirius approuva d'un mouvement de tête et jeta un regard à Pettigrow qui était calmement assis dans un coin de la pièce, écoutant ce que tout le monde disait. Sirius bougea négativement la tête et reporta son attention sur Remus et Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Bon, je pense que ça ira, Mr Potter. ! Je lui ferait quelques sorts médicinaux un peu plus tard, mais, en attendant, elle doit se reposer. !  
  
- Merci, madame. ! répondit James en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.  
  
- De rien. ! J'ai toujours appréciée Miss Ev., euh., Mrs Potter.! Je veux être sûre qu'elle dorme tranquillement. ! Je reviendrai mais je dois aller lui préparer une potion qui lui permettra un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
- Merci. ! Pourriez-vous demander à Sirius de venir ici avant d'aller préparer la potion ?  
  
- Bien sûr, mais ne l'épuisez pas. !  
  
- Ils me m'épuiseront pas. ! assura Lily, souriant faiblement.  
  
- Hum. ! marmonna Madame Pomfresh en quittant la pièce.  
  
- Lily, je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien. ! Je t'ai recherché. ! Nous t'avons tous recherchés. ! Je suis tellement content que tu sois vivante. ! »  
  
Lily se redressa lentement et étreignit son mari.  
  
«- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui c'est exactement passé ? Pourquoi le sortilège n'a pas marché ?  
  
- Je n'en suis pas complètement sûr non plus. ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ça. ! Lily. ?  
  
- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
- Harry est vivant. !  
  
- Il est. ? commença-t-elle en se redressant aussitôt, ses yeux verts étincelants. Où est-il ? Voldemort n'a pas essayé de le tuer, aussi ? Ou est-ce qu'il a été tué pour revenir, comme nous ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
  
- Chut, ne te préoccupe pas de tout ça. ! Je te promet que je te dirait tout dans les moindres détails, plus tard. !  
  
- Tu m'as appelé, Cornedrue ? intervint une voix sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
- Sirius. ! » s'exclama Lily. Sirius s'avança et l'étreignit.  
  
«- Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien. ! commença-t-il, avant de se tourner vers James. Est-ce qu'elle sait. ?  
  
- James vient juste de me dire que Harry était vivant, mais je suis tellement déroutée. Où est-il ? Je veux le voir. !  
  
- Il était dans la pièce, quand tu menaçait Queudver, Lily ! intervint James calmement.  
  
- I.i.il y était ? »  
  
James et Sirius acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu sais de Pettigrow ? intervint Sirius. Tu étais furieuse contre lui, bien sûr., mais tu ne savais pas que Harry était en vie. ! »  
  
Lily posa une main sur son front.  
  
«- Je suis un peu embrouillée. ! Je sais qu'il nous a trahis, James et moi, mais. je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je sais d'autre. ! Je.je.je me sens juste vraiment fatiguée. ! Je veux voir Harry. !  
  
- Tu peux aller le chercher, Sirius ? » demanda James.  
  
Sirius se leva et gagna le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Oui, bien, merci Severus. ! commenta Dumbledore.  
  
- Je suis persuadé qu'il se montrera bientôt. ! lança Rogue en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sirius, sur le seuil.  
  
- Calme-toi, Sirius. ! intervint Lupin.  
  
- Je suis calme, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Où est Fudge. ? »  
  
Rogue jeta un regard à Sirius et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Harry qui était trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte.  
  
«- Et bien, il semblerait que Fudge soit trop occupé pour venir à Poudlard pour le moment. ! Il viendra.bientôt. !  
  
- BIENTOT ? QUAND CA, BIENTOT ?  
  
- Sirius. !  
  
- QUOI. ?  
  
- S'il te plaît, calme-toi. ! »  
  
Sirius soupira puis sembla se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il était dans le bureau directorial.  
  
«- Harry ? James veut que tu ailles voir Lily. !  
  
- Elle va bien ? demanda, anxieusement, Harry.  
  
- Lily ? s'étonna Rogue, relevant vivement les yeux vers Sirius.  
  
- Elle va bien, Harry ! assura Sirius en ignorant Rogue. Mais elle veut te voir. !  
  
- C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Il n'était pas nerveux à l'idée de voir sa mère. où l'était-il ? Il voulait vraiment la voir., il le faisait. Mais il était un peu désemparé. Elle était morte pour le sauvé., mais, elle n'était pas vraiment morte. Alors, pourquoi était-il vivant ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait entièrement tort. ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était trop compliqué et douloureux d'y penser. ! Harry était heureux que Lily soit vivant et il voulait vraiment le voir. ! La rencontrer. ! Il suivit, nerveusement, Sirius.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius et Harry pénétrèrent la pièce. Lily et James discutaient tranquillement mais ils s'interrompirent lorsque Lily aperçu Harry. Elle voulu se lever mais James la repoussa gentiment.  
  
« Harry ? Oh mon dieu. ! Tu es vraiment vivant.! » murmura Lily, les larmes aux yeux, en étreignant son fils.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et Lily observa Harry.  
  
« Mon dieu ! souffla-t-elle. Tu ressembles tellement à James. ! »  
  
Harry sourit et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
« Mais j'ai tes yeux. ! » murmura-t-il.  
  
Lily sourit et l'étreignit à nouveau. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Il semblait, finalement, que la famille Potter allait de nouveau être ensemble.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La Potter family nous fait un retour en force. !!!!! J'avais trop hâte de faire ce chapitre. ! J'adore trop les fics où James et Lily reviennent. !  
  
Bon, pour ceux qui se demandaient quand on aurai des nouvelles de Lily, ben, vous avez votre réponse (j'allais pas prendre la version alternative où il n'y a pas Lily. ! Ca aurai pas été chouette, sinon. !)  
  
Alors, titre du chapitre suivent : Lily dort. 


	17. Lily dort

Et voilà. ! Etant de très bonne humeur, j'ai décidée de consacrer une heure et demi de mon dimanche après-midi pour vous traduire ce chapitre. ! Sinon, désolée pour ceux qui espèrent des chapitres plus long car, en fait, je viens de me rendre compte que, pour l'instant, les chapitres ne sont pas bien long, mais ça s'allongera au fur et à mesure. ! Promis. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive beaucoup pour la traduction. !) à : Lily la tigresse (ah, ben, au moins, je sais à qui appartient ce pseudo. ! Moi, pour l'instant g pas eu besoin d'en changer et c plus simple comme ça. ! lol !), Fran-fran, Mystick, Marika Jedusor, Luna, Sarah, Sailor Digitale, Clem, Majandra, Vaness et Crystal.  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 17 : Lily dort  
  
« Bien, à présent, Mrs Potter doit se reposer. ! intervint Madame Pomfresh en surgissant dans la pièce.  
  
Lily voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa en rencontrant le regard de James. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, semblant la supplier de se reposer pour récupérer plus vite. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais elle voulait seulement passer du temps avec Harry et lui.  
  
«- Prenez ça. ! déclara Madame Pomfresh, en tendant une Potion donnant un sommeil sans rêve, à Lily qui bu la potion et laissa sa tête retomber sur le canapé.  
  
- Ne devrions-nous pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Elle semble à l'aise ici, et je pense que vous devriez la laisser ici pour l'instant. Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait rester avec elle, également. ! » conclut Madame Pomfresh avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
Harry interrogea James du regard.  
  
« Nous pouvons rester tous les deux. ! » répondit ce dernier.  
  
Harry sourit et Sirius quitta la pièce à son tour, ferment doucement la porte derrière lui.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Où est Harry ?  
  
- Comment va Lily ?  
  
- Oh, mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit vivante. !  
  
- Je suis tellement contente pour Harry et son père. ! (ndlt : Je suppose que c'est Hermione qui dit ça. ! ^__^)  
  
- Chut, vous deux. ! Et où étiez-vous, au fait ? Je croyait que Dumbledore avait envoyé Madame Pomfresh vous chercher il y a des heures. ! rétorqua Sirius en riant.  
  
- Et bien, ça n'aura pas vraiment nécessité des heures. ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Elle les cherchait quand je l'ai trouvée.. ! expliqua Remus.  
  
- Est-ce que la mère de Harry va bien ?  
  
- Oui, Hermione, elle ira très bien. ! Elle se repose pour l'instant et Harry et James sont restés avec elle. !  
  
- Et. ! Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Et pour ça.? se renseigna Ron en désignant Pettigrow.  
  
- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que cette chose est encore là. ! marmonna Sirius en s'avançant vers Queudver.  
  
- Quand Fudge doit-il arriver ? s'enquit Hermione.  
  
- Avec la chance que j'ai. ou mon manque de chance. jamais. ! grommela Sirius.  
  
- Ne dit pas ça. !  
  
- Hermione, tu ne comprends pas. ! Je pense que cet homme me déteste. !  
  
- Tu crois ? » plaisanta Lupin, cachant un sourire.  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que ce rat n'aura pas reçu le" baiser" et que je serai libre. !  
  
- Oh, non. ! Pauvre directeur.! Lança Lupin, en jetant un regard à Dumbledore. Vous allez devoir le supporter pendant un long moment. ! »  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent malicieusement derrière ses lunettes, en réponse à cette remarque.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Elle va se rétablir, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je l'espère, Harry ! Je pense qu'elle ira beaucoup mieux d'ici quelques heures. ! Elle a vraiment besoin de repos. !  
  
- A ton avis, où était-elle ? Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé. !  
  
- Tout comme moi. !  
  
- Tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle Queudver était ici ? »  
  
James soupira.  
  
«- Pour une des trois raisons possibles. !  
  
- Tu veux dire, toi, moi ou. ? » demanda Harry en fixant son père.  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Donc tu penses qu'il savait qu'elle était en vie ? - C'est un imbécile. ! remarqua James en soupirant dédaigneusement. Je pense que Voldemort le savait et qu'il a envoyé le rat ici pour la trouver. ! Je peux me tromper, cependant. !  
  
- Je me demande quand Fudge va arriver. !  
  
- Est-ce que Rogue est déjà revenu ?  
  
- Oh, ouais. ! Je suppose que tu ne le savais pas, non ? Pendant que tu étais ici avec. maman., Rogue est revenu. ! Fudge est trop occupé pour l'instant. !  
  
- Quoi ? » demanda James en haussant la voix.  
  
Il jeta un regard à Lily qui dormait paisiblement et baissa à nouveau la voix.  
  
«- Et quand a-t-il prévu, exactement, de venir ?  
  
- Nous ne savons pas. !  
  
- Où est Sirius ?  
  
- Il est partit tout à l'heure. !  
  
- Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. !  
  
- Je peux rester ici si tu veux aller le voir. !  
  
- Je voudrai vraiment rester avec Lily. ! hésita James, pensif. Mais, vu que tu es là, je sais qu'elle ira bien. ! Je dois m'assurer que Sirius n'essaie pas de tuer Pettigrow pendant que nous sommes ici à discuter. !  
  
- Je pense que le Professeur Lupin fera en sorte que Sirius.  
  
- Tu peux me croire, Harry. ! Sirius ne peut pas toujours être contrôlé. !  
  
- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu pourras le contrôler, alors ?  
  
- Tu es obligé de toujours me rappeler les détails qui m'échappe, ou quoi ? » s'étonna James en haussant les sourcils.  
  
Harry se retint d'éclater de rire.  
  
«- Ta mère aurait fait la même chose, aussi. !  
  
- Je dois tenir ça d'elle ! rétorqua Harry en souriant. Et maintenant, tu devras faire avec elle et moi. !  
  
- Et j'en suis vraiment heureux. ! répliqua James en souriant à son tour, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais je pense que je vais aller, tout de même, voir Sirius. Je reviendrai d'ici dix minutes, d'accord ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était content de pouvoir passer un moment, seul, avec sa mère. même si elle était endormie.  
  
«- Ne bouge pas d'ici, d'accord ?  
  
- Oui, papa !  
  
- Je ne traînerai pas. !  
  
- Hum. ! »  
  
James quitta tranquillement la pièce et gagna le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Sirius. ?  
  
- James ! Pourquoi tu es là ?  
  
- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. ! rétorqua James, sarcastique.  
  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. !  
  
- Je sais, je sais. ! Harry m'a dit que Fudge ne pouvait pas venir. ! Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.!  
  
- Ca va. ! Je suis content que Lily soit vivante, James. !  
  
- Tout comme moi. ! répondit James en souriant.  
  
- Nous aussi. ! » intervint Hermione.  
  
James se retourna. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Ron et Hermione.  
  
«- Merci. ! répondit-il en souriant. Où est Remus ?  
  
- Il est allé jeter un ?il aux autres élèves. ! expliqua Sirius. Vu qu'il n'y a pas cour aujourd'hui. !  
  
- Et je comprend pourquoi Remus a été désigné pour y aller. ! commenta James en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Je sais que je ne suis pas encore innocenté. ! rétorqua Sirius en grimaçant. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler. !  
  
- Hé, attend une minute, je voulais dire que Dumbledore lui-même ne pouvait pas y aller parce qu'il devait rester ici pour s'assurer que tu n'essaie pas de tuer le rat. !  
  
- Dans ce cas, très bien. ! » conclut Sirius en riant.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry observa sa mère. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit en vie. ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour lui parler et en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle était. ! Il se demandait ce qu'elle ferait quand elle saurait à propos des Dursley et il se doutait que ce que James leur avait fait ne serait rien comparé à ce que Lily pourrai leur faire. ! Harry sourit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Alors, il a échoué, n'est-ce pas. ?  
  
- Oui, Maître. !  
  
- Quel rat inutile. !  
  
- Oui, Maître. !  
  
- Je veux la femme ! » s'emporta Voldemort, abattant si violemment son point sur la table qu'il faillit la casser en deux.  
  
Lucius Malefoy jeta un regard à la table qui avait appartenu à son arrière-grand-père. Il soupira. Voldemort tapota des doigts le sommet du dossier d'une chaise.  
  
«- Bien, il me semble que nous devrons réessayer. ! Et cette fois, nous réussirons. !  
  
- Oui, Maître. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- Il est minuit moins dix. ! répondit James en souriant.  
  
- Quand est-ce que je me suis endormi ?  
  
- Il a plusieurs heures. !  
  
- Hum. ! Elle dort toujours ? »  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Est-ce que je devrais aller en cours, demain ?  
  
- Non ! Dumbledore a dit que tu pourrai rester ici. ! répondit James, faisant sourire Harry.  
  
- Où est Sirius ? demanda ce dernier.  
  
- Il est avec Pettigrow. !  
  
Harry renifla dédaigneusement.  
  
«- Quel duo. ! Queudver n'est pas encore mort ?  
  
- Remus est avec eux. !  
  
- Merci, seigneur. ! Je me demande si Ron et Hermione savent ce qui c'est passé. !  
  
- Ils savent. ! Je les ai vu il y a quelques heures. !  
  
- Bien. ! » commenta Harry en souriant à nouveau.  
  
Lily soupira et bougea dans son sommeil.  
  
«- Elle est très belle. !  
  
- Oui, je sais. ! » observa, calmement, James.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Tu pourrais arrêter de faire les cent pas. ?  
  
- Non. !  
  
- Sirius. !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- J'essaie de dormir. !  
  
- Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Lily ! Tu n'es pas encore allé la voir, Remus. !  
  
- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Sirius. ! Tu sais que Peter doit être en vie si tu veux être innocenté. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu pense que je vais faire ? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
- Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce dont tu es capable. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Oh mon Dieu.! Aïe ! Aïïïe !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?  
  
- Ma. ma. ! » commenta Harry, les mains crispées sur son front.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, le chapitre 17 est fini, sur un autre cliffhanger. ! ^__^ Le titre du prochain est "Lily et James" et il ne fait que 5 pages. ! Bye et merci encore pour les reviews. Céc. 


	18. Lily et James

Et voilà. ! Comme promis, je le poste pour le vendredi, au soir. ! lol ! Bien sûr, vous aurez le chapitre suivant pour dimanche, au soir. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive beaucoup pour la traduction. !) à : Clem, Sarah, Majandra, Fran-fran, Luna, Mimi et Lily la tigresse. !  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 18 : Lily et James  
  
«- Harry. ? Ta cicatrice., s'inquiéta James en pâlissant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily d'une voix endormie.  
  
- Euh. !  
  
- James. ! rétorqua Lily, sur un ton d'avertissement.  
  
- Ma cicatrice me fait mal quand Voldemort est dans les environs. ! expliqua Harry en se frottant le front.  
  
- Quelle cicatrice ? s'étonna Lily, interloquée.  
  
- On t'expliquera ça plus tard. ! intervint précipitamment James. Ca te fait mal comment, Harry ?  
  
- Ca c'est arrêté.! annonça Harry, l'air surpris. Ca ne me fait plus du tout mal. !  
  
- Quoi ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas mentir. ! répliqua James en se levant d'un bond de l'endroit où il était assis.  
  
- Je ne ment pas. ! protesta Harry.  
  
- Mais je ne comprend pas. ! intervint Lily, semblant encore très perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. !  
  
- Je te le dirai plus tard. ! marmonna James en fixant toujours Harry.  
  
- Papa, je te promet., ça ne fait plus mal, maintenant. !  
  
- Je me demande si Sirius et Remus vont bien. ! s'inquiéta James.  
  
- Quelqu'un devrait aller voir. ! suggéra Harry.  
  
- Je ne quitte aucun d'entre vous. ! » répondit James.  
  
On frappa à la porte. Harry et Lily se figèrent et jetèrent un regard à James.  
  
«- James, c'est nous. ! cria Sirius, de l'autre côté de la porte. Ouvres. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James en ouvrant la porte.  
  
- Harry, ta cicatrice t'a fait mal ? s'enquit Remus d'une voix pressante. On t'a entendu crier. !  
  
- Oui, mais ça a cessé aussi vite que ça avait commencé. ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Ce qui veut dire que Voldemort est venu puis repartit., mais pourquoi ? s'étonna James.  
  
- Je ne comprend toujours pas. ! intervint, impatiemment, Lily en se frottant la tête.  
  
- Lily, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. ! s'exclama Remus en venant vers elle.  
  
- Oh, Remus, ça fait plaisir de te voir...! lança Lily en l'étreignant aussitôt.  
  
- Euh, James. ? s'enquit, calmement, Sirius. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi Voldemort était là. !  
  
- Qui surveille Queudver ?  
  
- Dumbledore. !  
  
- Pourquoi serait-il venu si près de Poudlard pour repartir aussitôt après. ?  
  
- Peût-être pour te faire peur. ?  
  
- Sirius, Voldemort ne se contente pas de simplement me faire peur. ! Il veut la mort de ma famille. ! Si il était si près de Poudlard, mais alors, bon sang, pourquoi est-il repartit. ?  
  
- Peut-être qu'il s'est ravisé en vous voyant tous les trois ensemble. !  
  
- Tu crois que ça aurai pû lui faire peur ? Voldemort ? Je ne crois pas. ! marmonna James.  
  
- Pourquoi pas. ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas quoi, Sirius ?  
  
- Il a déjà essayé avant, mais il n'a pas réussit, non ?  
  
- Ca n'a pas été loin d'être le cas. ! Ce n'est pas comme si Lily et moi, nous avions été vivant durant ces quinze dernières années. !  
  
- Mais vous n'étiez pas vraiment morts non plus. !  
  
- Hum, hum ! »  
  
James et Sirius se retournèrent vers Remus, Lily et Harry.  
  
«- Nous entendons tout ce que vous dites, les gars. ! observa Remus.  
  
- Et alors, ce n'est pas un secret d'état. ! rétorqua, exaspéré, Sirius.  
  
- Pourtant, vous agissez comme si c'en était un. ! » répliqua Lily.  
  
James s'approcha et s'assit près de Lily.  
  
« Désolé ! » marmonna-t-il, la tête entre les mains.  
  
Lily passa la main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille de James et sourie.  
  
«- C'est bon, mais je voudrai vraiment savoir ce qui se passe ici. ! commenta-t-elle.  
  
- Mais nous ne devrions pas, avant, essayer de comprendre pourquoi Voldemort était là ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Oui, et non. ! rétorqua Remus en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Oh, ça nous avance beaucoup. ! grommela Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait venu ici juste pour voir où nous étions, avant de repartir ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. ! répondit, sombrement, James. Ca doit être une quelconque partie de son plan pour. !  
  
- Il n'était pas là pour nous, James. ! intervint Lily. Et maintenant, et si vous daigniez m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ?  
  
- Très bien. ! soupira James. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, Lil.!  
  
- Mais je veux savoir. ! s'obstina-t-elle.  
  
- D'accord. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Lily paraissait choquée et fatiguée.  
  
«- Tu as dû vivre avec ma s?ur. ? s'écria-t-elle avec colère.  
  
- Oui. ! confirma Harry en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça pour le moment. ! Tu n'as pas encore complètement récupéré. ! »  
  
Lily grommela, le visage enfouie contre l'épaule de James.  
  
« Quand j'irai mieux, j'irai chez eux et ils regretteront ça. ! » fut le commentaire, étouffé, de la mère de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci sourit.  
  
«- Et, pour Voldemort ? reprit Lily, en relevant la tête.  
  
- Et bien, Dumbledore doit savoir, à l'heure qu'il est ? observa James. Je suppose que Sirius et Remus sont toujours à son bureau ! (ndlt : visiblement, ils ont dû y repartir entre temps.)  
  
- Mais, et pour. ?  
  
- Nous ? la coupa Harry, achevant la question de sa mère.  
  
- Vous deux, vous devez rester là. ! décida James, avant de soupirer. A l'intérieur de l'école. ! Ne sortez pas du tout dehors. !  
  
- Eh, et pour toi. ? s'enquit Lily.  
  
- Je.je.je dois aller parler à Dumbledore. ! Nous devons essayer de comprendre les raisons de la présence de Voldemort puis de son si rapide départ. ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, bon sang, a-t-il fait ça ? s'emporta James, les poings serrés.  
  
- Torture. ! murmura Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? demandèrent ses parents en choeur.  
  
- Il veut mettre nos nerfs à l'épreuve, non ? Donc il se rapproche, et il sait que nous savons qu'il est dans le coin, à cause de ma cicatrice. ! Puis il repart. ! Il essaie de nous faire craquer pour, finalement, venir, et nous avoir tous les trois. !  
  
- Harry, c'est. !  
  
- Ca peut être une possibilité ! » observa Lily.  
  
James soupira à nouveau.  
  
«- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. ! commenta-t-il, en s'asseyant, l'air frustré.  
  
- Nous irons bien. ! assura Lily, après avoir embrassée James sur la joue. Il ne nous aura pas. ! Vous pensez qu'il était où, par rapport à nous ? Vous pensez qu'il pourrai être dans Poudlard ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas., je ne sais vraiment pas. ! Harry ? Préviens-moi, à la plus infime douleur à ta cicatrice. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. James se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains.  
  
« J'aurai dû me douter qu'il essayerait de faire ça., à l'instant où je vous ai retrouvés. ! »  
  
Lily passa une fois de plus ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se rapprocha de lui. Harry quitta silencieusement la pièce et rejoignit le bureau de Dumbledore, où il fut accueillit par Sirius et Remus.  
  
«- Harry, tu devrais probablement retourner à ta chambre, maintenant. ! observa Remus.  
  
- Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne risque rien. ? insista Harry.  
  
Il y a d'autres personnes là-bas, mais, peut-être. !  
  
- Quoi, professeur ?  
  
- Patmol ? Tu pourrai aller avec Harry et être sûr qu'il aille bien, pour cette nuit ? demanda Lupin. Je resterai ici avec Dumbledore et Queudver ! »  
  
Sirius acquiesça et quitta la pièce, suivit de Harry.  
  
« Où sont tes parents ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas mais désigna la porte de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Sirius y jeta un rapide coup d'?il par une fente de la porte (ndlt : Oulà, il est pas un peu voyeur sur les bords, lui. ! lol)  
  
« Content de voir que Cornedrue n'a rien perdu de son talent avec les femmes. ! » plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Harry secoua négativement la tête et prit le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor. Dans un "pop", Sirius prit sa forme de Patmol et suivit Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Où est Harry ? demanda Lily, jetant un regard dans la pièce.  
  
- Parti, je suppose. !  
  
- James, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre nous sorte de ton champ de vision. !  
  
- Quoi ? Oh, ouais, je suis sûr qu'il est avec Sirius ou Remus. ! Il va bien. !  
  
- James ! Et si. ?  
  
- Lily, je te promet qu'il va bien. !  
  
- Je veux parler à Harry. ! Tu as passé plus de temps avec lui que moi. ! Je veux pouvoir mieux le connaître. ! Je suis sa mère. !  
  
- Oui. !  
  
- James ! C'est mon fils. !  
  
- Oui, je sais. ! répondit James, tentant d'embrasser à nouveau Lily.  
  
- James, je veux lui parler. ! »  
  
James passa les doigts dans les longs cheveux de Lily et se contenta de la regarder.  
  
«- Bon, il est tard., il doit probablement être couché. ! Je me sens un peu fatiguée, moi aussi. !  
  
- Ouais. ! marmonna James.  
  
- Donc, je suppose que je pourrai lui parler demain. !  
  
- Hum. ! » confirma James avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
  
Lily abandonna.  
  
Aucune femme ne peut résister à James Potter. Je devrais le savoir, étant sa femme. songea Lily. Je verrai Harry demain. ! Je découvrirai tou sur lui. ! J'irai voir mon infernale s?ur. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. Alors, titre du chapitre suivant : ceci et cela. ! qui sera classé PG-13 à cause du langage. ! Ca laisse sous-entendre bien des choses, non ? Allez, bye Céc. 


	19. Ceci et cela

Et voilà. ! Désolée. ! Je voulais le finir et le poster hier mais on a eu un gros orage et on a pas arrêté d'avoir des pannes de courant. ! Donc je ne peux le poster qu'aujourd'hui (en l'ayant fini à minuit, hier soir.)  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive beaucoup pour la traduction. !) à : Clem (l'attaque chez les Dursley, c dans deux chapitres), Cho Sept, Sismille (ben oui, ça m'a fait quelque peu rougir. lol ! Ben, j'ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser ton enthousiasme retomber à nouveau. !), Fran_fran, Crystal, Pheniamon (étant assez particulier, ce chapitre est pas pour tout de suite. ! Enfin, tu verra !), Sarah (Ben, Harry a p't-être pas tort en parlant de torture (mentale) ! Sinon, bien sûre qu'il y aura une « conversation » entre les deux s?urs Evans.), et Luna et j'crois avoir « oubliée » Mimi dans le chapitre précédent, donc, je met ici. !  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. ! Au fait, l'auteur a mis ce chapitre PG-13, pour le langage. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 19 : Ceci et cela  
  
Harry bailla et bondit hors de son lit, marchant au passage sur un gros chien noir qui dormait paisiblement sur le sol. Harry tomba dans un bruit sourd, alors que le chien laissait échapper une plainte et aboyait.  
  
« Désolé, Sirius ! »  
  
Le chien se calma et regarda Harry.  
  
« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. ! J'avais oublié que tu étais là. ! protesta Harry en jetant un regard autour de lui. Je suppose que tous les autres sont en cours. ! »  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Harry se releva pour aller répondre, Patmol à sa suite.  
  
«- Oh, salut papa !  
  
- Hé, Harry ! » lança gaiement James, en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Il s'interrompit et observa à nouveau son fils.  
  
«- Pourquoi te tiens-tu le front ? s'inquiéta-t-il, ne tenant pas vraiment à en connaître la réponse.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ne t'inquiètes pas. ! répondit Harry en riant. J'ai glissé sur Sirius en me levant et je ma tête à heurté le sol. ! »  
  
Patmol gémit et se frotta contre les jambes de Harry. James sembla rassuré.  
  
« Tu vas bien, alors ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« OK, très bien. ! Allez, venez tous les deux. ! Fudge est là. ! »  
  
Patmol commença à faire le tour de la pièce en courrant et sauta sur James.  
  
« Bonne douleur, Sirius ! » (ndt : Désolée mais j'voyais pas trop comment traduire "good grief" sinon) s'exclama James en riant.  
  
Harry et son père quittèrent la pièce, le gros chien noir les suivant de près.  
  
«- Où est maman ?  
  
- Elle est au bureau de Dumbledore. !  
  
- Elle va mieux. ?  
  
- Beaucoup mieux. ! répondit James en souriant.  
  
- Tant mieux. ! répliqua Harry, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Bunny Money ! marmonna James.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot de. ? commença Harry.  
  
- Je pense que ça doit être un type de bonbons moldus. ! rétorqua James en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Ah, James, Harry, Sirius., je suis content que vous soyez là. ! les accueillit Dumbledore lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans son bureau.  
  
- Où est-il ? demanda Sirius dès qu'il eu repris sa forme humaine.  
  
- Juste ici. ! répondit Fudge, derrière lui. James, ta femme semble être d'accord avec toi. ! (ndlt : Il vient d'où là, de la lune. ? On s'en doute qu'elle ait la même version des faits. ! Bon, sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est c. !) Elle dit que Black n'était pas votre Gardien du Secret., mais que c'était Pettigrow. ! Si je l'avais sû. ! »  
  
James se rapprocha vivement de Fudge, avec colère.  
  
« QUOI ? Je vous l'ai dit pas plus tard que. ! »  
  
Lily attrapa les bras de son mari et l'écarta.  
  
« Oui, bien, Mr Fudge, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire pendant que vous donnez le Véritasérum à Pettigrow. ? » demanda, doucement, Lily.  
  
James et Sirius la fixèrent, bouche-bée.  
  
«- Merci de me le demander, ma chère. ! répondit Fudge, tandis que Lily resserrait sa prise sur les poignets de James. Je pense que vous devriez tous sortir, excepté Dumbledore !  
  
- Attendez une minute. ! commença Sirius. Je veux rester et voir ce. !  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. ! l'interrompit Lily. Nous resterons à l'intérieur de l'école donc vous saurez où nous trouver en cas de besoin.. ! Mais peut- être que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui ce sera passé, quand vous en aurez fini ici. ?  
  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr, certainement. ! accepta Fudge en souriant. Je vous en informerait aussitôt. !  
  
- Merci. ! » répondit Lily en souriant et en quittant la pièce, entraînant James.  
  
Sirius et Harry les suivirent.  
  
«- A quoi ça rime, tout ça. ? demanda Sirius, interloqué.  
  
- Plus tu es aimable avec cet homme, plus les choses vont vites. ! rétorqua Lily en souriant toujours.  
  
- A quel niveau d'amabilité, exactement ? répliqua James.  
  
- Pas autant que je le suis avec toi. ! lança Lily.  
  
- C'était juste pour savoir. !  
  
- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ? s'enquit Sirius, jouant distraitement avec sa baguette magique.  
  
- Peut-être que nous pourrions. ! proposa James en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Parfait. ! le coupa Lily en s'avançant. Très bien, pendant que, tous les deux, vous faites ça, je vais aller discuter avec Harry. ! A tout à l'heure. ! » conclut-elle avant de sortir, imitée par Harry qui partit, amusé, à sa suite.  
  
James sourit et, avec Sirius, ils revinrent près du bureau pour essayer d'espionner Fudge et Pettigrow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- C'est ton dortoir. ?  
  
- Oui. ! confirma Harry.  
  
- Harry, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois vivant. ! Je pensais que Voldemort vous avait tués. ! Toi et James. ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. ! lança Lily, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Maman, moi aussi je suis content que tu sois là. ! Je veux dire, je croyais vraiment que vous étiez morts. ! Je savais qu'il y avait une chance que tu reviennes, quand j'ai découvert que papa était vivant, mais c'était la même chose. Je n'en étais pas complètement sûr. ! »  
  
Lily se rapprocha et étreignit étroitement son fils. Elle ne le lâcha pas durant plusieurs minutes. Quand elle le fit enfin, elle l'observa attentivement.  
  
«- Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques. ! commenta-t-elle, moqueuse.  
  
- Merci. ! répondit Harry en souriant. Toi aussi ! »  
  
Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Mais le sourire de Lily disparu et elle redevint sérieuse.  
  
« Harry, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé. ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire confiance à Pettigrow. ! Jamais. ! Si nous avions pris Sirius comme Gardien du Secret, les choses auraient pû être tellement différentes. ! Tu aurai eu des parents, et j'aurai pû te voir grandir. ! Tu n'aurai jamais dû vivre chez mon horrible et affreuse s?ur. ! » lança Lily, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Harry pouvait également sentir ses yeux s'embuer.  
  
« Maman, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. ! Aucun de vous ne pouvait savoir. ! Mais, au moins, je vous ai, à présent. ! Je pensais que je ne connaîtrait jamais ma mère, mais, maintenant, je peux, et je le ferai. ! Alors, s'il te plaît, ne t'en rend pas responsable. ! »  
  
Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et étreignit à nouveau Harry.  
  
«- Je suis désolée de te serrer autant contre moi. ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher., je suppose que c'est l'instinct maternel. ! Mais tu as seize ans. ! Si tu ne veux pas, je ne le ferai pas. ! Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement perdu de choses de ta vie, Harry. ! Je t'aime tellement. !  
  
- Je t'aime aussi, maman ! répondit Harry en souriant. Tu peux m'étreindre autant que tu veux. ! Je n'ai jamais sû ce que ça faisait que ma mère me serre contre elle, alors. ! »  
  
Lily l'interrompit et l'étreignit à nouveau. Lorsque elle s'écarta, une étrange lueur animait ses yeux.  
  
«- Maintenant, parle-moi des Dursley. !  
  
- Eh bien, ils m'ont traités horriblement et je les déteste, mais ça, papa te l'a déjà dit. ! commença Harry en souriant. Ta s?ur es une bruyante, affreuse, pathétique. ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit, regardant sa mère, réalisant qu'il parlait de sa s?ur. Lily acquiesça d'un geste de tête en signe d'encouragement.  
  
«- Continue. !  
  
- D'accord, et bien, comme je le disais, elle est assez agaçante et très bruyante. ! Il faut toujours qu'elle sache ce qui se passe chez les voisins. ! Et quand l'oncle Vernon, il est juste. affreux. ! Il est aussi laid. et bien, en fait ils sont tous assez hideux en réalité. !  
  
- Ah, alors ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir trop changés. ! commenta Lily en riant.  
  
- Hum., et qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire d'autre ? Il me fait toujours faire toutes les corvées quand je suis chez eux., et tante Pétunia le fait aussi. ! Mais, oh, le pire, c'est leur fils. ! Il a le gabarit d'une maison. ! Une énorme maison. ! Et il ne s'arrête jamais de manger., il est tellement gros que c'en est écoeurant. ! Tante Pétunia a essayée de le mettre au régime, mais, franchement. ! Il est toujours aussi gros. ! Je ne pense pas que ça ait changé quoi que ce soit. ! Il est stupide et. !  
  
- Il est comme ses parents, non ? demanda Lily.  
  
- Oui, définitivement. ! confirma Harry.  
  
- Bien, bien. ! murmura Lily, à elle-même.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui est bien ?  
  
- C'est une excellente information, Harry. ! Tu vois, cette salope (ndlt : J'pense que vous voyez l'intérêt du PG-13) que tu appelles ma s?ur, ce bâtard qui lui sert de mari et cette larve d'excuse d'être humain qui est leur fils. ! Et bien, on va dire qu'ils ne vont pas échapper à ce qu'ils méritent pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. ! Ils t'ont traités horriblement et même s'ils pensaient pouvoir mettre ça de côté, c'est qu'ils sont encore plus bêtes que je ne le pensais. ! Je peux être une démoniaque et fougueuse rousse quand je veux l'être, et, bon sang, ils vont avoir ce qu'ils méritent. ! »  
  
Harry était mort de rire, sur son lit.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur faire ?  
  
- Oh, j'ai bien quelques merveilleuses idées. ! observa-t-elle, pensive. J'avais besoin d'avoir un peu plus d'informations sur eux. c'est pourquoi je te l'ai demandé. ! Je suppose que, après Noël, je pourrai leur faire une petite visite. ! commenta-t-elle en riant. Oui, ce sera un excellent moment pour commencer à faire ça. !  
  
- Pour commencer ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr. ! Ils t'ont maltraités pendant combien de temps. ? Pratiquement quatorze ans ? Et bien, je serai juste., j'aurai des comptes à leurs rendre pendant. peut-être 28 ans. ?  
  
- Oh, deux fois plus longtemps, alors. ? nota Harry en souriant à nouveau.  
  
- Oui. ! Par rapport à ce que je leur ferai, ce que James a fait leur paraîtra réduit à rien. !  
  
- Et bien, j'ai hâte d'assister à la destruction des Dursley. ! rétorqua Harry en riant.  
  
- Peut-être que nous devrions vendre des tickets. ? suggéra Lily, riant elle aussi.  
  
- Je peut dire que la famille Potter ne sera décidément jamais sérieuse pour quoi que ce soit., les plaisanteries et les blagues y seront toujours en abondance. ! intervint une voix sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
- Remus, viens. ! s'exclama-t-elle en allant accueillir son ami. Les Dursley méritent tout ce qu'ils ont faits, tu sais.!  
  
- Oh, je le sais bien. ! acquiesça Lupin. C'est pourquoi je pensais que vous auriez besoin de l'aide des Maraudeurs pour, euh, quelques blagues que vous pourriez vouloir leur faire. !  
  
- Remus, j'aurai attendu cette suggestion de la part de Sirius ou James, mais pas de toi. ! Merci. ! lança Lily, faisant rire légèrement Lupin.  
  
- De rien, Mrs Potter. ! Bien que je sois moins expert en blagues que James et Sirius, je jouait toujours un grand rôle dans les leurs, tu le sais bien, non ?  
  
- Bien sûr. ! Pourquoi ? rétorqua Lily, moqueuse.  
  
- Oh, bien. ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous interrompre, Harry et toi, mais je cherchais James et Sirius.!  
  
- Et bien, je ne sais pas où ils sont passés après l'arrivée de Fudge.  
  
- Nous sommes là. ! intervint la voix de Sirius, sur le seuil.  
  
- Quand on parle du loup. ! Et bien entrez, alors ! répliqua Lily, avant d'ajouter, à l'adresse de Harry. Je voudrais encore te parler plus longtemps. seuls. ! C'est d'accord ? »  
  
Harry sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Il semblerait que Fudge vienne d'en finir avec l'interrogatoire de Queudver. ! annonça James en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Lily. Il est venu vous voir pour vous dire comment ça c'est passé ?  
  
- Euh. ! commença Lily avant de regarder ailleurs, pour remarquer la présence de Remus. Oh, tiens, Lunard est là. !  
  
- Sirius. !  
  
- Oui, Lily ?  
  
- Comment savez-vous ce qu'a fait Fudge ? insista Lily.  
  
- Et bien, Cornedrue, mon vieux, c'est ta femme. alors explique lui. ! »  
  
James s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
« Nous avons, en quelque sorte, écoutés ce qui se passait. ! On était de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau de Dumbledore ! »  
  
Lily éclata de rire et tout le monde la regarda.  
  
« Et bien, je suis ravie de voir que mon mari n'a rien perdu de son habilité à violer complètement les règles. ! »  
  
Tout le monde riait tandis qu'ils gagnaient le bureau de Dumbledore. Patmol était tellement impatient qu'il zigzaguait entre James, Lily, Harry et Remus. Sirius avait déjà fait cinq fois le tour de James alors qu'ils repartaient voir Fudge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Mr Black, vous êtes un homme libre. ! Mr et Mrs Potter ont raisons. vous n'étiez pas leur Gardien du Secret. !  
  
- Vous croyez ? répliqua, sarcastiquement, Sirius, avant de se taire quand Lily lui marcha sur le pied.  
  
- J'ai suivit la procédure, Mr Black. ! Mr Pettigrow aura droit au Baiser du Détraqueur. ! J'ai fait chercher un Détraqueur et il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. ! Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez. !  
  
- Merci. ! » répondit Sirius, assez choqué par l'attitude professionnelle dont Fudge faisait preuve.  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, on frappa à la porte. Fudge alla aussitôt ouvrir, pour se retrouver face à un employé du Ministère.  
  
«- Mr Fudge ? Le Détraqueur attend dans le couloir. !  
  
- Merci. ! Mais avant de donner, à Mr Pettigrow, le Baiser, quelqu'un aurait quelque chose à lui dire. ?  
  
- Oui. ! s'écrièrent Sirius et James avant de se ruer sur Peter pour lui faire face.  
  
- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ce que tu as fait. ! Je te déteste plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. ! Nous étions amis. ! Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour m'assurer que tu allais bien, quand nous étions à Poudlard. ! Et tu m'as trahis auprès de Voldemort. ! Tu voulais la mort de ma famille., et je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner ça. ! Tu n'es qu'une larve. ! Tu mérite ce qui t'arrive. ! Je te hais. ! »  
  
Et sur ce, James se détourna et s'éloigna de Pettigrow qui tremblait.  
  
« Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être à Azkaban. ? Surtout quand tu es innocent mais que tu es accusé du meurtre et d'avoir trahis ton meilleur ami et son épouse. ?! JE TE HAIS ! VA EN ENFER, BATARD.! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, non plus. ! Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, VA EN ENFER. ! »  
  
Fudge parut choqué.  
  
« Euh, quelqu'un d'autre. ? »  
  
Lily s'avança à son tour, suivie de Harry et Lupin. Fudge soupira.  
  
«- Ca aura été tout le monde. ! Ca va durer une éternité. !  
  
- Comment as-tu pû, Peter ? Comment as-tu pû faire ça ? Pourquoi as- tu fait ça ? James a raison. nous étions tellement gentils avec toi. ! C'est comme ça que tu remercie les gens ? Nous étions tes amis et nous pensions que c'était réciproque. ! As-tu idée de la douleur qu'on peut avoir en croyant une personne qui t'ai chère, apparemment morte. ? Ou au moins passée pour morte durant quatorze ans ? Mais tu voulais aussi la mort de mon fils. ! La pire chose que l'on puisse faire à une mère est de lui enlever son fils, et c'est ce que tu as fait. ! Et je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner ça, Peter. ! Jamais. ! J'ai perdu tellement d'années à cause de toi. ! J'aurai pû voir mon fils grandir mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé la possibilité.! James et moi, nous aurions pû lui enseigner tellement de choses, mais tu ne nous l'a pas permis. ! Tu es responsable de son enfance épouvantable. ! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA. ? hurla Lily, ses yeux verts s'animant avec colère. Je partage l'avis de James et Sirius. Peter, je ne te pardonnerai jamais, et je sais que tu finira en enfer. ! conclut-elle avant de se détourner et rejoindre James.  
  
- Peter, comment as-tu pû faire ça ? Nous étions tes amis. ! As-tu idée du nombre de vies que tu as ruiné ? Les choses auraient pû être tellement différentes. ! soupira Lupin. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais toutes les vies que tu as blessées et ruinées. ! Brûles en enfer, Queudver. ! lâcha-t-il, avant de s'écarter, laissant Harry se rapprocher de Pettigrow.  
  
- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que de grandir sans ses parents. ! Personne ne sais jamais soucié de moi jusqu'à mes onze ans.(à ces mots, James et Lily eurent un mouvement de recul) ! Je te déteste pour tout ce que tu as fait. ! Comme ce que les autres ont dit, JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS. ! » lâcha Harry avant de revenir près de ses parents.  
  
- C'est tout ? demanda, d'une voix lasse Fudge.  
  
Non. ! J'aurai quelques mots à lui dire, si ça ne vous dérange pas ! » intervint Dumbledore.  
  
Fudge grommela mais acquiesça.  
  
«- Peter, j'espère que tu sais que ce que tu as fait est horrible. ! Je me rappelle très bien de vous tous lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard. ! Tu étais tellement ami avec James, Sirius et Remus. ! Ca nous a tous tellement blessé de voir comment tu les as traités. ! Tu m'as terriblement déçu. ! Tu as blessé tellement de monde. ! commenta Dumbledore avant de rejoindre son bureau, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe.  
  
- Pfou. ! soupira Fudge. Il n'y a plus personne dans la pèce pour vouloir dire quelque chose à Pettigrow. ! »  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et gagna le couloir. Dès que le Détraqueur entra, la pièce devint silencieuse. Le froid envahit tout le monde tandis que le Détraqueur passait devant eux, avant d'arriver à Pettigrow.  
  
«- Lui. ! désigna Fudge. Donne-lui le Baiser. !  
  
- Noooooooonnnnnn ! » gémit Peter, alors que le Détraqueur l'embrassait. (ndlt : Super.! L'image du siècle.! (frissonne) Embrasser un rat.?!? Enfin, les Détraqueurs s'en fichent un peu de ça, mais quand même.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trois jours plus tard, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Harry, cependant, était dans une salle de classe avec son père et Sirius. Ils y avaient passés les cinq dernières heures, tandis que Lily et Remus étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pour discuter de Voldemort et de ses éventuels motifs. ! Lily avait demandée où était James mais Dumbledore l'avait informé (les yeux pétillants malicieusement) que James et Sirius étaient occupés à faire quelque chose avec Harry. ! Lily trouvait ça étrange, mais décida d'attendre pour savoir ce qui se passait. !  
  
«- Non, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il doit faire. !  
  
- Tu en es sûr, Cornedrue ? »  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais semblait encore incertain.  
  
« Je pense. ! Si nous nous rappelons bien de tout. ! Peut-être que nous devrions regarder à nouveau dans le livre ! »  
  
James et Sirius se plongèrent dans la lecture de quelques pages d'un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.  
  
«- On dirait vraiment que c'est ça. !  
  
-Ouais, je pense que tu as raison. ! approuva Sirius.  
  
- Donc je ne peux pas choisir ce que je veux être ? Mais je croyais que vous m'aviez dit de penser à ce que je voulais être ! intervint Harry, quelque peu embarrassé.  
  
- Ton père est persuadé que si tu pense aux différents animaux en quoi tu aimerai te transformer, tu finira pas devenir l'un d'eux. ! commenta Sirius.  
  
- En théorie, l'animal te choisi, Harry, mais comme Sirius te l'a expliqué, je pense que ça devrai être utile de penser à quels animaux tu pourrai vouloir être. ! Je crois vraiment que ça fait une différence. !  
  
- Ouais, exactement, Cornedrue. ! observa Sirius, sarcastique. Tu n'avais probablement aucune idée que tu deviendrais un cerf. !  
  
- Hé, attend une minutes. ! Si, je le savais. ! protesta James, l'air plutôt vexé.  
  
- Et bien, ça voudrait dire qu'il faut être un Potter pour avoir une telle capacité. ! se moqua Sirius.  
  
- Ca doit être ça. ! rétorqua James, d'un ton assuré.  
  
- D'accord, alors j'y ai déjà réfléchit. ! marmonna Harry. Mais je suppose qu'il arrivera ce qui arrivera. !  
  
- C'est comme ça qu'il faut voir les choses, Harry ! commenta Sirius en souriant.  
  
- Et si je suis un rat ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Tu ne sera pas un rat., je peux te l'assurer. ! répliqua James.  
  
- Et pour maman ? Est-ce qu'elle sait ?  
  
- Une chose après l'autre. ! grommela James. Pour l'instant, nous nous occupons de ce que tu dois faire et. !  
  
- Tu as de la chance d'avoir notre aide. ! Tu sais combien d'années ça nous a prit pour y parvenir ? demanda Sirius en riant.  
  
- Trop longtemps. ! marmonna James. Maintenant, Harry, après ce que nous t'avons expliqué, supposant que ça marche, tu sauras en quoi tu va te transformer. !  
  
- D'accord, allons-y alors ! » accepta Harry, à la fois anxieux et impatient.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Ca marche. ! murmura Sirius, observant Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il va être ?  
  
- Difficile à dire, peut-être que c'est un. ! commença James, regardant attentivement son fils.  
  
- Oh mon dieu c'est un.une. ! bafouilla Sirius, incapable de finir ses propos.  
  
- Whoa. ! souffla James, stupéfait.  
  
- Incroyable. ! chuchota Sirius.  
  
- C'est magnifique. ! ajouta, calmement, James.  
  
- Il garde ses yeux verts, dans sa forme d'animagus ! » observa Sirius.  
  
James sourit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, fini pour ce chapitre (et pour Peter) ! Alors, en quoi Harry c transformé ? (sourire malicieux) Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !  
  
Sinon, comme vous pouvez le voir, ça commence à se rallonger. ! Et g regardé, la fic contient, en tout, 43 chapitres. ! Et je prévient d'office que je ferai pas la fic suivante (ou faudra vraiment que j'ai une demande massive pour le faire. !)  
  
Préview des trois prochains chapitres : Chapitre 20 : Le parfait animal (je préviens, il fait que quatre pages- sûrement pour mercredi soir) Chapitre 21 : Attaque chez les Dursley (quasiment le Jour J. ! lol ! Sûrement très attendu. ! D'ici jeudi ou vendredi !) Chapitre 22 : "Death" (je garderai le titre anglais, ça sonne mieux que la "Mort" ! Là, les difficultés commenceront à arriver, du point de vue de la traduction. mais ce chapitre vaut le coup. ! Pour dimanche. !) Alors, j'essayerai de faire ces trois là dans la semaine à venir. ! Ce qui devrait pas être impossible car je suis dans une semaine plus « libre » (seulement un DST d'anglais en vue, et peut-être une interro d'économie, et pas de dissert d'éco à faire.) 


	20. L'animal parfait

Et voilà. ! Bon, comme je l'avais dit à la fin du dernier chapitre, celui- ci est très court. ! Et je l'ai traduit en une heure et demi. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Crystal (ben, j't'ai répondue par mail, mais ct bien essayée), Clem (c déjà traduit, lol !), Luffynette, Sarah (ben, c la fin de Prongs : Oh, t'inquiètes, je la tiendrai ma promesse. ! Et oui, ils vont trinquer. ! lol), Jessy-Chang et Luna (ohlà, eh, j'suis que la traductrice moi. ! Je suis ce qu'écrit Prongs)  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 20 : Le parfait animal  
  
Harry reprit sa forme humaine dans un "pop".  
  
«- Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Incroyable. ! commenta Sirius calmement.  
  
- Je n'y aurai jamais pensé. ! ajouta James en souriant. C'est un suis puissant animal. ! Tu aura une capacité de camouflage plutôt bonne, surtout la nuit. !  
  
- Ces yeux vert brillants m'auraient fait mourir de peur si c'était tout ce que j'avait pû en voir. ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
- Je dois le dire à Ron et Hermione ! Ils trouveront ça super. ! Mais ça ne dérange pas que je leur en parle, au moins ?  
  
- Non, mais ils sont à Pré-au-Lard pour le moment, au cas où tu l'aurai oublié. ! observa James.  
  
- Oh, ouais. ! réalisa Harry en s'asseyant. Et bien, je vuex le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.!  
  
- Nous pouvons l'annoncer à Remus et Dumbledore. ! suggéra James. On y va, Harry ! ajouta-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
- Oh, James ? intervint Sirius, derrière lui.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Lily est avec eux, tu sais. !  
  
- Hum, et bien, je vais lui en parler de ce pas et en finir avec ça. ! rétorqua James, avec assurance.  
  
- Bonne chance, Cornedrue. ! »  
  
- Où est-ce que tu vas, Sirius ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je suis sensé rencontrer une journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier. ! Elle écrit un article sur ma réhabilitation et elle veut me voir en personne avant de publier son article. !  
  
- Oh, je vois, et bien, amuse-toi bien. !  
  
- Ouais, pas de problème. ! » marmonna Sirius, avant de partir dans une autre direction.  
  
* * * * *  
  
James frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
«- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix en provenance de la pièce.  
  
- James et Harry. !  
  
- Oh, entrez. ! » répondit le directeur.  
  
James ouvrit la porte et aperçu aussitôt Remus et Lily assis sur le canapé.  
  
« Alors, ça a marché ? » s'enquit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? s'étonna Lily.  
  
Et bien, Lily, il se trouve que James et Sirius ont montrés à Harry comment devenir un Animagus. ! expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
- Un Animagus. ! s'écria Lily en se levant d'un bond pour se planter devant James. Ca ne serait pas dangereux par hasard. ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?  
  
- Je pensais que ça te mettrait en colère. ! répondit, calmement, James.  
  
- En fait, le danger ne vient pas de ça, Lily. ! intervint Dumbledore. Tu vois, avec Voldemort qui se rapproche de Poudlard, ça pourrait être assez utile pour Harry d'être un Animagus.. !  
  
- Ca me paraît sensé. ! concéda Lily. Mais seulement, j'aurai préférée que tu m'en parle, avant, James. ! Je n'aurai pas été en colère, seulement surprise, je suppose. !  
  
- Je suis désolé, Lil ! » lança James en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Remus.  
  
Lily se rassit à côté de lui et Harry resta debout.  
  
«- Alors. ? demanda Remus.  
  
- Alors, quoi ?  
  
- James, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. ! Quelle est la forme d'Animagus de Harry. ?  
  
- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? renchérie Lily, avec enthousiasme.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne leur montrerai pas, Harry. ? » suggéra James en souriant.  
  
Dans une petite détonation, Harry se transforma à nouveau.  
  
«- Il est magnifique. ! s'exclama Lily.  
  
- Etonnant. ! murmura Remus, stupéfait.  
  
- Cet animal lui sera assez utile. ! observa Dumbledore en souriant. D'autant plus qu'il a prit la forme noire de l'animal. ! Il pourra autant grimper dans les arbres que nager. !  
  
- Ils peuvent nager ? s'étonna Lily en regardant le directeur.  
  
- Oh, oui, les jaguars noirs sont d'étonnants animaux. ! Le jaguar est le troisième plus gros félin du monde, tu sais. !  
  
- Quel est le plus gros. ? s'enquit Remus.  
  
- Il me semble que seuls le tigre et le lion sont plus gros que le jaguar. ! Mais le jaguar est tellement puissant, et est noir., c'est la couleur parfaite. ! Vous pouvez encore voir les tâches noires qui composent sa robe si vous regardez attentivement. ! Certaines personnes confondent le jaguar noir avec la panthère noire, mais le mot exact est un jaguar. ! expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est tout simplement incroyable. ! chuchota Lily. Quel animal. ! Et j'adore aussi ses yeux. ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Harry reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
«- Tu maîtrise déjà bien ta transformation, Harry. ! commenta Remus. C'est stupéfiant !  
  
- Merci ! répondit Harry en souriant. Mais je n'aurais rien pû faire sans mon père et Sirius. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde était dans la Salle Commune. Hermione et Ron étaient très impressionnés par la forme d'Animagus de Harry et ils voulaient apprendre à le faire aussi. ! Finalement, ils allèrent se coucher et Harry allait faire de même quand Lily l'interpella.  
  
«- J'ai une excellente idée, Harry ! lança-t-elle en souriant.  
  
- Et c'est quoi ?  
  
- Et bien, je pensais que nous devrions faire une petite visite à ma s?ur, mais, peut-être, que tu devrais venir sous ta forme d'Animagus. ! »  
  
James et Harry sourirent.  
  
«- Je pense que c'est une super idée. ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Je pense que, dans un premier temps, James et moi, nous pourrons rester cachés sous la cape. ! expliqua Lily. Et toi, tu ira jusqu'à chez eux et leur faire peur. ! Ensuite quand ils seront suffisamment terrorisés, je pourrai surgir de nulle part. !  
  
- Et les faire vraiment mourir de peur. ! ajouta James en souriant. J'aime déjà cette idée. !  
  
- Oh, je m'en doutais. ! répliqua Lily. Je suppose que nous devrons attendre les vacances de Noël pour agir. !  
  
- Et pourquoi pas le week-end prochain. ? suggéra Harry.  
  
- Tu les détestes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily.  
  
- Bien évidemment. ! s'écria Harry. Après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je. !  
  
- Nous sommes d'accord avec toi, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. ! l'interrompit James en souriant. Nous les détestons tout autant que toi tu les hais. !  
  
- Je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point je les déteste. ! ajouta Lily en souriant à son tour. Détester n'est même pas un mot assez fort pour l'exprimer. ! Quand je pense à la façon dont ils t'ont traités, Harry. !  
  
- Nous ferrons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, je te le promet. ! rajouta James.  
  
- Merci ! répondit Harry en riant. J'ai hate de voir ça.!  
  
- De rien, Harry : Je suis juste heureuse que tu ne sois plus obligé de vivre avec eux plus longtemps. ! Je hais ma satanée s?ur. !  
  
- Tu es heureuse. ? Et bien moi j'en suis plus que fou de joie. !  
  
- Nous mettrons tout au point pour ce week-end, d'accord. ? Mais il est tard et je vais me coucher, maintenant. ! Je t'aime, Harry ! ajouta Lily en étreignant son fils.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi, maman !  
  
- Bonne nuit, Harry ! lança James en quittant la Salle Commune en compagnie de Lily.  
  
- Bonne nuit, papa ! »  
  
Harry rejoignit son dortoir, en souriant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, fini. ! D'ici jeudi ou vendredi (au plus tard, sauf en cas d'orage) vous aurez le chapitre suivant. càd la TRES attendue visite chez les Dursley et la non moins attendue confrontation Lily/Pétunia. ! Allez, bye et merci de suivre avec autant d'intérêt ma traduction. ! Céc. 


	21. Attaque chez les Dursley

Et voilà. ! Celui-là est déjà un peu plus long (huit pages). ! Désolée mais là, c un passage de chapitres courts mais vous avez ma parole que, plus tard, les chapitres se rallongent !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Clem, Luffynette, Crystal, Fran- fran et Sarah.  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes de la rencontre Lily/Pétunia. ! D'autant plus que g eu quelques petits problèmes de traduction à un moment. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 21 : Attaque chez les Dursley  
  
La semaine passa rapidement et, avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, le week-end arriva. Il attendait avec impatience l'attaque contre sa tante et son oncle.  
  
«- On peut utiliser un Portoloin. ! expliqua James à Harry. Pour bien faire, il faudrait arriver quelque part dans le voisinage. !  
  
- J' ai hâte de voir l'expressions de leurs affreuses têtes. ! commenta Harry en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.  
  
- A quel point Dudley est-il affreux. ? s'enquit Lily.  
  
- Il est horrible. ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi répugnant. ! répliqua Harry en souriant.  
  
- Et il est plutôt détestable. ! ajouta James.  
  
Et bien, j'ai hâte de le voir, dans ce cas. ! » rétorqua Lily en riant.  
  
James prit une vieille botte et tous trois la tinrent. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à deux maisons de celle des Dursley.  
  
«- Merveilleux. ! observa Lily en souriant. Ils ont une horrible maison. ! »  
  
Lily et James se réfugièrent sous la cape d'invisibilité que ce dernier avait sortit d'une de ses poches. Harry s'avança vers la porte d'entrée des Dursley et, dans un "pop", se transforma en jaguar. Il gratta la porte et attendit une réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, il appuya sur la sonnette avec l'une de ses pattes. Il pouvait entendre des voix à l'intérieur.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur l'Oncle Vernon qui hurla aussitôt, horrifié. Harry contourna son oncle et bondit sur le canapé du salon. James et Lily suivirent Harry dans la maison, toujours cachés par la cape.  
  
« Vernon, je t'ai entendue crier. ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici. ? intervint la voix de la Tante Pétunia depuis l'entrée.  
  
Harry pouvait dire que Dudley était juste derrière elle car il pouvait entendre quelque chose qui faisait autant de bruit dans ses déplacements que si une grosse bête marchait dans la pièce.  
  
«- AHHHHHHHHH !!!!! VERNON, ELOIGNE CA D'ICI. ! hurla Pétunia.  
  
- PAPA, CA VA NOUS TUER. ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE. !  
  
- J'ESSAYE. ! » cria l'Oncle Vernon, bien qu'il était plus qu'évident que ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
En effet, il était debout sur une chaise, choqué. Harry choisit ce moment pour grogner bruyamment et bondir sur l'Oncle Vernon.  
  
«- AHHHHHHH, AIDEZ-MOI.. !!!!!  
  
- IL VA TUER PAPA ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, MAMAN ! » hurla Dudley en se précipitant le plus loin possible du jaguar.  
  
Pétunia resta immobile, figée.  
  
«- Vernon, Vernon. QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ?  
  
- AIDE-MOI, IDIOTE. ! » s'écria Vernon, fou furieux.  
  
Mais son visage était très pâle malgré le fait qu'il était dans un état de démence absolue. Une réaction compréhensible, étant donné qu'un jaguar était perché sur lui.  
  
« JE M'EN VAIS. ! » lança Dudley en se ruant vers l'entrée, avant d'être stoppé par un maléfice du Saucisson.  
  
Personne n'entendit Lily éclater de rire, alors qu'elle rangeait sa baguette dans l'une de ses poche et continuer à regarder son fils attaquer Vernon.  
  
«- MON FILS. ! hurla, horrifiée, Pétunia. MON DUDLEY CHERI. ! MON PAUVRE BEBE. ! ajouta-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui, alors qu'il se tortillait, tentant désespérément de se libérer.  
  
- OUBLIE-LE. ! tonna Vernon, de sous le jaguar. SAUVE-MOI, IDIOTE. !  
  
- REGARDE NOTRE PAUVRE BEBE, VERNON ! Je dois l'aider. ! répliqua Pétunia en commençant à pleurer, alors qu'elle essayait fébrilement de libérer Dudley du maléfice du Saucisson. Mon pauvre, beau bébé. ! (ndlt : Euh, question de point de vue)  
  
- Beau. ? murmurèrent James et Lily de dessous la cape.  
  
- Il est loin d'être beau si tu veux mon avis. ! » chuchota Lily à James qui acquiesça en signe de tête.  
  
Harry commençait à se lasser de rester sur son oncle, si bien qu'il bondit à nouveau, pour atterrir sur la Tante Pétunia.  
  
« AHHHHHH !!!! VERNON, SAUVES-MOI !!! » hurla-t-elle, terrorisée.  
  
L'Oncle Vernon traversa la pièce et essaya d'écarter le jaguar de sa femme. Harry commença à griffer les bras de son oncle et à grogner furieusement, si bien que Vernon battit en retraite.  
  
«- Je ne peux pas, Pétunia. ! Il.il m'attaque. !  
  
- IL T'ATTAQUE. ?!? ESPECE D'IDIOT, C'EST MOI QU'IL ATTAQUE. ! » Harry s'écarta de sa tante et commença à parader dans la maison, renversant des choses et déchirant des tableaux accrochées aux murs. Il s'approcha d'une immense collection de photos de Dudley, et les déchira minutieusement à coup de griffes.  
  
« NON, MES PHOTOS. ! NOTRE BEBE DUDLEY. ! hurla Pétunia, alors qu'elle se réfugiait derrière son mari. FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, VERNON ! »  
  
Estimant avoir fait assez de dégâts, le jaguar revint dans la pièce et s'arrêta face à l'Oncle Vernon.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut. ? Pourquoi est-il là ? » s'inquiéta Pétunia, toujours cachée derrière Vernon.  
  
Dudley était toujours sous l'effet du maléfice du Saucisson, mais ses parents semblaient l'avoir oublié, pour le moment.  
  
«- Je.je.je ne sais pas. ! répondit Vernon.  
  
- Rien d'anormal ne nous était jamais arrivé, jusqu'à ce que. ! commença Pétunai, fixant toujours le jaguar.  
  
- Jusqu'à ce que ta stupide s?ur se fasse tuer. ! cria Vernon, la colère le gagnant une fois de plus.  
  
- Mais cet idiot avec qui elle s'est mariée est encore vivant, donc. leur enfant démoniaque est avec lui. ! Il ne peux plus nous déranger à présent. ! » sanglota Pétunia.  
  
Le jaguar recommença à grogner, de sorte que Vernon et Pétunia reculèrent, rejoignant leur fils.  
  
«- DUDLEY, MON POUSSIN. ! Je suis tellement désolée. ! s'exclama Pétunia, à l'adresse de son fils qui se démenait toujours vainement pour essayer de se libérer.  
  
- Tout ça arrive à cause de ta satanée s?ur. ! C'est à cause d'elle que tout va mal. ! TA SATANEE INFERNAL S?UR. ! » hurla Vernon.  
  
Le jaguar ouvrit la gueule, révélant des crocs tranchants et voulut attaquer l'Oncle Vernon. Mais, au même instant, Vernon se retrouva à son tour sous l'effet d'un maléfice du Saucisson, lancé par son beau-frère.  
  
« VERNON ! OH MON DIEU. ! VERNON ! AIDES-MOI ! QUE QUELQU'UN M'AIDEEEEE !!!! »  
  
Le jaguar s'installa sur Dudley et s'assit sur lui en ronronnant, tout en commençant à nettoyer son pelage. James et Lily échangèrent un regard et Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête. James sourit et se faufila hors du couvert de la cape, laissant son mari caché.  
  
«- AIDEZ-MOOOOIIIIII ! gémissait, encore, Pétunia.  
  
- Tu as toujours été du genre à geindre énormément. ! commenta, sarcastiquement, Lily, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
  
- AHHHHHHHHH ! » hurla, une fois de plus Pétunia, avant de se ruer vers la porte.  
  
Mais le jaguar interrompit sa toilette et bondit sur Pétunia, la plaquant au sol. Pour le cas où, James avait déjà lancé un nouveau maléfice du Saucisson, sur le dernier membre de la famille Dursley. Harry, cependant, était content de son nouveau perchoir et il recommença à nettoyer son pelage, s'installant confortablement, cette fois, sur sa tante, sa queue bougeant sur son visage pâle.  
  
«- Oh, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir. ! ironisa Lily à l'adresse de sa s?ur. J'éprouvais un irrépressible besoin de venir te voir. !  
  
- T.t.tu es m.m.morte. !  
  
- Désolée de te décevoir. ! rétorqua, aimablement, Lily. Mais je suis plus que vivante. !  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu ici. ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? » demanda, désespérément, Pétunia.  
  
La queue du jaguar passa dans sa bouche alors qu'elle parlait si bien qu'elle la mordit accidentellement. Harry grogna et la remercia d'un coup de griffes sur la joue. Il s'éloigna alors et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Lily qui caressa la tête du jaguar.  
  
«- Pourquoi as-tu emmené cet animal ? s'enquit Pétunia, fixant haineusement Lily.  
  
- Ma très chère s?ur. ! Nous avons de nombreuses choses à mettre au clair, à commencer par la façon dont vous avez traité mon fils pendant quatorze ans. !  
  
- Ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir accepter de le garder chez nous pendant tout ce temps ? »  
  
Lily se leva lentement et s'avança vers sa s?ur. Le jaguar quitta le canapé et la suivit.  
  
«- Vous l'avez traité horriblement. ! Vous l'avez maltraité. ! Vous l'avez forcé à vivre dans ce placard sous l'escalier. ! Vous l'avez sous- alimenté. ! La liste s'allonge et s'allonge encore, Pétunia. ! Et tu ne pourras pas le nier. !  
  
- C'est un enfant épouvantable, Lily ! Il méritait tout ce qu'il a eut. ! »  
  
Les parents de Harry n'apprécièrent guère ce commentaire, de sorte que tous deux jetèrent un sort à Pétunia. Le sort de Lily provoqua des démangeaisons sur tout le corps de Pétunia qui, étant encore sous l'effet du Maléfice du Saucisson, se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de se gratter. Tandis que celui de James la projeta à travers la pièce. Elle atterrit finalement, avec un bruit sourd, sur la télévision.  
  
« Maintenant, où en étions-nous, Pétunia. ? Ah, oui. ! Tu as maltraité Harry. ! Tu n'échappera jamais à ce que tu as fais.! Ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg, ma chère s?ur. ! Je pense que je viendrais régulièrement te rendre visite, juste pour m'assurer que tu comprennes bien à quel point JE TE HAIS. ! »  
  
Pétunia ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Lily la coupa rapidement dans son élan, grâce à un autre sort l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche.  
  
« Harry ? James ? Vous pouvez vous montrer.! »  
  
Les Dursley virent avec effroi le jaguar se transformer en leur horrible neveu. James rangea la cape dans l'une de ses poches et fixa les Dursley, les yeux brillants de colère, sa baguette à la main.  
  
«- Harry, quel genre de corvées est-ce qu'ils te faisaient faire ? s'enquit Lily.  
  
- Tout ce que tu peux imaginer. ! Nettoyer la salle de bain, faire la vaisselle, travailler dans le jardin, tondre la pelouse. ! »  
  
Lily rejoignit James et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de lancer un sort à Dudley et Vernon pour les faire taire. La famille Potter se rassembla près de Dudley qui se tortillait toujours sur le sol.  
  
«- C'est pathétique. ! commenta James en regardant Dudley.  
  
- Extrêmement pathétique. ! renchérie Lily. Bien, Dudley. je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.! J'ai entendue tant de choses à ton sujet. ! Surtout à propos de la façon dont tu traitait Harry. ! Maintenant, voyons voir. ! ajouta-t-elle, l'air profondément pensive. Dudley, pour commencer, tu vas tondre la pelouse. ! Ensuite, je veux que tu travailles dans le jardin. ! Quand tu aura fait tout ça, il est possible qu'on te donne à manger, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. ! Et quand tu en auras fini avec l'extérieur, tu devras nettoyer complètement la maison. ! Et, si tu ne le fait pas, devine ce qui t'arrivera ? »  
  
Dudley essaya de parler, mais ses lèvres étaient scellées, si bien qu'il se contenta de fixer Lily, une crainte grandissante animant ses yeux.  
  
« On est bien d'accord, Dudley, que, si tu refuse de faire ton travail, nous te lancerons une multitude de sort. ! Alors, exécution, petit morveux. ! lança Lily poussant Dudley avec sa baguette.  
  
Dudley commença à sautiller vers la porte mais, finalement, James annula le maléfice du Saucisson.  
  
Lily, James et Harry se plantèrent devant la fenêtre durant un moment, riant des tentatives de Dudley pour mettre en route la tondeuse à gazon (ndlt : moi, si j'avais été à leur place, je lui aurai dit de faire ça avec une paire de ciseaux. ! lol). Lily s'éloigna finalement de la fenêtre et jeta un regard dans la pièce.  
  
« Je commence à avoir faim, pas vous ? »  
  
James et Harry acquiescèrent.  
  
«- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ton adorable s?ur et de son mari ? demanda James.  
  
- Oh, eux. ! » répondit Lily.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Vernon et Pétunia étaient enfermés dans le petit placard sous l'escalier.  
  
« Je dirai que ça va aller trop loin, non ? » commenta Lily, regardant son mari et son fils.  
  
Harry éclata de rire puis retourna jeter un coup d'?il à l'extérieur pour voir Dudley peiner avec la tondeuse à gazon. James sourit.  
  
«- Allons voir ce qu'il y a à manger. ! lança-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
  
- Je parie que tu trouveras de bien meilleures choses dans la chambre de Dudley. ! » lui lança Harry, installé sur le canapé.  
  
Lily alluma la télévision et regarda une émission télévisée moldue, tandis que Harry observait Dudley qui essayait de tondre la pelouse.  
  
«- C'est hilarant. ! commenta Harry en venant s'asseoir à côté de sa mère.  
  
- Hum, je sais. ! répondit Lily, visiblement passionnée par l'émission télévisée. Mais ce n'est que le commencement. !  
  
- Tu avais raison, Harry ! annonça James en revenant dans la pièce, les bras chargés de toute sorte de bonbons et autres plats. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si gros. !  
  
- Gros ? répéta Lily, fixant toujours la télévision. Il est énorme oui.! »  
  
Harry éclata de rire et retourna voir Dudley.  
  
«- Tu peux lui faire quelques commentaires si tu veux, Harry ! suggéra Lily.  
  
- Ou lui jeter des sorts. ! ajouta James.  
  
- Fais de ton mieux pour embêter ce petit bâtard. ! conclut Lily en souriant.  
  
- Je ne suis pas supposé avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie. ! » objecta Harry.  
  
James adressa à Harry un "Je suis un Maraudeur et si je te dis que tu peux utiliser la magie, tu peux le faire" regard. Harry sourit et sortit de la maison, avant de commencer à lancer toute sorte de sortilèges à Dudley.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Six heures plus tard, Dudley rentra péniblement, l'air épuisé. Il jeta, longuement, un regard pensif vers la cuisine.  
  
«- Tu as fin de travailler dans le jardin ? demanda Lily, les mains sur les hanches, avant d'enlever le sort qui scellait ses lèvres, de sorte qu'il puisse à nouveau parler.  
  
- Soif. !  
  
- Lil, il vient juste de finir de tondre la pelouse.! Intervint James, assis sur le canapé.  
  
- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Lily.  
  
- Pas du tout. ! » rétorqua Harry, en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
  
Il venait juste d'apporter du pain et de l'eau à son oncle et sa tante qui étaient toujours enfermés sous l'escalier. Lily donna à Dudley un petit verre d'eau, qu'il but en moins d'une secondes. Elle lui enleva alors le verre et scella à nouveau ses lèvres.  
  
« Jardin. ! » intima-t-elle fermement à Dudley qui repartit lentement dehors.  
  
James éclata de rire.  
  
«- Par rapport à ce que tu fais, ce que j'ai fait à ces gens ressemble à un pique-nique. !  
  
- C'était ce que je voulais. ! répliqua Lily en souriant. Je ne suis pas encore prête à me remettre de ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry. ! Ils vont souffrir pour la façon dont ils ont traité notre fils. ! Et la meilleur façon de les faire souffrir c'est de leur faire subir l'enfer que Harry a dû endurer. !  
  
- Je suis du même avis que toi. ! » répondit James en souriant.  
  
Lily jeta un regard à l'extérieur et observa Dudley pendant quelques minutes. Elle soupira et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
  
«- On va en avoir pour tout le week-end, à l'allure ce garçon va. !  
  
- Peut-être que nous devrions mettre ta s?ur à contribution pour faire une partie du travail. ? suggéra James.  
  
- J'y pensais mais je veux qu'elle sache ce que ça fait que d'être enfermée dans ce petit réduit. ! Je pense que, lors de notre prochaine visite, je la ferai travailler tandis que Dudley irait dans le placard. !  
  
- Est-ce qu'il y entrera, au moins ? intervint Harry en pénétrant dans la pièce, sa remarque faisant rire ses parents.  
  
- Je parie que non. ! » conclut Lily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Il était près de dix heures du soir, et Lily était dans la cuisine, observant impatiemment son neveu qui faisait la vaisselle. James et Harry pénétrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
«- On devrais envisager de rentrer à Poudlard et revenir ici plus tard. ! suggéra James, en jetant un regard à sa montre.  
  
- Je suppose que tu as raison. ! accepta Lily avant de soupirer. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer passer tout le week-end avec une si exécrable compagnie. ! »  
  
James et Harry firent semblant d'être blessés par cette remarque.  
  
« Je parlais d'eux. ! Vous le savez très bien. ! répliqua Lily en riant avant d'étreindre Harry et embrasser James. Je suppose qu'il est temps que j'ailles sortir l'heureux couple de sous l'escalier. ! »  
  
Sur ce, elle quitta la cuisine et gagna l'entrée. Pétunia et Vernon étaient toujours soumis au maléfice du Saucisson et Harry avaient scellés leurs lèvres après les avoir fait manger. Lily poussa sa s?ur et Vernon sur le sol. Les trois Potter sourirent et commencèrent à quitter la maison des Dursley.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Pétunia ! Nous reviendrons ! » lança, aimablement, Lily en fermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
James et Lily échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent.  
  
« Je suppose qu'on doit le faire. ! » commenta James.  
  
Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous deux annulèrent tous les sorts qu'ils avaient lancés aux Dursley. James prit à nouveau le Portoloin et, avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, morts de rire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, fini : Prochain chapitre : Death ! (vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. ! Il est court, mais j'le trouve marrant. ! En fait, ça devient marrant à partir de là. ! Et, bientôt, les Maraudeurs retrouveront leur cible préférée pour leurs blagues, g nommé Severus Rogue. ! (dans deux- trois chapitres) 


	22. La Mort

Et voilà. ! Bon, alors, moi, ce passage, je l'ai vraiment aimé (il m'a pas mal fait rire, comme d'ailleurs tous les chapitres où Trelawney (et Rogue) vont faire les frais des blagues des Maraudeurs (et surtout James en fait) Alors, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant. !) donc je me suis dépêchée de le traduire. ! D'autant plus que, l'ordi de mon père étant momentanément HS, il va mettre mon ordi en haut. ! Donc, c un avantage pour moi, mais aussi un gros inconvénient. ! Car, au moins, j'aurai pas à faire le transfert d'un ordi sur l'autre de mes fics, mais, par contre, je vais devoir faire, en fonction des autres (rien qu'à voir le temps que ma s?ur passe sur l'ordi (c le temps que je passe à taper mes fics. ! lol) ! Ou mon père. ! Ou ma mère. ! Ou même mon frère. ! Enfin, mon père m'a promis que je resterai prioritaire sur l'emploi de l'ordi car, après tout, c le mien. ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il risque d'y avoir quelques retard dans mes fics. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Clem, Sarah, Crystal, Fran-fran, Mystick, Shinji et Luna. ! Devant votre « enthousiasme » g hâtée mes prévisions. ! Alors, pourquoi pas un autre chapitre d'ici dimanche. ? Ca dépendra des ordis, mais en principe. !  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 22 : "La Mort" (comme vous pouvez le voir, g finalement pris le titre français)  
  
Un gros chien noir courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers le parc de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à face avec un cerf. Tous deux commencèrent à se poursuivre l'un l'autre, mais, tout d'un coup, un magnifique jaguar noir jaillit de derrière des buissons et s'élança, de toutes ses forces, à la suite du chien et du cerf. Très rapidement, le jaguar avait battu les deux autres animaux et tous trois s'arrêtèrent avant de repartir en marchant en direction du Saule Cogneur.  
  
Lily se détourna de la fenêtre et s'avança vers le canapé, en souriant. Hermione leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire et commença à discuter avec la mère de Harry.  
  
«- Ca doit être fantastique pour le Professeur Lupin de les avoir tous les trois avec lui ce soir. ! commenta Hermione, songeuse.  
  
- Oui. ! Ces dernières années, ça a dû être horrible pour lui d'être tout seul lors de ses transformations. ! Je sais que ça lui apporte un certain réconfort quand James et Sirius sont avec lui. ! Et maintenant, Harry peut aussi y aller. !  
  
- Est-ce que vous comptez rentrer chez vous pour Noël, tous les trois ? s'enquit Hermione.  
  
- Malheureusement, non. ! répondit Lily, en esquissant un signe de tête négatif. Dumbledore veut que nous restions tous les trois ici car il peut ainsi garder plus facilement un ?il sur nous. ! Tout le monde sait que Voldemort en a après nous, James, Harry et moi. ! Je suppose que Dumbledore pense que c'est plus sûr pour nous de rester à Poudlard. ! Mais nous ne pourrons pas rester ici éternellement. ! »  
  
Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Mais peut-être que nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles sur la localisation de Voldemort. ? suggéra Hermione.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer. ! soupira Lily.  
  
- Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux pour eux d'être dehors, en ce moment ? » s'inquiéta tout d'un coup Hermione.  
  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
  
«- Tu pense que ça ne l'est pas. ? commenta Lily avec un léger rire. Mais, bien sûr, il n'y a rien qui puisse empêcher James Potter et Sirius Black de faire ce qu'ils veulent. ! Je suppose qu'ils ne risquent rien dans leur forme d'Animagus. !  
  
- Je l'espère. ! » répondit Hermione en souriant.  
  
Lily se leva et revint près de la fenêtre.  
  
«- Je dois vraiment passer plus de temps avec Harry. ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas assez le connaître. ! Je peux dire que son père et lui s'entendent à merveille et j'aimerai connaître mon fils aussi bien. !  
  
- Ca n'a pas été de tout repos depuis que tu es revenue, Lily. ! Mais peut-être qu'après Noël, vous pourrez passer plus de temps ensemble, Harry et toi. ! Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait de te connaître mieux, aussi. ! Il est tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses deux parents. ! Il en parle tellement. !  
  
- Je suis contente d'être à nouveau vivante. ! Mais quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai perdu. ! soupira Lily en secouant négativement la tête. Je ne peux pas rattraper le temps perdu. ! Mais la meilleure chose que je puisse faire est de passer d'avantage de temps, et autant que possible, avec mon mari et mon fils. ! ajouta-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. J'espère que Harry ne trouve pas ça étrange d'avoir ses parents avec lui, alors qu'il a seize ans. !  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas et que, au contraire, il est ravi que vous soyez vivants. ! Et puis, il m'a raconté le bon temps que vous avez passé, lors de l'attaque chez les Dursley, le week-end dernier. ! observa Hermione, essayant de changer de sujet en abordant quelque chose de plus joyeux.  
  
- Oh, oui. ! rétorqua Lily en souriant. Ils méritaient tout ce qu'ils ont eu, et j'ai fermement l'intention d'y retourner et tout recommencer, en pire cette fois, bien sûr. !  
  
- Bien sûr. ! » répéta Hermione en souriant.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(le lendemain)  
  
« Vous devrez obligatoirement rester ici durant les vacances, James.! C'est plus sûr pour ta famille et toi d'être à Poudlard. ! »  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Est-ce que vous savez autre chose, en ce qui concerne l'endroit où se trouve Voldemort. ?  
  
Non. ! admit Dumbledore. Pas encore. ! Et c'est pourquoi vous devez rester ici.! Voldemort trouvera ça très difficile, voir même impossible, s'il tente de vous attaquer à Poudlard. ! Ca serait plus facile pour lui si vous étiez chez vous. !  
  
- Très bien. ! Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ?  
  
- Non, pas pour l'instant. ! Mais, de toute façon, je te verrai tous les jours, donc, je te le ferai savoir quand j'aurai besoin de ton aide. D'ici là, tu devrais passer plus de temps avec Lily et Harry. !  
  
- D'accord, merci pour votre aide. !  
  
- De rien, James ! » répondit Dumbledore.  
  
James quitta le bureau du directeur et partit à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui permettrait de chasser Voldemort de ses pensées pendant un moment. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry ?  
  
- En classe, je suppose. ! répondit Lily, levant les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de livre (ndlt : C'est une manie. ! Quand c'est pas Hermione, c'est Lily.)  
  
- Je le sais. ! rétorqua James en souriant. Mais en quel cours. ?  
  
- Pourquoi, exactement, me demandez-vous ça, Mr Potter ? » répliqua Lily en fermant son livre et en se levant.  
  
James se contenta de sourire.  
  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais. ! commenta Lily en riant. Il y a des gens qui ne grandissent jamais. ! »  
  
James renifla dédaigneusement.  
  
«- Je ne dirai pas ça si j'était toi. ! Allez, dis-moi quel cours a Harry ? Nous pourrions ainsi aller voir ce qui s'y passe. ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions autre chose à faire. !  
  
- Où sont Sirius et Remus ?  
  
- Remus enseigne et Sirius lui donne un coup de main pour le cours. !  
  
- Sirius aide Remus pour un cours ? répéta Lily. Tu plaisantes, là ?  
  
- Non, c'est vrai. ! Maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il est innocent, je pense qu'il tient à se montrer autant que possible. !  
  
- Et bien, nous pourrions aller les voir. ! suggéra Lily.  
  
- Non. ! Je leur ai dit que nous ne le ferions pas. !  
  
- Pourquoi ? »  
  
James haussa les épaules.  
  
«- Je suppose qu'il devaient penser que nous essayerions de leur faire quelque chose pour les distraire, ou un truc du genre. !  
  
- "Nous" ?  
  
- Bon, d'accord, il pensait que je le ferai. !  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. ! répliqua Lily en souriant.  
  
- Alors, nous partons ? » s'enquit James en tendant son bras à Lily.  
  
Elle accepta avec plaisir la proposition et tout deux quittèrent la pièce.  
  
«- Alors, où allons-nous ? demanda, curieux, James.  
  
- Divination. ! » répondit simplement Lily.  
  
James éclata de rire et fut incapable de s'arrêter pendant cinq minutes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Oh, mes chéris ! susurra le professeur Trelawney. Avez-vous regardé les étoiles hier soir ? Regardez les planètes. ! Que voyez-vous ? »  
  
Ron grommela et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
«- Il reste encore combien de temps ?  
  
- Tu ne veux pas le savoir ! » répondit Harry en jetant un regard à sa montre.  
  
Ron marmonna à nouveau.  
  
«- Les planètes. ! Les étoiles.! La Mort est dans l'air.! Je peux le sentir.! Lança le professeur en s'avançant vers Harry.  
  
- Et c'est repartit. ! souffla ce dernier.  
  
- La Mort est sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce. ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney. Je peux l'entendre frapper à la porte., maintenant ! »  
  
A l'étonnement général, on frappa à la porte (ndlt : c'est pas plutôt la trappe ? Enfin, je laisse la traduction du texte de Prongs). Les élèves se raidirent sur leur siège et même Harry et Ron paraissaient un peu inquiets.  
  
«- LA MORT A FRAPPEE. !  
  
- Vous n'allez pas laisser entrer La Mort ? demanda, sarcastiquement, Ron.  
  
- Nous devons être très prudents, Mr Weasley. ! Nous ne devons pas bâcler cette rencontre. ! »  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrai seulement être un autre professeur ou un truc comme ça. ? Il n'y a qu'à ouvrir la porte pour le savoir ! proposa-t-il.  
  
« Oh, mon cher, Harry ! Aurai-je oubliée de dire pourquoi La Mort a frappée à la porte ? La Mort vous veux, mon pauvre enfant. ! »  
  
Les Gryffondor gémirent, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait s'ensuivre.  
  
«- Harry, vous allez mourir. ! lâcha le professeur Trelawney.  
  
- Ca arrive à beaucoup de personnes, vous savez ! » répliqua Harry, tandis que Ron étouffait un éclat de rire.  
  
A nouveau, on frappa à la porte.  
  
«- LA MORT !  
  
- Oh, allez, ouvrez simplement la porte. ! » rétorqua Ron, à bout de patience.  
  
Le Professeur Trelawney s'avança lentement à travers la pièce et ouvrit la porte pour révéler.  
  
«- RIEN ! Où est La Mort ?  
  
- Peut-être que La Mort est invisible. ! suggéra Ron, en adressant un regard à Harry.  
  
- Soyez prudent, Harry ! s'exclama le professeur Trelawney en revenant. La Mort en a après VOUS.!"  
  
Harry sembla pensif pendant un moment puis sourit.  
  
«- Je pense que je pourrai m'occuper de La Mort !  
  
- N'en soyez pas si certain. ! Les étoiles et la positions des planètes m'ont annoncés que. ! AÏE. !  
  
- Est-ce que La Mort vient juste de blesser notre professeur ? demanda Seamus.  
  
- La Mort est assez dynamique, non ? commenta Ron en riant, devant la pâleur et l'expression choquée de Trelawney.  
  
- Ca n'en fait aucun doute ! renchérit Harry.  
  
- Il semble que La Mort en ait après notre enseignante, et non Harry. ! observa Dean.  
  
- Oui. ! Et bien, je pense savoir qui est La Mort et cette Mort là ne veux pas ma mort. ! » ajouta Harry, observant La Mort invisible qui attaquait à nouveau Trelawney.  
  
Ron regarda sa montre.  
  
«- Hé ! Je dois remercier personnellement La Mort après le cours. ! Ca nous a pris pas mal de temps.! Nous n'avons plus qu'à supporter une demi- heure de cours. !  
  
- Mais n'oublie pas que trente minutes, c'est long dans ce cours. ! intervint Dean.  
  
- Ne m'en parle pas. ! marmonna Harry.  
  
- La Mort, pourquoi m'attaquez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Que dois-je faire ? Pas moi, La Mort, pas moi. ! »  
  
Tout d'un coup, au grand amusement des Gryffondor, La Mort tendit une lettre au Professeur Trelawney. Elle l'ouvrit prudemment et elle pâlie considérablement. Ses tremblèrent et elle lâcha le mot. Le Professeur Trelawney quitta la salle en hurlant. !  
  
«- Alors, ça veut dire qu'on peut partir plus tôt ? s'étonna Seamus, jetant un regard alentour.  
  
- Ouais, allons-y ! acquiesça Ron, en se levant. Harry ?  
  
- Hum. ?  
  
- La Mort, c'était ton père, non ? »  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
«- Je suis prêt à parier que oui, Ron. !  
  
- Et bien, il faudra que je pense à le remercier en personne dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire ça à Rogue pendant le cours de Potions. ! » observa Ron en riant.  
  
Harry sourit et commença à suivre les autres Gryffondor pour quitter la pièce. Cependant, La Mort décida de le ramener dans la salle de classe, et il se révéla que le compagnon de La Mort attrapa Ron pour le ramener également dans la pièce.  
  
«- Je pense que La Mort à un ami avec lui. ! commenta Ron en souriant.  
  
- La Mort est marié, idiot ! observa Harry.  
  
- Et en ce qui concerne le meilleur ami de La Mort ? insita Ron.  
  
- Aux dernières nouvelles, il aidait le Professeur Lupin à faire quelque chose. !  
  
- Oui et c'est pourquoi nous sommes là. ! J'avais promis à Sirius que nous n'irions pas nous moquer de Remus et lui, mais je mourrait d'envie de faire une blague à quelqu'un. ! expliqua James en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
- Elle est un peu bizarre, non ? demanda Lily.  
  
- Trelawney ? s'enquit Ron.  
  
- Oui. ! confirma Lily.  
  
- Bizarre n'est pas un mot assez fort. ! répliqua Harry en riant. Elle est extrêmement déséquilibrée. !  
  
- Sans plaisanter. ! renchérit James.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le mot ? » voulut savoir Ron.  
  
James se contenta d'éclater de rire et désigna le papier qui traînait sur le sol. Ron le ramassa et le lit avec Harry, avant que tout deux n'éclatent à leur tour, de rire.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- J'ai un autre plan. !  
  
- Oui, Maître. !  
  
- On laisse tomber la femme. !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je veux le garçon. !  
  
- Oui, Maître. !  
  
- Empare-toi de lui. ! MAINTENANT. !  
  
- Oui, Maître ! »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Petite fin à la "Prongs", autrement dit en cliffhanger. ! lol ! Prochain chapitre : Un travail pour "La Mort ".oups, James !!!!  
  
Au fait, pour la suite, vous préférez quoi ? Que j'emploie "La Mort" ou "Death" ? 


	23. Un nouveau boulot pour La Mort oups,...

Ben voilà le chapitre 23. ! (désolée, j'voulais le mettre hier, mais g eu un contre-temps !) Ohlà, problème en vue. ! Dès le prochain chapitre (bien qu'il soit marrant), j'vais devoir traduire des phrases en vers. ! Bon, j'crois que, à partir de là, mon « rythme de croisière » en ce qui concerne ma traduction, va légèrement ralentir, m'enfin, on verra bien. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Majandra (pour Rogue, attends un peu encore. !), Clem, Luna, Crystal, Lily la Tigresse (ben, tes fics sont chouettes et franchement, g hâte de voir la suite.) et Sarah.(désolée, je voulais te répondre par mail, mais chaque fois, le serveur me les renvoie en me disant que ça a échoué. ! Mais, sinon, je garde le nom français. !)  
  
AU fait, une dernière chose. (non moins importante) : Ce chapitre, ben je le dédie à. CLEM, CRYSTAL et SARAH. ! (qui me review très ponctuellement et que je remercie de tout c?ur. !)  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 23 : Un travail pour "La Mort ".oups, James  
  
«- J'aurai préférée qu'on ne soit pas obligés de rester ici pour Noël, James. !  
  
- Je sais, mais Dumbledore estime que c'est plus prudent. ! Personne ne sait quand Voldemort se manifestera à nouveau. !  
  
- Je sais, je sais. !  
  
- Mais, au moins, nous pourrons être tous les trois ensemble pour Noël. ! » observa James.  
  
Lily sourit et vint se blottir contre James. Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps car Sirius surgit dans la pièce.  
  
«- Salut Lily ! Salut La Mort !  
  
- Qu'est-ce. ? commença James.  
  
- La Mort. ! Comment as-tu osé faire une blague aussi bonne sans que je n'y participe ? Je suis blessé.! rétorqua Sirius, faisant mine de paraître triste.  
  
- Sirius, tu étais. !  
  
- Et bien, tu aurai pû faire ça un autre jour de façon à ce que je puisse être de la partie. ! répliqua Sirius, l'air exaspéré. Merci beaucoup, La Mort ! »  
  
James se contenta de rire.  
  
«- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. ! Nous ne devons pas laisser trop de monde connaître la véritable identité de La Mort. !  
  
- Je suis sûre que tous les sixième années de Gryffondor sont au courant à l'heure qu'il est. ! commenta Lily en souriant.  
  
- On pourrai toujours faire une blague à Rogue ! proposa Sirius, ses yeux s'animant d'un coup.  
  
- Dites-moi, les gars, quel âge avez-vous ? intervint Remus en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
  
- Cinq ans. ! plaisanta Sirius.  
  
- Oh, j'aurai crû moins que ça. ! lança Remus en souriant, jouant le jeu.  
  
- Hé, maman ! Hé. La Mort ! s'exclama Harry en arrivant à son tour.  
  
- Ohhhh ! gémit James. Je ne suis pas La Mort ! »  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
«- Et bien, James, tu aurais dû penser à ça, avant de faire cette blague. sans nous, je veux dire. ! observa Sirius.  
  
- Ouais, ouais, ouais. ! marmonna James, en souriant tout de même.  
  
- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le mot que tu as donné à Trelawney. ? s'enquit Remus.  
  
- Mais tout d'abord, qui vous a raconté ça, les gars ? voulut savoir James.  
  
- Les bonnes nouvelles arrivent vite. ! rétorqua Sirius, jetant un regard à Harry qui souriait.  
  
- Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ça. ! soupira James en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Ca, j'en ai bien peur. ! objecta Lily, en donnant une tape dans le dos de James. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis mariée avec La Mort. ! C'est absolument morbide. ! » se moqua-t-elle.  
  
James adressa à Lily un regard faussement fâché.  
  
«- Ohhhh, La Mort est en colère contre toi, Lil ! plaisanta Sirius.  
  
- Désolée, La Mort ! lança Lily, en embrassant rapidement James. Je ne peux pas avoir La Mort contre moi., c'est trop dangereux. !  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le mot, La Mort ? répéta une fois de plus Remus.  
  
- Si je vous le dis, vous arrêterez de m'appeler La Mort ?  
  
- Non, pas moi, et pour vous autres ? demanda Sirius, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Quoi. ? Oh, c'est bien trop amusant.! Se moqua Remus. Désolé, La Mort. ! C'est ton nouveau nom. ! »  
  
James grommela. Sirius jeta un regard à Lily et Harry qui échangèrent un regard avant de sourire.  
  
«- Je pense que nous continuerons à t'appeler La Mort. !  
  
- Je n'oublierai jamais ça. ! lança James en adressant un regard noir à Lily.  
  
- Non. ! Et nous le savions déjà. !  
  
- Merci de me le rappeler, Sirius ! ironisa James.  
  
- Pas de problème. !  
  
- Bon, et pour le mot ? » insista Remus, pour la troisième fois.  
  
James se contenta de le regarder avec méfiance, mais une lueur amusée continuait à animer ses yeux.  
  
«- Si vous m'appelez par mon vrai nom. !  
  
- Je leur dirai. ! le coupa Harry en souriant à Remus et Sirius.  
  
- Si tu fais ça, je te renie. ! plaisanta James.  
  
- Tu ne le fera pas. ! » riposta Harry en riant.  
  
James sourit.  
  
« Il a dis à Trelawney que La Mort était venue pour l'emmener. ! Il disait que La Mort avait besoin d'un ami et qu'elle semblait être le choix parfait et qu'elle accompagnerai La Mort immédiatement. ! Il sous-entendait dans le mot que La Mort était attirée par Trelawney. ! C'était l'idée de base du mot. ! » expliqua Harry.  
  
Sirius et Remus éclatèrent d'un véritable fou rire.  
  
«- J'aurai aimé voir la tête qu'elle avait quand elle a lu ça. ! commenta Sirius en souriant.  
  
- Tu n'en aurai pas eu l'occasion. ! Elle est partie trop précipitamment de la salle de classe. ! observa Lily.  
  
- Et si nous le refaisions à Rogue. ?  
  
- Tu aimerai le faire mourir de peur, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ?  
  
- Oh, oui, Remus. ! Oh, salut, Ron ! Salut Hermione !  
  
- Salut Sirius. ! Nous étions venu voir ce que vous mijotez, tous ensemble.! s'exclama Hermione, en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivie de Ron.  
  
- Salut La Mort ! » lança Ron à l'adresse de James.  
  
James gémit et tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Nous comptons sur toi, fils !  
  
- Je ne vois comment je suis supposé attirer le Célèbre Garçon dans un piège. !  
  
- Mon Maître., qui sera bientôt le tien., compte sur toi. ! Tu réussiras, ou sinon. !  
  
- Oui, Père. !  
  
- Tu es le meilleur lien que nous avons avec le garçon Potter. ! Tu ferai mieux de ne pas échouer. ! »  
  
Le garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête et son père quitta la pièce.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Peut-être que nous devrions changer ton nom sur ton certificat de naissance. !  
  
- Tu pousse le bouchon trop loin, Sirius. !  
  
- Tu es passé de James à Cornedrue puis à La Mort. ! observa Remus. Quelle progression !  
  
- Ca devient lassant. ! marmonna James.  
  
- Oh, James, te voilà ! intervint le professeur McGonagall, en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
  
- Ah, voilà enfin quelqu'un qui m'appelle par mon prénom. ! lança James, de sorte que tout le monde excepté McGonagall puisse l'entendre. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, à l'adresse du professeur.  
  
- Oui, en fait, j'ai une faveur à te demander, James. !  
  
- D'accord, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Et bien, je dois m'absenter pour quelques jours et je me demandais si tu pourrai me remplacer, pour assurer mes cours. ! Je sais que c'est seulement à quelques semaines de Noël, mais Dumbledore m'a dit que vous restiez à Poudlard pour les vacances, alors, avec un peu de chance, ça n'interférera pas dans aucun de vos projets. !  
  
- Vous voulez dire que La M., je veux dire Corne., vous voulez que James enseigne les cours de Métamorphoses pour quelques jours ? parvint finalement à dire Sirius au mieux des rires des autres, excepté McGonagall.  
  
- Oui. ! James était le meilleur élève que j'ait jamais eu, et ça me paraissait plus normal de lui confier mes classes durant mon absence, plutôt que de confier cette tâche à un autre professeur. ! De plus, le directeur est du même avis que moi. !  
  
- Je suis partant. ! répondit James en souriant.  
  
- Merci beaucoup, James. ! Je viendrai te voir ce soir, durant le repas, pour te donner tous les détails pour les leçons que tu devras faire. ! »  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et McGonagall quitta la pièce.  
  
«- Oh seigneur. ! marmonna Remus. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu vas apprendre à ses pauvres et innocents élèves. !  
  
- Innocents ? s'étonna Sirius. Après ce que James va faire avec eux, ils ne seront plus du tout innocent.!  
  
- Triste, mais vrai. ! approuva Remus.  
  
- Vous serez un millier de fois mieux que McGonagall ! assura Ron.  
  
- Sérieusement. ! renchérit Harry, ce qui fit sourire James.  
  
Si seulement je pouvais remplacer Rogue pour ses cours, pour quelques jours. !  
  
- J'adorerai faire ça. ! lança Sirius en souriant.  
  
- Oh non ! gémit Remus. Arrêtez ça tout de suite, vous deux.! Je sais à quoi vous pensez et vous n'allez pas le. !  
  
- Comment sais-tu à quoi nous pensons ? » répliqua, innocemment, Sirius.  
  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel et tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire. C'était tellement merveilleux que tout le monde soit à nouveau ensemble., souriant, riant, et préparant des blagues. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini.! Et j'ai entamé la deuxième moitié de la traduction. ! Plus que vingt chapitres. ! Mais, pour l'instant, on n'y est pas encore. ! Donc, titre du chapitre 24 : Cours de Métamorphose.selon James. !  
  
Alors, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la traduction sera un peu plus délicate à partir de maintenant. ! Donc plus j'aurai de review et plus j'irai vite. ! lol ! 


	24. Cours de Métamorphose, selon James

Et voilà le chapitre 24, que j'ai fini bien plus tôt que prévu. ! J'prévoyais de le finir et le mettre sur le site pour ce week-end mais, c'est à croire que la séance de cinéma (je suis, bien sûr, allée voir Harry Potter 2, sortit aujourd'hui dans les salles ici) m'a fait le plus grand bien car, jusque là, j'étais quelque peu embêtée par la poésie, mais, là, j'me suis plantée devant mon ordi et c'est venu tout seul. ! lol ! D'ailleurs, ça m'a aussi redonné l'inspiration pour mes fics. ! Sinon, je trouve ce chapitre un peu plus long (10 pages) et plutôt marrant. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Crystal, Clem, Fran-fran, Sailor Digitale, Luna, Lily la tigresse, Luffynette, Aube, Shinji, et Majandra  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. ! Ah, une dernière chose, j'espère que j'ai pas trop planté la partie en vers (moi et la poésie ça fait deux lol !)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 24 : Cours de Métamorphose. selon James  
  
Rogue se désintéressa de ce qu'il était en train de faire et alla ouvrir la porte de sa salle de classe.  
  
«- Lily ! Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?  
  
- Oh, Severus, merci. ! » répondit, aimablement, Lily.  
  
Rogue lui sourit.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
  
- Et bien, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à trouver quelques ingrédients dont j'aurai besoin pour faire une potion que je voudrais préparer. !  
  
- Oh, bien sûr ! Très certainement, Lily ! Est-ce que tu as la liste des ingrédients, ou peut-être même la "marche à suivre" pour réaliser la potion ? Je pourrai t'aider à la faire si tu veux. !  
  
- Oh, tu es tellement serviable, Severus ! Je me suis arrangée pour avoir non seulement la marche à suivre mais aussi la liste des ingrédients. !  
  
- Alors, commençons de ce pas. ! J'ai quelques ingrédients dans ma classe, mais j'en ai encore plus, dans mon bureau., qui est par là. ! conclut Rogue, en franchissant le seuil de la pièce pour rejoindre le couloir.  
  
- Oh, merci. ! » marmonna Lily, en le suivant, non sans avoir laissé tomber son stylo rouge et or sur le sol de la salle de classe.  
  
Alors qu'ils s'éloignait, elle sourit et esquissa un discret signe, même si personne d'autre ne semblait se trouver dans le couloir.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tandis que Lily discutait avec Rogue, un passionnant cours se passait dans la classe du Professeur McGonagall.  
  
«- Oui, Hermione ?  
  
- Et bien, habituellement, le Professeur McGonagall nous fait prendre des notes durant, au moins, le premier quart d'heure du cours. ! »  
  
Tous les sixième années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle fixèrent Hermione. Ils avaient espérés qu'elle ne mentionneraient pas ce détail à James.  
  
« Oui, je sais. ! répondit James, en souriant. Mais, en toute franchise, que ceux qui aiment prendre des notes en classe lèvent la main. ! »  
  
Hermione leva lentement la main, alors que les autres gardaient leurs mains aussi basses que possibles. Ron était pratiquement assit sur ses mains. !  
  
« Merci d'en avoir parlé, Hermione., mais je crois vraiment que prendre des notes est ennuyant, stupide et inutile, don, je ne vous en ferai pas faire., si ça vous convient, bien sûr. ? »  
  
Les élèves acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête et esquissèrent un sourire.  
  
« Bon, le sujet est clos alors. ! » commenta James en se levant de là où il était assis, face aux étudiants.  
  
Il s'avança vers le bureau de Seamus, frappa le meuble de sa baguette, et, tout d'un coup, le bureau se transforma en un perroquet parlant au plumage vivement coloré. Les élèves laissèrent échapper une exclamation étonnée.  
  
« S'il te pose un problème, dis-le moi et je le transformerai en rat. ! » lança James à Seamus.  
  
Il se détourna et se dirigea vers les Serdaigle, pointa sa baguette vers un autre bureau, qui fut remplacé par un magnifique collier doré. La fille prit rapidement le bijou et sourit à James.  
  
« Maintenant., vous êtes la troisième classe à qui je fais cours jusqu'à présent. ! observa James en transformant un cahier de texte en lapin. Les deux premières classes étaient composées d'élèves plus jeunes, donc je me suis contenté de leur enseigner ce que McGonagall voulait qu'ils apprennent., sans prendre de notes, bien sûr. ! précisa-t-il, jetant un regard à Hermione qui lui répondit par un sourire. Mais je pensais que, vous autres, vous pourriez vouloir avoir quelques divertissements, contrairement à ce que McGonagall avait prévue que vous fassiez. ! »  
  
Tout le monde commença à sourire et regardèrent James, l'incitant à poursuivre.  
  
« Est-ce que l'un de vous apprécie Rogue ? »  
  
Les Gryffondor grognèrent et plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle pâlirent à la mention du nom de leur professeur de Potion.  
  
« C'est ce que je pensais. ! conclut James en souriant. Neville, viens ici. ! »  
  
Neville s'avança lentement vers James, l'air extrêmement nerveux.  
  
«- Transforme-le en quelque chose. ! lança James en lui tendant un stylo.  
  
- En quoi ?  
  
- En ce que tu veux. ! »  
  
Neville transforma le stylo en banane. James sourit et Neville regagna fièrement son siège. Après que plusieurs autres élèves eurent transformer crayons et livres en divers animaux ou aliments, Sirius pénétra dans la pièce et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de James. Tous les élèves du premier rang purent entendre les mots "Lily" et "réussie". ! James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit signe aux élèves de se lever.  
  
« Nous allons aller dans le cachot où ont lieux les cours de Potions et vous allez transformé tout ce qui s'y trouve en quelque chose qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver, compris ? »  
  
Les Gryffondor éclatèrent, bruyamment, de rire, et les Serdaigle sourirent. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir cours commun avec les Gryffondor, dans cette situation. James n'aurait, bien sûr, jamais fait ça avec les Serpentard.  
  
«- Et si nous nous faisons attraper, James ? Et qu'est-ce que le Professeur McGonagall vous avait demandé de nous enseignez ?  
  
- Hermione. ! s'écria Ron. Tais-toi.!  
  
- Si tu tiens à le savoir, Hermione, McGonagall m'a demandée de vous faire réviser ce que vous aviez déjà appris. ! Doooonnnccc, vous révisez. ! »  
  
Hermione cessa de protester, mais paraissait encore inquiète. Ron essaya de lui parler, tandis que les élèves prenaient le chemin des Cachots. Harry en profita pour rejoindre l'avant du groupe pour discuter avec son père et Sirius.  
  
«- Rogue n'a pas cours à cette heure-ci ?  
  
- Non, et nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'y est pas. ! répondit Sirius.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez ça. ! rétorqua Harry en souriant.  
  
- Ce sale arrogant graisseux le mérite. ! » marmonna James.  
  
Sirius jeta un regard à Harry.  
  
« Tu ne sais pas ce que Rogue a dit à ton père hier, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Harry répondit d'un signe de tête négatif.  
  
«- Ce crétin m'a dit que je ne pourrai pas enseigner à une classe parce que primo, "qui écouterai un idiot comme moi", secundo, "qu'est-ce que j'en sais de la Métamorphose ?" [Harry renifla dédaigneusement à cette remarque.] et, tertio, "qui voudrais me voir enseigner alors que je ne suis qu'un affreux crétin ?". !  
  
- Donc, tu vas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tout à fait. ! répliqua James. De plus, je pensais que ça ne dérangerait pas les Gryffondor de m'aider, pour le faire. !  
  
- Ca ne nous dérange pas du tout. ! assura Harry en souriant. Et je pense que les Serdaigle non plus. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils aimaient Rogue. !   
  
- Aimer Rogue ? s'exclama Sirius fronçant le nez. Qui pourrait aimer Rogue ? »  
  
James secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté alors qu'il pénétraient tous dans la salle de classe de Potions. Il resta près de Sirius sur le seuil de la porte, tandis que les élèves commençaient à transformer tout ce qui leur passait sous la main.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Pendant ce temps.)  
  
Drago assistait au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ressassant les mêmes pensées.  
  
« Je ne peux pas croire que mon père veuille que je fasse ça. ! songea-t-il. Pour qui me prend-t-il ? Oh, bien sûr, j'ai encore un peu de temps. ! J'arrête de me tracasser avec ça pour l'instant, ça me donne mal à la tête. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oh, je crois que cet ingrédient là est sur une étagère trop haute pour toi, Lily ! Je vais le prendre à ta place. ! » lança Rogue, en s'avançant pour attraper, délibérément, le mauvais récipient. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'ajouter son contenu dans la potion de Lily.  
  
Profitant que Rogue lui tournait le dos, Lily leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard à sa montre. Par inadvertance, elle heurta un vert ou quelque chose d'autre qui se trouvait sur la table. Le liquide commença à s'étendre partout, Rogue sourit et commença à l'aider à nettoyer les dégâts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Plutôt impressionnant. ! » marmonna Sirius à James qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
La salle de classe de Rogue avait été transformée en une sorte de zoo. Des animaux se déplaçaient à travers l'ensemble de la pièce, mangeant les aliments qui avaient été, auparavant, des cahiers de textes et des papiers.  
  
« Il ne manque plus qu'une chose ! » commenta James en s'avançant dans la pièce.  
  
Tout le monde s'arrêta pour le regarder. James ramassa les quelques derniers livres et stylos qui restaient et les transforma tous en perroquets parlants. James murmura quelque chose à chacun d'eux.  
  
« Et attendez que ce sale type graisseux entre dans la pièce pour le faire. ! lança James en se dirigeant vers la porte. Allez tout le monde, nous ferions mieux de retourner en classe.. ! »  
  
Les élèves acquiescèrent et commencèrent à partir, mais James revint une nouvelle fois, pour dire quelque chose au plus gros perroquet qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lily était encore dans le bureau de Rogue, le regardant terminer la potion. Elle continua à jeter des coups d'?il vers l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, qu'elle aperçoive un chien noir y courir quatre fois. Elle sourit et se détendit légèrement.  
  
«- Voilà, c'est fini, Lily !  
  
- Merci beaucoup, Severus. !  
  
- De rien. ! Et bien, je suppose que je te laisserai t'occuper de ça, alors. !  
  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Je veux juste écrire un petit commentaire sur la liste d'ingrédient.  
  
- Pas de problème., tiens ! lança Severus, en lui tendant la liste.  
  
- Merci. ! Oh non !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ?  
  
- Il semblerai que j'aie perdu mon stylo rouge préféré !  
  
- Peut-être que tu l'as fait tomber dans ma salle de classe. !  
  
- Oh, je parie que tu as raison. ! Allons voir là-bas. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pendant ce temps., les perroquets, dans le cachot de Rogue, discutaient, avec enthousiasme, entre eux de choses et d'autres. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
Profitant que le professeur Lupin ne regardait pas dans sa direction, Drago se frappa la tête contre son bureau.  
  
«- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! songea-t-il. Je ne peux tout simplement pas le faire. ! Je ne suis pas que méchant. ! Je ne suis pas méchant. ! Je déteste mon père. !  
  
- Bon, vous avez tous très bien travaillés aujourd'hui. ! Je vous libère un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car j'ai un rendez-vous important auquel je dois me rendre. ! annonça Lupin. Passez un bon après-midi. !  
  
Drago se leva vivement, attrapa ses affaires et quitta la pièce, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Remus éteignit la lumière, et prit rapidement la direction de la salle de classe de McGonagall, avec un rapide détour par le cachot où avait lieu les cours de Potions.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Tu es allé voir ? demanda Sirius lorsque Remus le rejoignit. Mais vu que tu es mort de rire, je dirai que tu l'as vu ! »  
  
Remus répondit simplement d'un signe de tête affirmatif et s'efforça à reprendre son souffle. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'arrêter de rire. Il jeta un regard dans la salle de Métamorphose et aperçu James, faisant face aux élèves, des notes écrites au tableau.  
  
«- Il leur a fait prendre des notes ? parvint, finalement, à demander Remus.  
  
- Absolument pas. ! répliqua Sirius.  
  
- Mais., pourtant., regarde. ! lança Remus, désignant le tableau.  
  
- Je n'aurai jamais fait prendre de notes à mes élèves. ! » cria James depuis la salle de classe.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. Remus et Sirius entrèrent et regardèrent le tableau, sur lequel les élèves avaient écrit une liste de tous les objets qu'ils avaient transformés dans la salle de Rogue. Remus éclata à nouveau de rire.  
  
« Mais et si Rogue viens ici ? »  
  
James marmonna quelque chose et la liste écrite sur le tableau dut remplacée par un cours de Métamorphose.  
  
« Vous deux, vous n'aurez qu'à vous cacher sous la cape et taper trois fois à la porte quand vous le verrez arriver. ! » déclara James, alors qu'il se débarrassait des notes sur le tableau, pour refaire apparaître à la place la liste.  
  
Les élèves sourirent et continuèrent à en rajouter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Tu peux y aller. ! lança Rogue, tenant la porte ouverte pour Lily.  
  
- AHHHHHH ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
- Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Rogue en se ruant dans la pièce.  
  
Il s'étrangla à moitié en découvrant les animaux et les aliments à demi-mangés qui jonchaient le sol. Son regard se posa ensuite sur les perroquets, qui venaient de se poser devant lui. Lily plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, faisant mine d'être choqué, bien que, en réalité, elle s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
Un gros perroquet rouge et or s'avança et se plaça devant les autres perroquets, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Le gros perroquet commença alors à chanter. :  
  
"Tu es si pathétique, si pathétique tu es. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te laver ?"  
  
Les autres perroquets, agissant comme un ch?ur, chantèrent calmement :  
  
"( pathétique, si pathétique tu es, te laver. vas-tu pas te laver. si pathétique. si pathétique.)"  
  
Le gros perroquet continua :  
  
"Tu ne t'en rend même pas compte, Mais, regarde juste tes cheveux."  
  
"(compte.regarde tes cheveux.pas compte.regarde tes cheveux.)"  
  
"Tu es si injuste. si injuste. Tu es si injuste., si sacrément injuste."  
  
"(injuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssttttttttteeeeeeee)"  
  
"Nous te détestons. Rien d'autre à dire ou faire, nous trouvons."  
  
Alors, tous les perroquets se joignirent au plus gros.  
  
"Nous te détestons. Rien d'autre à dire ou faire, nous trouvons. Nous te détestons. Rien d'autre à dire ou faire, nous trouvons."  
  
«- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BAZAR !!!! QUI A FAIT CA ? hurla un Rogue très en colère.  
  
- Oh non. ! murmura Lily, la main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche.  
  
- Vous êtes derrière tous ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton abruti de mari et toi qui avez fait ça. ! cria Rogue.  
  
- Eh, une minute, Severus. ! Comment j'aurai pû faire ça alors que j'étais avec toi. ? Et ne traite pas James d'abruti !  
  
- Il est le plus abruti, la plus détestable personne que j'ai jamais connu ! tonna Rogue, tandis que, en fond, les perroquets continuaient à chanter.  
  
- Severus, ça me blesse énormément que tu pense que James ou moi ayons pû te faire un tour de ce genre. ! s'écria Lily, contrarié.  
  
- Je suis désolé Lily ! répliqua Rogue, en se calmant un peu. Mais je veux m'assurer que Potter soit vraiment avec sa classe parce que.  
  
- Allons-y alors ! » l'interrompit Lily en se dirigeant vers le seuil, jetant un dernier regard aux perroquets qui passaient, à présent, d'un bout à l'autre de la chanson.  
  
Mais, plusieurs couloirs plus tard, on pouvait toujours entendre :  
  
"Nous te détestons. Rien d'autre à dire ou faire, nous trouvons."  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Il y a Lily ! Frappe trois fois, Sirius. ! » murmura Remus, alors que Sirius s'exécutait.  
  
Cela fait, tous deux se ruèrent dans la salle de classe de James, toujours cachés sous la cape.  
  
James se hâta de changer ce qui était écrit sur le tableau, tandis que les élèves ouvraient leurs cahiers qu'ils avaient laissés sur leur bureau en attendant.  
  
«- MAUDIS SOIS-TU, POTTER ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU PENSE ETRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? hurla Rogue en pénétrant dans la salle.  
  
- Je fais un cours. ! Mais pourrai-je te demander ce que, toi, tu es en train de faire ? demanda, tranquillement, James.  
  
- EST-CE QUE TU AS VU MA SALLE DE CLASSE ?  
  
- A plusieurs occasions, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment l'un des endroits où j'aimerai passer mon temps libre. ! commenta James, tapotant son bureau des doigts.  
  
- MA SALLE DE CLASSE EST DETRUITE ! C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT CA !!!!  
  
- Et bien, c'est que je dois même être plus doué que je le pensais. ! Après tout, j'ai passé toute ma matinée ici, à faire mes cours, et voilà que tu maintiens que j'ai détruit ta salle de classe. ! Je ne suis honoré que tu pense que je puisse être à deux endroits en même temps. ! répliqua James, jetant un regard aux élèves pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas le trahir.  
  
SOIS MAUDIS, POTTER ! cria Rogue, en regardant ce qui était écrit au tableau. Mais ont-ils vraiment pris ces notes ? » demanda-t-il, en se dirigeant vers les élèves pour prendre le cahier de l'un d'eux.  
  
Il jeta un regard autour de lui et ses yeux brillèrent méchamment. Il s'avança vers Harry qui semblait un peu inquiet, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que son père avait, comme toujours, plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur lui. Rogue prit le cahier de Harry et y trouva tout ce qui était écrit au tableau, mot pour mot. Rogue se figea, tandis que Harry souriait à son père qui lui rendit la pareil.  
  
«- VAS EN ENFER, POTTER ! s'écria Rogue, quittant la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.  
  
- Merci d'être passé nous voir ! » cria James, sarcastiquement.  
  
Sirius et Remus réapparurent, alors que Lily éclatait de rire. La classe entière explosa, finalement, de rire.  
  
Une fois la plupart des rires calmés, James regarda tout le monde.  
  
« Vous êtes soumis au secret. vous ne savez rien à propos de tout ça. ! »  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et une fille de Serdaigle leva la main.  
  
«- Oui ? demanda James.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux garder le collier que vous avez fait quand vous avez transformé mon bureau ?  
  
- Quoi ? Oh, ouais, bien sûr. ! Ca donnera à Rusard quelque chose à penser, comme. pourquoi un des bureau à disparu. ! répliqua James en souriant à la fille qui lui sourit timidement en retour. Très bien, vous pouvez y aller à présent. ! »  
  
Normalement, durant les cours de McGonagall, il y avait toujours une ruée vers la porte dès la fin du cours. Cependant, cette fois, la grande majorité des élèves vinrent voir James pour le remercier et même plusieurs d'entre eux restèrent pour lui poser des questions. Les Serdaigle, qui connaissaient James aussi bien que les Gryffondor, étaient ravis et chacun voulu lui parler avant de partir. Finalement, il ne resta plus, dans la pièce que James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Vous n'avez plus de cours pour l'instant, non ? » demanda James.  
  
Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Merci, Lily ! lança James en souriant. Je suis sûr que ça a dû être une horrible expérience pour toi. !  
  
- Atroce. ! soupira Lily. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, cet imbecile m'aime bien.!  
  
- Je sais. ! murmura James. C'est pourquoi je t'ai chargé, toi, d'aller lui parler.! Nous savons tous qu'ils n'aurai jamais accepté d'aider Sirius. ! »  
  
Sirius renifla dédaigneusement.  
  
« Au fait, James, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ces perroquets de faire ? »  
  
Avant que James n'ait pû répondre, Lily éclata à nouveau de rire et fut incapable de s'arrêter pendant près de cinq minutes. Finalement, elle parvint à redire la chanson des perroquets, alors que les autres éclataient, à leur tour, de rire.  
  
«- Oh, James ?  
  
- Oui, Lil ?  
  
- Où est mon stylo rouge ? - Oh, celui sur lequel il y a aussi de l'or, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, l'écriture est dorée, pourquoi ?  
  
- Le gros perroquet. ! commenta James en souriant.  
  
- Je le préfère comme ça. ! répondit Lily en riant.  
  
- Bon, nous, on va manger. ! annonça Harry, alors que Hermione et Ron le suivaient vers la sortie.  
  
- Hum., manger. ! intervint Sirius en souriant et en rejoignant son filleul.  
  
- Je vous suis aussi. ! renchérit Remus.  
  
- On vous rattraper. ! leur cria James. Lily ?  
  
- Hum. ?  
  
- Quel genre de potion as-tu proposée pour que ce crétin graisseux accepte de t'aider ?  
  
- Oh. ! commença Lily en souriant machiavéliquement. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'une potion pour mettre de l'ordre dans tes cheveux, afin qu'ils soient pas aussi en désordre. ! Il a bien aimé l'idée. ! Je lui ai dit que je le glisserai dans ton verre durant le déjeuner. !  
  
- LILY ! »  
  
Lily sourit et embrassa James, mais il s'écarta.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes cheveux ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu.  
  
- James. ?  
  
- Tu n'aurai jamais.  
  
- JAMES ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- J'aime tes cheveux comme ils sont. !  
  
- Je sais, mais pourquoi as-tu. ? Oh. ! réalisa-t-il avant de sourire et de l'embrasser en retour.  
  
- Tu sais., je crois qu'il s'est un peu embrouillé dans les ingrédients. ! Nous devrions l'essayer sur lui et voir ce qui arrivera à ses cheveux. ! suggéra Lily, en souriant malicieusement.  
  
- Cette idée me plaît ! » accepta James, alors que tous deux se levaient et partaient déjeuner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Nous te détestons. Rien d'autre à dire ou faire, nous trouvons."  
  
« STOP ! hurla le gros perroquet. J'ai un autre travail à faire. ! A plus tard. ! » ajouta-t-il en sortant par la fenêtre.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le professeur Trelawney était dans sa salle de classe, remettant de l'ordre après le cours, quand elle entendit un coup à la fenêtre. Elle s'avança dans cette direction et vit un magnifique perroquet rouge et or. Immédiatement, elle ouvrit la porte et le superbe oiseau vola dans la salle.  
  
«- Comme tu es adorable. ! murmura-t-elle en s'avançant pour toucher l'animal.  
  
- MESSAGE POUR VOUS. ! hurla alors l'oiseau.  
  
- Oh. ! s'exclama le professeur Trelawney, les joues plus roses que la normal. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
"Rouges sont les roses, Bleues sont les violettes. Morte, tu dois être, Pour que La Mort t'épouse !"  
  
Trelawney hurla et se rua hors de sa salle de classe, tandis que le perroquet repartait par la fenêtre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà !!!! Alors, titre du chapitre 25 : Rogue et son meilleur ami. ! C'est, je dois dire, une situation assez particulière. ! Alors, devinez qui c'est, son meilleur ami. !!! 


	25. Rogue et son meilleur ami

Et voilà le 25 que j'ai fini aujourd'hui, pour fêter mon premier jour de vacances. ! OUAIS. ! Attention, voilà une Céc. de super bonne humeur (j'crois que je vais me mettre tout de suite sur ma fic aux poupées vaudoues (quand j'suis dans ces conditions, j'ai toujours une imagination plus que délirante) et celle pour le défi de Mattéic. !) ! Curieusement, c'est venu quasiment du premier coup, les traductions des paroles du perroquet. ! Et j'suis plutôt contente de moi sur ce coup là. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Clem, Magli, Majandra, Sailor Digitale, Sarah, Fran-fran, Aube, Jess-Chang, Crystal, Mystick, Luna et Lily la tigresse. !  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. ! Et j'suis sûre que vous allez être surpris par l'identité du meilleur ami de Rogue. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 25 : Rogue et son meilleur ami  
  
Sirius atteignit la salle où avaient lieu les cours de Métamorphose, pour y découvrir, à sa plus grande surprise, James assis au bureau de McGonagall, occupé à corriger des papiers.  
  
« Deux fautes ! » commenta James en donnant une feuille à un gros perroquet rouge et or qui était installé sur le bureau, à côté de lui.  
  
"Deux fautes ! Deux fautes ! Oh, quelle joyeuse complainte ! Cette fille qui est en première année, Ne versera pas la moindre larme ! Car, contrairement à ses autres camarades, Elle n'a, que deux questions, ratée !"  
  
« Je peux facilement te transformer à nouveau en stylo, tu sais ! » marmonna James, tout en notant la dernière feuille.  
  
"Tu ne me fera jamais une telle chose, Parce que comme le voir, facilement tu peux, Sans mon aide, Tu ferai comment ? Sur chaque feuille, j'écrit la note à l'encre rouge ! Maintenant, pour y réfléchir, une minute, prends. Tu ne l'aurais jamais."  
  
« Arrête de chanter ! » le coupa James.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire et s'avança dans la pièce.  
  
« Tu as des problèmes, Cornedrue ? »  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Tu es vraiment en train de corriger des devoirs. ? Incroyable ! » s'exclama Sirius en prenant une des feuilles.  
  
Le perroquet la lui reprit aussitôt.  
  
"Comment oses-tu prendre ce papier ? Après tout le travail que, aujourd'hui, j'ai fait ! Car, par ordre alphabétique, ils sont rangés ! Et l'ordre ne sera plus le même si tu prends ce papier !"  
  
«- Désolé ! grommela Sirius.  
  
- Tu viens de faire tes excuses à un perroquet. ! commenta James.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire d'autre à un perroquet chantant ? Je veux dire, si je dit quelque chose qui le contrarie encore plus, il recommencerai à chanter. ! marmonna Sirius, en grimaçant à la perspective que l'oiseau entonne une nouvelle chanson.  
  
- Tu t'es encore excusé. ! s'exclama James en se levant. Attends un peu que les autres apprennent ça. ! Je peux déjà voir les gros titres : "SIRIUS BLACK FAIT SES EXCUSES A UN PERROQUET PARLANT !" »  
  
Sirius sembla ennuyé, mais ensuite, ses yeux s'animèrent.  
  
« Ohhhh, La Mort., qui se préoccuperai du fait que je parle à un perroquet ? Je pense à un gros titre qui pourrai être encore plus intéressant : "JAMES POTTER JOUANT LE ROLE DE LA MORT !" »  
  
"Oh, oui ! Son nom est La Mort, Faire des blagues est son fort ! De jour comme de nuit, Il."  
  
« LA FERME ! » hurlèrent, en ch?ur, James et Sirius.  
  
Le perroquet grommela et quitta la pièce  
  
«- Alors. ! commença Sirius en se frottant les mains, avec une expression machaivélique. Devine quoi ?  
  
- Quoi ? demanda James tout en rangeant les feuilles notées dans un dossier.  
  
- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui viens de ce passé. ! répondit, sur un ton énigmatique, Sirius.  
  
- Tu as raison, alors et si tu te contentais de me dire ce qui c'est passé ! rétorqua James, quelque peu frustré.  
  
- Mon cher Cornedrue., qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, aujourd'hui ? Tu devrais être joyeux, tu sais. ! Ce matin, tu as fait la meilleur blague que Poudlard n'ait jamais vu. !  
  
- Merci, Sirius ! répliqua James en souriant. Ce fichu perroquet me faisait mourir d'ennui. !  
  
- Mais alors, pourquoi le gardes-tu ? Retransforme le, tout simplement. !  
  
- Je ne peux pas. !  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- J'ai passé une sorte d'accord avec le perroquet. !  
  
- C'est une plaisanterie. ! - Si seulement c'était le cas. ! soupira James. Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait rester ici tant qu'il le voudrait, s'il chantait une chanson supplémentaire. !  
  
- Une chanson supplémentaire ? répéta Sirius.  
  
- Ouais, pour Trelawney. ! »  
  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
«- Alors, c'est de ta faute. ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est, en ce moment, à l'infirmerie. ! s'exclama-t-il, riant toujours, tandis que James le fixait.  
  
- Elle va bien, au moins ? demanda ce dernier, l'air inquiet.  
  
- Cornedrue, mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Et n'oublie pas que tu es La Mort ? commença Sirius, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Tu veux la mort des gens. !  
  
- Sirius. ! le coupa James, sur un ton d'avertissement.  
  
- D'accord, d'accord., elle a juste fait une dépression. ! Alors, devine ce qui s'est passé ?!  
  
- Nous ne parlons plus de. !  
  
- Il y a un rapport entre eux. !  
  
- Comment. ? s'enquit James.  
  
- Et bien, selon Pomfresh, Trelawney a besoin de repos. ! Et, par conséquent, Dumbledore a besoin d'un professeur de Divination, et il veux quelqu'un de hautement intelligent et qualifié pour. !  
  
- Oh ! commenta James, moqueur. Désolé, mais je remplace déjà McGonagall ! Il m'est impossible de faire les deux disciplines. !  
  
- Non, Cornedrue, non. ! rétorqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'enseigner la Divination, jusqu'à ce que Trelawney.euh. ait récupérée. ! Probablement jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. !  
  
- Mais c'est idiot. ! riposta James en souriant. Tu as dit que Dumbledore voulait quelqu'un de hautement intelligent et qualifié. ! Alors, pourquoi il te l'a demandé ?  
  
- Tu es, tout simplement, jaloux, La Mort !  
  
- Jaloux ? Et pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que, moi, je n'ai pas de perroquet chantant qui me suit en permanence, voilà pourquoi ! »  
  
James grommela et attrapa une plume dorée qui traînait sur le sol et qu'il transforma en stylo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Lucius ?  
  
- Oui, Maître ?  
  
- Je suppose que tu as un plan pour capturer le garçon Potter, la semaine prochaine ?  
  
- Hum., oui Maître !  
  
- Hum ? TU PARAIT HESITANT !  
  
- Non, Maître., je ne suis pas hésitant. ! J'ai un plan. !  
  
- Tu as intérêt, car sinon, tu sais ce qui vous arrivera, à ta famille et toi, Lucius. !  
  
- Oui, Maître. !  
  
- Pars, maintenant. !  
  
- Oui, Maître. ! conclut Lucius en quittant la pièce. Drago ferai mieux d'avoir un bon plan. ! » songea-t-il en traversant l'entrée.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Le perroquet est partit ?  
  
- Oui., pour l'instant, tout du moins. !  
  
- Tant mieux car il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. ! souffla Lily en s'asseyant à côté de James.  
  
- N'empêche, il faut admettre que ces chansons sont plutôt amusantes. !  
  
- Oui, tu as bien raison sur ce point. ! concéda Lily en riant légèrement. Le regard de Rogue était sans prix. !  
  
- Ca ne fait aucun doute. !  
  
- Et, après ce que tu lui as fait, Trelawney s'est fait une dépression. ! » ajouta Lily en souriant.  
  
Les yeux de James pétillèrent malicieusement.  
  
« Elle s'en remettra. ! Et Sirius la remplacera pour l'enseignement de la Divination jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. ! »  
  
Lily marmonna.  
  
« C'était attirant ! » commenta James en riant.  
  
Lily sourit brièvement.  
  
«- Merci, mon cher. ! rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse.  
  
- Tu as mis la potion dans son verre ?  
  
- Oh, oui. !  
  
- Il y a déjà des effets ?  
  
- Non., pas le moindre. !  
  
- Hum., je me demande si. ! »  
  
James s'interrompit en apercevant Rogue entrer dans la pièce.  
  
« Salut Lily et mon très cher James ! » lança Rogue en souriant, alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de James.  
  
Lily étouffa un éclat de rire, tandis que James le fixait avec étonnement.  
  
«- Désolé, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda James, regardant étrangement l'être qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
-Oh, mon cher, James. tu semble tellement préoccupé. ! Tu te sens bien ? » s'enquit Rogue en tendant le bras pour poser sa main sur le front de James.  
  
Celui-ci se leva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de lui, alors que Lily éclatait de rire.  
  
«- Pourquoi es-tu si tendu ? s'étonna Rogue. J'essayais juste de voir si tu avais de la fièvre. ! Tu as l'air pâle, James. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. ? riposta James, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées.  
  
- Parce que, toi et moi, nous sommes meilleurs amis, bien sûr. ! répliqua Rogue en souriant.  
  
- M.m.meilleurs amis ? » répéta James.  
  
Ce fut alors le déclic. Il réalisa alors exactement ce qui se passait et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus vite. James décida donc de jouer le jeu.  
  
«- Oui ! répondit Rogue, l'air inquiet. C'est le cas, non ?  
  
- Oh, bien évidemment. ! assura James. Mais j'étais surpris car, tu disais toujours que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. ! »  
  
Sirius, Remus et Harry pénétrèrent à ce moment-là dans la salle. En entendant la dernière réplique de James, Sirius eut l'air de vouloir soit assommer James avec une brique soit se jeter dans la gueule d'un Dragon. ! Les deux options étaient tentante pour quelqu'un qui vient juste d'entendre son meilleur ami dire qu'il était en fait le meilleur ami de Rogue. Remus jeta un regard à Lily et haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, à propos de ce qui se passait.  
  
Lily sourit et articula silencieusement le mot "Potion".  
  
Sirius, Remus et Harry acquiescèrent silencieusement pour montrer qu'ils comprenaient et décidèrent de jouer, également, le jeu.  
  
«- Rogue, vieux frère, comment ça va ? demanda Sirius, en donnant une tape dans le dos de Rogue.  
  
- Bien, merci, Sirius ! J'était, cependant, assez inquiet pour notre cher ami James ! Je crois qu'il ne se sent pas bien. !  
  
- Tu es sûr qu'il est le seul à ne pas se sentir bien. ? intervint Remus en regardant Rogue.  
  
- Mon cher, cher Remus., comment ça va. ?  
  
- Oh, ça ne pourrai pas être mieux. ! Te voir illumine toujours mes journées. ! »  
  
Rogue sourit.  
  
«- Tu m'as toujours parlé avec respect. !  
  
- Oh oui, et toi tu m'as toujours rendu la pareille. et plus sincèrement encore !  
  
- Harry et Lily sont terriblement silencieux, James ! Je pense qu'ils s'inquiètent aussi pour toi. ! commenta Rogue en désignant la femme et le fils de ce dernier.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que quelque chose ne va pas. ? demanda James, faisant mine de s'en préoccuper réellement.  
  
- Peut-être, je pense que. ! »  
  
Rogue s'interrompit quand Harry prit la parole, songeant que l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer.  
  
«- Professeur Rogue ?  
  
- Oui, Harry ?  
  
- Je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler de mes notes en classe ?  
  
- Oh, je suis sûr que se sont les meilleures de toute la classe ! répondit Rogue en souriant aimablement.  
  
- Vraiment ? insista Harry. Et bien, alors, peut-être que vous pourriez regarder une autre fois dans votre cahier de notes ? »  
  
Sirius grogna et James se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
«- Mais certainement, Harry ! Je vérifierai ça plus tard, mais je ne doute pas que tu dois avoir un vingt sur vingt dans ma matière. ! Ton travail est tellement exceptionnel. tu devrais savoir ça. ! Je devrais toujours prendre ton travail en exemple en cours. !  
  
- Oh, vous avez tout à fait raison. ! » approuva, sarcastiquement, Harry.  
  
Rogue se tourna vers James.  
  
«- Tu sais quoi, James ?  
  
- Non, quoi, Rogue ?  
  
- Tu m'appelai toujours comme ça quand nous nous amusions ensemble, quand nous étions plus jeune. ! Oh comme ça me rappelle les bons vieux jours. !  
  
- Ce ne l'étais pas, non ? marmonna Sirius.  
  
- Ca l'était. ! James, je vais à mon bureau. ! Je pense que j'y ai une potion qui te permettra d'aller mieux.! Je te verrai plus tard, mon cher ami. !  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. ! répondit James, regardant Rogue partir.  
  
- Trois mots ! observa Sirius, jetant un regard vers l'entrée. OH. MON. DIEU !  
  
- Non ! répliqua Remus, tu veux dire.QU'EST CE QUE. C'EST QUE. CA ?  
  
- Essaie encore. ! intervint Lily. OH. BON. SANG !  
  
- Un mot suffit ! rétorqua James en riant. INCROYABLE !  
  
- Sérieusement. ! approuva Harry en souriant.  
  
- Ca ne fait aucun doute que c'est l'effet de cette potion. ! commenta Lily en souriant à son tour.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mit ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Ca devait être quelque chose qui te fait adorer ton pire ennemi et ses amis. ! C'est vraiment hilarant. ! lança James, l'air extrêmement content de la situation.  
  
- Je me demande combien de temps ça dure ? observa Remus.  
  
- Espérons qu'il ait le temps de regarder son cahier de notes avant que l'effet ne cesse. !  
  
- Ouais, mais est-ce qu'il ne le remplacerai pas par une encore plus mauvaise note quand le vrai Rogue reviendra ? objecta Sirius.  
  
- Tu l'as vu préparer la potion, non ? s'enquit James à l'adresse de Lily qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Tu as vu l'endroit où se trouvait le "mauvais" ingrédient ?  
  
- Je crois. !  
  
- Génial. ! s'exclama James.  
  
- Trois Maraudeurs qui enseignent et Rogue qui les aime. ! soupira Lily. Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver d'autre ? »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, fini. ! Chapitre 26 : un jour comme les autres à Poudlard 


	26. Un jour comme les autres à Poudlard

Et voilà le chapitre 26, qui est bien plus long que les précédents. ! Et oui, 15 pages. ! Bon, je viens de le finir, avant de me mettre à la lecture des livres de philo que ma très chère prof nous a demandé de lire durant les vacances. ! Oh, quelle joie. ! Mais, me connaissant, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à me remettre à mes fics car g pas une "grande capacité d'absorption" pour la philo. ! En plus, on est en vigilance cyclonique, donc, j'sais pas trop quand j'pourrai continuer. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Clem, Sailor Digitale (merci. ! Mais, franchement, j'suis plutôt satisfaite de ma traduction des rimes. Pour le cours de Divination fait par Sirius, ben ça va pas vraiment en être un.), Mystick et Sarah !  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. ! Et j'suis sûre que vous allez être surpris par l'identité du meilleur ami de Rogue. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 26 : Un jour comme les autres à Poudlard  
  
***SORTIE EXCEPTIONNELLE A PRE-AU-LARD*** "Il y aura une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-Lard, demain. Vous aurez différents cours supplémentaires aujourd'hui, pour compenser ceux que vous n'aurez pas demain. ! Pour plus d'information, renseignez-vous auprès du responsable de votre maison !"  
  
«- On va avoir un week-end de trois jours ! s'enthousiasma Ron.  
  
- Et je me demande bien pourquoi ! ajouta Hermione.  
  
- On s'en fiche de ça. ! marmonna Ron. Il faut simplement être content d'avoir un jour de moins de cours. !  
  
- Je me demande s'ils ont fais ça pour que nous puissions faire nos achats de Noël. ? continua Hermione. Cependant, pourquoi ne font-ils pas cette sortit le samedi, comme ils le font d'habitude ?  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
- Oui, Ron ?  
  
- La ferme ! »  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se hâta de distancer ses deux amis chamailleurs pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sitôt assis, il jeta un regard dans la pièce, pour voir Rogue, souriant et discutant joyeusement avec James et Sirius.  
  
«- Je me demande bien combien de temps ça va durer. ! grommela Ron, suivant le regard de Harry.  
  
- Tant que les effets de la potion persisteront ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Evidemment. ! commenta Ron, exaspéré. Je me demande juste quand ça va cesser.?  
  
- Non, tu ne comprends pas. ! rétorqua Harry en souriant. Ils ont trouvé la bonne bouteille et ils lui donnent une dose quotidienne de cette potion. ! Tu te souviens quand, il y a quelques jours, Rogue est devenu tout sucre tout miel vis-à-vis de mon père. ?  
  
- Ouais !  
  
- Et bien, ils se sont arrangés, ce jour-là, pour lui donner plus que la quantité de potion recommandée. ! »  
  
Ron éclate de rire et attrapa des biscuits.  
  
«- Je pense que Sirius doit en être ravi, encore plus même que ton père ne dois l'être. !  
  
- Oh, je suis sûr que tu as raison., rien qu'à le regarder faire. ! »  
  
Ron jeta un regard, une fois de plus, à la table des professeurs et remarqua que Sirius tenait un appareil photo à la main tout en demandant à James et Rogue de prendre la pose.  
  
«- Incroyable ! marmonna Ron.  
  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire. ! » approuva Harry en souriant.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, après que d'avantage d'élèves soient entrés dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, James s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor.  
  
«- Vous allez faire encadrer la photo que vient de prendre Sirius ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Oh, bien sûr. ! répliqua, sarcastiquement, James. Un parfait trésor familial si tu veux mon avis.  
  
- Tu sais quelque chose à propos des raisons de l'organisation de cette sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-Lard ? s'enquit Harry, alors que son père s'asseyait à côté de lui.  
  
- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. ! rétorqua James en souriant.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore ne vous en a rien dit ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Oh, si., il nous en a parlé., mais Sirius et moi, nous étions bien trop occupés à discuter avec Rogue pour écouter. !  
  
- Quel âge vous avez, déjà ? » observa Harry en soupirant.  
  
James éclata de rire.  
  
«- Nous sommes libres de nous amuser, non ? commenta-t-il, avant de s'assombrir, l'espace d'une seconde. Surtout après ce par quoi nous sommes tous passés. !  
  
- Bien sûr. ! répondit Harry en souriant. Je plaisantait de toute façon.!  
  
- Je sais. ! Au fait, voilà vos programmes pour aujourd'hui. ! lança James en faisant passer aux élèves de Gryffondor, lesdits programmes.  
  
- C'est vraiment étrange. ! marmonna Hermione en le lisant.  
  
- Ouais, je sais. ! concéda James en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est juste pour compenser les cours que vous allez manquer demain. !  
  
- Mais leur organisation est tellement. bizarre. ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu prêtes enfin attention à l'organisation des différents cours que nous avons habituellement. ? demanda, ironiquement, Hermione. J'ai toujours pensé que tu te contentais de nous suivre, Harry et moi. !  
  
- WHOA. ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, les gars ? s'étonna James.  
  
- Rien., seulement je. ! commença Hermione, avant d'être interrompu par Ron.  
  
- Tu agis comme une Miss Je-Sais-Tout. ! » rétorqua-t-il avec colère.  
  
James soupira.  
  
« Une querelle amoureuse. ! » commenta-t-il, avant de se lever précipitamment et quitter la table, avant que Ron ou Hermione ait pû faire quoi que ce soit contre lui.  
  
Harry regarda ses deux amis.  
  
« Il peut avoir raison, vous savez. ! » observa-t-il en souriant.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Hermione le gifla et Ron le frappa.  
  
«- Alors, quel est notre emploi du temps. ? interrogea Harry, prenant le parchemin qui était sur la table.  
  
- Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Métamorphoses et Enchantements, avant le déjeuner. Puis Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions et Divination dans l'après-midi.. ! Visiblement, ils pensent que nous aimons passer nos journées entières en cours. ! rétorqua Ron, contrarié.  
  
- Au moins, toi, tu n'as pas, en plus, entraînement de Quidditch ce soir. ! protesta Harry.  
  
- Arrêtez vos jérémiades, tous les deux. ! intervint, gaiement, Hermione. On a seulement deux cours en plus aujourd'hui. alors que, en y réfléchissant, nous n'aurons vraiment aucun cours demain. !  
  
- Peu importe. ! marmonna Ron. Je me demande encore pourquoi nous avons une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-Lard demain. !  
  
- Moi aussi. ! » renchérit Harry, pensif.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le Professeur Trelawney dormait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit prudemment un ?il, puis l'autre. Après avoir inspecté l'ensemble de la pièce du regard, elle soupira de soulagement.  
  
« Comment se peut-il que je n'ait pas prévu ce qui allait arriver. ? songea-t-elle, avec colère. Et moi. ! Un professeur de Divination. ! J'aurai dû savoir ce qui allait se passer. ! »  
  
Elle bougea dans le lit, pour faire face à la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
« Pourquoi donc ont-ils ouverts cette fenêtre alors que nous sommes au c?ur de l'hiver. ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Elle n'allait pas tarder à en connaître la réponse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Venir au cours aujourd'hui, est-ce que je pourrai ? Oh, je ne dérangerai pas, je le promet !"  
  
Le perroquet regarda James avec espoir.  
  
« Je suis fier de toi. !As-tu travaillé sur la réduction de la longueur de tes ennuyantes et inutiles chansons ? »  
  
Le perroquet gonfla ses plumes avec colère et eut un rire méprisant à l'intention de James.  
  
« Tu as besoin d'un nom. ! » marmonna James, en se préparant pour son prochain cours.  
  
"Un nom ! J'ai besoin d'un nom ! Ca ne serait pas pareil, sans un nom ! Quand pourrai-je avoir mon nom ? Ca sera le commencement de l'élévation de mon renom !"  
  
Le perroquet ébouriffa dramatiquement ces plumes, à la fin de la dernière ligne.  
  
« J'y penserai. ! répondit James. Maintenant, je voudrais te demander une faveur. ! »  
  
Le perroquet frotta joyeusement ses ailes l'une contre l'autre, anticipant ce qui allait suivre.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Alors, comment s'est passé votre cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? » s'enquit James en étouffant un bâillement.  
  
Harry gémit, Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione jeta ses livres sur son bureau.  
  
«- C'est bien, hein ? Je suppose que Hagrid vous a fait travailler sur une quelconque forme que peut avoir un dragon. !  
  
- N'en parle pas. ! » grommela Harry en s'asseyant.  
  
James haussa les sourcils et observa son fils.  
  
«- Pas de commentaire sur le sujet pour l'instant ! lança Harry.  
  
- Ca va, j'ai compris ! rétorqua James en souriant, tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Je ne poserai plus aucune question. ! »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent James alors qu'il passait la tête par la fenêtre ouverte. D'autres élèves entrèrent alors dans la salle de classe et observèrent, intrigués, leur professeur.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Harry ? s'étonna Dean.  
  
- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon père que je dois savoir tout ce qui lui passe par la tête la plupart du temps. ! »  
  
Dean eut un léger rire et reporta son attention sur James.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Le Professeur Trelawney ferma à nouveau les yeux et replongea dans un sommeil paisible plein de pâquerettes, de fraises et. d'un perroquet. ?!? Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, et découvrit un gros perroquet rouge et or posé sur son ventre. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et commença à crier, mais le perroquet posa, délicatement une plume sur sa bouche. Il prit un morceau de papier et commença à chanter.  
  
"La Mort a une revendication, Et de faire de ton mieux, je te fais la suggestion, Pour satisfaire sa revendication."  
  
Le perroquet s'éclaircit la gorge et continua.  
  
"Pour La Mort qui aimerai tellement être avec toi, Seuls., juste avec toi. La Mort aimerai tellement être avec toi. !"  
  
Le perroquet roula des yeux, froissa le papier et le jeta par la fenêtre.  
  
"Mais tu dois être morte ! Garde ça en tête ! Pour que La Mort soit plus que ton ami, Il faut que se termine ta vie. ! Mais, ohhhh, que dois-tu faire ? Juste te rappeler que La Mort peut toujours te voir !"  
  
Le perroquet s'inclina, Trelawney hurla et le perroquet s'envola.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le cours de Métamorphose venait de commencer quand le perroquet revint voir James. Les élèves éclatèrent de rire quand l'oiseau commença à chanter. "Mission accomplie par ton formidable perroquet, Cependant j'ai refusé de terminer ton poème Ca il semblait écrit par un benêt, Et elle en aurai rit, elle-même !"  
  
Le perroquet posa ses ailes sur ses "hanches" et regarda, dédaigneusement, James.  
  
« Je suppose que tu l'as remplacé par quelque chose de mieux ? » demanda James.  
  
Le perroquet acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Evidemment ! rétorqua-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce, en marmonnant.  
  
- Seulement un mot ! » commenta James, en souriant d'étonnement.  
  
Il se retourna et jeta un regard à ses élèves, pour remarquer que Seamus avait levé la main.  
  
«- Oui, Seamus ?  
  
- Quand le Professeur McGonagall doit-elle revenir ?  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce qu'elle fait lui prend beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait, initialement, prévue. !  
  
- Merci, Seigneur. ! » s'exclama Seamus tandis que tous les autres acquiesçaient d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
James sourit.  
  
« Bon, aujourd'hui vous avez un emploi du temps pourris. ! Je sais que vous le détestez, donc vous pouvez profiter, si vous le voulez, de ce cours, pour s'amuser. ! Vous pouvez vous transformer mutuellement par exemple., ça pourrait être intéressant ! suggéra James en jetant un regard aux élèves. Mais, soyez prudents et ne faites cela que si vous savez ce que vous faites. ! Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà fait avant, mais d'autres non. ! Si vous envisagez de le faire, vous feriez mieux d'être capable de redonner son apparence d'origine à une personne, après. ! »  
  
Les élèves éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Vous pouvez aussi travailler à transformer des objets si vous voulez. ! » ajouta James, en jetant un regard prudent à Neville.  
  
Les élèves acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Très bien, alors, décidez ce que vous voulez faire et, après, prévenez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide. ! »  
  
James remarqua aussitôt que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry aurait la malchance de finir avec Neville. James surveilla l'ensemble de la classe, tout en prêtant plus d'attention à son fils. Principalement parce qu'il connaissait Harry depuis seulement moins d'un an et qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à la voir transformer de façon permanente en éléphant ou un truc du genre.  
  
Harry parvint, avec brio, à transformer Neville en un chat blanc, avant de lui rendre son apparence humaine. Réalisant que c'était au tour de Neville, James s'avança vers eux et s'assit à côté de Neville.  
  
« Tu sais. ! commença-t-il. Il y a quelque chose de spécial que tu peux dire pour transformer quelqu'un en un jaguar noir. ! »  
  
Harry étouffa un éclat de rire et laissa son père continuer. James murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Neville qui sourit. Il leva sa baguette, marmonna quelque chose de complètement loufoque et Harry se transforma en jaguar. Neville était fou de joie, et James sourit au joyeux élève qui était, habituellement, tellement nerveux. Ensuite, James chuchota quelque chose d'autre à l'oreille de Neville, avant de conclure, à voix haute :  
  
« Quand tu auras dit ça, il reprendra aussitôt sa forme humaine ! »  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était de retour et félicita Neville qui était vraiment radieux de plaisir, si bien que personne n'eut le c?ur de lui dire que Harry était, en fait, un Animagus.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le cours d'Enchantements et le déjeuner passèrent rapidement et, avant que Harry ne s'en soit rendu compte, il était déjà le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
«- Je me demande ce que les Serpentard vont penser du nouveau comportement de Rogue envers toi, Harry ! commenta Remus, faisant rire l'adolescent.  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous, et surtout Malefoy, être extrêmement furieux. !  
  
- Ca va être marrant à voir. ! » ajouta Ron.  
  
Remus sourit.  
  
«- N'empêche, je dois admettre que je suis plus curieux à propos de votre dernier cours de la journée plutôt qu'à propos de votre cours de Potions. !  
  
- Tu as une quelconque idée de ce que Sirius a prévu ? » s'enquit Harry.  
  
Remus répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
« Je ne peut qu'imaginer. ! » répondit-il, avant de soupirer et s'avancer dans la classe pour surveiller ses élèves.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire une Potions qui vous permettra de changer la couleur de vos yeux ! annonça Rogue. Par exemple, ceux qui veulent pourront rendre leurs yeux jaunes ! Ca doit durer deux heures, si vous la préparez correctement. ! Maintenant trouvez-vous un partenaire pendant que j'écris la liste des ingrédients au tableau ! »  
  
Ron et Harry copièrent ce que Rogue écrivaient puis commencèrent à préparer leur potion.  
  
«- Je veux avoir les yeux aussi rouges que mes cheveux. ! lança Ron, en parcourant la liste des différentes couleurs possibles. Et toi, Harry ?  
  
- Je pensais à quelque chose de complètement inimaginable, comme le rose. !  
  
- Oh, ça marcherai très bien. ! commenta Rogue qui avait écouté leur conversation. Vous pouvez tous les deux préparer votre potion ensemble, et, une fois que Harry aura pris sa potion, Ron n'aura plus qu'à ajouter plus de colorant rouge pour le rendre plus foncé.  
  
- Hum, merci. ! marmonna Harry.  
  
- De rien ! » rétorqua, gentiment, Rogue, en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Harry qui jeta un regard aux Serpentard pour remarquer l'expression choquée de Malefoy.  
  
Harry éclata de rire et reprit son travail.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'étonna Sirius en apercevant Harry. Tes yeux sont.roses ?!  
  
- Et bien, nous.  
  
- Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que Rogue vous a fait faire ? s'exclama-t- il, en voyant les yeux de Ron.  
  
- Juste une potion qui change la couleur des yeux ! expliqua Harry.  
  
- Et pourquoi as-tu choisi du rose ? » s'enquit Sirius, jetant un regard interrogateur à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
  
«- C'est différent. ! répondit-il. J'ai pensé que ça surprendrait les gens. !  
  
- Je peux t'assurer que c'est réussi. ! marmonna Sirius.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, aujourd'hui ? » voulu savoir, par curiosité, Ron.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire et s'assit au bureau du Professeur Trelawney, posant ses pieds sur le meuble en attendant l'arrivée des autres élèves.  
  
«- Comment ça se fait que vous deux soyez là aussitôt tôt ?  
  
- Rogue nous a laissé sortir plus tôt car notre potion était réussite. ! » répondit Ron en souriant.  
  
Sirius renifla dédaigneusement et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Peut-être que nous devrions donner cette potion à tous les Serpentard.  
  
- Ca pourrait se révéler intéressant. ! intervint une voix depuis le seuil.  
  
- Hé, Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'ammène ici. ? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
- Salut, maman !  
  
- Salut ! lança-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Je pense avoir trouvé un magasin à Pré-au-Lard où ils vendent cette potion.! Nous allons devoir. Harry, tu as les yeux roses ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain en riant.  
  
Harry sourit et Lily continua.  
  
«- De toute façon, il va nous falloir plus de potion, pour demain. !  
  
- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous avons une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-Lard demain ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ton père ou Sirius ne te l'ont pas dit ? » s'étonna Lily.  
  
Sirius commenta à siffloter tout en regardant le plafond.  
  
«- D'acccccoooooorrrrrd ! soupira Lily. Je pense que Dumbledore va vous en parler ce soir, mais je peux te dire tout ce que je sais, c'est à dire pas grand chose. !  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas te rabaisser comme ça, Lily ! » commenta Sirius, les yeux brillants.  
  
Lily adressa un regard noir à Sirius puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et Ron.  
  
«- Il va y avoir une espèce d'événement spécial à Pré-au-Lard, demain, et toute l'école est invitée à y assister. !  
  
- Quelle sorte d'événement ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Je n'en sais strictement rien. ! répondit Lily en s'asseyant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Sirius.  
  
- Je m'assois. !  
  
- Pourquoi ? - Parce que je ne veux pas devoir rester debout pendant une heure !  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu es là pour me regarder enseigner ?  
  
- Si tu veux appeler ça comme ça, et bien oui. !  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Si tu choisi de faire référence à ce que tu vas faire comme à de l'enseignement, et bien oui, je suis là pour te regarder enseigner.!  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas James faire ?  
  
- Je l'ai déjà vu enseigner. ! rétorqua Lily.  
  
- Oh, génial. ! grommela Sirius.  
  
- Je t'impressionnes ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu viendrai pour.ou que James t'ait demandé de le faire. ! »  
  
Lily éclata de rire.  
  
«- Je te promet que je ne suis pas là pour te faire une blague. !  
  
- Je peux en avoir une attestation écrite et signée ? » plaisanta Sirius.  
  
Lily sourit, tandis que d'autres élèves entraient dans la pièce.  
  
«- Est-ce que le professeur Trelawney va bien ? demanda Lavande, à l'attention de Sirius, une expression inquiète voilant son regard. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle a ? Quand elle reviendra ?  
  
- Je ne pense pas qu'elle aille bien un jour. ! soupira Sirius. Et je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle a. ! Elle peut ne jamais revenir. ! ajouta-t-il, secouant tristement la tête.  
  
- Qu.quoi ? Mais c'est ma matière préférée ! Elle est un professeur formidable et. !  
  
- Lavande ?  
  
- Oui, Mr Black ?  
  
- Calme-toi et assis-toi !  
  
- Oui, Mr Black ! »  
  
Sirius roula des yeux et s'adressa à la classe.  
  
« Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous déçu que le Professeur Trelawney ne puisse se joindre à nous ! »  
  
La majorité des élèves éclatèrent de rire, et trois élèves arrivèrent en retard. Ils regardèrent Sirius avec inquiétude.  
  
« Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Pue m'importe que vous soyez en retard ! Et puis, pourquoi cette salle de classe se trouve-t-elle au milieu de nulle part ? Ne peut-elle pas vous faire cours à un endroit civilisé où vous pouvez vous rendre en moins de vingt minutes ? »  
  
Les élèves rirent et acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Et bien, vu que nous sommes ici., si vous pensez vraiment que nous allons faire quelque chose qui ait un rapport avec la Divination, vous êtes à côté de la plaque. ! »  
  
Lavande et Parvati se rembrunirent tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.  
  
« Je veux dire, nous pouvons rester ici pendant une heure et prédire la mort de Harry, ou nous pouvons en profiter pour nous amuser. ! Et puis, combien de cours avez-vous eu aujourd'hui ? Six ? »  
  
Les élèves acquiescèrent à nouveau.  
  
« C'est absurde ! s'exclama Sirius. De toute façon, il semblerait que je serait votre professeur pour les jours à venir, si ce n'est plus. ! Donc, notre première préoccupation est de s'installer ailleurs. ! »  
  
Les élèves éclatèrent une fois de plus de rire.  
  
« Il est hors de question que je me tape tout ce chemin jusqu'ici tous les jours, pour faire mes cours. ! J'ai trouvé une salle de classe vide qui est bien plus proche de la civilisation. ! En fait, c'est juste à côté de la salle où ont lieux les cours de Métamorphoses. ! »  
  
Harry secoua la tête en songeant aux possibilités infinies de ce qui pourrait se produire maintenant que les salles de classes respectives de son père et Sirius seraient pratiquement porte à porte l'une de l'autres. !  
  
« Je veux que vous commenciez tous à rassembler toutes les affaires qu'il y a dans cette pièce et vous préparer à m'aider pour tout déplacer. ! intima Sirius. Dans une quinzaine de minutes, nous commencerons à transporter tout ça. ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant l'ensemble de la pièce.  
  
Lily se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
«- C'est un cas désespéré ! murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui est un cas désespéré. ? demanda Sirius, tandis que les élèves se mettaient activement au travail.  
  
- Toi., mais tu n'est pas le seul. ! James est tout aussi un cas désespéré. !  
  
- Expliquez-vous, Madame. ! plaisanta Sirius.  
  
- Vous ne grandirez donc jamais, tous les deux ? »  
  
Sirius s'assombrit.  
  
« Lily, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que de passer des années à Azkaban. ! Tous les souvenirs que j'avaient été très douloureux. ! Je me rappelais de toutes les blagues que nous avions faits, et ça faisait si mal de penser que je ne verrait plus jamais mon meilleur ami. ! Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai toujours pensé que nous grandirions., mais jamais comme ce qui s'est vraiment passé. ! Quand j'ai découvert que James était vivant, c'était comme un nouveau commencement de ma vie. ! Je pense que je continuerai à faire des blagues, et cela, peu importe mon âge. ! »  
  
Lily sembla triste.  
  
«- Je suis désolée, Sirius. ! murmura-t-elle Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça. !  
  
- Je sais. ! Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. !  
  
- Non, je suis contente que tu l'ait fait. ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé, Sirius ! Je n'arrive pas encore à croire tout ce par quoi tu as dû passer. ! Tout ça semble tellement injuste. ! »  
  
Lily s'interrompit en apercevant son fils qui venait vers eux.  
  
« Ca va ? » s'enquit Harry, l'air inquiet.  
  
Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- D'accord. ! lança Harry, l'air peu convaincu. C'est juste que vous avez tous deux l'air triste. ! Vous me le diriez si quelque chose de mal se passait, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, Harry, bien sûr.! certifia Sirius. Autant que nous en sachions, tout va bien pour l'instant. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
« Trelawney ne risque-t-elle pas de faire une crise quand elle découvrira que sa salle de classe a été déplacée ? »  
  
Sirius sourit.  
  
« Bien sûr que si. ! Je n'attend aucune autre réaction de sa part. ! »  
  
Harry secoua la tête et sourit.  
  
«- Et bien, ça sera super de ne pas devoir monter jusqu'ici rien que pour de la Divination ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec tes autres classes ? demanda, par curiosité, Harry.  
  
- Oh., des choses et d'autres. ! » répondit, énigmatique, Sirius.  
  
Harry décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir de définition plus précise "des choses et d'autres" si bien qu'il alla rejoindre Ron, à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drago Malefoy se laissa choir sur son lit, et ouvrit la lettre qu'il tenait à la main.  
  
« Je suis content que nous ayons fin les cours plus tôt. ! » commenta Goyle en léchant le contenu d'une soucoupe d'une tasse de thé.  
  
Drago paru dégoûté et reporta son attention sur la lettre.  
  
"Drago, J'ai entendu dire que le Professeur Rogue agissait comme s'il était bon ami avec non moins d'autre que James Potter. ! Je t'ordonne de trouver ce qui se passe derrière de si grotesques agissements. ! J'attend une réponse d'ici demain. ! J'ai aussi entendu dire que Sirius Black enseignait une des matières !"  
  
Drago sourit en se remémorant son second cours de la journée, et qui n'était autre que celui de Divination. Bien qu'il se refuse de l'admettre, ça avait été fantastique.  
  
"Un ancien détenu enseignant à mon fils ? J'espère aussi que tu trouveras également les raisons d'une telle situation !"  
  
Drago renifla dédaigneusement.  
  
« Que voulez-vous que je découvre, ensuite, pour vous, père ? Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ou pourquoi vous êtes un tel égocentrique et ennuyant bâtard ? »  
  
"Et, finalement, quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant m'est parvenu."  
  
« Votre voix, sans aucun doute ! pensa, crûment, Drago. Je suis mort d'inquiétude à chaque fois que je l'entends ! »  
  
"J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi toi, Drago Malefoy, avait vraiment éclaté de rire durant un cours de Métamorphose enseigné par James Potter. ! Mais j'espère bien que ces accusations sont infondées. ! Il ne te reste plus que quelques jours avant la capture du garçon Potter. ! J'espère que tu réussiras car sinon. ! Père."  
  
Drago soupira et froissa rageusement la lettre au creux de son poing. Il le jeta dans la poubelle et fixa, avec colère, le mur.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius et ses élèves avaient déjà commencés à déballer les boîtes et décorer les murs de la nouvelle salle de classe quand James vint y jeter un ?il. Il regarda ce qui se passait, secoua la tête et partit.  
  
Sirius revenait de l'ancienne salle de Divination où il était allé récupérer les dernières choses qui y restaient quand il décida soudainement d'aller rendre visite à quelqu'un avant de retourner dans sa salle de classe.  
  
« Salut ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? » s'enquit Sirius, en entrant dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Le Professeur Trelawney soupira.  
  
«- Pas très bien, j'en ai peur. !  
  
- Et bien, ne craignez rien, ma chère. ! Je suis sûre que vous serez rétablie en un rien de temps. ! Je peux me charger de votre classe pendant ce temps. ! En fait, nous pensons tous à vous. ! lança, dramatiquement, Sirius. J'ai prit de mon propre chef de déplacer votre salle de classe dans un autre endroit pour que vous n'aillez pas à marcher autant, tant que vous serez encore fragilisée. ! »  
  
Trelawney manqua s'étrangler.  
  
«- J'aime ma salle de classe ! gémie-t-elle.  
  
- Oh, oui, je sais. ! répondit, tristement, Sirius. Mais, parfois, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. ! C'est pour votre propre bien. ! Dès que vous recommencerez à enseigner, vous ne voudrez pas marcher jusqu'à là- bas. ! » commenta-t-il, en désignant la direction de la vieille salle de classe de Divination.  
  
Trelawney gémie mais ne contesta pas.  
  
« Bon, vous devez vous reposer. ! commenta Sirius en souriant. Oh, et au fait, c'est un très beau perroquet que vous avez là. ! C'est votre animal de compagnie, je suppose ? »  
  
Trelawney leva les yeux, pour apercevoir le gros perroquet rouge et or perché sur le pied de son lit. Elle hurla et Sirius se hâta de quitter la pièce.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit tant de temps.? s'enquit Lily, quand Sirius revint.  
  
- Où est tout le monde ?  
  
- Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller. ! Les cours sont terminés depuis dix minutes. ! expliqua Lily.  
  
- Ahhh, donc c'est fait. ! commenta Sirius en jetant un regard à la pièce. Ils ont fait un excellent travail, bien qu'il manque quelque chose !  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James depuis le seuil.  
  
- Ca ! » répondit Sirius, sortant une photo de sa poche.  
  
Il s'avança vers le mur qui se trouvait près de son bureau et y plaça l'image encadrée. Il recula pour admirer son ?uvre.  
  
«- Incroyable. ! murmura James, regardant la photo qui montrait Sirius et Rogue, ensemble.  
  
- J'en ai assez pour faire tout un album. ! annonça Sirius, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Je me demande pendant combien de temps nous allons pouvoir en profiter. ? commenta James.  
  
- Je me demande combien de temps je peux prétendre aimer Rogue ? » rétorqua Sirius, en regardant à nouveau la photo.  
  
James secoua négativement la tête et sourit à son meilleur ami.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, c'est fini. ! Il était assez long. ? En tout cas, voilà le titre du chapitre suivant qui, lui, fera une dizaine de pages : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ce qui vous laisse deviner ce qui va se passer. ! 


	27. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

Et voilà le chapitre 27, qui est bien plus long que je le pensais (en version anglaise, il fait neuf pages, tandis que, une fois transposer en français, il en fait treize. ! Sûrement dû au fait que, déjà, le français prend naturellement plus de "place" pour dire la même chose que l'anglais, mais aussi du fait que je n'ai pas exactement la même présentation que Prongs.) En tout cas, voilà la suite. ! G longtemps hésitée à la mettre aujourd'hui ou pas (même si je l'ai traduit hier) mais finalement, g décidée de ne pas vous faire poireauter plus longtemps). D'ailleurs, au passage, le chapitre d'après est déjà tapé mais ça dépendra de vos reviews. ! lol !  
  
Alors, avant tout, je dédicace la traduction de ce chapitre à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris., autrement dit : Jess-Chang, Luna, Majandra, Miss-Black et Sailor Digitale. ! Mais également à tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et que je remercie très sincèrement. ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! (et vu que je pense pas l'avoir déjà fait jusque là)  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Mystick, Sailor Digitale, Ga-L (il n'y a pas eu de problèmes avec ta review), Sarah (C sûr que c chouette pour tout le monde), Lindsay8633 (j'suis bien d'accord avec toi. ! Moi aussi g huit à neuf heures de cours par jours et la protestation des élèves de Poudlard qui ont six heures de cours m'a interpelé. ! Sinon, il reste un peu moins de quinze chapitres. !) et Lily la tigresse (oui, j'viens de faire le rapprochement entre les deux. ! Ben, j'espère pour toi que ça marchera aussi bien en anglais. ! Sinon, fait gaffe avec le traducteur, ça peut être TRES approximatif (pour tout te dire g virer le mien car des fois, je comprenais encore moins la traduction que la version originale. ! lol ))  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. ! Au fait, quand vous voyez des numéros, il faut se reporter aux notes de fin de chapitres. ! C pas pratique, mais ça m'évite de mettre des "ndlt" partout, reproche que je ne sais plus qui m'a fait, au début. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 27 : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin  
  
«- James (1), tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton perroquet était célèbre. ! lança Sirius en retrouvant James à l'entrée du Théâtre de Pré-au- Lard.  
  
- Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne le savais pas. ! soupira James. Et il n'est pas MON perroquet !  
  
- Je pense qu'il est ton perroquet, mon chéri. ! » rétorqua Lily en riant légèrement.  
  
James secoua négativement la tête.  
  
«- Je dois admettre que la pièce était plus qu'ennuyante, jusqu'à ce qu'il surgisse de nulle part en chantant..! Je me demande si c'était vraiment supposé arrivé ou si les acteurs ont été aussi surpris que nous. !  
  
- Hum, j'ai le pressentiment que la dernière suggestion est probablement la bonne. ! commenta Remus en rejoignant ses amis.  
  
- Au moins, nous avons du temps pour faire des achats, à présent ! s'exclama Ron en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée à son tour. Oh, salut !  
  
-Salut, Ron. ! As-tu trouvé la pièce aussi ennuyante que nous ? s'enquit Sirius.  
  
- Je me suis endormis. ! répondit Ron après avoir acquiescé d'un signe de tête, tout en fermant les yeux tandis que son front se ridait comme s'il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions.  
  
- Il n'est pas encore en train de s'endormir, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Harry, en se joignant, avec Hermione, au groupe.  
  
- Non, j'essayais de leur dire combien de fois je me suis endormi durant la pièce. ! marmonna Ron, toujours concentré.  
  
- Et bien, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point car je me suis probablement endormi aussi souvent que toi. ! répliqua Harry en souriant.  
  
- Vous deux, vous êtes si. si. ! commença Hermione avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Pourquoi n'appréciez-vous pas l'art ? Je veux dire,. !  
  
- Ce n'était pas de l'art, Hermione ! observa Ron.  
  
- L'"art" ne veut pas seulement dire "Mona Lisa" Ron ! protesta Hermione, visiblement exaspérée. Il y en a bon nombre de différentes formes et jouer une pièce en est une. !  
  
- Eh, calme-toi, Hermione ! rétorqua Harry avec impatience. Je ne dis pas que toutes les pièces sont nulles mais.!  
  
- Celle-là oui. ! intervint Sirius, achevant les propos de Harry.  
  
- Exactement. ! » approuva Harry en souriant à son parrain.  
  
Hermione secoua négativement la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Laisse-tomber, Hermione !  
  
- Encore une querelle amoureuse. ! commenta James en souriant.  
  
- Tais-toi ! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione, en ch?ur.  
  
- Allez, allons faire les magasins. ! suggéra Harry, en regardant Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Rentre à Poudlard pour dix-huit heures ! lança James.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à me dire à quelle heure je dois rentrer à l'école. ! protesta Harry. J'ai seize ans. !  
  
- Et alors ? rétorqua James. Tu n'as pas les seize ans classiques. !  
  
- Oh, je vois. ! répliqua Harry en souriant. Je suis au dessus de la normal. ! »  
  
Sirius pouffa de rire et Lily secoua la tête.  
  
«- Je me demande de qui il tiens son égo. ! lâcha-t-elle, en fixant James qui la regarda innocemment en retour.  
  
- Il n'est vraiment pas égocentrique. ! objecta Remus.  
  
- Je plaisantais. ! expliqua Lily. Cependant., j'étais sérieuse sur le fait que James est égocentrique.  
  
- Hé., qu'est-ce. ? »  
  
Lily éclata de rire et les quatre amis quittèrent le Théâtre avant de commencer à faire leurs achats de Noël.  
  
«- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien acheter à des gens qu'on n'a pas vu pendant des années. ?(2) demanda James en regardant Lily.  
  
- C'est une très bonne question ! répondit Lily, pensive. Et surtout Harry., qu'est-ce qu'on peut lui acheter ? »  
  
Pendant ce temps, marchant dans une autre direction, Sirius et Remus étaient confrontés au même dilemme.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut offrir à James et Lily ? » s'enquit Remus.  
  
Sirius grimaça.  
  
« Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux prendre à ton meilleur ami que tu n'as pas vu pendant des années parce que tu le pensais mort alors que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il est à présent en vie. ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui offrir ? »  
  
Remus haussa les épaules.  
  
« Nous trouverons quelque chose ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry montrait, enthousiaste, à Ron et Hermione les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés pour ses parents.  
  
«- Harry, je sais qu'ils vont être très surpris. ! assura Hermione en souriant chaleureusement.  
  
- Ton père va aimer ça. ! commenta Ron en souriant et en désignant un des achats de Harry.  
  
- J'espère. ! » répondit, en souriant, Harry.  
  
Il se hâta de cacher les cadeaux quand son père et Sirius pénétrèrent dans la salle.  
  
«- Nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles ! annonça, gravement, James.  
  
- Très triste, en fait ! ajouta Sirius, l'air sombre.  
  
- Horrible, tu veux dire. ! souffla James.  
  
- Et ça l'est. ! acquiesça Sirius.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry, commençant à s'impatienter.  
  
- Rogue. ! lâcha, simplement, James.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'étonna Harry.  
  
Sirius soupira et s'assit.  
  
«- Je pense que ton père et Rogue se sont brouillés. ! Ils ne sont plus amis. !(3)  
  
- Ca me brise vraiment le c?ur. ! » prétendit James, l'air extrêmement déçu.  
  
Harry roula des yeux.  
  
«- Et la potion ?  
  
- Nous avons cherchés mais il n'y en a plus à Pré-au-Lard ! expliqua James.  
  
- Il y a un magasin qui en vend habituellement, mais ils étaient en rupture de stock ! ajouta Sirius, l'air encore plus triste.  
  
- Est-ce qu'il sait ce qui lui est arrivé ? s'enquit Ron.  
  
- Attends ! intervint, sévèrement, Sirius. Je n'ai pas fini. ! Laisse-moi raconter ce conte à MA façon. !  
  
- Continue, alors ! répliqua Harry.  
  
- Merci. ! Alors, où en étais-je ? » commença Sirius, l'air pensif. Oh, oui. ! Nous nous sommes mis sur liste d'attente., et le magasin nous enverra un hibou quand la potion sera arrivée. !  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas, tout simplement, la faire ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Et bien, non ! répondit James. Tu vois, en fait c'est plus un ingrédient qu'une potion. !  
  
- Oh, je vois. ! marmonna Hermione.  
  
- C'est si triste.! Lâcha Sirius, prétendant chasser une larme de ses yeux.  
  
- Et pour répondre à ta question, Ron, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. ! reprit James en souriant. Il me suivait comme un petit chiot, me demandant si je me rappelais l'époque où nous étions des enfants et que nous jouions ensemble quand, tout d'un coup, il a hurlé "TIRE-TOI DE MON CHEMIN, POTTER !" Je savais que ça devais arriver un jour ou l'autre. ! lança James avant de soupirer, tout en souriant. Mais nous avons une assez belle collection de photo pour illustrer l'expérience. !  
  
- Une adoooooorable collection de photos. ! rectifia Sirius, les yeux brillants malicieusement. Je pensais que nous pourrions aller dans le cachot, cette nuit, où ont lieu les cours de Potions et peut-être. redécorer ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Cornedrue ?  
  
- Ca me paraît être une excellente idée, Patmol ! Peut-être que nous devrions proposer à Lunard de se joindre à nous. !  
  
- Evidemment. ! Et vous trois ? ajouta Sirius, en se tournant vers Ron, Harry et Hermione.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. ! Et si on se fait prendre ? s'inquiéta Hermione, comme à son habitude.  
  
- Est-ce que maman viendra ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerai faire ça. ! certifia James en souriant à son fils.  
  
- Mais nous ne pourrons pas tous se cacher sous la cape. ! » objecta ce dernier.  
  
James haussa les épaules.  
  
«- On peut s'arranger, je suppose. euh, attends. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cornedrue ? (1)  
  
- Vu que toi et moi, nous sommes professeurs, tout comme Lunard.et, je veux dire, qui s'étonnera que Lily soit avec nous. ? Nous ne sommes plus des élèves de toute façon., donc nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de la cape. ! commenta James en souriant.  
  
- Exactement. ! approuva Sirius. Vous trois, vous pourrez utiliser la cape, et nous pourrons juste y aller.!  
  
- Vous irez, tout simplement, à la salle de Potions ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.  
  
- Hum., il n'a pas tort, Cornedrue. !  
  
- Je trouverai quelque chose. ! rétorqua, machiavéliquement, James.  
  
- Oh, nous n'avons aucun doute que tu trouveras. ! assura Sirius en souriant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu échouer. ! »  
  
James sourit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Bon Dieu, mais pourquoi tu m'as forcé à faire tout ce chemin jusqu'ici ? demanda, avec colère, Drago Malefoy.  
  
- FERME LA ! lui intima Lucius. Il y a eu un changement de plan de dernière minute. ! Tu dois capturer le fils Potter, ce soir. !  
  
- QUOI ?!  
  
- Tu m'as entendu, imbécile. ! Capture-le, CE SOIR. !  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Drago.  
  
- Ne me pose pas de question aussi idiote. ! s'écria Lucius. C'est un ordre de notre Maître., tu dois le capturer. !  
  
- Combien de fois allez-vous vous répéter, Père ? » rétorqua, avec irritation, Drago.  
  
Lucius gifla brutalement Drago, mais celui-ci resta relativement calme.  
  
« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je dois faire tout votre sale travail. ! grommela Drago, frustré. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas attraper Potter vous-même, Père ? Ce n'est pas à VOUS, plus tôt, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé de faire ça ? »  
  
Lucius lui adressa un regard noir.  
  
« Comment sais-tu. ? »  
  
Il s'interrompit et frappa Drago dans l'?il.  
  
« Tu es une pathétique excuse de fils. ! Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est me décevoir un peu plus à chaque fois. ! » (4)  
  
Drago se contenta de fixer l'homme menaçant qui se tenait devant lui., l'homme qui avait une main levée, prêt à le frapper à nouveau., l'homme qui avait constamment abusé de son fils en ne montrant aucun remord de le faire., l'homme qui était trop faible pour capturer Harry Potter lui- même et qui avait demandé à son fils de faire ça pour lui.  
  
Drago leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçu un gros perroquet rouge et or qui volait au-dessus de lui.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Voilà ! » lança Sirius, déposant un paquet de photos sur le lit de Harry.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry prirent chacun quelques photos et commencèrent les regarder. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en même temps.  
  
«- Hum., j'ai eu la même réaction. ! commenta Remus en souriant.  
  
- Je pense que ça a été le cas pour nous tous. ! acquiesça Lily.  
  
- Alors, quel est le programme, Cornedrue ? se renseigna Sirius.  
  
- Et bien, nous sommes sept., donc, je suggère que Remus et moi, nous y allions avec les trois. ! expliqua-t-il, en désignant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ensuite, Remus peut rester avec eux dans le cachot des Potions, tandis que je reviendrait pour vous prendre, Lily et toi. ! conclut-il, à l'adresse de Sirius.  
  
- Et, dis-moi, Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que je fais si jamais ton ex- meilleur ami débarque ? demanda Remus en souriant à James.  
  
- Improvises. ! répliqua James en riant. Je sais que tu peux le faire, Lunard !  
  
- Je suppose que je trouverai quelque chose. ! admit Remus en soupirant. Quelque chose d'incroyablement crédible, tel que, "Oh, Rogue, tu vois, je suis venu admirer ta salle de classe parce que je veux que la mienne y ressemble. ! Oh ?! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je les ai emmenés avec moi ? Ils sont mes gardes du corps" ! » conclut-il en adressant un regard ç James qui disais clairement "trouve une meilleure idée !"  
  
Tout le monde, à part James, commencèrent à rire.  
  
« Pourquoi.nous. ne. laisserions pas. plutôt. Lily aller. avec.eux ? » parvint finalement à dire Sirius.  
  
James parut agacé.  
  
«- Parce que je ne veux pas la laisser seule, voilà pourquoi ! (5)  
  
- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je m'évanouisse à la vue de Rogue ? répliqua Lily, ses yeux vers brillants d'amusement. Je suppose qu'il est assez mignon. J'ai toujours été attirée par les hommes aux cheveux gras et ayant la capacité de hanter une maison sans même avoir essayé. ! »  
  
Cette fois, tout le monde, y compris James, fut prit d'un fou rire. Une fois le calme revenu, Remus reprit la parole.  
  
« Tu sais James, je plaisantais. ! Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas d'attendre là-bas pendant que tu iras chercher Lily et Sirius ! » (6)  
  
James adressa un regard reconnaissant à Remus. Il était évident que Remus avait perçu l'inquiétude de James à l'idée de laisser Lily seule. Cependant, elle s'introduisit rapidement dans la conversation.  
  
« Oh, donc maintenant, tu veux me laisser seule avec Sirius. ? Je vois., il est aussi assez mignon. ! Et plus attirant que toi, James. ! En fait, je l'ai toujours voulu. ! » lança-t-elle en souriant et en faisant un clin d'?il à Sirius.  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Ouais, évidemment. !  
  
- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Lily, en haussant les sourcils.  
  
- Ecoute, Lily, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas te laisser seule est qu'il fait nuit et que le château semble toujours si obscur et qu'il y a peu de monde dans les environs., et que si un fichu Mangemort surgit de nulle part. ? Je veux dire, Pettigrow devait avoir une bonne raison d'être là, non ? En gros, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, à Harry et toi, alors que nous sommes enfin à nouveau ensemble et que si quelque chose vous arrivait simplement parce que je voulais faire une blague à Rogue, je ne m'en remettrai pas ! »  
  
Tout le monde paru surpris par cette soudaine déclaration de James. Lily s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.  
  
«- Je sais., je suis désolée., je plaisantais, mais je suppose que je suis allée un peu trop loin. !  
  
- Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème à pousser une blague trop loin. ! » rétorqua Sirius.  
  
Remus adressa un regard noir à Sirius, puis James regarda Remus.  
  
«- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je veuilles te mettre en danger ou quelque chose. ! Je veux dire, je ne pense pas vraiment que quelque chose arriverai si Lily restait seule, c'est juste que. !  
  
- Je comprend parfaitement, Cornedrue. ! assura Remus en souriant. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer.  
  
- Je pourrai y aller en premier ? proposa Sirius en souriant à son tour.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu ferai à la salle de Rogue avant que nous ne te rejoignions ? riposta James.  
  
- Et bien, je, euh.  
  
- Exactement ! » conclut James.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lucius Malefoy gifla à nouveau son fils puis continua à le frapper au ventre. Il rassembla ensuite ses affaires et s'avança vers le château, s'arrêtant seulement une fois, pour s'assurer que son fils était encore immobile sur le sol, inconscient.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Cette salle de classe est vraiment affreuse. ! nota Hermione en s'asseyant sur l'un des bureau. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais. !  
  
- En effet. ! marmonna Ron. Mais je n'avais déjà remarqué auparavant.! »  
  
Harry renifla dédaigneusement.  
  
«- Je suis sûr que que prêtez une grande attention aux talents de Rogue pour la décoration d'intérieur. !  
  
- Au MANQUE de talents. ! rectifia Remus.  
  
- Oh, oui. ! Il manque totalement de talents pour rentre quelque chose décent. !  
  
- A commencer par lui. ! renchérit Remus en souriant.  
  
- Ne craignez rien car nous voilà ! » s'exclama, dramatiquement, Sirius.  
  
Il déposa la cape sur une chaise et sortit un énorme paquet de photographies de sa poche.  
  
«- On peut commencer. ? demanda James.  
  
- Bien évidemment. ! acquiesça Sirius, en se frottant, joyeusement, les mains l'une contre l'autre. Maintenant, voyons voir. ! » conclut-il tout en commençant à répartir les photos alors que les autres se rassemblaient autour de lui pour mieux voir la sélection.  
  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout le monde était occupé à accrocher les photos sur les murs de la salle de Potions. Sirius et Remus travaillaient ensemble sur un des murs, tandis que James et Lily avaient pris le mur le plus éloigné, près de la fenêtre. Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient, eux, le mur près de la porte, donc, régulièrement, l'un d'eux passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour s'assurer que la voie était libre.  
  
«- Heureusement que Rusard ne nous a pas trouvé. ! marmonna Harry à ses deux amis.  
  
- Tu plaisantes. ! s'exclama Ron en souriant. C'est trop marrant.! »  
  
Même Hermione devait admettre qu'elle passait un bon moment.  
  
«- Est-ce que je devrais mettre celle-là en haut, ou celle-ci ? demanda Sirius en montrant à Remus deux photos.  
  
- Hum., laisse-moi les regarder de plus près. ! marmonna Remus en observant plus en détail les photos.  
  
- Ca commence à faire bien, non ? » intervint James, au bout d'un moment.  
  
Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Une grande avancée. ! approuva-t-elle, avant de jeter un regard vers la fenêtre. James ? Ce n'est pas ton ami le perroquet ? »  
  
James regarda à son tour la fenêtre et gémit.  
  
« Oui. ! Je suppose que je dois le laisser entrer. ! »  
  
James ouvrit la fenêtre et le perroquet vint se poser sur son épaule.  
  
Seuls James et Lily purent alors entendre ce que murmura le perroquet.  
  
« Votre fils est en danger ! Vous ne devez pas le perdre des yeux une seconde. ! » (7)  
  
Lily soupira et James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ? demanda James. Et, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette pièce ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de s'amuser. ! chuchota le perroquet. Vous devez empêcher ce qui se passe à Poudlard !  
  
- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu aie beaucoup d'intelligence. ! commenta Lily. Après tout, tu es un stylo transformé en un perroquet farceur ! Comment pouvons-nous savoir si tu n'es pas tout simplement en train de nous faire une blague ? »  
  
Le perroquet secoua la tête et soupira.  
  
« Sauvez votre fils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » conclut-il avant de repartir dans l'obscurité de la nuit.  
  
James et Lily échangèrent un regard.  
  
«- Je suis sûre qu'il plaisantait, Lily !  
  
- Je sais, je veux dire, qui aurait confiance en un perroquet ? commenta Lily, avant de regarder son mari. James ? James ; qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- Il n'a pas fait une seule rime. ! observa-t-il lentement. Il.il ne chantait pas non plus. ! Et. il murmurait. ! Il est toujours du genre bruyant et. ! »  
  
James s'interrompit et regarda Lily. Immédiatement, tous deux se détournèrent pour s'assurer que Harry était toujours avec eux, dans la pièce.  
  
«- HARRY ! OU EST HARRY ? hurla Lily en se précipitant vers Ron.  
  
- Il est retourné à notre dortoir. ! Je crois que nous avions oublié quelques photos sur son lit et. ! »  
  
Lily pâlie et James se rapprocha.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »  
  
Sirius, Remus et Hermione les rejoignirent.  
  
«- Ron, pourquoi tu l'as laissé y aller seul ? s'écria Hermione. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?  
  
- Et bien, tu n'avais qu'à lui dire de ne pas y aller. ! s'emporta Ron en fixant Hermione avec colère. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avait essayé de l'en empêcher. !  
  
- Ron, je ne savais même pas qu'il allait partir. ! J'aidais Sirius et Remus, tu te souviens ?  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. après tout, il ne fait qu'aller à votre dortoir, non ? s'enquit Remus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'inquiéta Sirius en regardant James et Lily.  
  
- Quand est-il partit ? se renseigna James en regardant Ron qui haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas., peut-être environs. ! » commença-t-il.  
  
Il jeta un regard à sa montre et pâlit considérablement. Il déglutit et regarda James.  
  
«Il y a vingt minutes ! »  
  
Tout le monde laissa échapper une exclamation inquiète et James se rua hors de la salle, mais Sirius s'élança à sa suite et le rattrapa.  
  
«- JAMES, TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA ! Si ça se trouve, Harry est probablement sur le chemin du retour et il risquerai d'aller te chercher après. ! s'écria Sirius, avec colère, en forçant James à revenir dans le cachot.  
  
- Attendez une minute ! intervint, calmement, Remus. Et si Harry avait rencontré des amis, en cours de route ? Ca expliquerai son retard !  
  
- Exactement. ! approuva Sirius.  
  
- Sirius, tu viens juste de crier contre James pour le cas où Harry reviendrai et irai le chercher aussi, et voilà que, à présent, tu es d'accord avec Remus. ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement ? demanda Lily, rouge de colère, en fixant Sirius.  
  
- Lily, je. !  
  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir vu ton fils grandir ! Et si le perroquet avait raison ? Et si. !  
  
- Le perroquet ? s'étonna Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il.?  
  
- LA FERME ! (8) hurla Lily. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. ! AUCUN DE VOUS. ! Même toi, James. ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça. ! Je n'ai même pas encore pû passer du temps avec mon fils. ! Je. !  
  
- Tu as passé du temps avec Harry. ! intervint, calmement, James.  
  
- PAS AUTANT QUE TOI. ! s'écria Lily. Avant que vous ne sachiez que j'étais vivante, Harry et toi vous avez discutés., vous avez fait des choses ensemble. ! C'est plus difficile à faire pour moi vu qu'il a cours et qu'il vous a déjà tous. ! Ce n'est pas juste, surtout après tout ce qui m'est arrivé. ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils me soit à nouveau enlevé. !  
  
- Lily, je. ! commença James, mais elle le gifla.  
  
- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS, JAMES !  
  
- LILY, ET SI REMUS AVAIT RAISON ? ET SI. ?  
  
- JE NE T'AI PAS VU FAIRE GRAND CHOSE POUR T'EN ASSURER, MR. COURAGEUX. ! Si tu était aussi courageux que tu le prêtant, alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir si ton fils va bien ?  
  
- Lily, j'ai essayé mais. !  
  
- Tu pouvais échapper à la prise de Sirius, ce n'est pas comme. !  
  
- CA SUFFIT ! s'écria Sirius. Rester là à se quereller NE VOUS SERA D'AUCUNE UTILITE ! Maintenant, dites-moi, qu'est-ce que le perroquet a à voir avec ça. ?  
  
- Et si quelqu'un allait tout simplement voir si Harry est dans son dortoir ? » suggéra, tranquillement, Hermione. Je veux dire, et si vous vous tracassiez tous pour rien ? »  
  
Lily se tourna, en larmes, vers Hermione et voulu s'avancer vers elle, mais James passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la ramena en arrière.  
  
«- Elle est complètement hystérique. ! marmonna, choqué, Sirius. James, qu'est-ce que le perroquet a dit ?  
  
- Il est passé il y a quelques minutes et il nous a dit que Harry était en danger. Il ne chantait pas et ne faisait pas de rimes non plus ! »  
  
Sirius ferma douloureusement les yeux.  
  
«- Nous devons faire quelque chose, nous. !  
  
- EVIDEMMENT ! » s'écria Lily.  
  
Elle se détourna, pour faire face à la personne qui la retenait.  
  
«- LACHES-MOI, JAMES !  
  
- Sirius a raison, tu es hystérique, Lily ! S'il te plaît, essaye de te calmer. ! Crier ne nous aidera pas à trouver un. ! »  
  
Lily fixa James durant quelques secondes, avant de venir nicher son visage contre son épaule, avant de sangloter.  
  
«- Je suis désolée., je suis tellement désolée, James. ! D'habitude, je suis plus forte que ça. Je.je.je pense que tout ce qui m'est arrivé avant que je n'arrive ici m'a fragilisé (9), je suis désolée, James !  
  
- Chut, ça va, Lily, ça va ! » commenta James en lui caressant le dos.  
  
Sirius regarda Lily avec curiosité. Il s'était demandé ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'elle ne surgisse dans le bureau de Dumbledore, meurtrie et ensanglantée. Il soupira. Le moment était mal choisit pour le lui demander.  
  
« Peut-être devrions-nous sortir et chercher Harry ? » suggéra, timidement, Ron.  
  
Remus secoua la tête.  
  
« Je pense que ça peut être trop dangereux, mais. ! »  
  
Il se tourna vers James qui retenait toujours une Lily tremblante.  
  
« Je pense que nous devons y aller ! lança James, avec gravité. Nous n'avons vraiment pas d'autre choix ! Mais je doute qu'il soit ici. il a probablement déjà été. ! »  
  
James regarda Lily et choisit de se taire.  
  
«- Et si, en fait, il allait bien ? intervint Hermione. Et si le professeur Lupin avait raison ? Peut-être qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un dans le hall, ou peut-être qu'il est tombé sur Rogue et. !  
  
- Non, non, non ! souffla quelqu'un sur le seuil de la porte. Il.i.il a été enlevé. ! »  
  
Drago Malefoy s'effondra sur le sol, le visage en sang. (10)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Notes de chapitres :  
  
Tiens, vous remarquerez qu'ils ne l'appellent plus "La Mort" Oui, c sûr que c'est quand même un peu problématique. ! C'est dramatique, en effet. ! Vraiment sympa avec son fils le Lucius, non ? (ironiquement bien sûr) Enfin, ça m'étonne pas de lui. ! Sympa. ! Ca le dérange pas de laisser Harry seul, mais Lily non. ! Surtout qu'il va bien vite regretter son inattention. ! Euh., je sais que la cape est grande mais au point de pouvoir cacher trois adultes ? Ou même deux adultes et trois adolescents de seize ans ? Il ne fait pas de rime. !!!! Tous aux abris. ! Lily perd son calme. ! Vous saurez, dans un des prochains chapitres, ce qui lui est arrivée. (10) Pour tous les fans de Drago (et je sais qu'il y en a ^__^) je vous rassure, là, Prongs l'a quelque peu malmené (par le biais de Lucius), mais tout va bien s'arranger pour lui et il ne sera pas très longtemps défiguré. ! Il va vite retrouver son petit minois. !  
  
Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. ! Il ne reste plus qu'une quinzaine de chapitres. ! Alors, je continue à faire les notes de chapitre comme ça, ou je laisse tomber ? 


	28. Douleur

Alors là, j'suis contente de moi. ! On est le 27 décembre et je viens de finir la traduction du chapitre 28, dans la foulée du chapitre 27 (entre deux pages du Banquet de Platon). ! Même si quelques jours se seront écoulés quand vous lirez ces mots, ben, j'suis quand même contente de moi. ! Alors, l'action commence à arriver. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Mystick (ben, j'ferai les notes au prochain chapitre. ! Mais, désolée pour le chap. précédant, mais g eu un plantex d'ordi. ! lol), lindsay8633 (comme pour Mystick, il y a eu un cafouillage au moment de l'uploadage), Linalyna et Clecle, Sarah, Sailor Digitale, Jess Chang et Crystal  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 28 : Douleur  
  
Tout le monde resta comme paralysé, jusqu'à ce que Drago laisse échapper un imperceptiblement murmure. James confia rapidement Lily à Sirius et s'approcha de Drago.  
  
James s'agenouilla près du jeune Malefoy.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Drago ? »  
  
Drago cilla et gémit à nouveau.  
  
« M.mon père, i.i.il. ! »  
  
Il se tint la gorge de la main gauche et ferma les yeux.  
  
«- Il est vivant ? s'enquit Remus, derrière James.  
  
- Oui. ! assura James en cherchant le pouls de Drago. Mais je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. ! Il sait quelque chose. ! »  
  
Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Je vais prévenir Dumbledore et on te retrouve à l'infirmerie. ! »  
  
James souleva précautionneusement Drago et partit en direction de l'infirmerie, Sirius, Lily, Ron et Hermione le suivant de près. Une fois là- bas, James déposa Drago sur un lit tandis que Hermione allait chercher Madame Pomfresh à son bureau. Lily qui était, jusqu'à présent, resté parfaitement silencieuse, recommença à crier.  
  
« NON, NON, NOOON !!! OU EST HARRY ???? OU EST-IL ??? IL NE PEUT PAS MOURIR, NON, NON !! »  
  
Elle craqua et commença à pleurer. James s'éloigna aussitôt de Drago et attrapa Lily qui s'était agrippée à Sirius pour pleurer. Elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de James et continua à sangloter jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, elle ne commence à à donner des coups de points contre le torse de James.  
  
« C'EST TA FAUTE ! C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI. ! OU EST MON FILS ???? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?? JE TE DETESTE ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! »  
  
Sirius éloigna Lily de James et lui bloqua les mains dans le dos. Elle essaya frénétiquement de se libérer de sa prise et, dans ses efforts, elle commença à donner des coups de pieds dans les jambes de Sirius.  
  
La crise de nerfs de Lily n'échappa pas à Madame Pomfresh qui demanda à Hermione de prendre une Potion qui donne un sommeil sans rêve pour la donner à Lily. Hermione s'exécuta, cependant, personne ne savait comment convaincre Lily de prendre la potion. Finalement, James la retint fermement, pendant que Sirius lui maintenant la bouche ouverte et que Hermione la forçait à prendre la potion. Elle continua à se débattre et à les frapper, jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, son corps se détende dans les bras de James et qu'elle se calme.  
  
Tout le monde soupira de soulagement et James emmena Lily vers l'un des lits. Il l'y installa précautionneusement et l'embrassa sur le front. Ensuite, il reporta son attention sur Drago qui était toujours ausculté par Madame Pomfresh.  
  
« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle sévèrement, regardant d'abord James puis Sirius.  
  
Hermione et Ron restaient silencieux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant s'il devait parler ou s'il devait faire quelque chose.  
  
«- Nous n'en avons aucune idée. ! répondit James. Nous étions dans la salle de Potions quand nous avons découvert l'absence de Harry. Ensuite, Drago est arrivé dans la pièce, complètement ensanglanté. Il a voulu nous dire quelque chose et je pense que ça avait un rapport avec Harry. ! Quand aura-t-il suffisamment récupéré pour pouvoir nous parler ?  
  
- Vous n'allez pas faire parler ce pauvre enfant ! protesta l'infirmière. Il en est hors de question ! Il a besoin de se reposer. !  
  
- Pompom, vous permettrez à Mr Malefoy de parler à Mr Potter. ! C'est une situation critique et nous devons entendre, immédiatement, ce que Mr Malefoy a à dire. ! » intervint, gravement, Dumbledore en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivit de Remus.  
  
Madame Pomfresh grimaça et continua à soigner les blessures de Drago. Tout le monde l'observa en silence jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, ils entendent un cri venant d'un lit qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de Drago. Le Professeur Trelawney passa la tête, plus pâle que jamais, entre les rideaux de son lit.  
  
«- Ce p.p.perroquet est revenu. ! I.i.il va. !  
  
- Peu importe. ! la coupa, avec colère, James. Où est-il ?  
  
- Ici. ! lança le perroquet en volant gracieusement vers James avant de se poser au pied du lit de Lily.  
  
- Comment savais-tu ce qui allait se passer ? demanda James, fixant intensément l'animal.  
  
- Oh, alors tu me crois à présent ?  
  
- Réponds à ma question ! lui intima James, d'une voix totalement dépourvue de gentillesse.  
  
- J'étais dehors quand j'ai entendu ce garçon ici présent se disputer avec quelqu'un qui devait être son père. Ce dernier disait que le garçon devait capturer ton fils ce soir, mais le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. ! Alors j'ai vu le père frapper son fils jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne s'effondre sur le sol. Le père a murmuré quelque chose que je n'ai pas pû entendre, avant de partir en direction du château. J'ai aussitôt essayé de te trouver, mais je ne savais pas où tu étais. ! expliqua le perroquet.  
  
- As-tu pû entendre quelque chose de ce que disait Lucius ? insita Dumbledore.  
  
- Lucius ? s'étonna le perroquet, interloqué.  
  
- Le père du garçon. ! précisa Sirius.  
  
- Non. ! répondit le perroquet en secouant la tête. Il paraît à voix très basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même ! »  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et porta son attention vers Drago qui avait suivit toute la conversation, bien que ses yeux soient fermés. Finalement, il les ouvrit lentement et jeta un regard dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur James.  
  
«- Mon père a Harry ! souffla Drago, regardant toujours James.  
  
- En êtes vous sûrs, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda Dumbledore en se rapprochant de Drago.  
  
Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, fixant toujours James.  
  
«- Il voulais que je le fasse. ! Il avait prévu ça pour dans quelques jours. ! C'était supposé se passer la semaine prochaine, mais mon père est arrivé à Poudlard dans la soirée et m'a dit que, en fin de compte, ça devait se faire ce soir. ! Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire. ! Je suis juste. Je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que lui.non ? continua Drago, parlant toujours à voix basse, même s'il était évident à tout le monde qu'il s'adressait à James.  
  
- Non, tu n'es pas mauvais, Drago ! Tu n'es pas celui qui. !  
  
- Mais j'étais au courant de ce qui s'est passé ! J'aurai dû vous en parler plus tôt. ! commenta Drago en s'assombrissant et en fermant à nouveau les yeux.  
  
- Ca nous aurai aidé si tu l'avais fait. ! » marmonna Sirius.  
  
James adressa à Sirius un regard qui disait clairement "Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire !". Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
  
« Drago, je ne connais pas toute ta situation familiale mais si ton père t'a frappé ce soir, je suppose que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait ? » demanda, doucement, James.  
  
Drago ouvrit les yeux.  
  
« J'avais peur qu'il me frappe si je vous l'avais dit plus tôt. ! Et. et je n'étais même pas sûr de si je voulais le dire à quelqu'un. ! Je sais que ça semble horrible, mais j'ai été élevé pour être une horrible personne. ! commença Drago avant de frémir et de reprendre. On m'a enseigné à détester le bon côté, mais. mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'on m'a appris. ! ajouta-t-il en regardant, désespérément, James. S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas en colère contre moi pour ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt ! murmura-t-il. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! »  
  
Ron regarda, avec colère, Drago, Hermione se détourna vers la fenêtre, Sirius grimaça et Dumbledore resta silencieux. James s'avança vers Drago et baissa les yeux vers lui.  
  
«- Je ne t'en veux pas. ! Ce que tu me dis pourra nous aider à retrouver Harry et je te remercie pour ça. !  
  
- Mais j'aurai dû vous en parler plus tôt. ! »  
  
Drago se frotta le front et soupira.  
  
«- J'ai entendu ce qu'il disait, cependant. !  
  
- Quoi ? s'inquiéta James. Ce qu'à dit qui ?  
  
- Mon père. ! Il pensait que j'étais inconscient, mais je ne l'étais pas vraiment. ! Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi il capturerait Harry lui- même et l'emmènerait au Manoir Malefoy. ! »  
  
James fixa Drago.  
  
« As-tu entendu quelque chose d'autre ? »  
  
Drago secoua négativement la tête.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il peut dormir à présent ? » demanda Pomfresh en regardant Dumbledore.  
  
Le directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers James.  
  
«- Nous devons aller à ce fichu manoir, à présent. ! » s'exclama Sirius en s'avançant vers James et Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Mais nous avons d'abord besoin d'un plan, Sirius. Ce n'est pas prudent de débarquer, comme ça, dans ce. !  
  
- Pense d'abord à ce qui pourrai être déjà arrivé à Harry : rétorqua, avec colère, Sirius. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si gentil avec Drago, James. ! Il aurait pû nous prévenir plus tôt. ! C'est à cause de lui que. !  
  
- Fermes-la ! » intima James.  
  
Sirius adressa à James un regard noir et rejoignit Remus qui semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions.  
  
* * * * * Harry était enfermé dans une horrible pièce qui semblait être petite, avec un plafond bas et lui laissant une très faible capacité de mouvement. Son corps était couvert de coupures et des bleus et sa jambe droite paraissait étrangement molle. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce et il semblait qu'il avait parfois du mal à respirer. Il frotta rageusement sa cicatrice et pesta contre ses parents. Pour une quelconque raison, il semblait penser que tout était de leur faute.  
  
Un peu plus tard, une autre personne entra dans la pièce. Cette personne était définitivement mauvaise. Rien que par sa façon de parler. Il annonça à Harry que c'était la fin. ! Il dit à Harry qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents. ! Ensuite, la créature d'un rire cruel et prit sa baguette avant de la pointer vers le c?ur de Harry.  
  
Lily hurla et se réveilla. James se précipita vers elle et essaya de la calmer. Finalement, elle commença à pleurer contre son épaule, tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos.  
  
« J'ai rêvée que Voldemort allait tuer Harry ! sanglota-t-elle, ses mains s'agrippant à la robe de sorcier de James. Et. eu Harry nous détestait. ! Il nous en voulait pour ce qui lui arrivait. ! »  
  
Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard de James.  
  
« Mais il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, calmement.  
  
Tout le monde dans la pièce s'exclama silencieusement et James soupira. Il regarda Lily comme s'il essayait de décider quoi lui dire.  
  
«- James ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard autour d'elle. Pourquoi tout le monde est là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Lily ! intervint, calmement, Dumbledore. Quelque chose.!  
  
- Non, je vais le lui dire. ! trancha James, luttant contre ses larmes.  
  
- Me dire quoi ? » s'inquiéta Lily, ses yeux verts remplis d'effroi.  
  
James soupira à nouveau, inspira profondément et ses yeux fatigués rencontrèrent le regard affolé de Lily.  
  
«- Harry a disparu. ! Nous avons déjà la certitude qu'il est retenu au Manoir Malefoy par.!  
  
- QUOI ? hurla Lily en s'écartant de James, avant de le gifler. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ??? »  
  
Sirius et Remus attrapèrent, chacun, un bras de Lily tandis que Madame Pomfresh glissait une potion dans la bouche de Lily. Une fois de plus, elle se laissa aller contre James et s'endormie. James l'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry grimaça de douleur en essayant de se mettre debout. Il abandonna et s'assit à nouveau sur le froid sol de pierre. Posant à l'aveuglette ses mains sur le sol, ses doigts trouvèrent finalement une paire de lunettes. Les ayant remis à leur place sur son nez, il jeta un regard alentour. Il était dans une pièce de taille moyenne, avec des murs de pierre et une porte assez massive. Ses yeux continuèrent à scruter son environnement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur quelque chose de vraiment tentant. Une fenêtre. ! Une minuscule fenêtre avec des barreaux, mais une fenêtre quand même. Une source d'air, pour s'assurer, sans aucun doute, que la personne qui devait être torturée reste en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit supposée mourir. Harry frissonna et plongea la main dans ses poches. Rien. ! Bien sûr, ils avaient pris sa baguette. ! Il essaya de se lever à nouveau mais cria de douleur. Une simple larme s'échappa de ses yeux vert émeraude en pensant à ses parents.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finalement, Sirius brisa le silence.  
  
« Ecoute, James. ! Je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu rude tout à l'heure. ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider. ? »  
  
James ouvrit les yeux et regarda son meilleur ami. Il déposa prudemment la tête de Lily sur l'oreiller et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Nous devons nous rendre au Manoir Malefoy aussi vite que possible. ! Quelqu'un sait où c'est ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix lasse.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Je sais comment y aller ; cependant, je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre une fois à l'intérieur du Manoir ! »  
  
James acquiesça à son tour et jeta un regard à Drago qui dormait paisiblement.  
  
«- Quand doit-il se réveiller ?  
  
- Ca peut prendre une heure. ou un jour. ! répondit Pomfresh en haussant les épaules. Mais ne le réveiller pas ! » intima-t-elle.  
  
James ignora sa dernière remarque et s'assit sur le lit de Lily. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ne bougea pas pendant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rogue surgisse dans l'infirmerie.  
  
« Que diable est-il donc arrivé à ma salle de classe ? s'écria Rogue avec colère. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Potter ? Je sais que c'est Black et toi qui avez fait ça ! »  
  
Sirius commença à dire quelque chose mais James l'interrompit.  
  
«- Fous-moi la paix, Rogue ! Ne t'occupes pas de mes affaires et tire- toi d'ici à moins que tu saches quelque chose qui puisse nous aider !  
  
- Tu es au dessus de toute aide, Potter ! rétorqua, avec mépris, Rogue.  
  
- Ne t'avises pas de lui parler comme ça. ! intervint Sirius, furieux.  
  
- Pour quoi tu te prends ? Son garde du corps ? Tu comptes protéger le précieux James Potter de Voldemort ? »  
  
Sirius bondit sur Rogue mais Remus le repoussa.  
  
«- Ecoute, Rogue. ! Harry a été enlevé par Lucius Malefoy. ! Il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir qu'il a des problèmes. ! intervint Remus.  
  
- Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose là-dessus, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue secoua la tête et aperçu Lily.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il, calmement.  
  
- Elle a fait une crise de nerf. ! » intervint James, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
Rogue se mordit les lèvres et fixa Lily. Ensuite, il regarda, avec méfiance, James et, finalement, son regard tomba sur Dumbledore.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Faite le tour du château ! Et assurez-vous que rien n'inhabituel ne va se passer autre part. ! » intima Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête et quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard à Lily. Après le départ de Rogue, James commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Sirius et Remus le regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Ils connaissaient suffisamment James pour savoir qu'ils devraient le laisser seul, à moins qu'il leur demande quelque chose. Dumbledore semblait également plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Un silence de mort s'instaura.  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard, Dumbledore s'avança vers Madame Pomfresh et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
James se figea et s'avança vers le perroquet.  
  
« Tu peux voler sur de longues distances. ? »  
  
Le perroquet acquiesça d'un signe de tête. James plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette.  
  
« Tu peux tenir ça dans ton bec et toujours voler sur de longues distances ? »  
  
Le perroquet acquiesça à nouveau. A présent, tout le monde dans la pièce, y compris Dumbledore, regardait, intrigué, James.  
  
«- Est-ce que les serpents te dérangent ? poursuivit James.  
  
- Euh, non ! » répondit le perroquet, observant James d'un air interrogateur.  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête, satisfait, et s'assit sur le lit. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Ensuite, il se leva à nouveau et s'avança vers Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c fini pour ce chapitre qui est cours, je sais, mais bon : Alors, tire du chapitre suivant : l'idée de James. En ce qui me concerne, je l'aurai plutôt intitulé le Sauvetage, ou un truc du genre 


	29. L'idée de James

Et voilà le chapitre 29. ! Et je recommence avec les notes en fin de chapitre que je vais essayer de mieux organiser. !  
  
Bon, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Sarah, Lindsay8633, Luna, Miluna, Jess-Chang et Crystal Jade Au fait, pour Sarah, Lindsay8633 et Miluna (qui est ma 200ème revieweuse. !) , allez voir les notes toutes à la fin, après celles de chapitre. ! Miluna, j'vais essayer de t'éclaircir tes questions d'après ce que j'ai supposé de ce qu'avait écrit Prongs. !  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 29 : L'idée de James  
  
Lucius Malefoy jeta un dernier regard à Harry Potter qui était étendu sur le sol. Ricanant, il quitta la prison de Harry et s'éloigna. Ereinté, Harry redressa sa tête douloureuse et appuya son dos contre le mur de pierre. Il baissa les yeux vers sa jambe droite blessée et son genou gauche tordu (1). Passant sa main sur sa figure, il réalisa que ses lunettes brisées l'avaient coupée considérablement sur les joues. Il commença à lutter pour rester conscient.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla et hurla de douleur. Il crispa ses deux mains sur sa cicatrice et commença à pleurer (2). Il n'avait plus expérimenté une telle douleur depuis la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il ferma les yeux, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer.  
  
La porte de la pièce dans laquelle Harry était enfermée s'ouvrit lentement et Voldemort y pénétra (3). Il baissa les yeux vers Harry et éclata d'un rire mauvais.  
  
« Et bien, et bien, il semblerait que j'ai finalement en ma possession Harry Potter. ! » commenta-t-il.  
  
Harry se pressa un peu plus contre le mur de pierre, les mains toujours crispées sur son front dans une tentative pour supprimer la douleur.  
  
Voldemort éclata bruyamment de rire.  
  
« Tu es faible, Potter. ! Très faible. ! »  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres et fixa la créature démoniaque qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
Voldemort sortit sa baguette de sa poche et commença à la faire distraitement tourner entre ses doigts. Il remarqua que Harry regardait désespérément vers la petite fenêtre.  
  
« Tu ne reverra jamais plus la lumière du jour, Potter ! Tu ne reverra jamais plus tes parents ! » tonna la voix de Voldemort en se répercutant à travers la cellule de Harry.  
  
La crainte de Harry commença à perdre en intensité en entendant le dernier commentaire de Voldemort. Il inspira profondément et retira ses mains de sa cicatrice, alors que, au même moment, la douleur se faisait plus forte que jamais.  
  
« C'est vrai, Potter ! Tu ne reverras jamais plus tes parents. ! A moins, bien sûr, que tu crois à la vie après la mort. ! rétorqua Voldemort en ricanant à nouveau. Parce qu'ils mourront dans les prochaines vingt- quatre heures. ! Mais toi, Harry., tu périras en PREMIER ! »  
  
Les yeux vert émeraude de Harry brillèrent de colère et un feu haineux y passa.  
  
Une fois de plus, Voldemort éclata de rire devant les réactions de Harry.  
  
« Faible. ! Tu es très, très faible. ! »  
  
Il glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
  
« Je reviendrai d'ici une heure. ! Ca te laissera assez de temps pour penser à cette vie que tu vas quitter. ! »  
  
Le rire mauvais de Voldemort retentit dans tout le couloir.  
  
La douleur infligé par la cicatrice de Harry commença, lentement, à disparaître, bien qu'elle soit encore douloureuse. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et sanglota, le corps tremblant.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Voldemort pénétra dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy et claqua la porte.  
  
«- J'ai discuté avec mon prisonnier. ! lança-t-il, satisfait. Tu peux continuer à le faire souffrir., autant mentalement que physiquement. !  
  
- Oui, Maître ! »  
  
Voldemort acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Anéantis-le autant que possible mais garde-le en vie. ! Fait le souffrir et douter. ! Laisse-le penser que c'est toi qui le tuera., pas moi ! continua Voldemort en s'asseyant sur une large et luxueuse chaise. Ca le rassurera dans ses derniers instants. ! Et ensuite. ! poursuivit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Et ensuite., je reviendrai et je l'achèverai douloureusement. ! »  
  
Lucius fixa Voldemort.  
  
«- Oui, Maître !  
  
- MAINTENANT, VAS-Y ! ordonna le Mage Noir.  
  
- Oui, Maître ! »  
  
Lucius s'éclipsa rapidement et gagna la cellule de Harry.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, le corps de Harry n'était plus que sang et os brisés et il avait perdu la plus petite parcelle d'espoir et de courage. Lucius sourit et sa main serra une fois de plus sa baguette.  
  
« Ai-je dis que j'avais fini ? demanda-t-il, froidement. Je pense que je plaisantais ! » (4)  
  
Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers la tête de Harry.  
  
« AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE ! » (5)  
  
Lucius sauta sur un pied puis s'écroula, douloureusement, sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était silencieux.  
  
Trop fatigué pour même s'en soucier, Harry ferma les yeux, soulagé que Lucius ait été ainsi empêché de lancer son dernier sortilège. Les réflexions de Harry devenaient floues et confuses lorsqu'il entendit un serpent murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille gauche. Il secoua la tête, incrédule, et ouvrit les yeux. A sa plus grande stupéfaction, il découvrit un petit serpent rouge et or.  
  
« Harrrry, ça va ? » demanda, d'une voix pressante, l'animal. (6)  
  
Harry grogna et se frotta la tête.  
  
«- Qui êtes-vous ? rétorqua-t-il.  
  
- Jamesssss ! » répondit le serpent.  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
  
«- Qu.quoi ?  
  
- Harrrry, esssssst-ccccccce que tu vas assssssssez bien pour prendre ta forme d'Animagusssss ? »  
  
Harry ferma les yeux.  
  
« A quoi ça ressssssemble ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Le serpent sembla plonger dans de profondes réflexions pendant quelques secondes.  
  
« Esssst-ccccce que tu as vu Voldemort ? » reprit le serpent.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Où est-il ?  
  
- Je ne ssssssssais où dans les parages. ! répondit Harry, frottant sa cicatrice. Il a asssssuré qu'il reviendrai bientôt ! Tu es vraiment mon père ?  
  
- Rends-moi mon aparencccccce humaine ! suggéra le serpent. Je sssssssoignerai tes blesssssssures et ensssssuite, tu te transsssformeras. !  
  
- Comment sssssuis-je sssssenssssé te rendre ta forme humaine ? demanda, calmement, Harry. Je n'ai pas ma baguette ! » (7)  
  
Le serpent siffla et pointa sa queue en direction de la petite fenêtre. Harry laissa échapper une exclamation stupéfaite. Un gros perroquet de la même couleur que le serpent s'y trouvait et tenait une baguette dans son bec.  
  
Utilisant ses dernières forces, Harry atteignit lentement la fenêtre et le perroquet fit passer la baguette entre les barreaux. La baguette atterrit dans les mains de Harry et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le serpent était redevenu le père de Harry.  
  
«- C'est.c'est vraiment toi. ! marmonna, incrédule, Harry. T.t.tu es. !  
  
- Chut. ! » le coupa James en lançant sort après sort pour tenter de soigner les blessures de son fils.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et sourit intérieurement. Tous les maux et les souffrances étaient partis comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et jeta un regard à son père.  
  
James tendit à nouveau la baguette à Harry.  
  
« Tu peux te transformer ? » demanda-t-il, l'air grave.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Bien. ! Je veux que tu me transforme à nouveau en serpent.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta forme de cerf ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. ! répondit James, secouant négativement la tête. Nous n'avons pas le temps. ! Transforme-moi en serpent et donne la baguette au perroquet quand tu l'auras fais. ! Ensuite, prend ta forme d'Animagus et assure-toi d'avoir deux serpents sur ton dos. ! Moi et celui qui est sur le perroquet ! annonça James en désignant le serpent vert et argent (8) qui quitta la tête du perroquet. Ce serpent te guidera jusqu'à la sortie. ! »  
  
Harry accepta et en moins d'une minute, il avait métamorphosé son père en serpent rouge et or. Il confia la baguette magique au perroquet et, dans un "pop", Harry devint un jaguar. Les deux serpents rampèrent jusqu'à son dos.  
  
Le jaguar bondit par dessus le corps de Lucius Malefoy et parvint à ouvrir la porte grâce à ses griffes. Heureusement, le vieux Malefoy l'avait laissé légèrement entrouverte. Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil et le serpent vert lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Au début, Harry parut très interloqué mais, ensuite il s'engagea dans le couloir. La tête du serpent vert resta pratiquement tout le temps dans l'oreille du jaguar, murmurant direction après direction au gros animal qui courrait à la vitesse de la lumière.(9)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le perroquet surgit dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard et confia la baguette de James à Sirius.  
  
«- Alors ? s'enquit, avec impatience, ce dernier.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Remus, occupé à réconforté Lily.  
  
- Harry est vivant. ! répondit le perroquet. Ils doivent être en route, à présent. !  
  
- Merci mon Dieu ! s'exclama Sirius. Il va bien ? »  
  
Le perroquet ébouriffa ses plumes et regarda par la fenêtre.  
  
« Après une centaine de sorts curatifs. ! » (10)  
  
Remus et Sirius soupirèrent, tandis que Lily recommençait à pleurer.  
  
Le perroquet s'installa sur l'un des lits et commença à lisser son plumage alors que Sirius et Remus essayaient de calmer Lily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le jaguar était finalement sortit du Manoir Malefoy. Malheureusement, le jardin du Manoir semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Le serpent vert continua à indiquer furieusement la direction à prendre, tandis que le jaguar courrait, courrait et. fonçait dans un haut mur de pierres.(11) Il recula douloureusement et haleta. Les deux serpents échangèrent un regard inquiet. Sans baguette, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose.  
  
Le jaguar resta immobile, surpris, durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas précipités quelque part derrière lui. Les trois animaux se retournèrent pour apercevoir un groupe de Mangemorts lancés à leur trousse. Le jaguar recula et tenta de franchir d'un bond le mur de pierre. Mais, dans l'action, l'un des serpents tomba. (12) Un Mangemort s'empara aussitôt du reptile qui se débattit et tenta de mordre la main de son ennemi. Sous le choc, le serpent vert décrivit ce qui se passait au jaguar qui revint rapidement sur ses pas et bondit sur l'homme qui tenait le serpent rouge et or. Le jaguar se démena violemment pour éviter sorts après sorts, du sang venant déjà salir l'ensemble de son superbe pelage noir.  
  
Finalement, le serpent parvint à mordre le Mangemort qui le tenait, avant de se hâter de remonter sur le dos du jaguar. Le serpent vert continua à donner ses instructions et le jaguar s'élança aussi vite que lui permettait ses blessures, tandis que serpent rouge et or s'était enroulé autour du coup du jaguar et semblait souffrir. Aucun des trois ne remarqua le Mangemort (13) qui les suivit hors de la propriété des Malefoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lily soupira et essuya ses larmes. (14)  
  
« Je suis désolée d'avoir agit de cette façon. ! lança-t-elle calmement. James doit me détester. ! J'aurai dû l'aider et non m'énerver et le frapper. ! »  
  
Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily.  
  
«- Il n'est pas fâché contre toi. ! assura-t-il, gentiment.  
  
- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Au début, j'ai crû que vous plaisantiez quand vous m'avez dit ce que j'ai fait. ! Comment ai-je pû devenir aussi folle que ça ? »  
  
Elle secoua la tête, incrédule, et jeta un regard vers la fenêtre.  
  
«- Lily, tu es passée par beaucoup de choses. ! intervint Remus. Mais tu as ma parole que James n'est pas en colère contre toi. ! Je pense qu'il comprend !  
  
- Il vous a dit ? murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Dis quoi ? s'enquit Sirius.  
  
- Je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas fait ! commenta-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Ce qui m'est arrivé avant que je n'arrive ici. ! »  
  
Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
  
« Il ne nous l'a pas dit, Lily ! » certifia Remus.  
  
Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et resta silencieuse. Sirius et Remus soupirèrent de soulagement. Il ne tenait pas à la faire revivre sa douloureuse expérience et qu'elle refasse une nouvelle crise de nerfs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le jaguar s'immobilisa devant l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Lentement, il franchit les marches et traversa les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans l'infirmerie, où il s'effondra. Immédiatement, le serpent vert rampa jusqu'au sol et regarda Lily, Sirius et Remus.  
  
Sirius prit sa baguette et rendit à Drago sa forme d'origine, tandis que Remus faisait de même avec James. Dans un claquement sec, le jaguar devint un très ensanglanté et meurtrit Harry Potter. A côté de lui, assis sur le sol, son père semblait dans un état similaire. Drago Malefoy commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, les bras croisés.  
  
« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Lily en se précipitant ver son fils et son mari. (15)  
  
James lui adressa un regard fatigué mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Harry soupira et esquissa un faible sourire. Lily les étreignit et ne les relâcha que lorsque Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore surgirent précipitamment dans la pièce. Tandis que Madame Pomfresh soignait Harry et James, Drago expliqua, aux autres, ce qui s'était.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas retrouvés la baguette de Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Drago répondit d'un signe de tête négatif. Dumbledore parut pensif et reporta son attention sur James et Harry. Lily s'approcha de son fils et l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de prendre sa main dans les siennes. Il lui sourit en retour avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c'est fini. Titre du chapitre suivant : Rires Donc de la bonne humeur en perspective. ! Et le chapitre fera un peu plus de dix pages.  
  
Alors, voilà les notes de fin de chapitre :  
  
1 - Eh ben, il a la poisse avec ses genoux lui. ! (allusion au coup où il se prend sa malle sur le genou, chez les Dursley au chapitre 9) 2 - Je n'aurai jamais imaginer Harry pleurer dans une telle situation., même si, après tout, il vient de se faire torturer et qu'il est un être humain comme les autres et qui a donc des sentiments. ! Mais l'image que j'ai de lui d'après les ?uvres de JKR font que. je le vois pas agir de cette façon. ! 3 - Prongs avait établit plusieurs versions (trois exactement) de ce chapitres. ! Mais c'est la seule version où Voldemort apparaît (mais comme Prongs le fait remarquer dans ses notes de chapitres pour justifier son choix c'est qu'il lui a parut normal que Voldemort vienne rendre visite à son prisonnier et joue un rôle dans ce chapitre). 4 - Whoa, bonjour le sadisme. !!! Et vous remarquerez qu'il emploi une méthode beaucoup plus "mangemoresque" pour s'en prendre à Harry .., tandis qu'il se contente de frapper Drago. ! 5 - Cri du c?ur de Lucius, hein. ? (Niark.) 6 - Là, j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi Prongs faisait rouler les "r" au serpent, mais bon, je laisse tel quel vu que je ne fais que traduire. ! On pourrait penser que ce serpent à un accent bulgare (lol) mais il fait ça que pour "Harry" 7 - Je n'ai fait "siffler" que les "s" qu'on entend. ! Et j'ai dû reformuler certaines phrases, de façon à conserver des "ssssss" vu que, si j'étais restée collée à la traduction exacte de certaines répliques, il n'y aurait pas eu beaucoup de "ssssss" ! Mais j'ai conservée, bien sûr, le sens global des propos. ! 8 - Je pense que vous avez tous devinés de qui il s'agissait 9 - Un peu exagéré à mon goût. ! C'est vraiment très imagé, surtout quand on sait que je jaguar peut, certes, courir très vite mais qu'il a une endurance TRES limitée. (contrairement au loup qui est l'animal le plus endurant qui soit.) [m'enfin, là c que mon avis dont vous n'avez sûrement rien à faire. ! Et puis, j'suis que la traductrice donc je me la ferme et je traduis. ! ] 10 - Alors ça, c'est pas malin de la part du perroquet de dire ça juste devant Lily. ! lol ! Il est trop franc. ! 11 - Ah bah ça, c'est bête. ! lol ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on regarde pas où on va ! 12 - J'vous laisse deviner lequel. ! 13 - Vous en aurez de ses nouvelles d'ici deux chapitres 14 - Enfin calmée on dirait. ! 15 - Ils ont une tête à aller bien. ? Elle pose de ses questions, franchement !  
  
note aux revieweurs. !!!  
  
Sarah : T'inquiète, pour Drago, il va s'en remettre. ! Et Harry aussi, même si le pauvre a pas fini d'en baver. !!! (tant mieux pour les nerfs à Lily.)  
  
Lindsay8633 : C'est vrai que c'est un peu pénible ses dépressions à Lily mais, c'est un peu plus compréhensif quand on sait par quoi elle est passée, entre son « retour à la vie » et son arrivée à Poudlard. ! Mais, c'est bon, elle a passée le cap. !  
  
Enfin, Miluna : (cale-toi bien dans ton fauteuil car tu vas avoir une réponse proportionnelle à ta review. ! J'espère que ça t'éclaira.) D'abord, non, ce n'est pas débile que tu poses ces questions car, je dois bien dire que, au début, ça m'a également interpelé. ! Mais, en tant que Traductrice, voilà mon point de vue : * Tout d'abord, pour James qui sait que quatorze ans, ben, tu découvriras, dans le chapitre 31 qu'il a rejoint le Chemin de Traverse pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions et c'est là qu'il a sû. ! Sinon, je vois une autre raison. ! En quatorze ans, il a quand même dû vieillir ! Il n'est pas resté le James d'une vingtaine d'années qui s'est fait abattre par Voldemort un sort d'Halloween. Donc, il a dû faire le calcul, ou alors en voyant ses amis. !  
  
* Sinon, Remus et Sirius sont ses meilleurs amis, et j'pense pas que Remus a déménage en 14 ans. ! Du coup, James devait quand même se rappeler de l'endroit où habitaient ses amis. ! De plus, comme il était un peu « K.O. » j'pense qu'il a dû aller chez celui qui habitait le plus près du Chemin de Traverse, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il est allé chez Remus. !  
  
* En ce qui concerne sa réapparition. ! Et bien, je pense que ça a été provoqué par l'Avada Kedavra « foireux » de Voldemort lors de son face- à-face avec Harry dans le tome 4. ! Le prior incantatem a dû détraquer sa baguette et, comme ça faisait ressurgir ses victimes de l'AK, ça a détraquer le sort. ! D'où la réapparition de ses victimes. !  
  
* Enfin, je pense que les Potter, après l'attaque d'Halloweenont été considérés comme morts. et donc enterrés. ! Mais je suppose que, si on profanait leur tombe (ce qui, déjà, ne se fait pas, encore moins dans l'éthique anglaise), elles seraient vides car, à mon avis, le face à face Harry/Voldie a provoqué un « déclic » qui a fait que, je ne sais pas comment, les corps des victimes ont été, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dispersées à divers endroits de leur monde, où ils se réveillaient avec l'impression d'avoir été dans le coma durant tout ce temps. ! (parce que, bon, par rapport à ton hypothèse de l'hôpital., ça se serait sû (par les journalistes tels que Skeeter) si les AK de VOldemort mettaient dans le coma, non ? Parce que ça aurait rassuré tout le monde. ! Et puis j'vois pas pourquoi, dans ce cas là, tout le monde aurait fait croire à Harry que ses parents étaient morts, à moins que ce ne soit dans le doute que les victimes du sort ne se réveillent jamais. ! Et, de plus, j'vois pas pourquoi, s'ils avaient été maintenus dans un hôpital, ils se seraient réveillés en pleine nature. ! Ou que s'ils se « baladaient dans Venise » James et Lily seraient revenus ensemble, non ? Et James aurait pas pensé qu'elle était morte. ! Et puis, ça aurait pas été sympa pour Harry. ! Donc, au final, même si, comme tu dis (et à raison), je ne suis que la traductrice et que tout n'est pas très clair dans cette histoire de sortilège de coma, je suppose que c le face à face Harry/Voldemort du tome 4 a fait que ça a détraqué l'AK et que les victimes de ce sort et qui étaient sortis de la baguette de Voldie lors du prior incantatem, soient revenus à la vie avec l'impression d'avoir été dans le coma) Voilà, alors,c j'espère que ça répond à tes questions. ! Céc. 


	30. Rires

Ouf. ! Fini. ! J'ai traduit ce chapitre en 2h10 minutes et 46 secondes, exactement. ! J'ai promis à Tiffany que ce chapitre serait posté pour lundi soir alors, voilà. ! Il est 2h57 mais, je l'ai fait. !!!! ( que personne ne vienne dire que je ne met pas du mien. ! Mais heureusement que ma rentrée c'est pas demain. ! D'ailleurs, bon courage à ceux qui reprenne les cours le 6. !)  
  
Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je voudrais votre avis., au sujet des notes de chapitres. ! Vous préférerez quoi. ? * 1-que j'en mette pas du tout * 2-que je les mette dans le texte, au fur et à mesure de la traduction (signalé par les ndlt en italiques) * 3-que je les mettent en fin de chapitre. Ca serait gentil. ! En attendant, pour vous montrer un peu de tout, je met les notes au fur et à mesure de la traduction (ne vous en faites pas, il y en a pas beaucoup)  
  
Bon, sur ce, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Tiffany, Clem, Mystick, Brunoca, Cho Sept et Sarah mais aussi à Lily la tigresse dont je n'ai eu la review pour le chapitre 28 qu'une fois après avoir posté le chapitre 29. !!! Donc, mille excuses et la traduction de ce chapitre est pour toi. !!!  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 30 : Rires  
  
« C'est le moment ! » proclama Sirius en prenant une boîte qui se trouvait sur la table du lit où était Harry.  
  
Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie regardèrent, interrogateurs, Sirius, mais celui se contenta de sourire.  
  
« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ? demanda Remus, alors que Rogue pénétrait dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius fit un clin d'?il et jeta la boîte en l'air avant de la rattraper d'une main.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il prévois de faire ? » s'étonna Lily en se frottant le front.  
  
James haussa un sourcil à l'attention de son meilleur ami, mais s'abstint de commentaire.  
  
« James ? insista Lily, d'une voix lasse et contrariée. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que vous n'allez rien faire de dangereux, après ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! »  
  
James reprit une expression sérieuse, tandis qu'il regardait sa femme.  
  
« Lily, tu as ma parole que je ne vais rien faire qui puisse mettre la vie de qui que ce soit en danger. ! »  
  
Lily s'avança vers James et l'étreignit.  
  
« Je sais, je sais ! Mais J'étais si terrifiée hier soir. ! Je suis vraiment désolée de la façon dont je me suis comportée. ! Je te prie de m'excuser, James, je. ! »  
  
James embrassa ses cheveux roux et l'attira un peu plus contre lui.  
  
«- Je ne t'en veux pas, Lily ! Je suis juste content que nous soyons à nouveau tous ensemble. ! Je ferait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça dure. !  
  
- Je sais ! » répondit-elle en s'écartant de James et en lui souriant, malgré ses yeux vert émeraude pleins de larmes.  
  
Elle se détourna et jeta un regard à Madame Pomfresh qui parlait à Dumbledore et Rogue.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas être encore au lit ? » demanda-t-elle, en effleurant de la main l'un des quelques hématomes qui restaient sur le visage de son mari.  
  
James se contenta de sourire et posa sa main sur celle de Lily.  
  
« Je vais bien. ! assura-t-il. Si elle veux que je retourne dans ce lit, il faudra qu'elle vienne me le dire. ! »  
  
Lily éclata de rire et vint appuyer sa tête contre le torse de James. Il l'entoura, d'un geste protecteur, de ses bras et tous deux regardèrent leur fils qui venait juste de se réveiller.  
  
«- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? s'enquit, calmement, Lily.  
  
- Ca va. ! répondit-il en souriant à ses parents. Seulement un peu affaiblit. ! ajouta-t-il, avant de reporter son attention vers son père. Pourquoi tu es déjà sortit du lit ? J'ai été plus gravement blessé que toi ou tu es juste plus résistant que moi ? »  
  
James ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant à faire une blague ou non, mais il décida finalement d'être sérieux.  
  
«- Tu as été bien plus blessé que moi, Harry ! Tu devras rester ici pour les quelques jours à venir. !  
  
- Il devra ?! intervint une voix derrière James. Donc toi aussi. ! »  
  
James se détourna pour faire face à Madame Pomfresh qui avait les mains sur les hanches. Il se tourna ensuite, à nouveau, vers Harry et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Tu devrais aussi être au lit ! insista l'infirmière. Tu n'as pas complètement récupéré. ! »  
  
James soupira.  
  
«- Ecoutez, on peut trouver un compromis. !  
  
- Je ne fais pas de compromis ! rétorqua Madame Pomfresh, l'air encore plus furieuse qu'auparavant.  
  
- Oh, ayez un peu de compassion ! riposta James. Ou vous allez regretter ça. ! »  
  
Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna, en colère, en murmurant.  
  
« Inutile d'essayer de discuter avec lui. ! Je ne le comprendrais jamais. ! »  
  
Sirius, ayant entendu les propos de l'infirmière, se tourna vers James et esquissa un sourire innocent.  
  
«- Elle a dit qu'elle ne te comprendrait jamais, Cornedrue. !  
  
- Cette nouvelle m'attriste. ! plaisanta James. J'ai toujours voulu qu'elle me comprenne. !  
  
- Nous savons. ! intervint Remus en souriant. Tu l'as toujours voulu, mais tu dois abandonner cette idée.!  
  
- Exactement. ! » approuva Sirius.  
  
James et Lily jetèrent, chacun, un oreiller sur Sirius et Remus, tandis que les autres personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie éclataient de rire.  
  
«- Hé, Sirius ?  
  
- Oui, Harry ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte enveloppé d'un affreux papier à points dansants ? (ndlt : quelqu'un a une idée de ce que ça veut dire "polka-dotted". ? Dans le doute, g traduit, approximativement, par points dansants (dot c'est point et polka c'est une danse. !)  
  
- Oh, ça ? répliqua Sirius, en faisant tournant l'objet en question entre ses mains. Ca. ? Devine !  
  
- James, tu es dans ce coup-là ? s'enquit Remus.  
  
- Non ! répondit ce dernier en secouant la tête. Mais j'ai une idée sur ce que c'est. !  
  
- Oh, évidemment. tu penses toujours savoir ce qui va se passer. ! » marmonna Sirius, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air contrarié.  
  
James sourit et observa Sirius alors que ce dernier s'avançait vers Rogue qui venait d'achever sa conversation avec Dumbledore.  
  
«- Hum. Rogue ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?  
  
- Hum, ravi de te voir également. ! Nous avons un cadeau pour toi., tu peux le considérer comme un cadeau de remerciement. !  
  
- Un remerciement pour quoi ? rétorqua Rogue, observant Sirius avec méfiance.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ? répliqua Sirius, l'air choqué.  
  
- Ce que j'ai fait ? répéta Rogue, perplexe.  
  
- Oh oui., ce que TU as fait. ! »  
  
Rogue voulu se tourner vers le Directeur, mais Dumbledore discutait avec Madame Pomfresh, dans le bureau de cette dernière. Rogue soupira. Il était seul contre. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Seul contre tous. ! (ndlt : le pauvre petit Sévie. !)  
  
«- Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvrirai pas ? suggéra Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? répliqua Rogue, son irritation se faisant clairement entendre dans sa voix.  
  
- Bon, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance, mais tu ferais mieux de me faire confiance. ! » intervint James en s'avançant vers Rogue et Sirius.  
  
Sirius se mordit les lèvres et sourit tandis que Rogue fixait James.  
  
« Pourquoi, Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, sournoisement.  
  
James mis ses mains derrière son dos et regarda le plafond.  
  
«- Quelque chose comme le fait que je t'ai sauvé la vie. ce qui veut dire que le moins que tu puisse faire pour moi est d'ouvrir ce cadeau. ! répliqua James en reportant son regard sur Rogue avant d'esquisser un sourire.  
  
- Je te déteste, Potter ! s'écria Rogue.  
  
- Je sais. ! » répliqua James en souriant.  
  
Finalement, Rogue enleva le papier cadeau et prit l'album photo qu'il enveloppait. Sirius sourit, alors que James acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, l'air satisfait. Remus, Harry et Lily sourirent. sachant parfaitement ce que contenait cet album.  
  
Rogue regarda, surpris, Sirius, puis ouvrit le carnet à la première page. Il laissa échapper une exclama outrée et jeta l'album en l'air. James le rattrapa et le tendit à Rogue pour qu'il puisse le reprendre.  
  
«- Je n'ai jamais. ! commença Rogue en s'écartant, de quelques pas, de James et Sirius. Je n'ai jamais.été sur cette photo. Jamais. !  
  
- Attends. ! le coupa, interloqué, Sirius. Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi ? demanda-t-il, désignant la photo d'un air choqué. Tu plaisante. ca te ressemble. ! »  
  
James fixa Rogue puis la photo.  
  
« Tu as un jumeau ? »  
  
Sirius gémit et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains.  
  
«- Je ne peux pas envisager une telle possibilité ! Mes pires cauchemars sont confirmés. ! Rogue à un jumeau démoniaque. !  
  
- Démoniaque ? demanda James. Mon cher Sirius, je pense que le plus démoniaque des deux est, en ce moment, avec nous. !  
  
- Oh oui., donc je suppose que qu'il y a un bon jumeau. ?  
  
- Parfaitement. ! confirma James.  
  
- Je vous déteste ! s'exclama Rogue, en jetant un regard autour de lui, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
- Oh, attend ! s'écria Sirius en s'élançant derrière lui. Tu oublies ça. ! » ajouta-t-il en glissant la poche de la robe de sorcier de Rogue.  
  
Aussi longtemps qu'il fut dans le couloir, tous entendirent Rogue les maudire.  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire et Sirius sourit.  
  
«- J'ai pensé que nous avions tous besoin d'un petit divertissement !  
  
- Tu as vu juste ! commenta Lily, en souriant à Sirius et James.  
  
- Il a regardé quelle photo ? s'enquit Harry. C'était laquelle exactement ?  
  
- Ohhhh ! commenta Sirius en souriant à son filleul. J'ai opté pour permettre la meilleure en premier.!  
  
- Oh non. ! murmura Remus, en souriant tout de même. Ne me dit pas que. !  
  
- Oh, mais si. ! répliqua James en tapant Sirius dans le dos.  
  
- C'était une photo de Rogue. exhibant un lapin blanc en peluche avec un n?ud rose. avec, à sa droite, nul autre que ce bon vieux Cornedrue. ! annonça Sirius en souriant à James. (ndlt : J'aurai donné cher pour voir ça. !)  
  
- Sans préciser que Rogue avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules. ! ajouta James en grimaçant à cette pensée.  
  
- Et que Remus était assis à côté de James ! Continua Sirius. Remus qui tenait une grande photo de Rogue et moi. !  
  
- Et qui était à gauche de Rogue ? demanda Lily, les yeux brillants. Ou, plutôt, je vais reformuler ma question... ! Toi, Sirius, tu étais, évidemment, à gauche de Rogue. Mais qu'est-ce que TU faisais sur cette photo ? »  
  
Sirius et James ricanèrent et aucun d'eux ne put s'arrêter pendant cinq minutes. James fut le premier à retrouver son calme et il parvint à expliquer :  
  
«- Sirius é.é.était. ! Il était. ! commença-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.  
  
- Oh, Dieu seul le sait. ! soupira Remus en regardant Harry et Lily.  
  
- Je me demande quand ils ont trouvés le temps de faire cet album ? s'étonna cette dernière.  
  
- Sirius a dû faire ça tout seul. ! James n'a pas quitté l'infirmerie., mais tu ne souviens quand Sirius s'est absenté, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée ?  
  
- Oh, je croyais qu'il allait juste se changer ! répondit Lily, en regardant Remus. Visiblement, il a fait plus que ça. ! »  
  
Remus eut un léger rire et regarda James et Sirius qui étaient toujours morts de rire.  
  
«- Ca ferait mieux d'être bon ! commenta Harry.  
  
- En effet. ! Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais, Sirius ? repéta Lily. Je ne pense pas que nous autres ayons vu cette photo !'  
  
Sirius et James commencèrent enfin à se calmer. Remus regarda Sirius.  
  
« Te connaissant, tu embrassait probablement Rogue (ndlt : .sans commentaire), ou quelque chose de tout aussi grotesque. ! »  
  
Remus secoua la tête et soupira. Sirius jeta un regard à James et tous deux recommencèrent à se tordre de rire.  
  
«- Tu as fait ça ? s'exclama Remus, choqué.  
  
- Tu plaisantes. !  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. ? intervint Harry, regardant son père et son parrain.  
  
- Oh, mais si, il l'a fait. ! » parvint à articuler James, alors que les autres éclataient du rire le plus bruyant qu'on ait jamais entendu à Poudlard.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Un peu plus tard cette nuit-là)  
  
James et Lily étaient tranquillement assis de part et d'autre du lit de Harry. Leur fils dormait paisiblement depuis près de trois heures. Sirius et Remus chuchotaient, de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Ron et Hermione jouaient aux échecs. Dumbledore était dans son bureau avec Drago Malefoy.  
  
Harry faisait un rêve merveilleux. C'était les vacances d'été, entre sa troisième et sa quatrième année. Il était déçu car il était avec les Dursley et non avec Sirius. ! Tout d'un coup, on frappa à la porte et la Tante Pétunia cria. Harry dévala l'escalier et s'exclama. Ses parents étaient là, bien vivants. ! Harry était fou de joie., du moins jusqu'à ce que son rêve tourne au cauchemar. ! C'était le début de sa sixième année et il n'avait pas ses parents. ils étaient morts. ! Il n'étaient jamais revenus à la vie..  
  
Harry se réveilla en laissant échapper un cri. Tout le monde l'entoura.  
  
« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda, doucement, Lily, écartant ses cheveux noirs de ses yeux.  
  
Il la regarda avec une expression étonnée.  
  
« Harry ? intervint James, mettant ainsi fin aux murmures anxieux de Ron et Hermione. Tu n'as pas rêver de Voldemort, au moins ? »  
  
Finalement, Harry revint à la réalité alors qu'il se réveillait complètement. Il sourit à ses parents.  
  
« Je pensais que vous étiez morts ! (ndlt : ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. ! lol ) Je pense que j'étais à moitié endormi et j'étais un peu embrouillé à mon réveil. ! »  
  
Il secoua la tête et adressa un sourire coupable à ses parents. Lily étreignit son fils et James sourit à son tour. Quelques minutes après son réveil, Harry se tourna vers son père.  
  
«- Papa ?  
  
- Hum ?  
  
- Qui a établit ce plan pour me sauver ? Comment savais-tu où j'étais ? » s'enquit, calmement, Harry.  
  
James paru pensif.  
  
« J'ai eu cette idée, Harry. ! Mais c'est grâce à Drago que nous t'avons trouvé. ! »  
  
Les yeux verts de Harry se troublèrent.  
  
«- Je ne peux pas encore croire qu'il. il n'est pas mauvais. !  
  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire. ! » intervint Ron.  
  
Harry sourit à son meilleur ami.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui s'est, exactement, passé ?  
  
- Nous pourrions te poser la même question. ! observa James en fixant son fils qui soupira.  
  
- Je rejoignais mon dortoir pour récupérer des photos qu'on y avait oublié, et je pense que quelqu'un m'a frappé à la tête car tout est devenu noir. ! Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une petite pièce et Lucius Malefoy me frappait. ! »  
  
Lily étouffa une exclamation horrifiée et serra la main de Harry. James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- D'accord ! Inutile d'en dire plus. ! Tu as expliqué ta partie. donc je suppose que je dois te dire ce qui s'est passé ici.!  
  
- Tu supposes ? s'étonna Harry en haussant un sourcil, alors que son père se contentait de sourire.  
  
- Le perroquet a surprit une conversation entre Drago et son père. ! Le perroquet est venu nous avertir que tu étais en danger mais, de prime abord, nous ne l'avons pas crû. ! Ensuite, nous avons remarqué que tu avait quitté la pièce depuis près de vingt minutes. !  
  
- Mais ce n'est qu'une fois que Drago se soit écroulé dans la pièce, recouvert de sang, que nous avons compris ce qui se passait. ! précisa Sirius.  
  
- L'espace d'une minute. ! continua James. Drago a pratiquement perdu connaissance, si bien que nous avons dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie. ! Mais c'est lui qui nous a dit ce qui s'était passé. !  
  
- Visiblement, il était sensé t'enlever et t'emmener à des Mangemorts. ! ajouta Remus.  
  
- Cependant, il a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, et son père l'a frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement inconscient. ! Mais il a entendu les propose de Lucius qui prévoyait de t'emmener au Manoir Malefoy. ! poursuivit James en regardant son fils. C'est comme ça que nous avons sû où tu te trouvais. ! »  
  
Lily soupira.  
  
« N'oubliez pas la partie où j'était devenue folle et que j'essayais d'accuser James de tout ce qui s'était passé. ! commenta-t-elle en regardant Harry. J'étais hystérique, Harry ! S'il n'y avait pas eu ton père, tu n'aurais pas été sauvé. Je n'aurais jamais dû. ! »  
  
James se pencha au dessus du lit et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Lily.  
  
«- Si tu étais au Manoir Malefoy, je savais que nous aurions besoin d'un moyen d'y aller et de quelqu'un pour nous guider, une fois à l'intérieur de la maison. ! reprit-il, à l'adresse de Harry.  
  
- Drago ! murmura ce dernier.  
  
- Tout à fait. ! approuva James. Madame Pomfresh était furieuse contre moi pour avoir emmené Drago mais. !  
  
- Mais, même maintenant, Madame Pomfresh est toujours furieuse contre toi, James ! nota Sirius en souriant.  
  
- Hum ! C'est vrai. ! Bon, je savais que tu n'avais plus ta baguette, donc, j'ai aussitôt envisagé que le perroquet pourrait prendre la baguette dans son bec ! Mais ensuite j'ai pensé."Attends une minute. nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer du perroquet." Donc, j'ai ensuite décidé que Drago et moi, nous devions nous transformer en serpents. ! Principalement parce que tu peux leur parler. ! ajouta James en fixant Harry. Mais aussi parce que les serpents ont la faculté de réaliser des morsures empoisonnées et avoir accès, assez bien, à de petits endroits. ! Dooonc, j'ai demandé au perroquet s'il avait quelque chose contre les serpents, mais ce n'était pas le cas. ! Mais ensuite, j'ai pensé au cas où Voldemort serait avec toi ? Est-ce que l'idée du serpent aurait marché ? J'ai alors. ! »  
  
Sirius siffla.  
  
« Si tes réflexions fonctionnent comme ça, Cornedrue, c'est étonnant que tu y comprennes quelque chose. ! »  
  
James haussa un sourcil et haussa les épaules.  
  
« Mais ça a marché, non ? »  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Donc, ensuite, j'ai résolu ce problème en me disant que, si Voldemort était là, les serpents et le perroquet auraient pû le distraire. ! Vous voyez, je n'étais pas certain qu'une morsure de serpent aurai pû ne serai-se que blesser Voldemort. ! expliqua James en regardant autour de lui. Je suis certain que mes explications doivent vous paraître confuses. mais veuillez m'en excuser. ! » (ndlt : Et ben, je peux dire que j'ai eu du mal à y comprendre quelque chose, la première fois que je l'ai lu en anglais)  
  
Harry sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Bien, donc Drago a dit au perroquet comment se rendre au Manoir Malefoy. Après ça, j'ai chargé Sirius de nous transformer, Drago et moi, en serpents. Drago avait une idée assez précise de l'endroit où tu pouvait être., et il avait raison. ! Dès que nous t'avons vu, je me suis arrangé pour que le perroquet reste près de la fenêtre, avec Drago. ! J'ai mordu Lucius Malefoy et j'ai commencé à parler avec toi. ! Tant de choses auraient pû mal tourner., nous avons eut énormément de chance. !  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas te transformer en cerf ? insista Harry.  
  
- Oh, ça. ! Et bien, je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi. ! S'il se passait quelque chose, et bien, si j'étais sur ton dos, je serais avec toi. ! Si j'avais été un cerf, j'aurai pû prendre une direction différente et te perdre. ! En plus, tu es difficile à voir dans le noir. ! (ndlt : Ouais, mais du coup, c'était Harry qui était le plus exposé du groupe. !)  
  
- Et, attends ! intervint Lily. Pourquoi tu n'as pas transformé Harry en serpent et le prendre sur toi.? »  
  
James secoua la tête.  
  
«- Ca n'aurait pas marché. !  
  
- Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.  
  
James regarda tout le monde comme s'ils avaient complètement négligés quelque chose d'évident.  
  
« Craches le morceau, Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius en souriant. Nous ne sommes pas aussi intelligents que toi. ! »  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
«- Premièrement, le plus gros animal devait savoir comment quitter le manoir et traverser le parc. ! Même dans sa forme d'Animagus, Harry peut communiquer avec un serpent. !  
  
- Ohhhhh ! s'exclama tout le monde, en ch?ur.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas parler aux serpents ! soupira Remus. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé à ça ?  
  
- Et bien, comme Sirius l'a dit, aucun de vous n'est aussi intelligent que moi. ! » plaisanta James.  
  
Lily soupira et regarda le plafond tandis que Sirius roulait des yeux.  
  
«- Je plaisantais, idiots ! reprit James. Mais, aussi, non seulement un jaguar noir passe plus facilement inaperçu dans l'obscurité qu'un cerf, mais il court aussi beaucoup plus vite. !  
  
- Et vous ne pouviez pas vous transformer tous les trois en serpents ? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
- Nooon ! rétorqua James, secouant une fois de plus, la tête.  
  
- Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Et bien. ! commença James. Supposons que j'ait soigné les blessures de Harry et ensuite que je l'ait métamorphosé en serpent, avant de me transformé également. !  
  
- Vous auriez tous pû monter sur le perroquet et vous auriez tous été en sécurité. ! lança Lily.  
  
- Peut-être. ! Cependant, et si quelque chose avait mal tourné alors que je m'étais transformé. ? Non seulement ça, mais qui aurait redonné la baguette au perroquet ? Les serpent peuvent essayer de le hisser, mais ça leur demande beaucoup d'effort et de temps. ! Et. et si nous avions eu besoin de la baguette ? Comment trois serpents auraient pû utiliser une baguette ? L'un de nous devait être capable de reprendre, de lui-même, sa forme humaine, et, ça ne pouvait être que Harry ! »  
  
Sirius siffla à nouveau, mais cette fois, en signe d'admiration devant l'intelligence de son meilleur ami.  
  
« Tu ne cesses jamais de m'étonner, James ! »  
  
James sourit à ses amis et sa famille.  
  
« Merci. ! murmura Harry en regardant son père. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. ! »  
  
James sourit et étreignit son fils. Tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux.  
  
« Et pour la baguette de Harry ? » demanda Remus en rompant le silence.  
  
James soupira et sortit sa propre baguette de l'une de ses poches.  
  
« Tu pourras utiliser celle-ci si tu veux, mais il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas juste pour récupérer ta baguette. ! »  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et Harry sourit, avec enthousiasme, à son père.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. ! Chapitre suivant : Réponses. ! (6-7 pages) 


	31. Réponses

Ouf. ! Fini. ! J'ai traduit ce chapitre en 1h02 exactement (g commencé à 0h34 et il est 2h36. !) et cela pour traduire 8 pages (alors que, dans le chapitre précédent, il y avait 11 pages et qu'il m'a fallu une heure et huit minutes de plus. ! En gros, j'suis en big progrès, alors que là, en plus, g le perroquet qui se ramène. !)  
  
Au fait, pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, il y aura bientôt une mise à jour « massive » !!!! J'y travaille. !  
  
Sinon, je dédie la traduction de ce chapitre à mes plus "fidèles"revieweurs(euses), j'ai nommée Sarah, Clem et Crystal, Mystick, Luna, Jess-Chang,. (en bref, quasiment tout le monde. ! Mais g pas le temps de tout énumérer. !!! Merci beaucoup. ! )mais aussi à Lily la tigresse, encore une fois pour son mail qui m'a fait très plaisir. ! Alors, ce chapitre est pour vous et j'espère que sa traduction vous plaira. !!!!  
  
Bon, sur ce, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Mystick, Clem, Ga-L (tiens, ton pseudo fait mon prénom. ! lol ! Ouais, moi aussi j'fais souvent ça, histoire de me faire une idée. ! Et j'admet que g eu du mal à tout comprendre de ANB au début, et, encore maintenant, je ne comprend certaine chose que lorsque je traduis. !), Sarah, Crystal, Luna, Lily la Tigresse et Jess Chang  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 31 : Réponses  
  
La vie retrouva un courant à peu près normal (ndlt : Moi, je trouve pas qu'on peut qualifier de "normal" la vie à Poudlard) pour la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard. Ils avaient soufferts durant les quelques derniers jours de classe qu'il restait avant les vacances de Noël. Bien sûr leur souffrance était atténuée par le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus de professeur de Métamorphose, si bien que, par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'assister à ces cours. Et la situation était la même pour les cours de Divination. Visiblement, James n'avait pas l'intention de quitter son fils et Sirius ne voulait pas non plus quitter son meilleur ami et son filleul. Si bien que le groupe resta à l'infirmerie durant les quelques jours qui suivirent.  
  
Bien que Harry se sente beaucoup mieux, Madame Pomfresh insista pour qu'il ne quitte pas l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas loin de s'ennuyer complètement et il était parfaitement réveillé, après avoir dormi près de vingt heures d'affilées. Harry regardait droit devant lui quand il remarqua que Sirius l'observait.  
  
«- Sirius, où sont mes parents ?  
  
- Dumbledore voulait leur parler. ! Je suis sûr qu'ils reviendront bientôt. ! Tu sais qu'ils ne se sont pas absentés de gaieté de c?ur. ! » répondit-il en souriant.  
  
Harry regarda son parrain.  
  
«- Je suis content qu'ils soient absents. ! J'ai une occasion de te parler. !  
  
- A propos de quoi, Harry ? » s'étonna Sirius en haussant un sourcil.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
«- Je me sens coupable de tant de choses. ! C'est ma faute si mon père a risqué sa vie. ! Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. !  
  
- Tu devrais lui en parler, tu sais !  
  
- Sirius ! Tu as oublié un détail. ! Je veux t'en parler, à toi., et pas à lui.! »  
  
Sirius ne pû s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
«- D'accord, Harry ! Si j'étais toi, je ne m'inquièterai pas pour ça. ! Tout va bien maintenant.! Vous êtes tous les deux en vie, ton père et toi. ! Mais, promet-moi une chose. !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Ne part plus jamais seul. ! Nous ne risquons rien quand nous sommes ensemble, mais si l'un de nous est seul, tu sais, par expérience, que même ici, nous ne sommes plus à l'abri ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Je te le promet, Sirius ! Je suis désolé pour tous les problèmes que j'ai causé.! Je dois vous rendre fous. !  
  
- J'ai toujours été fou. ! plaisanta Sirius en souriant.  
  
- Non, sérieusement, Sirius ! »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, réalisant à quel point cela semblait ridicule.  
  
« Tu m'as tellement aidé durant ses quelques dernières années. ! Si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, Dieu seul sait ce qui me serait arrivé durant ma quatrième année. ! Savoir que je pouvais t'écrire et avoir des conseils m'aidait à continuer. ! Je suppose que j'essaie de te dire merci. ! »  
  
Sirius sourit.  
  
«- De rien, Harry ! J'étais content de pouvoir t'aider. ! Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pû mieux jouer mon rôle de parrain mais. !  
  
- On ne peux pas changer le passé. ! le coupa Harry.  
  
- Je sais ! soupira Sirius. Je suis si heureux que tes parents soient vivants.!  
  
- Tout comme moi. ! répliqua Harry en souriant. Tu as tellement changé durant ses quelques derniers mois. !  
  
- Grâce à ton père, Harry. ! Il est mon meilleur ami et tu le sais. ! L'avoir ici a changé radicalement ma vie. ! Ca et être à nouveau libre. ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente. !  
  
- Est-ce que tu penses encore. ? Je veux dire. »  
  
Harry se détourna, incapable de soutenir le regard de Sirius.  
  
« Oui, je pense souvent à Azkaban. ! Des fois, quand je me réveille le matin, je pense que j'y suis encore. ! Et d'autres fois, quand je me retrouve assis et réfléchissant à toutes ses années gâchées que j'y ai passé. ! Mais, depuis que ton père est là, je me sens comme une autre personne. ! Pas le Sirius Black qui a été enfermé à Azkaban, mais une version plus ancienne de moi, qui savais comment rire et s'amuser. ! commença Sirius avant de soupirer. Ne te méprend pas, Harry. ! Tu y es aussi pour beaucoup. ! Après tout, tu m'as sauvé la vie. ! »  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
«- Je suis content qu'il soit en vie, non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour toi. ! J'aime te voir rire et faire des blagues. ! La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, tu n'étais pas du tout comme ça et je. !  
  
- Bien évidemment, Harry. ! J'étais un dangereux criminel qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban. ! Tu aurais espéré me voir, dans ces circonstances, danser la gigue ou dire une blague. ? » (ndlt : j'imagine très bien la scène ! lol)  
  
Harry commença à s'excuser mais s'interrompit en réalisant que son parrain souriait.  
  
« Ecoute, Harry ! reprit Sirius en se levant. Je pense encore à mon passé et ça m'effraye. ! Mais vous avoir, James, Lily, Remus et toi, autour de moi m'a rendu bien plus optimiste. ! Bien sûr, j'ai encore peur de certaines choses. telles que perdre l'un d'entre vous. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Je comprend ce que tu ressent ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous. ! Et déjà, par ma faute, mon père a faillit se. !  
  
- Essaye de ne pas y penser, Harry ! intervint, gentiment, Sirius.  
  
- Sirius ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Comment était mon père quand vous aviez mon âge ?  
  
- Il était un ennuyant Mr Je-Sais-Tout. !  
  
- QUOI ?! »  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
  
«- Il est sur le seuil. ! Je devais dire quelque chose pour l'embêter. ! (ndlt : Sympa)  
  
- Hein ? s'étonna Harry, avant de jeter un regard autour de lui, pour apercevoir James debout sur le seuil de la porte et qui s'efforçait de ne pas rire.  
  
- Pose-moi cette question quand il n'écoutera pas, Harry, et je te dirai la vérité. ! suggéra Sirius.  
  
- Et, après, tu pourras me demander comment Sirius se comportait quand nous avions ton âge. ! proposa James en s'asseyant près du lit de Harry. Tu as ma parole. que ça sera une réponse intéressante. ! »  
  
Sirius roula des yeux et sourit à son ami.  
  
«- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? s'enquit James, l'air soucieux.  
  
- Je me sens parfaitement bien. ! marmonna Harry. Je ne voit pas pourquoi elle me garde ici un jour de plus. ! Où est maman ? demanda-t-il, regardant autour de lui.  
  
- Elle est encore avec Dumbledore. ! expliqua James. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose. !  
  
- Euh, James ?  
  
- Oui, Sirius ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qui est arrive à Lily avant qu'elle n'arrive ici ? Elle était toute en sang et. ! »  
  
James soupira.  
  
- Nous ne comprenons pas encore comment toute cette histoire de sortilège de coma fonctionne. ! Les gens qui y ont été soumis réapparaissent tous à différents endroits. ! Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais hors de Londres, dans un champ au milieu de nulle part. ! J'étais extrêmement déboussolé et. ! Enfin, peu importe., tu m'as demandé pour Lily ! Elle. !  
  
- Non, James ! Finis de nous dire ce qui t'est arrivé. ! intervint, calmement, Sirius.  
  
- D'accord. ! Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui s'était passé. ! Tout ce que je savais., ou que je pensais savoir., était que Harry et Lily étaient morts. ! continua James, avant de s'interrompre et regarder son fils. Ce qui, Dieu soit loué, n'était pas vrai. Je ne savais pas quand c'était, ou combien d'année s'étaient écoulées, s'il y en avait. ! Mais je savais que je devais rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse pour obtenir des réponses. ! Et j'allais assez bien pour pouvoir y aller. !  
  
- Tu avais ta baguette ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai ainsi découvert ce que je voulais savoir, sur le Chemin de Traverse et, ensuite, de là, je me suis rendu chez Remus. ! Vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire. ! »  
  
Sirius acquiesça à son tour.  
  
«- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lily. ?  
  
- Elle s'est réveillé sur le Chemin de Traverse et. !  
  
- J'aurai pensé que ça aurai été en sa faveur. ! » commenta Sirius.  
  
James secoua la tête.  
  
«- Pas quand un Mangemort te découvre avant que tu ne reviennes à toi. ! (ndlt : C'est sûr. ! D'ailleurs, ça va pas être gai dans le chapitre à venir. ! Donc j'considère ça, en PG)  
  
- Dans quelle partie du Chemin de Traverse s'est-elle trouvée ?  
  
- Pas en plein milieu de la rue ou un truc du genre. ! Elle était dans une ruelle adjacente, près d'un bâtiment abandonné. Le Mangemort qui l'avait trouvé l'avait, apparemment, frappée avant qu'elle ne se réveille. ! »  
  
Sirius laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée et James chassa les larmes de ses yeux.  
  
«- Quand elle est finalement revenue à elle, elle avait un ?il gonflé et elle pouvait difficilement distinguer la personne qui l'a maltraitée de la sorte. Le Mangemort l'a traîné à l'intérieur du bâtiment abandonné et lui a lancé un sort pour l'empêcher de parler. ! Il lui a ensuite dit que Harry et moi étions morts, et que la seule option qu'elle avait était de mourir aussi. !  
  
- Oh mon Dieu. ! Pauvre Lily !  
  
- Je sais ! reprit, lentement, James. Ensuite, le Mangemort l'a poussé derrière de vieilles boîtes et l'a forcé à rester là, sans eau ni nourriture pendant deux jours. !  
  
- Est-ce que. ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a. ? »  
  
Sirius s'interrompit et secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à la meilleure façon de formuler sa question.  
  
« Il l'a frappé mais il ne l'a pas violé. ! répondit, calmement, James. Il ne l'avait même pas attachée car il pensait qu'elle était trop faible pour bouger. ! Il a aussi fini par annuler le sort qui la bâillonnait, parce ce qu'il voulait l'entendre crier quand il l'a battait. ! »  
  
Sirius se contenta de fixer James, tandis que Harry s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. C'était la seconde fois qu'il entendait cette histoire, mais ça lui faisait encore mal de penser à ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.  
  
« Et personne ne pouvait entendre ses cris ? » s'étonna Sirius.  
  
James secoua négativement la tête.  
  
«- Le Mangemort avait lancé un sort sur le bâtiment pour que, de l'extérieur, on ne puise pas entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. !  
  
- Oh mon Dieu. ! murmura Sirius.  
  
- Nous ne connaissons pas l'identité de ce Mangemort mais nous savons que c'était un idiot. ! poursuivit James. J'en suis vraiment heureux car c'est sa stupidité qui a permis à Lily d'avoir la vie sauve. !  
  
- Comment ça ? s'étonna Sirius, l'air déboussolé.  
  
- Au bout de quelques jours, le Mangemort à décidé de transplaner auprès de Voldemort pour avoir de nouvelles instructions. Dès qu'il est partit, Lily est parvenue à quitter le bâtiment abandonné et à rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. !  
  
- Personne ne l'a reconnue ? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
- Tu plaisantes ? intervint Lily en pénétrant dans la pièce et en venant s'asseoir près de James. J'étais recouverte de sang et mes cheveux étaient en désordre. ! Qui aurai pû me reconnaître. ?  
  
- Lily, depuis quand écoutais-tu notre. ? commença Sirius.  
  
- Ca va, Sirius. ! répliqua-t-elle, calmement. J'aurai dû te dire, depuis un moment, ce qui m'est arrivé. ! Et nous devrions aussi en parler à Remus. ! »  
  
Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?  
  
- J'ai vu un exemplaire du journal, et j'ai réalisé combien d'années s'étaient écoulées. ! Je commençais à penser que, si j'étais en vie, peut- être que le Mangemort m'avait menti sur ce qui était arrivé à James et Harry. ! Honnêtement, j'en doutais, mais je m'accrochais à l'espoir que l'un d'eux puisse être en vie. ! Mais, ensuite, je suis allée dans un restaurant, et j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux personnes qui parlaient de Quidditch. Ils étaient visiblement des élèves de Poudlard, ou, du moins, ils l'avaient été. ! Ils ont finis par mentionner le nom de Harry, au sein de l'équipe de Gryffondor. ! Aussitôt, j'ai sû que je devais reprendre assez de forces pour transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. ! De là, j'ai lentement rejoint Poudlard, le seul endroit où je pouvais découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé. ! (ndlt : et pourtant, chose curieuse, elle ne semblait pas savoir que Harry était vivant, quand elle a débarquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore)  
  
- Lily, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dû passer par de telles épreuves. ! lança, calmement, Sirius. Je suis tellement désolé, Lily ! »  
  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Je suis contente d'être là avec vous tous. ! »  
  
Tout le monde sourit et James commença à dire quelque chose, mais ils furent interrompu par Rogue qui pénétra dans la pièce, tenant l'album photo que Sirius lui avait donné. (ndlt : ^__^ Mais qui voilà . ?!?)  
  
«- Sirius. ?  
  
- Euh, oui, Rogue.!  
  
- Laisse tomber les formalités, Sirius, tu peux m'appeler Severus, tu sais. !  
  
- Oh, euh, Severus. qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi. ? Euh., pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
  
- Et bien, je voulais voir comment allait Harry, et je voulais te remercier pour ce merveilleux album photo. ! Je le garderai toujours, tu sais. !  
  
- Vraimmmmment ? s'étonna Sirius, en regardant James qui haussa les épaules. Hum, tu te sens bien, Rog., euh., Severus ?  
  
- Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentit aussi bien, Sirius ! Comment vas-tu, Harry ?  
  
- Oh, euh, mieux. ! Merci de vous en soucier. !  
  
- Oh, pas de problème. ! J'étais tellement inquiet quand j'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé. ! »  
  
Harry essaya de ne pas rire, tandis que Sirius regardait à nouveau James. Celui-ci secoua la tête et jeta un regard à Lily qui souriait.  
  
«- Bon, je doit vraiment partir. ! J'ai pris quelques une de ces photos que j'aimerai faire encadrer. ! expliqua Rogue en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
- Oh, aurai-tu la gentillesse de nous les montrer quand ça sera fait ? demanda James en se tournant vers Rogue.  
  
- Bien sûr, mon cher James, bien sûr. ! Au revoir. ! conclut Rogue en les saluant de la main avant de disparaître dans le couloir.  
  
- Ce n'était pas moi. ! lança Sirius.  
  
- Ni moi. ! » ajouta James.  
  
Harry secoua la tête. Tous fixèrent Lily.  
  
« Notre commande était arrivée. ! Nous avons reçu, ce matin, un hibou du magasin. ! » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
James sourit à sa femme, alors que Harry et Sirius éclataient de rire.  
  
«- Où est Remus ? s'enquit Lily, une fois le calme revenu.  
  
- En cours. ! répondit James.  
  
- Ca n'a pas dérangé Dumbledore que, vous deux, vous n'alliez pas enseigner. ? demanda Harry, regardant son père et Sirius.  
  
- Non, pas du tout. ! assura James. Il comprend. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Et comment va le professeur Trelawney ? » voulut-il savoir, jetant un regard dans la pièce.  
  
James paru surprit.  
  
« Je n'en ai aucune idée. ! Je pensais que. ! »  
  
Tout d'un coup, le gros perroquet rouge et or pénétra dans la pièce. (ndlt : Oups)  
  
"Parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir, elle a commencé à pleurer. Vraiment, elle croyait honnêtement qu'elle allait très bientôt décéder. Donc, à ses proches qui vivent à Liverpool, un hibou elle a envoyée Et qu'elle quitterait temporairement l'école, au directeur, elle a annoncée.  
  
La pauvre femme devait partir d'ici à la suite de vos blagues et farces ! Elle souffrait à cause de vous ; Peut-être devriez-vous trouver une autre façon pour faire vos coups ? Cependant, je dois admettre que, pour vous, Mr La Mort, j'ai aimé travailler, Et que, de lui avoir fait ça, je ne peux vous blâmer."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, fini.Bon, je sais que le poème du perroquet fait un peu " à la mode Yoda" par moment, mais bon, c pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple de traduire un poème et de conserver, autant que possible, les rimes)  
  
Titres des chapitres à venir : * chapitre 32 (faites gaffe, c à rallonge) : Ambrose Earl Fabian Prescott (une dizaine de pages) * chapitre 33 : la baguette et le sang ( une douzaine de pages) * chapitre 34 : Secrets ( un peu plus de cinq pages) 


	32. Ambrose Earl Fabian Prescott

Ouf. ! Fini. ! Et ce chapitre fait treize pages. !!! Et, une fois de plus, le perroquet m'a posé bien des problèmes. ! Et je suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ses paroles. !  
  
Bon, sur ce, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Crystal, Pheniamon, Jess-Chang, Mystick, Lindsay 8633, Sarah, Ga-L (oui, j'm'appelle bien Gaëlle), Clem, Mimi et Tiffany, Maya (j'le ferai. ! Après tout, j'l'aime bien. ! ^__^) mais aussi Laïka Potter Wolf.  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 32 : Ambrose Earl Fabian Prescott  
  
"Bien le bonjour, James. J'ai pensé à quelques patronymes." (ndlt : C'est un synonymes de "nom" (pour la rime))  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda James, tandis que Remus étouffait un rire.  
  
Le perroquet s'éclaircit la gorge et ébouriffa ses plumes.  
  
"Ambrose Earl Fabian Prescott, Weston, Xerxes Mortimer Halliwott, Hamilton Keegan Morgan Armstrong, OR Gilroy Naldo Radford Neverwrong."  
  
James et Remus éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Bon sang, mais où es-tu allé trouver ces noms ridicules ? » voulu savoir James.  
  
Le perroquet paru singulièrement offensé par la remarque de James.  
  
"Si tu veux savoir, dans un livre de bébé à la Bibliothèque, je les ai trouvés. Peut-être que tu devrait y aller. et voir si mieux, tu ne peux pas trouver. !"  
  
«- Ou, peut-être devrais-TU retourner voir par toi-même ! suggéra Remus.  
  
- Sérieusement. ! marmonna James. Je refuse catégoriquement de parcourir l'école en t'appelant Ambrose Earl Fabian Prescott.!  
  
- Comment fais-tu pour te souvenir du nom entier. ? » s'étonna Remus.  
  
James haussa les épaules.  
  
« Et pourquoi ne te contenterai-tu pas d'un nom ? Ou deux, au MAXIMUM ? »  
  
Le perroquet plissa les yeux et tourna le dos à James.  
  
"Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'aider ! Regarde ce à côté de quoi tu serai passé, J'étais là pour te prévenir, mais maintenant je vois. Tu ne vas pas t'acquitter du service que j'ai fait pour toi. !"  
  
« Ah ! Il essaye de te faire culpabiliser, Cornedrue. ! » commenta Remus en souriant à son ami qui semblait particulièrement ennuyé.  
  
James roula des yeux et s'efforça d'ignorer l'ébouriffage contrarié de plumes du perroquet. Finalement, l'oiseau se retourna et observa attentivement James.  
  
"Je pense que je devrais rendre visite à ma famille cette semaine, Je suis déprimé. Tu pense que je suis une exception. Mais ils me feront me sentir mieux Et ensuite, je pourrai me lever, grand et plein de prétentions !"  
  
« Tu n'as pas de famille. ! répliqua, exaspéré, James. Tu n'es qu'un fichu stylo. ! »  
  
Le perroquet attrapa quelques stylos qui se trouvaient dans un pot et les jeta à James.  
  
« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » marmonna James.  
  
L'animal sourit.  
  
« Bonne chance sur ce coup, Cornedrue. ! Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrai te sortir de cette histoire. ! Il a raison. ! Il l'a aidé. ! »  
  
James fixa Remus puis le perroquet.  
  
« D'accord, Ambrose ! Mais je dois te demander quelque chose de très important avant que je ne te donne une famille ! »  
  
Le perroquet acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Est-ce que ta famille va chanter et faire des rimes comme tu le fais ? » lâcha James, allant droit au but.  
  
L'oiseau secoua la tête.  
  
« Tu en es absolument certain ? » insista James, tandis que Remus riait discrètement.  
  
Le perroquet acquiesça à nouveau.  
  
« J'y penserai. ! concéda, finalement, James. Maintenant, pars et. et fait ce que tu as à faire. ! »  
  
Une fois l'animal partit, Remus éclata de rire, et James le fixa.  
  
«- Ca n'a vraiment rien d'amusant. ! grommela James.  
  
- Oh mais si. ! Ca l'ai. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Je parie que tu dois être content d'avoir quitté l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh. ! lança Lily en s'asseyant près de son fils, dans la Salle Commune.  
  
- Très content ! répondit Harry en souriant.  
  
- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Lily.  
  
- Ouais. ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux. ! Pourquoi ? J'ai encore l'air mal en point ?  
  
- Oh non, tu as l'air d'aller bien. ! C'est juste que.que j'essayais de savoir si tu faisais des cauchemars à propos de ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire, ça a dû être assez traumatisant. !  
  
- Oh ! »  
  
Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains puis reporta son attention sur sa mère.  
  
« J'y pense parfois, mais ça va à présent. ! Bien sûr, à ce moment- là, j'avais peur. ! Je n'avais pas vraiment peur de mourir, mais plutôt peur de ne jamais plus vous revoir, papa et toi. ! »  
  
Lily sourit et étreignit son fils.  
  
«- Je t'aime tant, Harry ! J'étais tellement inquiète à l'idée que je puisse te perdre à nouveau. !  
  
- Je t'aime aussi, maman ! » répondit Harry en souriant.  
  
Lily s'écarta de Harry et essuya ses larmes.  
  
«- Je suis désolée d'être toujours si émotive. ! murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Ca va. ! répliqua Harry en souriant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit déjà les vacances.!  
  
- Je sais. Quand Ron et Hermione doivent-ils revenir ?  
  
- Je crois que c'est deux jours après Noël. ! Ron n'était pas vraiment ravi d'aller rendre visite aux amis de ses parents, mais sa mère et son père ont insistés pour qu'il vienne avec eux. !  
  
- Et Hermione est au Pays de Galles ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« C'est pourquoi elle avait prit un livre touristique sur le Pays de Galles, il y a quelques jours. ! »  
  
Lily éclata de rire.  
  
«- Et bien, j'espère qu'elle s'y amuse bien. ! Mais j'ai bien peur que tu soit condamné à rester avec toutes ces vieilles personnes. !  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas vieux. ! protesta Harry en souriant. Et puis, il reste bien quelques autres élèves, non ? »  
  
Lily acquiesça.  
  
«- Je crois qu'il y a deux Serdaigle et un Serpentard. !  
  
- Un Serpentard ? Qui ? s'enquit, surpris, Harry, avant que quelque chose ne lui vienne à l'esprit. C'est Mal.Drago, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- En effet. ! approuva, calmement, Lily.  
  
- Je ne suis même pas allé lui parler depuis. ! commença Harry, avant de regarder vers la fenêtre pendant une seconde. Je dois lui parler... ! Je dois, au moins, le remercier. ! Je ne le comprend pas du tout. !  
  
- Moi non plus, mais il a aidé à te sauver la vie. ! observa Lily. Donc, il doit vraiment être quelqu'un de bien. !  
  
- Je sais., il doit l'être, mais. ! Je ne sais pas. Ca me paraît si étrange. ! Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un ennuyant gosse de riche, mais. !  
  
- Peut-être qu'il y a plus en lui que ce que tu pense ! commenta Lily en souriant. Pourquoi tu n'irai pas t'asseoir avec lui pour le dîner, ce soir ? Dumbledore insiste pour qu'il y ait toujours un adulte avec toi, à cause de ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions écouter ta conversation avec Drago. ! Si tu lui parle dans la Grande Salle, nous pourrons garder un ?il sur toi, mais à bonne distance. !  
  
- C'est une bonne idée. ! accepta Harry. Merci maman !  
  
- De rien ! » répondit Lily en souriant.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- De quoi Dumbledore voulait-il te parler, Sirius ? s'enquit Remus, lorsque tout le monde fut rassembler à l'heure du dîner.  
  
- Et bien, il voulait savoir si ça me disait de devenir le professeur officiel de Divination. ! »  
  
James pouffa, et Remus riait déjà dans son verre.  
  
«- J'ai eu la même réaction. ! commenta Sirius en riant. Je lui ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas de m'occuper de ces cours pendant un moment, mais je ne me voit pas devenir professeur de Divination !  
  
- Ces élèves auraient été si corrompus. ! observa Remus, en souriant.  
  
- Ils sont déjà assez corrompus, durant les cours de Métamorphose. ! ajouta Sirius alors que Remus approuvait et que James se contentait de hausser un sourcil.  
  
- Donc Trelawney est définitivement partie ? reprit Remus.  
  
- Ca m'en a tout l'air. ! confirma Sirius.  
  
- L'air de quoi ? intervint Lily en s'asseyant près de son mari.  
  
- La Mort a fait fuir, pour de bon, Trelawney. ! expliqua Sirius.  
  
- Qui t'a dit ça ? s'enquit Lily.  
  
- Dumbledore ! répliqua Sirius en baillant. Il dit qu'elle lui a envoyé un hibou de Liverpool expliquant qu'elle avait décidée de rester chez ses proches et qu'elle arrêtait l'enseignement. !  
  
- Tu ne te sens pas coupable, James ? plaisanta Remus.  
  
- Non, juste un peu déprimé ! répondit James.  
  
- Déprimé ? Pourquoi, Cornedrue ? s'étonna Sirius en observant son ami avec surprise.  
  
- A qui je vais faire des blagues, maintenant ? Elle était une cible si facile. ! ajouta James en souriant.  
  
- Oh, vous préparer une nouvelle blague, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Rogue en s'asseyant face à Sirius. Bonsoir tout le monde ! »  
  
James roula des yeux.  
  
«- Je retire ce que je viens de dire. ! marmonna-t-il. Alors, Severus, comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton mielleux parfaitement feint. (ndlt : Une autre cible facile en effet)  
  
- Splendide, mon cher James, splendide ! Et toi ? »  
  
James secoua la tête, étonné.  
  
«- Bien !  
  
- Tu as des projets pour ce soir ? voulu Savoir Sirius, en se tournant vers Rogue.  
  
- Oh, je ne crois pas. ! répliqua Rogue. Vous avez des suggestions ?  
  
- Et bien, en fait, Remus et moi, nous avons une idée. ! » répondit Sirius.  
  
James et Lily soupirèrent et échangèrent un regard amusé, tout en gardant constamment un ?il sur Harry qui était assis en face de Drago Malefoy.  
  
« Une idée ? s'enquit Rogue, les yeux brillants. Quel genre d'idée ? Tu y prends part, mon cher James ? »  
  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
  
« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont ils parlent, mais je découvrirai ce que c'est avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! »  
  
Rogue acquiesça, compréhensif.  
  
«- Alors, Sirius, quelle est ta grande idée ?  
  
- Et bien, tu vois, Remus et moi, nous pensions ouvrir un petit salon de coiffure Durant quelques jours.! (ndlt : gros sous-entendu, là)  
  
- Rien de gros, tu comprends, juste quelque chose de petit. ! renchérit Remus.  
  
- Tout à fait. ! approuva Sirius. Nous avons toujours été fascinés par les styles de coiffures., et nous pensions que c'était une bonne occasion pour essayer. !  
  
- Tu vois. sans tous les élèves alentours. ! ajouta Remus avec un sourire engageant.  
  
- Donc, on se demandait si tu ne voulais pas nous aider. ? proposa Sirius en souriant.  
  
- Tu pourrai être notre premier client. ! insista Remus en regardant Sirius et lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Alors ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » continua Remus.  
  
Rogue parut pensif.  
  
«- Euh, ça me semble, en faite, assez intéressant. ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous portiez un tel intérêt aux coupes de cheveux. !  
  
- Et bien, nous nous sommes toujours intéressés aux choses étranges. ! » commenta Remus, alors que Sirius acquiesçait.  
  
Durant toute la conversation, James et Lily eurent du mal à rester impassible.  
  
«- Alors ? redemanda Sirius.  
  
- Je pourrai. ! accepta Rogue en souriant. Laissez-moi y réfléchir., bien sûr, peut-être que si James est d'accord pour le faire, alors. ! »  
  
James fusilla Remus et Sirius du regard avant d'approuver les propos de Rogue.  
  
« Je dois y réfléchir aussi. ! » lança-t-il, fixant à nouveau Sirius.  
  
Remus et Sirius ricanèrent puis recommencèrent à manger.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Je suppose que je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles et te remercier. ! » lança, calmement, Harry, tout en jouant avec sa nourriture.  
  
Ca lui paraissait tellement étrange de discuter avec Drago. (Ndlt : jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. ! Pas de dispute ou d'injures. !)  
  
«- De rien. ! marmonna Drago, jouant aussi avec son repas.  
  
- Alors., je suppose que ton père doit être furieux contre toi. ? » demanda Harry levant finalement les yeux pour regarder son ancien rival.  
  
Drago renifla dédaigneusement.  
  
«- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. ! C'est pourquoi je suis ici. ! Il m'aurait frappé et découpé en morceaux j'y j'étais à portée de sa main. !  
  
- Ca a toujours été comme ça ? » s'enquit Harry.  
  
Drago se mordit les lèvres, puis acquiesça.  
  
«- Oui. !  
  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
  
- Avec toi ? rétorqua Drago en roulant des yeux. Non !  
  
- Oh ! commenta Harry en reportant son attention sur son assiette. Tu as aidé à me sauvé la vie. ! »  
  
Drago haussa les épaules.  
  
«- C'était ton père le cerveau de l'opération, pas moi. !  
  
- Tu y as joué un grand rôle. !  
  
- Je me sentais coupable. !  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je savais ce qui allait se passer et j'aurai dû en parler plus tôt. !  
  
- Mais tu as finalement fait ce qu'il fallait faire. !  
  
- Je suppose ! marmonna Drago.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu aurai voulu ne pas faire. ?  
  
- Je suis content d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait ! rétorqua Drago, semblant clairement ennuyé. Je suis juste un peu perplexe à propose de tout ça. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incertain sur ce qu'il devait dire. Tous deux mangèrent en silence pendant près d'un quart d'heure.  
  
«- Drago ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Merci. !  
  
- Tu m'as déjà remercié ?  
  
- Je sais mais tu en as tellement fait pour moi, et je. !  
  
- Tu ne dois pas continuer à me remercier, cependant !  
  
- Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre ? » s'étonna Harry.  
  
Drago haussa les épaules et regarda la table des professeurs.  
  
« Tu as de la chance, Harry. ! Tu es vraiment très, très chanceux. ! »  
  
Harry suivit le regard de Drago et acquiesça.  
  
«- Tu veux dire pour mes parents ?  
  
- Et leurs amis et tes amis. ! Tu as beaucoup de personnes qui se soucient de toi. ! observa Drago, d'un ton amer.  
  
- Ca n'a pas été le cas durant un moment. ! murmura Harry en se retournant vers Drago.  
  
- Et bien, je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de moi. ! grommela Drago. Je regrette seulement de ne pas savoir ce qu'on ressent. ! »  
  
Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se contenta de regarder, compatissant, Drago.  
  
«- Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec moi alors que tu pourrais le passer avec tes parents ? demanda finalement Drago, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Parce que je voulais te remercier et parce que tu me laisse perplexe. ! admit Harry. J'aurai aimé te comprendre mieux ! »  
  
Drago renifla.  
  
«- Je ne suis même pas sûr de me comprendre moi-même ! commenta-t-il, en regardant à nouveau la table des professeurs. Pourquoi Rogue agit-il comme s'il était le meilleur ami de ton père ?  
  
- C'est une potion qui fait penser à ton ennemi qu'il est ton meilleur ami. ! répondit Harry en riant, ce qui soutira à Drago une esquisse de sourire. - Rogue semble un peu trop proche de ton père. ! Peut-être que quelqu'un lui a donné une double dose. ! »  
  
Harry éclata de rire et Drago soupira.  
  
« Tu ne dois pas rester ici à me faire un compte rendu. ! Va t'asseoir avec eux. ! commenta-t-il, en enlevant son assiette de la table. Je vais dans mon dortoir de toute façon. ! »  
  
Harry regarda Drago, alors que le Serpentard se levait.  
  
«- Drago ?  
  
- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier en le regardant de ses yeux gris fatigués.  
  
- Si jamais tu as besoin d'un ami ou, seulement, quelqu'un à qui parler, tu peux toujours compter sur moi. ! »  
  
Drago fixa Harry puis s'autorisa un petit sourire.  
  
« Merci. ! Je m'en souviendrai. ! »  
  
Sur ce, il se détourna et quitta la Grande Salle, sous le regard de Harry qui se leva finalement pour rejoindre ses parents.  
  
«- Comment ça s'est passé ? murmura Lily, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.  
  
- Bien. ! Mais je te le dirai plus tard. ! Qu'est-ce qui se passé ?  
  
- Sirius et Remus essayent de laver les cheveux de Rogue. !  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Ils lui ont dit qu'ils se lançaient dans un salon de coiffure et qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit leur premier client, mais il a dit qu'il le ferait seulement si ton père le faisait aussi.!"  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
«- Donc il ne participe pas à la blague ?  
  
- Visiblement, non ! répondit Lily en souriant à son fils.  
  
- Excusez-moi, tout le monde, mais je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un ! intervint Dumbledore en s'avançant vers la table, accompagné une femme aux longs cheveux noirs sui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années. Voici Eleanor. ! Elle sera notre nouveau professeur de Divination. !  
  
- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. ! lança Remus en tendant la main et Eleanor la serra. Je suis Remus Lupin, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. !  
  
- Enchantée de vous connaître. ! répondit-t-elle en souriant.  
  
- Voici mes amis, Lily, James, leur fils, Harry, et lui c'est Sirius. ! Oh, euh, et lui c'est Severus Rogue, le Maître des potions.  
  
- Je suis vraiment ravie de faire votre connaissance ! lança Eleanor en souriant. Tu es Harry Potter ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
«- J'ai pensé que, peut-être, Eleanor pouvait se joindre à vous pour un dîner tardif. ! expliqua Dumbledore. Peut-être que vous pourrez ainsi faire plus ample connaissance avec elle et lui parler de Poudlard. !  
  
- Bien sûr, aucun problème. ! assura Remus, alors que Sirius et Eleanor échangeaient un sourire.  
  
- D'où venez-vous, Eleanor ? demanda Sirius. Au fait, vous avez de beaux cheveux. !  
  
- On l'a perdu. ! souffla James à l'adresse de Remus.  
  
- Je le pense aussi. ! confirma Remus en souriant et en hochant la tête.  
  
- Merci, Sirius. ! Je suis originaire du Nouvel Orléans, cependant, j'ai vécu, durant ces quelques dernières années, dans le Vermont.  
  
- Ahhh, donc vous êtes une américaine ! répliqua Sirius.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'aviez pas devinez, par l'accent ? plaisanta Eleanor. Vous êtes Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Hum. ! répondit-il en l'observant avec méfiance.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivé. !  
  
- Ce n'est pas la peine. ! Après tout, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! »  
  
Eleanor sourit.  
  
«- C'est une attitude étonnante à avoir après tout ce par quoi vous êtes passé ! commenta-t-elle, faisant sourire Sirius.  
  
- Vous avez faim ? Ou aimeriez-vous que je vous fasse visiter le château ?  
  
- En fait, je n'ai pas particulièrement faim, mais j'adorerai voir l'école. ! répliqua Eleanor alors que tous deux quittaient la table.  
  
- PRENEZ VOTRE TEMPS ! » s'exclama James en souriant.  
  
Remus eu un léger rire.  
  
«- Ils feraient un beau couple, non ?  
  
- Mais ils ne se connaissent que depuis cinq minutes ? protesta Lily.  
  
- Et alors ? rétorqua James.  
  
- Les hommes. ! soupira Lily.  
  
- Comment Dumbledore a-t-il fait pour trouver un nouveau professeur de Divination si rapidement ? s'étonna Remus, perplexe. Ca ne fait que quelques heures qu'il en a parlé avec Sirius. ! »  
  
James haussa les épaules.  
  
«- Il agit d'une façon mystérieuse. qui peut savoir.  
  
- Ca veut dire que votre idée de créer un salon de coiffure est annulée. ? s'enquit Rogue, avec espoir.  
  
- Hum. ! commenta Remus, l'air pensif.  
  
- Certainement pas. ! répliqua James. Je suis ce que vous pourrez appeler un coiffeur assistant. !  
  
- Oh. ! » répondit Rogue l'air particulièrement déçu.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- James ? Pourrai-je te voir un instant ? demanda Dumbledore en passant la tête dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.  
  
- Bien sûr. ! acquiesça James en se levant de son siège près de Lily avant de quitter la pièce. Je reviens vite ! ajouta-t-il, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, à l'adresse de Lily, Harry, Remus et Rogue (ndlt : Rogue. ? Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la SC des Gryffondor ?). Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit-il ensuite, alors qu'il rejoignait le Directeur.  
  
- Oui, quelque chose est arrivé. ! Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer maintenant, mais je voulais te donner ça. ! lança Dumbledore en tendant quelque chose à James qui l'observa avec étonnement.  
  
- Comment avez-vous. ?  
  
- Je t'expliquerai tout en détail plus tard, James ! J'ai pensé que ça devait revenir immédiatement à son propriétaire, et qui est le mieux placer pour le faire que toi ? »  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Merci. !  
  
- De rien, James... ! répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Passes une bonne soirée !  
  
- Vous aussi. ! » répliqua James, alors que Dumbledore s'éloignait.  
  
Il fixa l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains et le glissa dans sa poche avant de revenir dans la Salle Commune.  
  
«- Harry ? J'ai un cadeau de Noël en avance pour toi. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit l'adolescent, avec curiosité. Tu ne dois pas. !  
  
- Tends les mains. ! lança James. Et fermes les yeux ! »  
  
Harry soupira et fit ce qu'il lui demandait, sous le regard des autres. James déposa quelque chose dans les mains de l'adolescent.  
  
« C'est.c'est une baguette ! s'exclama Harry. Mais je ne dois pas en essayer pour savoir laquelle m'irai le mieux ? »  
  
James haussa les sourcils et Harry fixa la baguette, médusé.  
  
« C'est MA baguette ! »  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sourit.  
  
«- Comment as-tu. ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi. ! Dumbledore vient de me la donner. ! Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de m'expliquer comment il l'avait eu. ! »  
  
Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et sourit.  
  
«- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. ! Je pensais que je ne la reverrai plus. !  
  
- Je sais. ! C'est ce que je pensais aussi. ! ajouta James.  
  
- Euh. ! » intervint quelqu'un sur le seuil.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Drago Malefoy (ndlt : Il a eu le mot de passe ?) qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce, l'air quelque peu nerveux.  
  
« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Lily.  
  
Drago parut agréablement surpris par cette question.  
  
«- Très bien ! assura-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Ton offre tient toujours ? demanda-t-il, lentement.  
  
- Bien sûr ! certifia Harry. Entres et assis-toi ! »  
  
Drago regarda tout le monde avec appréhension, mais se détendit en les voyant lui adresser un sourire engageant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. ! Alors, titre du chapitre 33 : La Baguette et le Sang 


	33. La baguette et le sang

Et voilà un chapitre de plus de fini. ! Oulà, ça fait un choc, j'viens de me rendre compte que, après celui là, il ne reste que NEUF chapitres. ! J'commence à m'attacher à la traduction de cette fic et. voilà ce qui arrive. ! La fin se rapproche inexorablement. ! En tout cas, g été trop optimiste, j'aurai pas le temps de finir cette traduction avant le 27 vu la tonne de devoirs qu'il me reste à faire. ! Sinon, contrairement à mes prévisions, g fini la traduction du chapitre 33 aujourd'hui. ! Eh, il fait quand même douze pages. ! Même si on va revenir à des chapitres plus courts par la suite puis à nouveau un peu plus longs. ! Et DESOLEE pour mon long silence mais g eu des problèmes d'ordinateurs (un orage a courtciircuité l'ADSL et on l'a récupéré qu'aujourd'hui, en plus de cela, une tendinite à la main va légèrement retardé la suite des publications. ! WHAOOOOO !!!! J'suis de retour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Attention, la folle de service est lâchée. ! lol ! Bon, sur ce, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Clem, Jess-Chang (je voulaiste répondre mais g eu des problèmes d'ordi. ! Tu pourrai me renvoyer ton adresse émail et je te répondrai avec plaisir) , Pauline, Ga-L, Chen (alias Sarah), Sailor Digitale, Maya (dt tout naturel ) , Tiffany, Lily la tigresse, Cerennedy Potter et Mystick !!!!! (au fait, avis à vous tous, j'fonce reviewer vos fics de ce pas. !!!!  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 33 : La baguette et le sang  
  
« Je pense que c'est le Noël le plus étrange que j'ai jamais passé ! commenta Drago en baillant et en regardant par la fenêtre. Je veux dire, dans le bon sens. ! »  
  
Harry suivit le regard de Drago et jeta un regard à l'extérieur, vers le parc recouvert d'un tapis neigeux.  
  
«- C'est le premier Noël que j'ai passé avec mes parents. ! commença Harry, avant de s'interrompre. Mais je ne compte pas mon tout premier Noël. ! Je n'étais qu'un bébé. ce n'est pas comme si je me rappelais de ce qui s'y était passé. !  
  
- Tes parents vont rester ici pendant combien de temps ? s'enquit Drago.  
  
- Indéfiniment. ! répondit Harry. Dumbledore pense que ce ne serait pas prudent, pour chacun de nous, de quitter Poudlard.!  
  
- Donc plus de sorties à Pré-au-Lard. ! » marmonna Drago.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
«- Je vais finir par devenir fou à force de rester enfermer dans le château. !  
  
- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point. ! approuva Drago en chassant une mèche blonde de ses yeux. Ron et Hermione sont-ils soumis aux mêmes restrictions que nous ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
«- Ils sont supposés rester vigilants, mais ils peuvent encore aller à Pré-au-Lard !  
  
- Ils ont de la chance. ! grommela Drago, sarcastique. Quand est-ce qu'ils reviennent ?  
  
- Demain. !  
  
- Super. ! Tout simplement super. ! ironisa Drago en se relevant du sol, avant de s'avancer vers un canapé et s'y asseoir. Ils me détestent.  
  
- Ils savent que tu m'as sauvé la vie. ! Je ne pense donc pas qu'ils. !  
  
- Harry, ils ne m'aiment pas. ! Ils ne vont pas être très content quand ils nous verrons discuter ensemble. ! »  
  
Harry adressa un faible sourire à Drago.  
  
«- Ouais, ils risquent d'être sacrément surpris, non ?  
  
- Surpris ? répliqua Drago. Je dirai plutôt choqués ! »  
  
Harry glissa une main dans l'une de ses poches et s'approcha de la fenêtre.  
  
« Combien de fois par jour vas-tu t'assurer que ta baguette est encore là ? » s'enquit Drago.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
« Ce devient une mauvaise habitude, non ? »  
  
Drago acquiesça et étendit ses pieds sur le canapé.  
  
«- Je suppose que je ne peux pas te blâmer de devenir paranoïaque. ! Tu ne sais toujours comment ils ont récupérés ta baguette ?  
  
- Non. ! Dumbledore l'a donné à mon père.et cela, juste avant que tu n'arrives dans la Salle Commune, il y a deux jours. ! commença Harry, avant de se tourner vers Drago. D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour entrer ?  
  
- Dumbledore m'a donné le mot de passe ! expliqua Drago, en calant sa tête contre un des oreillers du canapé. Est-ce que ça ne te fait pas bizarre d'avoir tout le temps tes parents autour de toi. ?  
  
- Ca te paraître horrible si je te disais que oui ?  
  
- Non. !  
  
- Alors, oui.! Je suis vraiment heureux qu'ils soient vivants, mais c'est étrange de les avoir, ici, à la moindre seconde de la journée.! Commenta Harry en s'asseyant sur une des chaises qui faisaient face à Drago. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils partent maintenant. ! Quelque chose d'horrible pourrai arriver et je.je ne veux pas que le moindre risque soit prit. ! Ca paraît juste tellement bizarre d'avoir ses parents ses parents en permanence autour de soi quand on a seize ans et, en plus de cela, à l'école. !  
  
- Je ne peux qu'imaginer. ! répliqua Drago en baillant et en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Surtout après toutes ces années où ils n'ont pas du tout été là. ! »  
  
Harry s'assombrit.  
  
«- Je suis content qu'ils soient en vie. ! Je n'essaye pas de me plaindre. !  
  
- Je sais, et je n'insinuait pas que tu t'en plaignait. ! D'ailleurs, où ils sont en ce moment. ? »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
« Aucune idée ! Mais je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir. ! »  
  
Drago acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Mais il les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard quand on frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir.  
  
«- Salut ! lança Harry en souriant, alors que ses parents entraient dans la pièce, suivis par Remus et Sirius.  
  
- Harry, Dumbledore veut nous parler, à tous, dans son bureau. ! annonça James, fixant son fils, l'air sérieux.  
  
- Moi aussi ? s'enquit Drago, toujours aussi confortablement installé sur le canapé.  
  
- Oui. ! » certifia James.  
  
Drago soupira et se leva.  
  
«- Est-ce que vous savez de quoi il veut nous parler ? interrogea-t- il, ce à quoi James répondit d'un signe de tête négatif.  
  
- Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. ! »  
  
Le petit groupe gagna le bureau de Dumbledore et fut immédiatement invité à entrer, dès qu'il atteignit la porte.  
  
Sitôt dans le bureau, ils y virent le Professeur McGonagall, Ambrose et.  
  
« CEDRIC. ?! s'écria Harry, interloqué. TU ES VIVANT ?! »  
  
Cédric acquiesça et étreignit Harry.  
  
«- Je suis tellement gêné par tout ce qui t'est arrivé depuis. !  
  
- Tu es gêné ? s'étonna Harry. Je me trouve horrible. ! C'est entièrement ma faute si tu. !  
  
- Non, j'aurai dû. !  
  
- Tu n'as pas à te blâmer, c'est moi qui. !  
  
- Vous parlerez de ça plus tard. ! intervint Dumbledore. Quelques explications s'imposent. ! Avant tout, le sujet de la baguette de Harry. ! »  
  
Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Comment l'avez-vous eu. ? s'enquit-il.  
  
- Après que, tous les trois, vous vous soyez enfuis du Manoir Malefoy. ! commença Dumbledore en désignant Drago, Harry et James. Un Mangemort solitaire vous a suivit. !  
  
- Quoi !? s'exclama Harry, effaré. Où. ? »  
  
Dumbledore leva la main pour l'interrompre.  
  
«- Ce n'était pas vraiment un Mangemort qui vous suivait, Harry ! C'était quelqu'un qui était déguisé en Mangemort. !  
  
- Cédric ? demanda James, son regard passant du Directeur au garçon qui lui faisait face.  
  
- Oui, c'était moi. ! répondit, calmement, Cédric. J'ai été, aussi, touché par le Sortilège de Coma et, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais sur le sol, derrière Voldemort. ! Je pouvais l'entendre parler à un groupe de personnes qui, je l'ai réalisé plus tard, étaient des Mangemorts. !   
  
- Personne ne t'a remarqué ? » s'étonna Sirius.  
  
Cédric secoua négativement la tête.  
  
« J'étais par terre, derrière un canapé. ! Voldemort regardait dans une autre direction, et les Mangemorts lui faisaient face ; cependant, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'aient vu. ! »  
  
Sirius acquiesça, l'air satisfait par cette réponse.  
  
«- Et que c'est-il ensuite passé ?  
  
- Je les ai entendu parler de Harry et ensuite, l'un d'eux a dit quelque chose qui a contrarier Voldemort. Il a tué ce Mangemort et, quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde quittait la pièce, y compris Voldemort ! J'ai récupéré les vêtements du Mangemort, ou je n'aurai pas pû ressortir de là. ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce, j'ai aperçu une baguette qui traînait sur la table, donc, je l'ai prise. ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à me demander à qui elle appartenait, j'ai juste pensé que j'aurait besoin d'une baguette. !  
  
- Tu n'en avais pas une avec toi ? intervint Remus.  
  
- Non ! répondit Cédric en secouant la tête.  
  
- C'est étrange, non ? poursuivit Remus. James et Lily sont tous les deux revenus avec leur baguette, non ? ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers ses amis qui confirmèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans le Manoir Malefoy. ? grommela Sirius.  
  
- Nous ne comprenons pas encore parfaitement le fonctionnement du Sortilège de Coma. ! observa, tranquillement, Dumbledore, avant de se tourner vers Cédric. Continue, s'il te plaît ! »  
  
Cédric acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- J'ai erré dans le Manoir, quand j'ai aperçu Voldemort, seul, dans l'une des pièce. ! Il me tournait le dos, donc j'en ai profité pour quitter rapidement les lieux et me précipiter dans le couloir. ! C'est alors que j'ai vu un groupe de Mangemorts qui semblaient courir après quelque chose, donc, je les ai suivit. ! En fait, ils vous poursuivaient. ! ajouta-t-il, regardant Harry, James et Drago.  
  
- Comment savais-tu que c'était nous ? rétorqua Drago, perplexe.  
  
- Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à il y a quelques jours ! expliqua Cédric. J'ai juste pensé que, qui que vous soyez, vous essayez aussi de vous enfuir, donc, je vous ai suivit. !  
  
- Et tout cela explique d'où vient la baguette. ! murmura James.  
  
- Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? interrogea Sirius, à l'adresse de McGonagall.  
  
- A l'étranger. ! répliqua-t-elle, l'air sévère. Et c'est tout que je vous dirait sur ce point.! »  
  
Sirius soupira et regarda Dumbledore.  
  
« Notre prochain sujet de préoccupation concerne Harry. ! reprit le directeur en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Après que ton père et Drago t'aient ramenés du Manoir Malefoy, Madame Pomfresh a aussitôt commencée à nettoyer tes blessures. ! »  
  
Harry regarda Dumbledore comme s'il décrivait l'évidence.  
  
«- D'après Pompom, tu as perdu une importante quantité de sang, ce qui est la véritable raison pour laquelle tu es rester à l'infirmerie plus longtemps que tu ne le voulais. ! expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
- Mais il va bien, maintenant ? s'enquit Lily, l'air inquiète.  
  
- Oui. ! assura Dumbledore, en appuyant sa réponse d'un mouvement de tête. Harry, je sais que tu as été gravement frappé par Lucius Malefoy. Est- ce que tu te rappelles s'il t'a prit de ton sang ?  
  
- Mon sang ? répéta Harry, surpris. Aucune idée.! »  
  
Dumbledore paru pensif.  
  
« James, quand tu as retrouvé Harry, te rappelles-tu avoir vu beaucoup de sang sur le sol de la cellule. ? » (ndlt : Bonjour le sujet de conversation. ! lol )  
  
James secoua négativement la tête.  
  
« Je ne me souviens pas avoir seulement regardé autre chose que Harry ! »  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça, compréhensif.  
  
« Et toi, Drago ? »  
  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
  
« Je regardais mon père, James et Harry ! »  
  
Dumbledore soupira.  
  
«- D'après Ambrose. !  
  
- Vous connaissez le perroquet ? s'étonna Sirius, désignant le gros oiseau.  
  
- J'ai rencontré Ambrose à diverses occasions. ! répondit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Il me rappelle assez un stylo que j'avait permis, une fois, à Lily de m'emprunter durant sa septième année. !  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclama James, en écarquillant les yeux. Vous voulez dire que.! commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et regarder sa femme. Où avais- tu eu ce stylo ? »  
  
Lily regard son mari.  
  
« Aucune idée. ! Je me souviens seulement avoir mis un jour la main dans l'une de mes poches et l'y trouver. ! commenta-t-elle avant de regarder le directeur. Vous m'aviez permit d'emprunter un stylo, une fois ? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit.  
  
«- James et toi étiez ici, pour une réunion, au cours de votre dernière année à Poudlard., c'était quand vous étiez Préfet et Préfète-en- Chef ! Vous étiez chargés de préparer le banquet de Halloween et vous faisiez une liste du matériel nécessaire pour l'occasion. ! expliqua Dumbledore avant de s'interrompre, tout en observant Lily qui commençait à s'en rappeler. Ton stylo ne marchait plus, Lily. ! Je t'ai donc autorisé à utiliser un des miens, qui ne m'est jamais revenu. !  
  
- Oh, je suis désolée ! Je ne. ! »  
  
Dumbledore sourit.  
  
« Ca n'a pas d'importance. ! Mais je crois me souvenir que c'était un stylo rouge et or. Commenta Dumbledore en se tournant vers James. C'était ce à quoi ressemblait le stylo avant que tu ne le métamorphose en Ambrose, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Maintenant que ce détail est réglé. ! Ambrose n'a pas vu beaucoup de sang dans la pièce. A en croire la profondeur de certaines des blessures de Harry, j'aurai pensé voir plus de sang sur le sol. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Vous pensez que Voldemort avait chargé quelqu'un de prendre le sang de Harry ? » s'enquit James.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
«- En effet. ! Voldemort croit que le sang de Harry renforcera son pouvoir. !  
  
- Et c'est le cas ? interrogea Remus.  
  
- Seul le temps répondra à cette question. ! répliqua le directeur. Mais je crois que le sang de Harry qui se trouve dans le corps de Voldemort ne fera que donner à Harry une connection plus forte avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. ! Et, quoiqu'il arrive, je pense que ça peut, au contraire, affaiblir Voldemort. ! »  
  
Tout le monde laissa échapper une exclamation étonnée.  
  
«- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Harry.  
  
- C'est seulement ma théorie. ! répondit Dumbledore. Mais seul le temps nous le dira. !  
  
* * * * *  
  
(plus tard, ce soir-là, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor)  
  
« Alors, comment ça va, avec Miss Eleanor ? » s'enquit Remus.  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules et tira une chaise près de l'endroit où James et Remus jouaient aux échecs.  
  
«- Elle va bien !  
  
- Juste "bien" ? s'étonna James, en attendant que Remus joue. L'autre jour, tu semblait adorer cette femme et maintenant, elle va seulement bien ? »  
  
Sirius roula des yeux.  
  
«- Je ne semblait pas l'adorer, c'est juste que. !  
  
- Si, tu le faisais. ! répliqua Remus, en achevant de déplacer une de ses pièces. A toi, James !  
  
- Non, j'admet qu'elle m'intéressais, mais je ne sais pas. ! Elle va bien. ! Je ne lui ai pas parlé, ou même seulement vu, depuis quelques jours. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de toi, Patmol ? » soupira James.  
  
Tous se détournèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
«- Salut tout le monde ! lança Rogue en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivit par McGonagall.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ses cheveux ? Et pourquoi agit-il comme s'il était le meilleur ami de James ?  
  
- Je te le redis, Minerva, James et moi, nous sommes très bons amis. ! Et cela depuis des années ! répliqua, aimablement, Rogue. Et, en ce qui concerne mes cheveux, arrêtes d'en être jalouse. !  
  
- Jalouse ? répéta McGonagall, les mains sur les hanches. Je suis loin d'être jalouse, Severus. ! Tu as les cheveux blonds. ! C'est parfaitement. !  
  
- Merveilleux ! l'interrompit Sirius, en rejoignant Rogue. Ignores- la, Severus ! Tu as raison., elle est juste jamouse. ! ajouta-t-il, avant de se tourner vers McGonagall. Aimeriez-vous que nous nous occupions de VOS cheveux ? »  
  
McGonagall fronça les sourcils et quitta la pièce en marmonnant.  
  
«- Je pense que ça veut dire "non" ! commenta James en riant et en s'intéressant à nouveau à sa partie d'échec avec Remus.  
  
- N'empêche, je me demande bien pourquoi Minerva s'est absentée pendant tellement de temps ? observa Rogue en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.  
  
- Aucune idée. ! marmonna James, en regardant Remus finir la partie. Tu as encore gagné.! »  
  
Remus rit légèrement.  
  
« Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ? »  
  
James haussa les épaules.  
  
« Aucune idée. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry avait horriblement de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il supposait que c'était dû au fait que Ron et Hermione reviendrait le lendemain et qu'il devrait leur dire qu'il était ami avec Drago, ou si c'était parce qu'il pensait à tout ce dont Voldemort leur avait parlé cet après-midi là ? Voldemort en avait-il vraiment après le sang de Harry ?   
  
Finalement, Harry plongea dans un profond sommeil et commença à faire un rêve des plus désagréable.  
  
Voldemort était assis dans une petite pièce et parlait avec deux Mangemorts. Il était plutôt en colère contre l'un deux qui finit par enlever son masque, révélant ainsi le visage de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
«- Comment as-tu pû laisser une telle chose arriver, Lucius ? s'emporta Voldemort. Comment as-tu pû le llaisser filer sous ton nez ?  
  
- Maître, j'ai été mordu par un serpent ! J'ai faillit être tué, et, à ce moment, j'avais perdu connaissance. ! Je peut difficilement voir comment j'aurai pû les empêcher de sauver Potter. ! »  
  
Voldemort grogna et pointa sa baguette vers Lucius.  
  
«- Une simple morsure de serpent ne devrais pas t'empêcher de faire ton travail. !  
  
- Oui, Maître ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! assura Lucius.  
  
- S'il y a une prochaine fois. ! marmonna, avec colère, Voldemort, avant de se tourner vers l'autre Mangemort. Le garçon Potter est de nouveau à l'école ?  
  
- Oui, Maître. !  
  
- Que sais-tu d'autre ?  
  
- Dumbledore leur a donné, à ses parents et lui, strictement l'ordre de rester dans l'enceinte de l'école. ! Pareil pour le fils de Lucius. !  
  
- Il n'est plus mon fils. ! » rétorqua Lucius, en faisant face à l'autre Mangemort.  
  
Voldemort commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.  
  
«- C'est impossible que quelqu'un soit avec lui tout le temps. ! Vous devrez vous introduire dans l'école et observer le moindre de ses déplacements. !  
  
- Mais, Maître, et si quelqu'un nous voit ? demanda le Mangemort, anxieusement.  
  
- Ca n'arrivera pas si vous vous déguisez en quelqu'un d'autre. ! répliqua Voldemort, l'air pensif, avant de glousser sataniquement. Et je sais exactement pour qui vous pourrez vous faire passer. ! »  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda vers la fenêtre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la faible lueur de la lune qui passait à travers les rideaux. Il soupira et jeta un regard à Drago qui dormait dans le lit de Ron. La tête de Harry retomba sur son oreiller et il se rendormit pour les trois prochaines heures.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(le lendemain)  
  
« QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT DANS MON LIT ? »  
  
Harry se frotta les yeux et attrapa ses lunettes.  
  
« Hein ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix fatigué..  
  
Ses yeux commençaient à se concentrer sur les choses et il réalisa que Ron faisait face à Drago qui, lui aussi, venait de se réveiller.  
  
«- Harry, pourquoi est-IL ici ? POURQUOI IL EST DANS MON LIT ? hurla Ron.  
  
- Calme-toi, Ron. ! Il est juste. !  
  
- Harry, par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?  
  
- Ron, je dois te dire que. !  
  
- NON ! Ecoutes-moi, Harry ! Il a peut-être aidé à te sauver la vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il soit dans ce dortoir et seul dans MON lit !  
  
- RON, FERME-LA ! tonna Harry. FERME-LA ET ECOUTES-MOI ! »  
  
Ron s'assit sur le lit de Harry et adressa un regard noir à Drago.  
  
«- Bien, Harry ! Tu ferais bien d'avoir une bonne explication à tout ça. !  
  
- J'en ai une, Ron. ! Tu vois, Drago et moi, nous sommes devenus amis pendant que toi et Hermione étiez. !  
  
- VOUS QUOI ?! s'écria Ron en se relevant d'un bond et en commençant à faire les cents pas. Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
  
- Ron, s'il te plaît, sois raisonnable.! Drago a aidé à me sauver la vie et il l'a fait parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien. ! Il ne pensait pas tout ce. !  
  
- Quelqu'un de bien ? Tu es devenu fou, Harry ? Te rappelles-tu tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de nous dire. ? Te rappelles-tu des coups qu'il nous a fait ?  
  
- Ron, il m'a sauvé la vie. !  
  
- Je sais. ! répondit Ron en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit. Je sais qu'il l'a fait et c'est. c'est une bonne chose, mais.!  
  
- Merci. ! marmonna Harry.  
  
- Ecoutes, Harry ! Je n'essaye pas de dénier le fait qu'il t'a sauvé la vie. ! Je lui suis très reconnaissant qu'il ait aidé ton père pour te sauver, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à être ami avec lui et à le laisser dormir dans mon lit ! »  
  
Drago qui avait tout suivit avec attention quitta le lit de Ron.  
  
«- Ron, Dumbledore voulait que Drago reste dans la même pièce que moi pendant les vacances. ! Ca n'aurait pas été prudent pour moi de rester seul ici, ou pour lui d'être seul dans son dortoir. ! Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait dormir dans ton lit parce que je pensais que tu comprendrais. ! Les autres ne savent pas qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, et j'ai pensé qu'ils n'auraient pas été très tolérants s'ils avaient trouvés Drago en train de dormit dans leur. !  
  
- Harry, je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerai pour ça ! C'est de la folie !  
  
- Ron, je suis désolé ! Pourrai-tu donner juste une chance à Drago, s'il te plaît ? Il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien !  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Drago.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais entendre quoi que ce soit de ce que j'ai à dire. ! » marmonna Drago.  
  
Ron soupira  
  
« Je ne sais pas quoi penser. ! marmonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. ! »  
  
Drago se mordit les lèvres et regarda Harry.  
  
«- Je ne savais pas qu'il rentrerait si tôt !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tôt ? s'étonna Sirius en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il est presque midi.. !  
  
- Vraiment ? demanda Drago, l'air surpris. Je pensais que tu allais te réveiller à neuf heures ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Harry qui était plongé dans de profondes réflexions.  
  
- Hein ? s'exclama Harry en revenant à la réalité. Euh, je l'ai fait mais je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit ! Alors j'ai décidé de dormir encore un peu. ! Désolé., je suppose que j'aurai dû te réveiller.  
  
- Non, ça va ! assura Drago en regardant Harry avec curiosité. Pourquoi tu n'as pas très bien dormi ?  
  
- Rêves. ! répondit Harry, les yeux dans le vague, sans remarquer que son père entrait dans le dortoir au même instant.  
  
- Quel genre de rêve ? » s'enquit James.  
  
Harry sursauta et regarda son père.  
  
«- Voldemort parlait avec deux personnes. ! Ils réfléchissaient à un moyen de s'introduire dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
- Ta cicatrice t'a fait mal ? » demanda James.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, cherchant à s'en souvenir.  
  
« Je ne.je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. ! commença-t-il, avant de toucher prudemment sa cicatrice avec son index et de le retirer aussitôt, à cause de la douleur. Mais ça fait mal. ! Peut-être que ça m'a fait mal cette nuit mais j'ai juste. ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit, essayant de se rappeler de son rêve.  
  
« Tu te rappelles bien de ton rêve ? »  
  
Harry regarda James.  
  
«- En grande partie, oui. !  
  
- Alors., nous devons en parler à Dumbledore. ! » conclut James, faisant savoir à tous de quitter la pièce.  
  
Alors qu'ils traversaient la Salle Commune, ils virent Ron, assit sur un canapé en se rongeant les ongles. Il leur jeta un regard alors qu'ils sortaient mais ne dit rien.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c'est fini. ! Ce chapitre vous a plû ? En tout cas, voilà, déjà les titres des trois prochains chapitres :  
  
Chapitre 34 : Secrets (la VO fait 6 pages) Chapitre 35 : L'amour perdu de Patmol (la VO fait huit pages) Chapitre 36 : Le duo aux cheveux noirs (la VO fait 5 pages. ! Le plus court de toute la fic) 


	34. Secrets

Et voilà un chapitre de plus de fini. ! Je l'ai traduit en une heure de temps. ! D'habitude, je ne poste pas des chapitres à de si proches intervalles mais, exceptionnellement. : 1) A cause de mon retard dû à ma panne d'ADSL 2) Pour faire plaisir à Clem qui m'a demandé cette petite faveur. ! De plus, la traduction de ce chapitre lui est dédié. ! Donc, Clem, ce chapitre est pour toi. ! ET BON ANNIVERSAIRE. !!!  
  
Bon, sur ce, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Clem, Cora, Chen (alias Sarah), mimi  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 34 : Secrets  
  
Harry jeta, avec méfiance, un regard autour de lui. Il était assis à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle. Mais il avait peur de faire confiance à qui que ce soit en se moment. Après avoir raconté son rêve au directeur, Dumbledore lui avait, calmement, expliqué que le plan de Voldemort était probablement d'introduire plusieurs Mangemorts dans l'école. Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il devrait être très prudent et seulement rester avec ceux en qui il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Mais comment pouvait-il être certain qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance ? Et si les Mangemorts se faisaient passer pour l'un de ses amis ou un des membres de sa famille ?  
  
Harry commença à se lever pour quitter la table quand Ron vint se joindre à lui, mais son meilleur ami leva une main en l'air, comme pour arrêter Harry.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda, exaspéré, ce dernier.  
  
- Où est Malefoy ? s'enquit Ron, jetant un regard dans l'ensemble de la Grande Salle.  
  
- Il n'avait pas faim. ! Expliqua Harry. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »  
  
Ron s'assit près de Harry.  
  
«- Ecoute. ! Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit de cette façon hier.! Mais tu dois comprendre que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Malefoy. ! Il passait tout son temps à essayer de m'insulter ou de me blesser. ! Mais, ne te méprends pas., je lui suis aussi reconnaissant du fait qu'il ait aidé James à te sauver la vie. ! Je suis prêt à essayer d'être en de meilleurs termes amicaux avec Mal.Drago, mais je ne le fait que pour toi. !  
  
- Tu en es sûr, Ron ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasse des choses seulement parce que je. !  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. ! marmonna Ron. Je fait ça pour toi mais aussi parce que je pense que c'est la meilleur chose à faire. ! Seulement ne t'attends pas à ce que, tout d'un coup, je deviennent proche de ce garçon. ! Je ne lui fait pas encore complètement confiance. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Merci, Ron !  
  
- De rien.! répondit Ron avant de jeter un regard alentour. Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione ? Elle était supposée rentrer hier. ! »  
  
Harry pâlit. Et si Voldemort avait capturé Hermione ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être en retard. !  
  
« Harry ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta Ron. Tu était tout pâle et. ! »  
  
Harry revint à la réalité.  
  
«- Tout va très bien., je.je.je vais bien. !  
  
- Bien sûr. ! ironisa Ron. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de Hermione et que je ne saurai pas ?  
  
- Quoi ? demanda, sèchement, Harry. Oh, non, euh, je ne sais rien au sujet de Hermione.! Elle a dû probablement avoir un simple empêchement de dernière minute ou quelque chose du genre. !  
  
- Sans blague. ! marmonna Ron. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Harry ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête et se leva de table.  
  
«- On se voit plus tard ! lâcha-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Ron, pour lui-même.  
  
- Il va bien aller. ! intervint quelqu'un derrière lui.  
  
- Hein ? s'exclama Ron avant de se retourner pour faire face à Sirius. Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »  
  
Sirius s'assit près de Ron.  
  
«- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Ron ! Où est Hermione ?  
  
- Aucune idée ! marmonna Ron, la bouche pleine d'?ufs. Elle était supposée rentrer hier. ! »  
  
Sirius écarquilla les yeux.  
  
«- Euh, hier ? répéta-t-il, étonné.  
  
- Ouais, pourquoi ?  
  
- Euh, rien ! répliqua Sirius en se levant précipitamment. A plus tard, Ron ! »  
  
Ron suivit du regard Sirius alors que celui-ci rejoignait James et murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille du père de Harry. Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent tout autant que ceux de Sirius, et tous deux quittèrent la Grande Salle.  
  
« Ils sont tous devenus fous. ! »  
  
Ron secoua la tête et continua à manger, seul, son petit-déjeuner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Salut Sirius ! lança Harry en souriant à son parrain qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Comment tu vas ?  
  
- Je vais bien ! répondit ce dernier en s'asseyant près de Harry. Et toi ? Ron s'inquiétait à ton sujet !  
  
- Je ne sais pas en qui je peux avoir confiance ! soupira Harry. Ron s'est excusé de son attitude envers Drago, et j'étais vraiment surpris qu'il l'ait fait. Et Hermione n'est pas encore rentrée. ! commença-t-il avant de se mordre les lèvres. Et Drago., pourquoi est-il devenu si sympa, d'ailleurs ? »  
  
Sirius sourit à son filleul.  
  
«- Ton père et moi en avons parlés à Dumbledore. !  
  
- Ah bon ?! s'étonna Harry. Mais comment avez-vous.?  
  
- J'ai vu Ron ce matin, et il m'a dit que Hermione n'était pas encore rentrée. Il était aussi inquiété par le fait que tu semblait soucieux. ! Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à faire le lien. ! »  
  
Harry sourit, reconnaissant, à Sirius.  
  
«- Merci. ! Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit ? s'enquit-il.  
  
- Il veut que nous gardions un ?il sur toi, mais il a confiance en Ron et Drago. Dès que Hermione rentrera, elle est sensée aller le voir à son bureau. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Je suppose que ça va sous le sens.! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiètes autant de tout ça. ! »  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
« Avec tout ce par quoi tu es passé, je me ferai, moi aussi, du soucis ! »  
  
Harry roula des yeux.  
  
« Je n'ai rien enduré de semblable à ce par quoi tu es passé ! »  
  
Sirius voulu dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et regarda dans le vague.  
  
« Euh, Sirius ? demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, je. ! »  
  
Sirius regarda Harry.  
  
« Je le referai, si ça permettrai de vous protéger, ta famille et toi. ! »  
  
Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer.  
  
«- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai seulement pû envisager que tu étais celui qui.qui. !  
  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. ! rétorqua, calmement, Sirius. Personne ne savait. ! »  
  
Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
« Je te détestais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, Sirius ! Je.je.je voulais te tuer. ! »  
  
A l'étonnement de Harry, Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
« Ouais, mais j'avais le sentiment que tu ne le ferait pas ! répliqua- t-il, doucement.  
  
Harry releva la tête.  
  
«- Tu rigoles ?!  
  
- Quand je t'ai vu, c'était presque comme si je regardais James. ! commenta Sirius, soutenant le regard émeraude de Harry. Si tu étais un tant soit peu comme ton père, je savais que tu ne me tuerai pas. ! »  
  
Harry déglutit.  
  
«- Merci Seigneur que je ne l'ait pas fait. ! Je n'aurai jamais été capable de vivre avec moi-même si je l'avais fais. ! Mais tu as raison. ! acquiesça Harry en regardant Sirius. Je ne vous ai même pas laissé, le professeur Lupin et toi, tuer ce. !  
  
- Ne t'occupes plus de ce pathétique, sale, sanglant, laid, anormal, ennuyant, menteur, gros et stupide abruti, d'accord ? » suggéra Sirius.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Pourquoi avez-vous fait partir Sirius ? demanda James, regardant Dumbledore et McGonagall.  
  
- Ce que je vais vous dire, à vous trois doit rester, strictement, entre nous, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'en parler. ! expliqua, clairement, Dumbledore. Vous ne devez donc pas en parler à Sirius. ! »  
  
Remus adressa un regard étonné à James et Lily.  
  
«- Je ne comprend pas. ! commenta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez avoir à nous dire dont nous ne puissions lui en parler ?  
  
- Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'il est un Mangemort déguisé ? s'exclama Lily en secouant la tête. C'est impossible. ! Cet homme qui vient de sortir est Sirius Black. le seul et unique. ! »  
  
James éclata de rire.  
  
«- Il est, de loin, beaucoup trop dur à imiter. ! Je serai ravi de donner cent Gallions à celui qui réussirait ce tour de force. !  
  
- Non, non., c'est le vrai Sirius Black. ! répliqua, calmement, Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous vous rappeler de Amy Lawrence ?  
  
- Bien sûr. ! répondit Lily. J'ai essayée de savoir où elle était, mais le Ministère m'a dit qu'elle avait été tué dans un accident de voiture il y a des années. !  
  
- C'est pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas que Sirius reste ! » déduisit James.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça et désigna McGonagall.  
  
«- Comme vous le savez, Minerva s'est absentée durant plusieurs semaines. ! Faites leur part de vos découvertes, Minerva !  
  
- Découvertes ? répéta Lily bouche-bée. Amy est vivante ? »  
  
Ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall ne répondirent à sa question.  
  
«- Le directeur et moi-même avons des raisons de croire que, peut- être, Amy était, en fait, vivante. ! commença McGonagall. Et. !  
  
- Quelles raisons ? l'interrompit James. Pourquoi avez-vous.? »  
  
McGonagall le regarda sévèrement.  
  
«- Le fait qu'un membre officiel du Ministère soit allé voir Sirius à Azkaban pour lui annoncer la mort d'Amy. !  
  
- Ils ont fait ça ? s'écria Remus, avec colère.  
  
- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. ! répliqua McGonagall.  
  
- Ils ne lui auraient jamais dit une chose pareille, à moins qu'ils aient voulu le blesser encore plus. ! commença Remus.  
  
- Raison pour laquelle ils ont fait ça. ! marmonna James, une lueur revancharde animant ses yeux. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il n'an a jamais parlé ! ajouta-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Lily. Avant que tu n'ailles au Ministère, tu as parlé d'Amy à Sirius ? »  
  
Lily secoua la tête.  
  
«- Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Je ne voulait pas lui infliger plus de souffrances. !  
  
- Bien raisonné ! approuva James, avant de se retourner vers McGonagall. Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
  
McGonagall ouvrit la bouche et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.  
  
«- Hermione est là ! annonça Sirius en pénétrant dans la pièce en compagnie de Harry.  
  
- Très bien. ! commenta Dumbledore en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. J'aimerai la voir. ! »  
  
- Elle est là ! » expliqua Harry, désignant une Hermione interloquée.  
  
Le directeur s'avança vers l'une de ses plus brillantes élèves. Sirius regarda ses amis.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
  
- Hein ? lança Remus en le fixant. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il se passe quelque chose ici ?  
  
- Ouais ! intervint Lily, en regardant Remus. Il a raison. pourquoi penses-tu que. ?  
  
- Il ne se passe rien. ! renchérit James.  
  
- Exactement ! » approuva McGonagall.  
  
Sirius secoua la tête.  
  
« D'accooooooooord ! » marmonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. ! Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plû. !  
  
Chapitre suivant : l'amour perdu de Patmol. ! 


	35. L'amour perdu de Patmol

Et voilà un chapitre de plus de fini. ! Celui-là, mine de rien, m'a posé bien des problèmes de traduction. ! Et, d'ailleurs, j'ai beau le relire et reformuler la traduction, je ne suis toujours pas convaincue de ce que j'ai fait sur ce chapitre. ! Mais, ce chapitre semblant être attendu, je préfère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. !  
  
La traduction de ce chapitre est, malgré tout, dédiée à Mystick dont la review m'a beaucoup amusée. !  
  
Bon, sur ce, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Célina (deux jours. ? Et ben.), Mystick ( ben, la voilà la suite !), Lunenoire (et bien, bienvenue à toi sur FF.Net. ! Et la voilà, la suite !), Mimi, Chen (alias Sarah), Clem et Luna. !  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 35 : L'amour perdu de Patmol  
  
« Je suis désolé, Hermione ! »  
  
Harry soupira, alors qu'il entrait à sa suite dans la Salle Commune.  
  
«- C'est juste que je dois être prudent à présent ! Qui sais quand Voldemort enverra un Mangemort dans l'école, et. ?  
  
- Harry, c'est bon ! assura, calmement, Hermione. Je ne t'en veux pas.! Au début, j'étais perdue parce que je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais, maintenant, je comprend pourquoi tu es paranoïaque. ! Je ne peux, honnêtement, pas t'en blâmer. ! »  
  
Harry sourit !  
  
«- Merci Mione ! Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?  
  
- C'était fantastique. ! s'exclama Hermione. Je t'ai acheté quelque chose ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son ami. Allez, je vais te le donner de ce pas ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius était assis sur les marches qui menaient au parc de Poudlard et regardait alentour. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle, tout d'un coup, il était exclus des discussions tenues dans le bureau de Dumbledore. N'avait-il pas le droit de savoir ce qui se passait ?  
  
Soupirant, il se leva et prit la direction de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Que savez-vous à propos d'Amy ? s'enquit Lily d'une voix aiguë. Je sais que vous savez quelque chose. ! Je peux le dire, par la façon dont vous parlez. ! »  
  
McGonagall secoua la tête.  
  
«- Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, nous pensions que, peut- être, Amy pouvait être en vie, si bien que je suis partie durant plusieurs semaines, dans une tentative de découvrir la vérité. !  
  
- Où étiez-vous allée ? demanda, par curiosité, James.  
  
- En Amérique. ! répondit McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avions des raisons de croire que, si elle était vivante, elle serait là-bas !  
  
- Comment avez-vous. ? commença James, mais il fut interrompu par le directeur.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps de rentrer plus dans les détails, James ! » observa Dumbledore, parlant rapidement et calmement. (ndlt : Ca ne fait pas un peu paradoxal ça. ? M'enfin bon, je ne fait que traduire)  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça et porta son attention vers McGonagall et Dumbledore.  
  
«- Il s'est révélé que, après que Sirius ait été envoyé à Azkaban, Amy ait, vainement, tenté de le réhabiliter. ! Les membres du Ministères qui étaient alliés avec nous commençaient à se lasser et en avoir assez d'elle, bien qu'ils soient toujours restés relativement aimables. ! Cependant, nous devons rappeler que pas tous les employés du Ministère ne travaillaient pour le bon côté, comme nous aimons l'appeler. ! expliqua Dumbledore. Ces bureaucrates du Ministère qui voyait ça dans leur plus grand intérêt, de rester secrètement parmi les rangs du côté sombre, concoctèrent un plan qui leur garantissait qu'Amy arrêterait de les agacer à propos de Sirius. ! continua-t-il.  
  
- Ils ne l'ont quand même pas tué, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Lily en le fixant, les yeux émeraude suppliant.  
  
Dumbledore secoua la tête.  
  
«- Ils n'ont pas tués Miss Lawrence. A la place, ils l'ont informé qu'elle avait deux options. !  
  
- Qu'elles étaient-elles ? s'enquit, anxieusement, Remus.  
  
- Elle pouvait soit quitter le pays, et le continent, et Sirius resterai à Azkaban. soit, la seule autre alternative qu'ils lui ont donnés, elle restait en Angleterre et continuait à insister au sujet de l'innocence de Sirius. ! Si elle choisissait ce dernier cas, ils ont jurés de donner à Sirius le Baiser du Détraqueur. ! » (ndlt : super le choix. ! J'crois qu'il y a pas à hésiter)  
  
Tout le monde dans la pièce laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée. Personne ne prononça un mot, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall reprenne, calmement, la parole.  
  
«- Je l'ai trouvée à New York !  
  
- Elle est vivante ? » demanda Lily, l'espoir animant ses yeux.  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent et il acquiesça de la tête.  
  
«- Elle est réellement vivante. ! Visiblement, elle a choisie l'alternative qui ne condamnait pas Sirius à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur. !  
  
- Où est-elle en ce moment ? demanda, précipitamment, James.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas en parler à Sirius ? s'enquit Lily, presque en colère. Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir. !  
  
- Evidemment qu'il l'a. ! répondit Dumbledore. Mais je pensais que ce serait mieux de vous en parler à vous avant de lui expliquer la situation. !  
  
- Vous avez probablement raison ! approuva Remus. Mais vous avez prévu de lui en parler, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Le directeur sourit.  
  
«- Bien sûr. !  
  
- Bien, car je ne pense pas pouvoir lui cacher ça.! remarqua, durement, James. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient fait ça à Amy. !  
  
- Et ensuite, ils sont allés dire à Sirius qu'elle était morte ! renchérit Lily. Est-ce qu'elle sait qu'il est libre à présent ? demanda-t- elle en regardant McGonagall.  
  
- Oui ! répondit-elle. Je crois qu'elle espérait revenir en Angleterre, mais je pense qu'elle craignait aussi l'attitude du Ministère.  
  
- Ils devraient être d'accord avec tout ça, maintenant, non ? interrogea James.  
  
- Oui ! approuva Dumbledore en souriant. Je suis assez sûr que vous avez tous plusieurs autres questions, et elles auront tôt ou tard une réponse. ! Amy est sensée arriver ici ce soir, donc ça nous donne quelques heures pour parler à Sirius, et discuter de nos plans concernant Voldemort. Amy, bien sûr, nous aidera dans notre lutte contre Voldemort ! »  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête compréhensif.  
  
«- James ? Aurai-tu l'amabilité d'aller chercher Sirius et de lui dire de venir ici ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Oui ! » répondit James avant de quitter rapidement la pièce à la recherche de son meilleur ami.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama James en rejoignant Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Je me balade. ! marmonna Sirius.  
  
- Tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un, et puis. tu ne peux pas sortir seul comme ça. ! Aucun de nous ne le peux. ! protesta James.  
  
- Tu viens juste de le faire. ! »  
  
Sirius bailla et adressa un pâle sourire à James.  
  
« Parce que je te cherchait ! rétorqua James, d'une voix exaspérée. Je pensais que tu serais au château. ! J'ignorais que j'allais devoir marcher jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour te trouver. ! »  
  
Sirius éclata de rire et s'arrêta devant un magasin de déguisements.  
  
« Regardes ça ! » lança-t-il en désignant un faux nez de lapin. (ndlt : bizarre de trouver ça dans un village exclusivement sorcier, non ?)  
  
James grogna.  
  
«- Tu peux aussi bien être un lapin entier., alors pourquoi acheter seulement le nez ?  
  
- Si tu veux changer ton nez pour qu'il ressemble à celui d'un lapin, tu ne dois pas acheter quoi que ce soit ! Tout ce dont tu as besoin de faire c'est d'utiliser le bon sort. ! commenta Sirius en secouant la tête. Ca doit être un truc Moldu !  
  
- Tu te souviens quand nous avons fait la blague de "Pinocchio" à Rogue, alors que nous rentrions à Poudlard pour notre septième année. ? » se rappela James en souriant. (ndlt : Pour l'explication, Prongs en parle dans ANB-the Prequel. ! Dans le Poudlard Express, James lance un sort à Rogue de sorte que, tant qu'il ne prendra pas de douche, son nez s'allongera un peu plus tous les jours.)  
  
Sirius ne pût réprimer un sourire à l'adresse de son ami.  
  
«- Tout était de ton crû, Cornedrue. ! C'était génial, je dois l'admettre. !  
  
- Et ensuit l'apothéose a été quand nous l'avons transformé en marionnette que nous pouvions contrôler. ! s'exclama James.  
  
- C'était certainement une vision amusante. ! approuva Sirius, son sourire diminuant.  
  
- Qui avait pensé à cette idée de marionnette, déjà ? demanda James. Tu t'en souviens ? »  
  
Sirius grimaça.  
  
« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! » marmonna-t-il en se détournant.  
  
Il repartit en direction de Poudlard, James à sa suite. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château, James revint à la hauteur de Sirius.  
  
«- Dumbledore veut te voir à son bureau !  
  
- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il tout simplement pas dit en même temps que vous ? Je ne comprends encore pas pourquoi il m'a demandé de partir ? »  
  
Sirius s'arrêta et fit face à son ami. James soupira.  
  
« Tu le comprendras bientôt, Sirius ! »  
  
Les yeux de Sirius se perdirent dans le lointain.  
  
«- Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de toute cette histoire de "Pinocchio" ?  
  
- Le nez de lapin m'a fait repenser à ça ! » répondit James en essayant de cacher son sourire.  
  
Sirius continua à regarder distraitement les environs, et cela durant un bon moment.  
  
«- Je suppose que tu as raison. ! Désolé, James !  
  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être ! répliqua James en souriant en apercevant son fils et Lily traverser la pelouse du parc.  
  
- James, Dumble. ! »  
  
Lily s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de Sirius.  
  
«- Euh, James, pourrai-tu venir un instant avec nous, à l'intérieur ?  
  
- Bien sûr, Lil ! répondit James avant de regarder Sirius. Dumbledore doit réellement te parler. !  
  
- Je sais. ! marmonna Sirius. Dis-lui que j'y serai d'ici quelques minutes.!  
  
- D'accord ! lança James calmement en suivant sa femme et son fils vers le château.  
  
- Ce n'est pas prudent, pour aucun d'entre nous, d'être seul dehors ! murmura Lily à son mari.  
  
- Je sais ! soupira James. Mais je pense qu'il est triste. ! J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurait probablement pas dû dire. ! Je devrais apprendre à garder ma bouche fermer parfois !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'enquit Lily, curieuse.  
  
- J'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a rappelé la blague de "Pinocchio" !  
  
- La quoi ? demanda Lily en regardant James, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Je m'en souviens maintenant., la blague que tu as faites à Rogue durant notre septième année. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait ? voulut savoir, intrigué, Harry, ce qui fit sourire Lily.  
  
- C'est ton père qui a fait ça. ! Le reste d'entre nous n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. ! Nous étions dans le train, et. !  
  
- Je lui ai demandé s'il se souvenais de la personne qui avait eu l'idée de transformer Rogue en marionnette. ! » marmonna James, en regardant Sirius depuis une fenêtre.  
  
Son meilleur ami marchait dans le par cet semblait perdu dans de profondes réflexions.  
  
«- James ! s'exclama Lily. A quoi tu pensais ?!  
  
- Qui avait pensé à ça ? intervint Harry, l'air déboussolé.  
  
- Tu n'aurai pas dû dire ça ! insista Lily en rejoignant James près de la fenêtre. Maintenant, il doit probablement penser à Amy.  
  
- Qui est Amy ? » s'enquit Harry.  
  
James secoua simplement la tête et continua à regarder à l'extérieur.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius leva les yeux vers le ciel puis abaissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer pour voir ce que Dumbledore voulait, mais il allait attendre juste quelques minutes de plus.  
  
« Si seulement je pouvait changer le passé ! » pensa-t-il, avec colère.  
  
Il grimaça, ouvrit les yeux et commença à repartir en direction du château quand il entendit une voix qui le fit s'arrêter net.  
  
« Mr Black, je pensais ne jamais plus vous revoir. ! lança la voix. Dieu soit loué que ce ne soit pas le cas ! »  
  
Le c?ur de Sirius commença à battre plus vite, et il se retourna, pour faire face à une magnifique sorcière avec de longs et légers cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Elle délaissa ses bagages et se précipita dans les bras de l'homme figé qui se tenait devant elle.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius relâcha sa prise et se plongea dans ces stupéfiants yeux qui l'avaient ensorcelé bon nombre d'années auparavant.  
  
«- Je pensais que tu étais morte. ! murmura-t-il.  
  
- Quoi ? » s'exclama Amy en s'écartant un peu, mais tout en restant toujours étroitement blotti dans les bras de Sirius, avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait et son visage s'assombrit en comprenant.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Ils m'ont dit que tu étais morte dans un accident de voiture ! » (ndlt : vachement originale l'excuse) répondit, calmement, Sirius. Ils m'ont dit ça quand j'étais à Azkaban ! »  
  
Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, mais il serrait toujours étroitement Amy. Elle toucha doucement de la main sa joue et releva son visage de sorte qu'il la regarde à nouveau.  
  
« Ils mentaient ! souffla-t-elle. Je peux te dire tout ce qui s'est réellement passé ! »  
  
Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'étreignit à nouveau.  
  
«- Je t'aime tellement ! chuchota-t-il, alors que ses doigts passaient le long de ses délicats cheveux. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !  
  
- Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai rencontré ! lança Amy en souriant et écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage de Sirius. Je me suis battue des semaines et des semaines pour te sortir d'Azkaban !  
  
- Tu as fait ça ? s'étonna Sirius la fixant avec étonnement.  
  
- Je savais que tu étais innocent ! expliqua Amy. Je pense que je te connaissais mieux que quiconque d'autre, même James. ! Tu n'aurai jamais trahi tes meilleurs amis. ! »  
  
Sirius ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
« Tout ce qui comptait pour moi m'a été enlevé. ! » lança-t-il, d'une voix incertaine.  
  
Il voulait pleurer., il le voulait depuis des années, mais il s'était assuré de ne pas le faire. ! Il pensait qu'il devait être fort ! Amy était l'une des seules personnes qui ait jamais vu Sirius Black verser une larme.  
  
« Je sais ! répondit-elle en lui caressant le dos et en embrassant sa tête. C'est pourquoi j'allais au Ministère tous les jours. ! Je les ai rendu fous, jusqu'au jour où ils m'ont imposé un ultimatum. ! Je pouvais rester ici et tu recevrais le Baiser du Détraqueur, ou je pouvais quitter le continent et tu resterai là où tu étais. ! Je n'aurai jamais pû voir ton âme t'échapper. ! »  
  
Elle commença à pleurer et pressa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius.  
  
«- Donc, je suis partie ! continua-t-elle. Je suis allée aux Etats- Unis, mais je pensais à toi tous les jours. !  
  
- Merci. ! »  
  
Il releva la tête et fixa ses yeux embués.  
  
« Je t'aime tellement ! »  
  
Amy sourit et Sirius l'attira dans un baiser passionné, mais tendre.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Sirius ne devrait pas être arrivé, à présent ? » demanda Lily.  
  
James se retourna vers sa femme qui était assise sur une chaise près de son fils, et sourit.  
  
« Je pense qu'il est entre de bonnes mains désormais ! »  
  
Lily se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle sourit et tous trois partirent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
«- Qui est Amy ? demanda Harry, pour la centième fois alors qu'ils cheminaient à travers l'école.  
  
- C'est moi. ! » lança quelqu'un.  
  
Harry se retourna pour faire face à une femme souriante qui avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Sirius. Lily se précipita vers Amy et toutes deux s'étreignirent.  
  
«- Je viens juste d'apprendre que tu étais en vie ! s'écria Lily, en regardant son amie.  
  
- Vous saviez ? s'étonna Sirius en fixant Lily.  
  
- Hum. ! intervint James en s'approchant. Tu sauras tout quand nous aurons parlés à Dumbledore !  
  
- Je suis tellement contente que vous soyeiz tous les deux vivants ! commenta Amy en regardant James et Lily. Et ça doit être Harry ! Tu as évidemment changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! »  
  
Harry ne pû s'empêcher de sourire à Amy. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire qui elle était. il s'en était déjà fait une idée par lui-même ! Le groupe repartait en direction du bureau du directeur, lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés par non moins d'autre que Severus Rogue.  
  
«- Oh, non ! marmonna Amy. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
  
- Il enseigne les potions ! expliqua, brièvement, Harry.  
  
- Dumbledore était-il aussi désespéré pour en arriver à CA ? s'étonna Amy en secouant la tête, stupéfaite. Je suppose que nous allons découvrir les insultes dont je me souviens encore !  
  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. ! intervint Sirius en souriant. Regardes ! Salut Severus. ! ajouta-t-il en adressant un faux sourire à Rogue. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Très bien, Sirius, mon cher ami ! juste très bien ! »  
  
Amy commença à rire, mais plaqua rapidement sa main sur sa bouche et essaya de faire passer ça pour une soudaine quinte de toux.  
  
«- Amy ! s'exclama Rogue. Ma chère, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. ! ajouta-t-il en étreignant étroitement Amy, dont les yeux supplièrent Sirius de la sauver de la prise de Severus Rogue.  
  
- Nous devons aller quelque part ! marmonna James à l'adresse de Rogue.  
  
- Et où devez-vous aller ? demanda Rogue.  
  
- Quelque part ! répliqua James.  
  
- Ahhh ! commenta Rogue avant de relâcher finalement Amy qui se rua auprès de Sirius, tout en lissant sa robe. Au revoir à tous ! ajouta-t-il aimablement, tout en partant dans une autre direction.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'enquit, calmement, Amy, à l'adresse de ses amis.  
  
- C'est une potion qui te fait aimer tes ennemis et ses amis ! expliqua James. Nous avons, en quelque sorte, trouvés ça par hasard, et en avons donné à cet idiot graisseux, ous les jours. !  
  
- Et même plus souvent que ça. ! » s'exclama Harry.  
  
Finalement, le groupe arriva au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Amy, tu es arrivée ici plus tôt ? » s'étonna le Directeur.  
  
Amy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Petit changement de plan. !  
  
- C'est merveilleux de te revoir à nouveau. ! commenta le vieux sorcier avant d'étreindre Amy. Tu es toujours partante pour nous aider à combattre Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore, en regardant Amy dans les yeux.  
  
- Définitivement ! » répliqua-t-elle, déterminée.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le canapé, près de Sirius, et appuya sa tête contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras d'un geste protecteur, et tous attendirent d'entendre ce que Dumbledore allait dire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà. ! Alors. ? Quel est le verdict. ?  
  
Bon, sinon, titre du chapitre suivant : le duo aux cheveux noirs. ! (je trouve qu'il prête à confusion, d'autant plus que je viens juste de le comprendre.lol !) Sinon, pour ceux qui se pose la question, on reverra bientôt l'empêcheur international de tourner en rond, j'ai nommé.. : VOLDEMORT. ! Il va venir remettre son p'tit grain de sel. ! 


	36. Le couple aux cheveux noirs

Et voilà un chapitre de plus de fini. ! Celui-là, ne m'a pas posé trop de problème, malgré une petite erreur d'interprétation du titre. et une brève intervention d'Ambrose ! Ajouté à une révision en vue d'un devoir d'économie de 5h, les coupures de courant, les orages et le fait qu'on se paye 4 dépressions en même temps, dont un cyclone tropical (Gerry) et une tempête tropicale (Hapé). ! L'avantage, c qu'on est en alerte orange donc, je n'ai pas cours demain. ! Et, comble de l'ironie, g finie mon devoir de 5h à 13h, et, on est passé exactement à la même heure en alerte orange. ! La rage ! M'enfin, j'vois pas pourquoi j'vous dit ça, ça doit même pas vous intéresser. !  
  
Bon, sur ce, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Chen (alias Sarah), Laïka, Jess- Chang (le voila), Clem, Mimi, Pheniamon (allez, façon Pompomgirl. ! lol ! Il fait une brève apparition dans ce chapitre)  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 36 : Le couple aux cheveux noirs  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lawrence ? » ricana Rogue derrière la sorcière aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Amy se retourna vers Rogue.  
  
« Je vois que tu es encore l'arrogant, sale, graisseux gars que tu as toujours été, abruti ! »  
  
Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de Sirius qui observait la rencontre, l'air amusé. Tous deux rejoignirent James, Lily et Remus à table.  
  
«- Il semblerait que les effets de la potion se soient dissipés ! marmonna, tristement, James.  
  
- Malheureusement. ! approuva Lily, l'air sombre.  
  
- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde ! commenta Remus en riant. Il commençait à être ennuyant, de toute façon !  
  
- Tu as raison. ! grogna Sirius. La façon dont il nous suivait partout et ensuite de sauter à la figure de James avec cet horrible sourire. !  
  
- Qui a oublié de lui plus de potion ? » s'enquit Lily, regardant autour d'elle.  
  
James soupira.  
  
«- C'est ce que je ne comprend pas, Lil ! Je l'ai mis dans son verre cet après-midi, durant le repas. ! Ca devrait avoir un effet à présent !  
  
- Je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas bu. ! suggéra Sirius en regardant son ami.  
  
- Et si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait bu ? demanda Amy.  
  
- Ca serait épouvantable. ! gémit James.  
  
- Au moins, Trelawney n'est plus là ! observa Sirius en souriant tandis que James roulait simplement des yeux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? questionna Amy, regardant Sirius avec curiosité.  
  
- C'est une longue histoire ! expliqua Sirius. Je te la dirai plus tard !  
  
- C'est bon ! accepta Amy. Parce que, pour l'instant, je voudrais que tu me parles de ce gros perroquet qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce et qui est, à présent, posé sur la tête de James !  
  
- Ambrose ! soupira James, et le perroquet descendit pour venir se poser sur la table. Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, presque à regret.  
  
"A tous, mes compliments, Petits et grands. J'ai."  
  
«- C'est bon, il fait des rimes. ! l'interrompit James.  
  
- Inutile de continuer alors ! ajouta Sirius.  
  
- Exactement ! » approuva James.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Je ne peux pas croire que les cours reprennent dans deux jours ! se plaignit Ron, allongé sur son lit et fixant le plafond. J'aimerai plutôt avoir des vacances supplémentaires !  
  
- Qui n'en voudrait pas ? » demanda Harry en riant.  
  
Ron jeta un regard à son amis qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
« Hermione, bien sûr ! Je parie qu'elle souhaite même que nous n'ayons aucune vacances du tout. ! L'été est probablement horrible pour elle ! »  
  
Harry roula des yeux et ferma le livre qui était sur ses genoux.  
  
«- Je me demande si elle a toujours été comme ça ?  
  
- Probablement ! grogna Ron, continuant à regarder le plafond. Est- ce que Amy est ta marraine ? »  
  
Harry paru pensif.  
  
«- Je ne sais pas. ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé !  
  
- Je parie qu'elle l'est ! commenta Ron en souriant. Sirius et elle sont vraiment mignons ensemble !  
  
- Je suis content qu'il soit heureux ! lança Harry. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a jamais parlé d'elle, cependant ! »  
  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
  
«- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! ricana Harry. J'irai simplement réveiller Sirius pour lui demander les raisons pour lesquelles il n'a jamais fait allusion à Amy avant !  
  
- A quoi veux-tu en venir ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Tu sais à quel point ça semble horrible ? Après tout ce par quoi il est passé, je ne veux pas rouvrir de vieille blessures qui ne s'effaceront probablement jamais complètement !  
  
- On croirai entendre Hermione ! » marmonna Ron.  
  
Harry éclata de rire et reprit à nouveau son livre.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Ont-ils réussis ?  
  
- Oui, Maître ! répondit, docilement, Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Excellent ! s'exclama Voldemort. D'ici quelques jours, je devrais avoir à nouveau le garcon Potter en ma possession.! »  
  
Lucius fit de son mieux pour éviter le regard menaçant du Mage Noir.  
  
«- Oui, Maître ! marmonna-t-il en regardant le sol.  
  
- A cause de ton manque d'attention, Harry Potter a été sauvé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de le capturer. ! »  
  
Mes yeux de Voldemort s'enflammèrent. Lucius déglutit mais ne dit rien.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Hé, Harry ! lança Sirius en souriant, alors que son filleul entrait dans la pièce.  
  
- Je pourrai vous poser une question ? demanda Harry, regardant Sirius et Amy.  
  
- Bien sûr ! répliqua Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »  
  
Harry jeta un regard à Amy qui lui sourit en retour.  
  
« Est-ce que tu es ma marraine ? » s'enquit-il en la regardant.  
  
Amy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Je suppose que nous aurions dû te le dire, mais je ne pense pas que nous pensions à ça. ! commenta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Sirius qui acquiesça en signe d'approbation.  
  
- C'est bon ! assura Harry. C'était juste par curiosité !  
  
- La curiosité est souvent une bonne chose. ! » remarqua Amy.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
«- Pas toujours, cependant ! Vous êtes mariés ? demanda-t-il, comme si c'était une arrière pensée.  
  
- Je suppose que nous pouvons dire que nous étions fiancés durant les quinze dernières années ! répondit Sirius. Nous devions nous marier peu après. ! »  
  
Sa voix se brisa et personne n'osa lui demander de continuer. Harry essaya de détendre l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
« Alors, quand allez-vous vous marier dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.  
  
Sirius et Amy éclatèrent légèrement de rire.  
  
«- Je suppose, une fois que toute cette affaire avec Voldemort sera terminé ? demanda Amy, regardant son fiancé.  
  
- Ca peut ne jamais arriver. ! répliqua, durement, Sirius.  
  
- Et bien, je suppose que nous devrons juste nous marier dès que nous le pourrons ! »  
  
Ses yeux brillèrent en rencontrant ceux de Sirius de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
  
«- Tenez-moi au courant ! conclut Harry avant de les saluer et quitter la pièce.  
  
- Je l'aime bien. ! remarqua Amy en regardant son filleul quitter la Salle Commune. Sirius ? »  
  
Il se tourna vers elle, l'air sombre.  
  
« Je pense que je sais ce que tu vas dire. ! » souffla-t-il.  
  
Amy se leva et s'assit près de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
  
«- Je dois bien finir par dire quelque chose ! commenta-t-elle calmement.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être seuls depuis ton arrivée. ! marmonna Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
- Je voulais te parler de ça. ! commença-t-elle en fixant ses mains. J'avais même commencée à y réfléchir hier soir, mais je me suis endormie alors que j'envisageais ce que j'allais te dire, et comment te le dire !  
  
- Tu étais, aussi, fatiguée ! chuchota Sirius. A en juger pas le fait que tu n'en avais rien dit jusqu'à présent, je dois supposer que. ! »  
  
Amy se serra contre Sirius.  
  
«- J'ai fait une fausse couche ! murmura-t-elle. Je pense que c'était dû à l'angoisse de te perdre puis le débat quotidien avec le Ministère pour essayer d'obtenir ta liberté. ! Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée aux Etats-Unis que j'ai réalisée que j'avais perdu le bébé !  
  
- Je suis désolé ! »  
  
Sirius tripota distraitement les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme.  
  
«- Si seulement rien de tout ça n'était arrivé ! marmonna-t-il amèrement.  
  
- Je suis sûre que nous y avons tous pensé plus de fois que nous ne puissions envisager. ! marmonna Amy. Nous n'avions même jamais dit à Lily et James que j'étais enceinte !  
  
- Je sais. ! Nous allions leur en parle, mais nous attendions le bon moment. !  
  
- Qui n'est jamais venu, je suppose ! »  
  
Amy ferma les yeux et nicha son visage contre le torse de Sirius.  
  
«- C'est tout aussi bien, je suppose !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Sirius d'une voix douce.  
  
- Comment aurai-je pû élever notre enfant sans toi ? Surtout en considérant le fait que j'étais dans un état d'esprit épouvantable !  
  
- Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un merveilleux travail. ! » assura, tranquillement, Sirius.  
  
Amy regarda Sirius dans les yeux.  
  
«- Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, presque nerveusement.  
  
- Fâché contre toi ? s'étonna Sirius. Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu que je sois fâché contre toi ?  
  
- Parce que j'ai perdu notre bébé ! »  
  
Elle s'interrompit et jeta un regard vers la porte. Sirius toucha doucement son visage et le ramena vers lui.. ! Il essuya les lents flots de larmes du dos de sa main.  
  
«- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! murmura-t-il. Ca aurait été si dur pour toi que d'élever seule un enfant après tout ce qui t'est arrivé !  
  
- Tout ce qui m'est arrivé ? répéta Amy, surprise. Sirius, il ne m'est rien arrivé comparé à toi. ! » s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.  
  
Sirius l'entoura de ses bras et fit de son mieux pour réconforter la femme qu'il aimait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Pourrai-tu arrêter de me suivre ? cria Rogue, alors que McGonagall s'asseyait à côté de lui, pour le déjeuner du lendemain.  
  
- Un problème, Rogue ? » demanda Remus, s'efforçant d'être poli.  
  
Rogue ricana.  
  
«- Tout d'un coup, elle a décidée que nous étions meilleurs amis, et elle a passée toute la matinée à me suivre comme un petit chien.  
  
- Ahhh, comme c'est bizarre ! répliqua Remus, étonné que Rogue ait répondu à sa question.  
  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire. ! » marmonna Rogue en se déplaçant vers l'autre extrémité de la table.  
  
McGonagall le rejoignit aussitôt.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Rogue ? demanda James en rejoignant Remus en compagnie de Lily.  
  
- Je pense que McGonagall a bu la potion ! » commenta Remus en gloussant, alors qu'il continuait à regarder l'autre bout de la table.  
  
James et Lily commencèrent à rire.  
  
«- Peut-être devrions-nous continuer à lui en donner ! suggéra Lily, après avoir retrouvé son calme.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » s'enquit Amy, alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Sirius.  
  
Riant encore, James désigna McGonagall qui essayait de remettre en place une mèche des cheveux gras de Rogue.  
  
« La potion ! » commenta Sirius en souriant.  
  
Et Amy et lui commencèrent à rire bruyamment avec leurs amis.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà ! Titre des derniers chapitres :  
  
Chapitre 37 : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chapitre 38 : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Chapitre 39 : Le sang de Harry Chapitre 40 : La bataille Chapitre 41 : La discussion Chapitre 42 : Un nouveau commencement pour tout le monde 


	37. Qu'estce qui se passe

Et voilà un chapitre de plus de fini. ! Celui-là, je l'ai particulièrement travaillé. ! Et j'y ai mis le temps qu'il fallait. !  
  
Sinon, la traduction de ce chapitre est dédié à Clem. ! Dont les reviews me font toujours très plaisir et qui m'encouragent à faire mieux. ! lol !  
  
Bon, sur ce, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Mimi, Jess-Chang, Malissandre, Mystick, Chen (alias Sarah), Clem et Dia'  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapitre 37 : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
«- Amy, où vas-tu ? demanda Sirius, en lui prenant la main.  
  
- Je dois voir Rogue enseigner ! répondit Amy en souriant. Et, euh., peut-être faire quelques blagues innocentes !  
  
- Personne étant lié à Sirius ne peut faire de blagues innocentes ! » commenta Remus en entrant derrière Amy.  
  
Sirius roula simplement des yeux.  
  
« Tu ne peux rien faire sans la cape d'invisibilité, et c'est Harry qui l'a ! »  
  
Amy gloussa.  
  
«- C'est ce que tu penses ! répliqua-t-elle machiavéliquement. Vous êtes dans le coup, les gars, ou pas ?  
  
- A ton avis ? » rétorqua Sirius en faisant un clin d'?il à Amy qui lui sourit en retour.  
  
Remus secoua la tête.  
  
«- Je dois enseigner, tu te souviens ?  
  
- Oh, c'est bon ! soupira Amy. Quel dommage. ! Je suppose que Sirius et moi, nous allons devoir faire les dégâts à nous deux. !  
  
- Je suis sûr que vous soyez tous les deux, bien assez en mesure de le faire ! commenta Remus en riant alors qu'il partait en direction de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
- Est-ce que Harry est en Potions en ce moment ? s'enquit Sirius en regardant sa fiancée.  
  
- Oui ! confirma Amy, ses yeux marrons s'animant. Je ne me souviens même pas de quand date la dernière fois où j'ai fait une blague à Rogue. C'est une méthode si merveilleuse pour se détendre. ! »  
  
Sirius sourit et Amy sortit la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
«- Quel âge avons-nous ? demanda-t-il en souriant.  
  
- Peu importe notre âge ! s'exclama Amy. Je ferai encore des blagues à Rogue quand j'aurai quatre-vingt ans !  
  
- Toi et moi ensemble ! approuva Sirius.  
  
- Nous serons toujours ensemble ! ajouta Amy en souriant. Allez., que le spectacle commence. ! »  
  
Tous deux gagnèrent les cachots, où Rogue enseignait une leçon extrêmement ennuyante sur une potion complètement inutile. Du moins, c'est ce que Sirius murmura à Amy, depuis le fond de la classe.  
  
Il devenait de plus en plus évident à Amy que Rogue détestait son filleul. Après que le professeur de Potions ait critiqué Harry pour la seconde fois, Amy sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Cependant, elle fut interrompue par non moins autre que Drago Malefoy.  
  
« Pourquoi en avez-vous toujours après lui ? s'emporta-t-il sans se soucier de la stupeur de ses condisciples. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a, seulement, fait ? »  
  
Rogue se figea aussitôt et fixa le Serpentard.  
  
« EN RETENUE, MALEFOY ! s'emporta Rogue. Vous N'AVEZ pas à me parler de cette façon. ! »  
  
Drago plissa simplement les yeux et retourna à son travail. Harry, cependant, intervint auprès du professeur Rogue, au sujet de l'injustice de la retenue qu'il avait donné à Drago. Bien sûr, Harry reçu alors une retenue.  
  
« Quel bâtard ! » lança Amy en levant sa baguette.  
  
Sirius posa rapidement sa main sur celle d'Amy.  
  
«- Ne fait rien. ! murmura-t-il.  
  
- Es-tu soudain devenu fou ? » demanda Amy, regardant son fiancé.  
  
Elle commença à s'inquiéter en voyant son expression.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- Regardes Drago et Rogue ! » lui indiqua Sirius.  
  
Amy suivit son regard et resta bouche-bée.  
  
« Drago sourit, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- Pas seulement ça. ! J'ai vu Rogue lever le pouce à l'adresse de Drago après que Harry ait eu la retenue. !  
  
- Je croyais que vous m'aviez dit que Drago était de notre côté ? s'enquit Amy dont les yeux chocolat restait rivé sur l'élève de Serpentard.  
  
- C'est ce que nous pensions, mais. ! »  
  
Sirius s'interrompit lorsque Rogue s'adressa aux élèves, ramenant ainsi le silence dans la pièce.  
  
« Potter, Malefoy., retrouvez-moi ce soir, sur le terrain de Quidditch à dix heures. ! Vous y ferez votre retenue. ! »  
  
Drago se contenta de sourire et essaya d'éviter le regard de Rogue. Harry soupira, tandis que Ron et Hermione tentaient de le calmer. Sirius et Amy regardaient, seulement. L'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de Rogue était plus qu'inquiétante.  
  
Le cours de Potions prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, et Sirius et Amy continuèrent à suivre leur filleul. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais ils sentaient qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de le suivre durant toute la journée.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Remus regarda les élèves quitter sa salle de classe, puis quitta à son tour la pièce pour regagner son bureau. Il était plongé dans le livre qu'il lisait tout en marchant quand il heurta soudain une autre personne.  
  
«- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, en rencontrant une paire étincelante d'yeux violets.  
  
- REMUS ! » s'écria la femme en laissant tomber tout ce qu'elle portait jusque là.  
  
Elle l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son torse alors qu'il l'étreignait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Seul Hagrid pourrait s'approcher d'une licorne en colère ! »  
  
Amy secoua la tête, incrédule, alors que Sirius et elle observaient l'animal qui caracolait bruyamment dans le parc.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il veux vraiment que les élèves essaient de la calmer.! marmonna Sirius. La pauvre bête doit probablement tout simplement vouloir être seule. !  
  
- Tu connais Hagrid ! soupira Amy. Il pense certainement qu'il fait ce qu'il y a de mieux ! »  
  
Sirius grommela.  
  
« Ouais, je suppose que tu as raisons ! »  
  
Tous deux cessèrent de parler en apercevant Drago qui venait vers Harry.  
  
« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord qu'on travaille ensemble ? » demanda Drago à l'adresse de ce dernier.  
  
Le filleul d'Amy et Sirius jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione qui s'approchaient, ensemble, anxieusement de la licorne.  
  
«- Bien sûr ! accepta Harry.  
  
- Super ! répliqua Drago en souriant. Je suis certain que nous réussirons à la calmer. !  
  
- Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'un dragon. ! »  
  
Harry éclata de rire et tous d'eux s'avancèrent vers l'animal.  
  
A peine Harry eut-il touché la licorne, elle lui mordit le bras en guise de représailles. Le sang commença à couler abondamment et Drago sortit immédiatement plusieurs chiffons de son sac et commença à essuyer le bras de Harry.  
  
« Nous devons aller voir s'il va bien ! » insista Amy, regardant son filleul avec inquiétude.  
  
Les yeux de Sirius brillaient de colère.  
  
«- Drago a provoqué la licorne ! souffla-t-il.  
  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama Amy en regardant Sirius. Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. ! Et maintenant, il essaye de nettoyer tout le sang et il remet les chiffons utilisés dans ses poches ! »  
  
Amy écarquilla les yeux.  
  
«- Est-ce que tu penses que. ? »  
  
Elle n'essaya même pas de finir sa phrase. Drago avait proposé d'emmener Harry à l'infirmerie et Hagrid avait accepté. Cependant, Ron et Hermione avaient insistés pour accompagner leur ami, également, ce qui sembla faire sourire largement Drago.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Entres dans mon bureau ! » suggéra, finalement, Remus en écartant une mèche de cheveux blonds du visage de la femme.  
  
Elle sourit et prit sa main alors qu'il la menait à son bureau. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et se débarrassa du livre qu'il lisait auparavant. Il entoura la femme de ses bras et commença à l'embrasser passionnément.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Ca va ? » s'enquit Lily, en jetant un regard à son mari.  
  
James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et bailla.  
  
«- C'est jusque que ça commence à devenir ennuyant d'être enfermé ici en permanence. !  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas quitter Poudlard pour l'instant ! »  
  
Lily se leva s'approcha de l'endroit où James était assis. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
«- Je sais ! soupira-t-il. Je suppose que je devrais juste être heureux que nous tous à nouveau réunis !  
  
- Exactement ! approuva Lily en se blottissant contre lui. Nous ne pouvons pas demander un meilleur fils.!  
  
- Je sais ! répondit James en souriant et en appuyant sa tête sur celle de sa femme.  
  
- Je sais exactement ce que je ferais dès que nous pourrons partir d'ici ! annonça Lily, ses yeux vert émeraudes s'animant soudain.  
  
- Je ne peux qu'imagine ! commenta James en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
  
- Retourner chez ma s?ur et. !  
  
- Nous devrions vraiment inviter Sirius, Amy et Sirius et Remus cette fois ! l'interrompit James en souriant.  
  
- Oh, absolument ! approuva Lily. Ca ne pourra qu'améliorer les choses ! Plus de sorts lancés à ma s?ur, son mari hideux et leur fils éc?urant ne pourra être que mieux. !  
  
- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. ! »  
  
James sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Tout d'un coup, Ambrose apparut à la fenêtre. La vitre étant fendue, l'animal parvint à l'ouvrir grâce à son bec habile.  
  
« Ambrose ! commenta James en souriant vraiment au perroquet fou. Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
Ambrose secoua simplement la tête.  
  
« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! » répondit-il.  
  
James redressa rapidement la tête et se releva d'un bond.  
  
« Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de rimes ? » s'enquit-il précipitamment.  
  
Ambrose ébouriffa ses plumes et frissonna.  
  
«- J'ai seulement vu ton fils se faire blesser par une licorne durant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. !  
  
- Une licorne ? répéta Lily, l'air surprise. Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
  
- Trois autres élèves l'ont emmenés à l'infirmerie ! expliqua Ambrose.  
  
- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller ! » lança Lily en regardant James qui approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
Avant de quitter la pièce, James se retourna vers le perroquet rouge et or.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne parlais pas en rimes ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Ambrose déglutit et regarda le sol.  
  
« J'ai un pressentiment, mais rien d'autre ! » marmonna-t-il.  
  
James écarquilla les yeux, mais il décida de ne pas poursuivre cette discussion pour l'instant. Quelques instant plus tard, James et Lily surgirent à l'infirmerie.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » s'enquit Lily en se précipitant vers son fils.  
  
Ron et Hermione était debout, de l'autre côté du lit.  
  
« Je vais parfaitement bien ! marmonna Harry d'une voix assoupie. Une simple petite morsure de licorne, c'est tout ! »  
  
James commença à dire quelque chose mais il s'interrompit en voyant Amy quitter le bureau de Madame Pomfresh.  
  
«- Comment savais-tu que Harry était blessé ? s'étonna James.  
  
- Je dois vous parler, à tous les deux ! » répondit Amy en désignant le couloir d'un signe de tête.  
  
James et Lily la suivirent.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Lily à sa meilleure amie.  
  
Amy soupira et entreprit de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé durant les cours de Potions et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
  
« Et où est Sirius ? » insista James, presque anxieux.  
  
Amy ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et inspira profondément.  
  
Juste avant d'atteindre l'entrée du château, Drago a dit à Ron et Hermione qu'ils pouvaient visiblement accompagner, seuls, Harry. Il a dit qu'il retournait en classe et que, ainsi, il ne les gênerait pas ! Sirius a aussitôt trouvé ça suspect si bien qu'il a insisté pour que je reste avec Harry, Ron et Hermione dans l'école, alors qu'il partait à la suite de Drago ! »  
  
Amy s'interrompit et regarda ses amis.  
  
«- Et ? insista James. Est-ce que tu sais si Drago est retourné en classe ?  
  
- Après m'être assurée que Ron et Hermione ne quitterait pas Harry, je suis retournée dehors. ! Mais Drago n'était pas en cours ! répondit Amy. Je suis alors revenue ici pour m'assurer que Harry allait toujours bien !  
  
- QUOI ?! hurla pratiquement James, avant de regarder sa femme et Amy. Vous deux, restez ici avec Harry. Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe !  
  
- JAMES ! s'écria Lily en l'attrapant par le bras. Ne t'avise spas de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide ! »  
  
James embrassa rapidement Lily sur la joue.  
  
« Je ne le ferait pas., je te le promets ! »  
  
Il se précipita vers le hall.  
  
« Ne laissez pas Harry seul ! » cria-t-il.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, un chapitre de plus de fini. !  
  
Titre du chapitre 38 : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
  
Sinon, je voulais demander un truc qui concerne, surtout, ceux qui lise "Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe". ! J'ai eu une idée, en regardant la série Lizzie McGuyer, sur Disney Channel (ma s?ur adore cette série), et plus particulièrement, les rushs de fin. ! Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de faire, à la fin de chaque chapitre, une petite série de "rushs" de scènes du chapitre. ! Alors, dites-moi si ça vous dit ou pas (histoire que je n'aie pas à me fatiguer pour rien.) 


	38. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Et voilà un chapitre de plus de fini. ! Pour la petite anecdote, il est 19h58, je suis rentrée à la maison à 18h, après une TRES dure journée de lycée (on a eu notamment l'oral de TPE pour le BAC, pour ceux qui connaissent et une des profs a pas arrêtée d'essayer de nous coincer). ! Après une bonne glace (quand il fait 39°C, c pas de trop) et un p'tit tour dans la piscine, direction l'ordi (la flemme de travailler pour demain. ! Et puis, après tout, g que Philo et anglais, alors. !) et traduction du chapitre. ! En quasiment une demi-heure (5 pages, en ce temps là, c pas mal, non ?) ! Enfin, bref, j'suis assez contente de moi. ! Comme quoi, quand je m'y met, je m'y met. ! Et cela tout en écoutant les musiques du film de Nausicaä. ! Bon, j'arrête avec mes petites affaire qui n'intéressent probablement personne. !  
  
Sinon, pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, les « rushs », ben, c l'ensemble des « scènes coupées » lors du montage de film, les scènes ratées, etc. ! Bon, je sais que ma fic est pas un film mais ça serait marrant non ? Surtout que souvent, j'hésite entre plusieurs possibilités. ! Alors, ça vous dit que j'essaie pour la prochaine mise à jour de "Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe" ? D'ailleurs, la màj sera pas de sitôt car j'me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un gros truc qui clochait. ! Donc, j'refais toute la partie à venir. !  
  
Bon, sur ce, alors un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Mimi, Sailor Digitale, Mystick, Jess-Chang (t'inquiètes, le chapitre 37 était un peu compliqué, mais tu comprendras mieux, là), Chen (alias Sarah), Lunenoire (ben, g dû le rendre pour le cours suivant, alors, rien de perdu. ! Enfin, pour se taper un 8/20, c à se demander si ça vallait le coup !), Kaorou, Clem (il me semble qu'il y aura encore un chapitre où on le voit), Tiffany (on va dire qu'il était pas « vraiment lui-même » !), Luna (oui, c du revirement de situation !!!), Ga-L (en fait, il en restait 5. ! G mal calculée ! Et merci bcp pour tes reviews. ! Ca m'a remotivée un peu pour continuer !!!)  
  
AH, plus que QUATRE chapitres après celui-là !!!! (ça me fait franchement bizarre !!!)  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 38 : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
  
Sirius regarda Rogue jeter un regard autour de lui avant de s'engager plus profondément dans la forêt. Le parrain de Harry le suivit calmement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit quelque chose qui lui arracha pratiquement une exclamation effarée.  
  
Un cercle de Mangemort était constitué autour de deux otages ligotés. Sirius s'approcha précautionneusement des Mangemorts, agrippant étroitement la cape d'invisibilité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue étaient les deux personnes maintenues captives. (ndlt : Oh, que c bizarre ?!? Deux Rogue et deux Drago !) Sirius tourna aussitôt la tête en direction du Rogue qu'il avait suivit.  
  
Ce Rogue devenait, lentement, un autre homme qui était visiblement un Mangemort. Sirius recula de quelques pas en réalisant ce qui se passait réellement à Poudlard. L'imposteur tendit les chiffons ensanglantés à Lucius Malefoy qui les leva pour que tous puisse les voir (ndlt : Hum. ! (ironique) Super le spectacle !). Sirius ne pû s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression de pure haine et de dédain qu'affichait Drago. Rogue, lui, semblait simplement avoir perdu tout espoir et vouloir mourir dès que possible.  
  
Sirius inspira profondément et ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Harry laissa échapper un cri terrifiant et agrippa son front. Lily et Amy se précipitèrent à ses côtés tandis que Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore se ruaient dans la pièce.  
  
« Voldemort ! commenta Dumbledore avant de pâlir. Où sont James et Sirius ? »  
  
Les yeux vert émeraude de Lily brillèrent d'effroi alors qu'Amy s'asseyait au bord du lit de son filleul. Ron et Hermione regardaient, mais ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire !  
  
* * * * *  
  
James traversait rapidement le parc et en direction de la Forêt Interdite lorsqu'il tomba douloureusement au sol.  
  
Un garçon qui semblait être Drago Malefoy sourit, alors qu'il buvait une espèce de potion que contenait une bouteille et rangeait sa baguette dans sa poche.  
  
James resta étendu, sans connaissance, alors que le Serpentard blond montaient les marches menant au château.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius était prêt à se rapprocher du groupe de Mangemorts, quand, tout d'un coup, Voldemort apparut. Sentant que le moment était mal choisit pour agir, Sirius resserra les doigts sur sa baguette et observa la suite des évènements.  
  
« Avez-vous le sang ? » lança Voldemort.  
  
Lucius Malefoy s'avança et tendit les chiffons imprégnés du sang de Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Voldemort les prit de la main de Lucius et les fourra dans un petit flacon qui contenait déjà un autre liquide. Tout le monde observa calmement le liquide clair prendre une teinte d'un rouge profond.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres porta le flacon à sa bouche et bu le sang de Harry jusqu'à la dernière goutte (ndlt : Spectacle peut plaisant en perspective. !) Il soupira d'une satisfaction malveillante et jeta le flacon vide à Lucius.  
  
Voldemort se tourna vers l'homme qui s'était fait passer pour Rogue.  
  
« Tu t'es arrangé pour voir à nouveau le garçon Potter ce soir, n'est- ce pas ? » demanda-t-il dans une voix calme mais inquiétante.  
  
L'homme déglutit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Oui, Maître ! »  
  
Voldemort approuva d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
«- Bien ! commenta-t-il en s'avançant parmi ses partisans.  
  
- Cependant. ! reprit l'homme avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. (ndlt : Oulà, pas bon du tout !)  
  
- QUOI ? » tonna la voix de Voldemort.  
  
L'homme commença à trembler mais il tenta rapidement de rester debout sans bouger.  
  
« Il est à l'infirmerie en ce moment car il a été mordu par une Licorne, afin que nous puissions prendre ce sang ! »  
  
Voldemort haussa les sourcils.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il, durement.  
  
- Je.euh. ! »  
  
Le Mangemort recula de quelques pas mais fut stoppé par Lucius.  
  
«- Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! lança Voldemort. Tu étais sensé prendre une petite quantité de son sang. mais tu N'ETAIS PAS supposé le blesser !  
  
- Mais comment étais-je sensé prendre son sang sans le bl. ? »  
  
Le Mage Noir leva sa baguette et, une seconde plus tard, l'homme gisait, mort, sur le sol.  
  
Sirius se mordit les lèvres et essaya de réfléchir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Remus ! commenta la femme en souriant tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Liona ! murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu as passé tout ce temps en Australie ?  
  
Liona acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
«- J'aurai dû revenir plus tôt, Remus ! Tu avais besoin de moi, et je t'ai laissé tomber !  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber ! répliqua Remus en serrant sa main. C'est une journée merveilleuse. que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dans le par cet discuter un peu ?  
  
- J'adorerais ! » répondit Liona.  
  
Tous deux parcoururent, main dans la main, les couloirs de Poudlard et sortirent du château.  
  
« Remus, c'est si formidable d'être de nouveau avec toi ! »  
  
Liona sourit et se rapprocha même d'avantage de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
  
« Est-ce que James et Lily sont vraiment vivant ? » demanda-t-elle en retenant sa respiration.  
  
Remus acquiesça et sourit.  
  
« Oui, et Amy est ici, aussi ! »  
  
Les yeux violets de Liona brillèrent.  
  
«- C'est parfait. ! Tout le monde est à nouveau ensemble !  
  
-Et bien, la situation n'est pas vraiment parfaite ! commenta, à regret, Remus.  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Liona.  
  
- A cause de Voldemort ! Il en a après Harry et James ! expliqua Remus.  
  
- Et, qu'est. ? » commença Liona.  
  
Mais elle s'exclama soudain et désigna James étendu sur le sol à la lisière de la forêt.  
  
Remus et Liona se précipitèrent auprès de James et essayèrent, en vain, de trouver son pouls.  
  
« James ? souffla Remus en essuyant une larme. James ? »  
  
Liona appuya sa tête contre le torse de James. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reporta son attention vers Remus, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius passa plusieurs heures à observer Voldemort alors que celui-ci blessaient ses partisans et jetait des ordres à ceux qui étaient encore capables de travailler. Alors que la nuit tombait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Le seul membre du clan démoniaque qui resta sur les lieux fut Lucius Malefoy, tandis que même les hommes blessés parvinrent à prendre lentement la direction que prenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils savaient que leur vie en dépendait. !  
  
Le parrain de Harry savait à présent que les Mangemorts allaient essayer de capturer Harry pour que Voldemort puisse avoir plus de sang. Mais Harry étant à l'infirmerie, ils avaient prévu de s'en prendre à tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur leur chemin. Au plus profond de lui, Sirius savait que ça signifiait que ses plus proches amis seraient des cibles parfaites, mais il avait aussi confiance en leur capacité à vaincre les Mangemorts de Voldemort.  
  
Le problème résidait en Voldemort lui-même. Sirius supposa que Dumbledore serait là et que, si c'était le cas, tout devrait bien se finir !  
  
Mais et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas là ? Et si Harry était seul ? Ou et si Amy était la seule personne à se trouver avec lui ?  
  
Sirius savait qu'il devait secourir Drago et Rogue aussi vite que possible pour qu'il puisse ensuite retourner au château. Il avait pensé à les laisser et revenir ultérieurement, mais ils étaient entre les mains de Lucius Malefoy. Si Sirius était honnête avec lui-même, il savait que Drago et Rogue couraient un danger plus immédiat. Ou, du moins, c'est que Sirius supposait. Il reprit sa baguette et mit la cape de côté. C'était maintenant ou jamais.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry avait cessé de crier mais il était évident que la douleur avait été cuisante. Dumbledore conseilla à tous de le suivre )à son bureau, car il pensait qu'ils y seraient plus en sécurité. Il envoya un groupe de professeurs (ndlt : Il ferait mieux d'envoyer les fantômes. !) à la recherche de James et Sirius. Bien que Dumbledore veuille aller aux nouvelles par lui-même, il ressentait un besoin irrésistible de rester auprès de Harry pour le moment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Au lieu de perdre ses forces alors que le duel se prolongeait, Sirius sentait son corps devenir, même, plus fort. Après que Lucius ait vainement tenté de bloquer un sort, Sirius pointa vivement sa baguette vers Rogue et murmura quelques mots.  
  
Les liens qui entouraient Rogue se détachèrent et il se releva rapidement. Sans baguette, il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire mais il savait qu'il devait profiter du fait que Lucius était devant lui et qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était libre.  
  
Drago désigna de la tête une lourde pierre qui se trouvait au pied d'un arbre. Pendant que Sirius poursuivait son duel avec Lucius, Rogue s'avança vers la pierre et la souleva prudemment. Il se glissa derrière Lucius et suivit chaque déplacement du Mangemort jusqu'à ce que la bonne occasion se présente.  
  
Rogue lança la pierre qui toucha l'arrière de la tête de Lucius, et le Mangemort grogna de douleur.  
  
Pris par surprise, sa baguette lui échappa et Rogue se hâta, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, de ramasser.  
  
Sirius ligota Lucius tandis que Rogue libérait Drago.  
  
« Nous devons les prévenir ! » s'exclama Sirius, en s'élançant. Il s'arrêta dans un dérapage et prit rapidement sa forme d'Animagus qui lui permettrait de courir beaucoup plus vite, surtout dans une forêt pleine de branches et de pierres.  
  
Rogue prit le corps de Lucius et le hissa sur ses épaules. Drago et lui prirent rapidement la direction de la lisière de la forêt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oh, je sens que les fan de James vont pas trop aimer ce passage. ! Mais, au contraire, je pense que les fan de Rogue et Drago vont bien apprécier !!! Alors, rassurées ?  
  
Sinon, ben, le prochain chapitre : Le sang de Harry. 


	39. Le sang de Harry

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de finiEt voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini !  
  
Alors, un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Tiffany, Mimi, Lunenoire, Caramel, Clem, Sailor Digitale, Kaorou, Luna, Lily la tigresse, Diane, Jess-Chang et LolieShing  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Avertissement : Là, je peux mettre sans crainte PG-13 parce que là. !  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 39 : Le sang de Harry  
  
« Est-ce qu'il est. ? »  
  
Remus ne pû terminer sa phrase. La seule pensée que James puisse être mort le rendait malade. Il observa les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Liona, puis le sourire qu'elle eut soudain.  
  
« J'entend un très faible battement ! murmura-t-elle. Nous devons le ramener immédiatement à l'intérieur ! »  
  
Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se pencha pour soulever James. Au même moment, un gros chien noir surgit de la Forêt Interdite et se figea en apercevant Remus, James et Liona.  
  
Sirius reprit rapidement sa forme humaine et fixa le corps de James.  
  
«- Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
  
- Oui, mais nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible ! expliqua Remus en levant les yeux vers Sirius.  
  
- NON ! s'écria Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Liona. Il doit être.!  
  
- Liona ?! »  
  
Sirius était visiblement stupéfait de la voir, mais il se hâta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit.  
  
«- Je viens juste de voir un rassemblement de Mangemorts !  
  
- QUOI ?! s'écria Remus en se levant et en fixant son ami. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Voldemort a capturé Rogue et Drago ! expliqua Sirius. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous raconter dans les moindres détails pour l'instant ! Les Mangemorts veulent le sang de Harry, et ils sont partis vers l'infirmerie, avec l'ordre de détruire quiconque essayerai de les empêcher de capturer Harry ! »  
  
Remus baissa les yeux.  
  
« Où sommes-nous supposés aller, alors ? demanda-t-il. James a besoin d'aide. et VITE ! »  
  
Sirius jeta un regard à son meilleur ami et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers le château.  
  
« Nous devons prévenir tout le monde, à l'intérieur ! lança-t- il, avant de regarder à nouveau Remus. Je m'en charge. ! »  
  
Sans laisser le temps à Remus de dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius reprit sa forme d'Animagus et s'élança vers le château.  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposé faire ? insista, contrariée, Liona. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser James ici ! » s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Remus s'agenouilla près de son ami et ferma les yeux. Il paru plongé dans ses réflexions.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Patmol déboula dans l'infirmerie, qui était complètement vide. Il se sentit tout d'un coup mal. ! Et si les Mangemorts étaient déjà venus ? Et s'ils avaient déjà capturés Harry et tués tous les autres ?  
  
Le gros chien noir repartit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il  
  
atteigne la Gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur. Il reprit sa forme humain dans un "pop", marmonna le mot de passe et gagna vivement le repaire de Dumbledore. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour frapper., il fit  
  
juste irruption dans la pièce.  
  
« SIRIUS ! »  
  
Amy se rua vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, mais il garda les yeux ouverts, de sorte qu'il pouvait voir qui se trouvait là. Dumbledore se tenait près de la fenêtre, alors que Harry et Lily étaient assis sur le canapé. Sirius remarqua que son filleul se tenait étroitement le front. Amy relâcha Sirius mais resta dans ses bras.  
  
«- Je viens de voir un rassemblement de Mangemorts ! expliqua hâtivement Sirius.  
  
- QUOI ? s'écria Lily en se levant d'un bond. Où est James ? ajouta-t- elle, ses yeux verts implorants Sirius.  
  
- Il est blessé ! avoua Sirius. Il est dehors, avec Sirius et Liona !  
  
- Liona est ici ? s'étonna Amy, mais elle laissa de côté cette perspective pour le moment. Nous devons emmener James à l'infirmerie.  
  
- On ne peut pas ! » répliqua Sirius, s'efforçant de rester calme mais sa voix se brisa. Les Mangemorts ont reçu l'ordre stricte de trouver Harry, et ils sont persuadés qu'il est à l'infirmerie.  
  
Lily laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée et se rassit près de Harry. Elle lui serra étroitement la main, alors qu'il regardait tout le monde, l'air épuisé et abattu.  
  
«- Ils ont dit qu'ils détruiraient tous ceux qui s'interposeraient. ! continua Sirius. Je reviens de l'infirmerie, où j'étais allé vous cherché, et c'était complètement vide. ! Je ne sais pas s'ils y sont déjà passés et repartis, ou s'ils sont, en ce moment, quelque part d'autre. !  
  
- Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas partis ! commenta calmement Dumbledore depuis son poste d'observation près de la fenêtre. Ils ne partiront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils veulent ! »  
  
Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent et elle serra encore plus la main de son fils.  
  
«- Nous devons protéger Harry ! murmura-t-elle, en jetant un regard autour d'elle.  
  
- Et papa ? intervint, finalement, Harry, adressant un regard presque fâché à sa mère. Je ne suis pas plus important que lui. !  
  
- Harry, ils en ont après. ! commença Lily avant d'être interrompue par son fils.  
  
- J'en ai plus qu'assez de mettre tous ceux qui m'entoure en danger. ! »  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Amy l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena en arrière.  
  
«- Tu ne peux pas partir ! s'exclama-t-elle, alors que Lily se hâtait d'attraper l'autre bras de Harry.  
  
- Vous ne voyez donc pas ? lâcha Harry, hurlant presque. C'est la seule solution ! Qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts vont faire s'ils ne me trouvent pas ? »  
  
Il n'attendit pas d'éventuelle réponse. c'était comme s'il n'en  
  
attendait pas.  
  
«- S'ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir, ils trouveront papa et le tueront. ! cria Harry. Ils tueront chacun d'entre vous jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par me trouver. ! Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller. !  
  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harry ! répliqua Sirius, fixant son  
  
filleul l'air sombre et inquiet. Tu DOIS rester ici. ! Je retournerai dehors et retrouverai ton père (ndlt : sous-entendu, avant eux). ! »  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
« Alors, ils te tueront aussi, Sirius ! Je ne peux laisser une telle chose arriver à tous ceux que je connais et que j'aime. ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! »  
  
Comme s'il était résigné à son sort, Harry ouvrit la porte et prit si rapidement sa forme d'Animagus que personne ne pû l'en empêcher tant qu'il en était encore temps.  
  
Sirius devint Patmol et suivit Harry, malgré le fait qu'un jaguar peut courir beaucoup plus vite qu'un gros chien noir. Tous deux traversèrent les couloirs du château et le Parc. Harry disparu rapidement dans la Forêt Interdite, et Sirius s'arrêta quand il retrouva James, Remus et Liona.  
  
«- Allez ! intima Sirius en reprenant sa forme humaine. Emmenez- le au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- Et toi, où vas-tu ? s'enquit Remus, fixant son ami avec appréhension.  
  
- Chercher Harry ! »  
  
Sirius secoua la tête avec colère et reprit sa forme animale.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Le jaguar noir couru et couru jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une clairière. Le gros animal déglutit en apercevant un groupe de Mangemorts qui encerclait la zone, tapis dans l'ombre. Visiblement, ils le guettaient..  
  
Harry sortie de leur champ de vision et réfléchit rapidement aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Peut-être que c'était idiot de se présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais avait-il vraiment un autre choix ? S'il continuait à se cacher, les Mangemorts tueraient sans aucun doute tous ceux qui étaient proches de lui. Il croyait sincèrement qu'il devait révéler sa présence à ces hommes qui étaient tapis à proximité. Il devait combattre Voldemort une fois pour toute ! S'il y parvenait, alors ses amis et sa famille seraient en sécurité. ! Mais s'il perdait et mourrait, ils auraient également la vie sauve. Et s'il ne se battait pas, il se retrouverait seul avec sa douleur et l'horreur de savoir que c'était de sa faute s'ils n'étaient plus là. !  
  
Le jaguar s'assura qu'il était encore hors de vue. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas déjà révéler sa forme d'Animagus. Avec un rapide "pop", Harry reprit sa forme humaine. Il prit sa baguette dans une main et serra le poing de son autre main.  
  
Harry Potter pénétra dans la clairière et se retrouva face aux plus proches Mangemorts qui hurlèrent de satisfaction.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Patmol tournait en rond dans la Forêt Interdite. Il était épuisé et sa respiration était bruyante et précipitée, mais il refusait d'abandonner tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé son filleul.  
  
Tout d'un coup, il sentit une main l'attraper par la queue. Une  
  
autre main le jeta au sol et une cage tomba au dessus de lui. Le gros chien noir jappa d'une profonde colère et de frustration.  
  
Sirius savait qu'il avait été capturé par un groupe de Mangemort. Mais il ignorait que Lucius Malefoy était l'un d'entre eux.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le vrai (ndlt : le seul et l'unique) Drago Malefoy vit avec horreur Harry faire son apparition. Il souhaitait désespérément que Rogue soit encore avec lui, mais il savait que le professeur des potions était probablement mort à présent.  
  
Drago frémit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Rogue et lui avaient été libérés par Sirius Black, et ils avaient lentement avancés dans la forêt, portant le corps du père de Drago. Drago n'était pas passé loin de vouloir tuer son père, mais Rogue avait objecté que Lucius devait rester vivant tant qu'ils n'auraient pas parlés à Dumbledore.  
  
Ils avaient presque atteint la lisière de la forêt, lorsqu'ils avaient entendu quelqu'un se glisser derrière eux. Drago s'était retourné et ses yeux gris s'étaient écarquillés d'effroi et de désespoir. C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.  
  
Sans baguette, Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner une  
  
bataille contre Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réveilla d'abord Lucius. Son deuxième sujet de préoccupation fut d'attaquer Rogue qui avait, bien sûr, été un Mangemort.  
  
Ni Voldemort, ni, chose assez étonnante, Lucius n'avait prêté la moindre attention à Drago. Tous deux étaient trop occupé avec l'ancien Mangemort, Rogue. Drago s'était hâté de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt et était resté caché d'être un arbre gigantesque, jusqu'à l'apparition de Harry.  
  
Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, mais il savait qu'il devait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, arrêter Harry. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry mourir sous ses yeux.  
  
* * * * *  
  
James ouvrit lentement les yeux et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il était visiblement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. il reconnu immédiatement l'endroit. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.  
  
« James ? »  
  
La voix de Lily le tira de ses réflexions, et il sentit ses doigts passer dans ses cheveux en bataille.  
  
«- Lil ! marmonna-t-il en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux. Quelqu'un m'a attaqué ! murmura-t-il.  
  
- Nous le savons ! répondit, calmement, Lily. Comment te sens- tu ? »  
  
James essaya de s'asseoir mais il sentit quelqu'un le repousser  
  
contre le canapé. Il leva les yeux et réalisa que c'était Remus qui l'avait  
  
forcé à rester où il était.  
  
« Je me sens encore faible ! »  
  
Il soupira et jeta un regard dans la pièce. Lily l'observa anxieusement, se contentant d'attendre qu'il découvre l'absence de son fils et de son meilleur ami.  
  
«- Où est Harry ? demanda James au même moment.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, il va bien. ! »  
  
La voix de Lily tremblait et elle savait que James verrait clair en elle.  
  
« Lily. ! insista James, en prenant un ton d'avertissement. Où est Harry ? » redemanda-t-il.  
  
Il s'assit et la fixa, et cette fois, Remus n'essaya pas d'arrêter James.  
  
«- Il est partit ! avoua Lily en se détournant pour ne pas que James la voit commencer à pleurer.  
  
- IL EST PARTIT ?! » s'écria James en se levant.  
  
Il fût rapidement pris de vertige et il revint sur le canapé.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "il est partit" ?  
  
- Il croit qu'il doit combattre Voldemort pour nous sauver tous. ! expliqua Lily, en essuyant ses larmes.  
  
- C'EST DELA FOLIE ! hurla James, en se levant à nouveau. Où est Sirius ?  
  
- Partit cherché Harry ! répondit Amy d'une voix lasse.  
  
- Et Dumbledore ? continua James, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.  
  
- Il est partit les chercher. ! » répliqua Remus. (ndlt : C'est sûr que si tout le monde va chercher tout le monde, on est pas tiré d'affaire !)  
  
James enfouie son visage dans ses mains.  
  
« Je vais les aider ! » marmonna-t-il.  
  
Lily l'agrippa.  
  
« James, tu ne peux pas. ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es trop faible. si tu sors, Voldemort t'attaquera en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. ! RESTES ICI ! »  
  
James savait que sa femme avait raison, mais il avait vraiment du mal à l'accepter. Il avait toujours été au c?ur de l'action. Et devoir regarder depuis la ligne de touche lui donnait l'impression d'être faible et vulnérable.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drago suivit calmement Harry et les Mangemorts. Les deux hommes  
  
avaient rapidement ligotés Harry et le menaient à présent à Voldemort. Du moins, c'est que Drago pensait. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, il serait repéré.  
  
Drago se réfugia rapidement derrière un gros rocher et se plaqua contre lui, craignant que l'un des Mangemorts l'ait entendu. Les hommes regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ils ne trouvèrent jamais Drago.  
  
Bien qu'il sache que c'était stupide et qu'il réalise que c'était le danger ultime, Drago continua à suivre Harry vers ce qui devait être la mort. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rogue se glissa jusqu'à la cage de Sirius. Les perspectives que  
  
Sirius soit son rival lui était complètement sortit de l'esprit. Sirius l'avait sauvé un peu plus tôt et maintenant Rogue se devait de sauver Sirius.  
  
Le gros chien noir paru surpris de voir un Rogue ensanglanté se  
  
faufiler jusqu'à lui. Le chien aboya, non pas de colère envers l'homme blessé, mais de colère car l'homme n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper avec Drago et Lucius. Sirius ne pouvait qu'imagine ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit partit vers le château.  
  
Rogue parvint jusqu'à quelques pas de la cage et murmura.  
  
« J'ai besoin de ta baguette ! »  
  
Patmol devint rapidement Sirius. C'était tellement douloureux d'être coincé dans une cage aussi petite pour un humain qu'il se hâta de reprendre sa forme d'Animagus dès qu'il eut passé sa baguette à Rogue.  
  
A cause des blessures de Rogue et da faiblesse, il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de réussir à libérer son ancien ennemi. Sitôt la cage ouverte, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et récupéra sa baguette. Il lança plusieurs sorts curatifs de sa connaissance, qui furent suffisant pour rétablir Rogue.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
  
Sirius fixa Rogue dans les yeux, alors que le responsable de Serpentard commençait ses explications.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Quelle agréable surprise, Mr Potter ! » lança Voldemort.  
  
Si Harry était ne serai-ce qu'un peu effrayé, il ne le montrait pas du tout. Il attrapa sa baguette et la serra d'une main ferme. Harry en était arrivé à se résoudre au fait que c'était la seule solution pour sauver ses amis et sa famille. Il y était à présent résigné !  
  
« Je vois que tu es prêt pour un duel ! gloussa Voldemort. Mais pas encore assez, Potter ! »  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de quelques pas, flanqué par deux Mangemorts qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de lui. Harry ne reconnu pas celui qui se trouvait sur la gauche, mais il savait que l'autre était Lucius Malefoy.  
  
« Je veux ton sang. ! expliqua Voldemort dans une doucereuse mais cruelle. Je veux ton sang, Harry ! » répéta-t-il  
  
Sans laisser le temps à Harry de réfléchir, Lucius et l'autre Mangemort avaient tous deux plantés un couteau dans les bras de Harry. Le sang coula à flot et Voldemort commença à le lécher, à même la peau de Harry.  
  
Depuis sa planque situé derrière les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch, Drago observait la scène avec horreur et dégoût. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, si bien qu'il contourna les tribunes et commença à courir dès qu'il fût hors de vue des Mangemort. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les marches menant au château, pour apercevoir Dumbledore étendu sur le sol.  
  
Drago déglutit et se laissa tomber à genoux près du Directeur. Il était visiblement encore en vie, mais Drago savait que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Le jeune Serpentard se rua à l'intérieur et se précipita vers l'infirmerie, qui était déserte.  
  
Il continua à vive allure jusqu'à la Gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et, de toute façon, que pouvait-il espérer ? Après tout, si Dumbledore était dehors, pourquoi y  
  
aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans son bureau ?  
  
Drago rebroussa chemin et trouva le Professeur McGonagall. Il la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Elle le fixa avec sévérité, mais Drago ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour lui expliquer. Il n'y avait pas le  
  
temps. et puis., il n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie de parler.  
  
McGonagall pâlie en apercevant le directeur étendu sur le sol et les yeux fermés.  
  
«- Allez chercher Madama Pomfresh ! ordonna-t-elle à Drago.  
  
- Il n'y a personne à l'infirmerie ! parvint à dire Drago, malgré son souffle court.  
  
- Allez la chercher au bureau de Dumbledore ! répliqua rapidement McGonagall.  
  
- Quel est le. ? commença Drago.  
  
- Le mot de passe est "sucette au citron vert" ! »  
  
Drago acquiesça et s'élança en direction du bureau du Directeur.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry était complètement dégoûté de sentir la langue de Voldemort parcourir ses bras. Il se sentait aussi à chaque seconde faiblir. C'était évident il perdait une grande quantité de sang. Il chancela lorsqu'un couteau se planta près de sa cicatrice, qui le brûlait déjà plus que jamais. Maintenant, il ne sentait pas seulement le sang, mais il pouvait le voir, alors que le liquide rouge voilait ses yeux.  
  
La blessure faite par l'arme était pire que la sensation de brûlure faite par sa cicatrice. A ce moment, Harry Potter commença à croire qu'il allait définitivement mourir. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait dit au revoir à tout le monde.  
  
Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ! Son père avait été blessé ! Est-ce que James allait bien ? Harry reverrait-il à nouveau ses parents et son parrain ? Reverrait-il ses amis ?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drago se rua dans le bureau, inquiétant par la même occasion tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Il vit Madame Pomfresh s'occuper de James. Il attrapa l'infirmière par le bras et l'éloigna.  
  
« Les marches de l'entrée.Dumbledore.blessé ! » parvint-il à articuler.  
  
Les yeux de l'infirmière s'écarquillèrent et elle se hâta de quitter le bureau.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda James, fixant le garçon  
  
blond qui se trouvait devant lui.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Drago se rappela que Harry courait un grave danger. Mais devait-il le dire à James ? Le père de Harry était visiblement  
  
blessé.  
  
«- Drago. ? s'enquit, doucement, Lily. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- J'ai trouvé Dumbledore sur les marches de l'entrée. Expliqua-t-il, avant de secouer la tête. Et Harry est avec Voldemort !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » s'inquiéta Amy.  
  
Elle était debout, mais elle commença à trembler et Liona la poussa doucement sur le canapé, à côté de James.  
  
«- Mon père et un autre Mangemort ont blessés avec des couteaux et Voldemort léchait son sang. ! expliqua, avec dégoût, Drago.  
  
- Où ? s'enquit James en se levant.  
  
- JAMES ! s'écria Lily en se levant d'un bond pour l'agripper. Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Tu es encore affaiblit !  
  
- Où est-il ? » insista James, ignorant sa femme et en fixant Drago dans les yeux.  
  
Celui-ci savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre au père de Harry.  
  
« Le terrain de Quidditch ! »  
  
Aussitôt, James quitta la pièce, Remus le suivant de près. Lily  
  
commença à les suivre, mais Liona l'agrippa en même temps que Drago et la ramenèrent en arrière.  
  
«- Tu ne peux pas, Lily ! commenta, calmement, Liona.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela ? riposta Amy, frisant l'hystérie. (ndlt : Quand c'est pas l'une c'est l'autre !) Tu n'es pas inquiète ? Sirius, James, Remus et Harry sont tous en danger. ! Nous ne pouvons pas simplement rester assis (ndlt : vu qu'il y a Drago aussi !) et attendre qu'ils meurent ! »  
  
Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers la sortie du  
  
bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie d'Amy.  
  
C'est alors que le monde sembla soudain se troubler aux yeux d'Amy. Elle essaya de s'accrocher à l'encadrement de la porte, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir où elle était. Lentement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, elle tomba au sol.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, je l'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. ! J'ai pas du tout aimée le traduire mais bon. ! Le duel ne fait que commencer., vu que le titre du chapitre suivant est. la bataille., le chapitre 40. ! 


	40. La bataille

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Et comme me l'a fait remarquer Diane, g tout juste franchit le cap des 300 reviews. ! Un gros record pour moi. ! (même si c rien comparées à certaines fics., Alo notamment. et bien d'autres)  
  
Alors, un TRES GROS MERCI, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction. !) à : Tiffany, Mimi, Chen (alias Sarah), Lunenoire, Licorne, Kaorou, Miya Black, Diane, Shirley Faucett. (merci. ! Ben, moi aussi, la première fois que g lu A New Beginning, j'avais pas tout compris. ! ^__^)  
  
Sinon, pour le Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs.  
  
Avertissement : PG-13  
  
Titre : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)  
  
Auteur : Prongs Traductrice : Cécilia  
  
Allez, bonne lecture. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 40 : La bataille  
  
« AMY ! » s'écria Lily en se laissant tomber à genoux près de sa meilleure amie.  
  
Liona et Drago se hâtèrent de rejoindre Lily dans le couloir.  
  
«- Madame Pomfresh est avec Dumbledore ! murmura, l'air anxieuse, Liona, à l'adresse de Lily et Drago.  
  
- Nous devrions la mettre sur le canapé ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? » demanda Drago, alors qu'il commençait à soulever le corps inconscient d'Amy.  
  
Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis aida Drago à porter Amy jusqu'au canapé qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Liona prit le poignet d'Amy et soupira de soulagement.  
  
«- Elle est vivante ! Je suppose qu'elle s'est juste évanouie. !  
  
- Ca ne ressemble pas à Amy de s'évanouir. ! répliqua, calmement, Lily.  
  
- Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes que ce que nous étions. ! répondit Liona au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Elle est soumise à un stress considérable. nous le sommes tous. !  
  
- Je sais. ! commença Lily avant de se mordre les lèvres. Pouvez- vous rester ici avec Amy pendant que j'irai cherche James, Sirius et Re. ! (ndlt : Et Harry, jamais ?)  
  
- Tu ne quitteras pas ce bureau, Lily ! » déclara, calmement, Dumbledore, alors que Madame Pomfresh et lui pénétraient dans la pièce.  
  
L'infirmière se hâta de fermer la porte et la verrouilla.  
  
« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Drago en se relevant d'un bon et en rencontrant le vieux sorcier.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça ;  
  
«- Je vais bien, mais sûrement pas assez pour aller affronter Voldemort ! répondit-il, l'air résigné, en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de son bureau.  
  
- Vous avez été attaqué ? » s'inquiéta Lily.  
  
Dumbledore secoua la tête.  
  
«- Non, je. ! commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en apercevant Amy étendue sans connaissance sur le canapé. Qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Lawrence ? s'enquit-il.  
  
- Nous pensons qu'elle s'est évanouie ! » expliqua Liona en relâchant le poignet d'Amy.  
  
Madame Pomfresh se précipita auprès d'Amy et commença à ausculter la sorcière brune.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius et Rogue arrivèrent d'un côté du terrain de Quidditch tandis que, au même instant, James et Remus arrivaient de l'autre côté. Aucun d'eux ne savait la présence des autres car tous les quatre étaient cachés derrière les hautes tours des tribunes.  
  
A la seconde où James aperçu Voldemort lécher le sang de Harry, il voulut se précipiter sur le terrain.  
  
«- Tu es fou ! s'exclama Remus, en ramenant James à leur poste d'observation. Tu ne peux pas y aller et essayer de combattre Voldemort alors que tu es encore affaiblit. ! Il t'anéantirai. !  
  
- Il s'en prend à mon fils ! rétorqua, durement, James en tentant de se dégager de la prise de Remus.  
  
- Je sais que nous devons faire quelque chose pour sauver Harry, mais laisses-moi faire. ! supplia Remus. Tu as faillit mourir aujourd'hui, James. Tu ne pourras pas combattre Voldemort dans ces conditions !  
  
- Je dois sauver mon fils ! murmura, avec obstination, James.  
  
- Il te mangerai vivant. ! rétorqua Remus en resserrant sa prise sur son ami.  
  
- Il mange pratiquement Harry vivant. ! protesta James en voyant son fils chanceler sous le poids du corps éc?urant de Voldemort. Je dois l'aider. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- C'est la chose la plus éc?urante que j'ai jamais vu. ! marmonna Rogue, sous le choc.  
  
- Restes ici. ! murmura Sirius à son attention en se levant et en sortant de derrière les gradins.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile énervant ! rétorqua Rogue en attrapant Sirius et en l'entraînant à nouveau derrière les tribunes. Tu ne peux pas y aller !  
  
- Et pourquoi cela ? riposta, avec colère, Sirius. Tu ne te soucie peut-être pas de Harry, mais il est mon filleul. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour le sauver et cela quoi que tu. !  
  
- Fermes-la, Black. ! cingla Rogue. Si tu sors d'ici, tu te feras tuer, crétin ! »  
  
Sirius se retourna vers Rogue.  
  
«- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ?  
  
- Je viens de te sauver la vie, non ? » remarqua Rogue en haussant un sourcil.  
  
Il faisait évidemment référence à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque Patmol était enfermé dans la cage.  
  
Sirius parut pensif.  
  
«- Je t'ai sauvé la vie deux fois, aujourd'hui, Rogue. !  
  
- Je sais, Black ! C'est pourquoi, si tu pars là-bas, le moins que je puisse faire est de t'aider. ! » (ndlt : Oulà, sortez les caméras)  
  
Sirius parut choqué.  
  
« Tu n'as pas de baguette. ! murmura-t-il. Maintenant, relâches-moi ! Je dois aider Harry !  
  
Rogue grimaça en voyant Sirius se précipiter sur le terrain, sa baguette levée et pointée sur Voldemort. (ndlt : BANZAÏ !!! Dans le genre Kamikaze, j'ai connu mieux ! ^__^)  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Sirius est là ! » s'exclama Remus, en relâchant James.  
  
Le père de Harry en profita pour filer jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, pour se retrouvé à l'opposé de Harry.  
  
Remus inspira profondément et se hâta de rejoindre ses meilleurs amis, qui étaient déjà en plein duel avec les Mangemorts. Voldemort suçait toujours le sang de Harry, qui devenait de plus en plus faible à chaque seconde. Remus se glissa derrière Harry et ne fut remarqué par personne d'autre que le fils de James. (ndlt : Un peu normal vu que tout le monde est quelque peu occupé !)  
  
« Pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de me tuer et en finir avec ça ? » murmura Harry à l'adresse de Remus alors que celui-ci le retenait pour l'empêcher de tomber.  
  
Voldemort avait visiblement entendu la requête de Harry et il gloussa.  
  
« Pourquoi, Mr Potter ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui te pousse à attendre la mort avec autant d'impatience. ! »  
  
James leva les yeux vers lui en entendant Voldemort parler, si bien que le Mangemort contre qui il se battait en profita. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, James se retrouva étendu au sol.  
  
Depuis son refuge, Rogue pesta contre le fait qu'il n'ait pas de baguette. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Sirius avait réussi à stupéfixer l'un des Mangemorts et qu'il partait à présent s'occuper d'un autre. Rogue sortit de derrière les gradins et s'empara de la baguette de l'homme laissé inconscient moins d'une seconde avant qu'un autre Mangemort ne fasse un geste pour s'en emparer.  
  
Harry finit par s'affaisser à cause de la perte de sang, et Remus rattrapa le fils de James. Voldemort éclata de rire en voyant James étendu sur le sol. Harry, l'air las, aperçu son père, mais il était trop faible pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
«- Il n'est pas mort ! commenta l'un des quelques Mangemorts encore en état, à l'adresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Il le sera dès que j'en aurai fini avec lui. ! lança, l'air mauvais, Voldemort.  
  
- NON ! » hurla Harry, retrouvant brutalement ses forces et en se libérant de la prise de Remus.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette en direction du c?ur de Voldemort.  
  
« AVADA. ! » (ndlt : Il comptait vraiment le faire en plus !)  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres toussa et, tout d'un coup, tomba au sol. Harry abaissa, stupéfait, sa baguette.  
  
« Mais, je ne l'ai même pas dit ! » s'inquiéta-t-il.  
  
Les Mangemorts restants se hâtèrent de transplaner. Ils savaient que, sans Voldemort, ils n'avaient aucune raison de tenter l'impossible face aux hommes les plus forts de Dumbledore. Ni la mort ni une condamnation à vie à Azkaban ne seraient acquises s'ils restaient.  
  
James s'assit lentement avec l'aide de Sirius et regard avec stupeur autour de lui.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, presque imperceptiblement.  
  
- J'ai essayé de le tuer, mais il s'est effondré avant que j'ai pû le faire. ! » expliqua Harry en perdant l'équilibre.  
  
Remus agrippa le jeune sorcier et le souleva.  
  
« Nous devrions peut-être le ligoter, ou quelque chose comme ça. ! suggéra Sirius en désignant Voldemort. Il est probablement encore en vie ! »  
  
Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête et utilisa rapidement la baguette volée pour entourer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de liens.  
  
«- Comment diable, à vous trois, avez-vous fait pour battre tous ces Mangemorts ? s'enquit Remus en regardant ses amis et Rogue.  
  
- Plusieurs d'entre eux ont prit peur et ont préféré s'enfuir en nous voyant. ! expliqua James. Bon sang, j'me demande bien pourquoi.ce n'est pas comme si je. !  
  
- James, tu as faillit mourir deux fois aujourd'hui ! marmonna Sirius. Alors, cesses de parler. !  
  
- Retournons au château ! » suggéra Remus.  
  
Tout ceux qui étaient encore conscient approuvèrent sans aucune arrière-pensée.  
  
* * * * * « QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? » s'écria Lily lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que tout le monde pénétra d'un pas hésitant dans le bureau du Directeur.  
  
Remus déposa précautionneusement Harry dans un siège large et Madame Pomfresh se précipita auprès de lui.  
  
James s'assit sur le fauteuil et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Rogue  
  
Rogue et Sirius lâchèrent le corps ligoté de Voldemort sur le sol, à la stupeur et à l'effroi de tout le monde.  
  
« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! » marmonna, durement, Sirius.  
  
Traversant la pièce, il donna, au passage, un coup de pied dans le corps de Voldemort. C'est alors qu'il vit Amy l'observer avec un air fatigué.  
  
« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il calmement alors que tous les autres commençaient à parler et crier en même temps.  
  
Amy acquiesça et le rejoignit avant de l'étreindre. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
«- Nous voulions vous rejoindre ! expliqua-t-elle finalement. Mais, j'ai eu un espèce d'évanouissement. ! marmonna-t-elle en évitant le regard de Sirius.  
  
- Tu t'es évanoui ?! s'exclama Sirius. Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-il, l'air inquiet.  
  
- Si je vais bien ? répéta Amy en haussant un sourcil. Je pense que la question serait plutôt si TOI, tu vas bien, Sirius ?  
  
- Ca va., j'm'inquiète plus à ton sujet ! »  
  
Amy ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
«- Comment va Harry ?  
  
- Il est encore en vie. ! répliqua, calmement, Sirius. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »  
  
Amy acquiesça et se serra contre Sirius. Elle se sentait encore très affaiblit, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Après tout, ce qui lui était arrivé était parfaitement insignifiant comparé à ce qui était arrivé aux autres.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Il va bien ! » assura Madame Pomfresh, en souriant à James et Lily.  
  
Au même instant, Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et jeta un regard autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Voldemort étendu sur le sol.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est écroulé avant que je puisse le tuer ? » s'enquit-il calmement.  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question de Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, fini. !  
  
Prochain chapitre : Discussion  
  
PLUS QUE DEUX CHAPITRES ! 


	41. La discussion

Et voilà, enfin, l'avant-dernier chapitre… ! C'est curieux, plus je m'approche de la fin de la traduction, et plus je met de temps à m'y mettre… ! En plus, il est 20h20, j'ai mal à la tête comme pas possible (sûrement le verre de champagne de goyavier que j'ai pris il y a une heure !!!), ma sœur m'énerve en passant son temps à faire des aller-retour dans ma chambre et j'suis crevée, mais je tenais à traduire ce chapitre aujourd'hui… !

Alors, un **_TRES GROS MERCI_**, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction… !) à : **Shirley**** Faucett, Kaorou, Chen (alias Sarah), Tiffany, Clem, Lunenoire, Miya Balck, Ga-L, Mimi, Andadrielle, Jess-Chang** !****

Sinon, pour le **_Disclaimer_** : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs…

**_Titre_** : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)

**_Auteur_** : Prongs                                                         **_Traductrice_** : Cécilia

Allez, bonne lecture… ! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapitre 41 : Discussion 

            «- Harry, il semble que ton sang ait considérablement affaiblit Voldemort ! expliqua Dumbledore, alors que tout le monde cessait de parler pour se tourner vers lui.

             - Comment se fait-il qu'il se soit écrouler si rapidement ? demanda James, assis sur le canapé à côté de Harry. Il est tombé moins de quinze minutes après avoir finit de boire… ! commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, l'air totalement écœuré. Après avoir bu le sang de Harry ! »

            Le directeur jeta un regard à Voldemort qui était encore inconscient.

            «- Ce n'était pas sa première absorption du sang de Harry ! observa-t-il. Le Mangemort qui s'était fait passé pour Drago a récupéré du sang de Harry après qu'il ait été mordu par la licorne, un peu plus tôt dans la journée !

             - Pourtant, ce n'était pas une grosse quantité de sang, non ? marmonna Harry, adressant un regard interrogateur au vieux sorcier.

             - Tu as probablement raison, mais c'était suffisant pour commencer à affaiblir le corps de Voldemort… ! répondit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants soudain. Puis, bien sûr, il a bût une importante quantité de ton sang ce soir… ! Je suppose que la première dose, combinée à ce qu'il a bût il y a une heure, pourrai expliquer la raison pour laquelle il est, à présent, dans cette état d'inconscience… !

             - Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? s'enquit Remus, regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec mépris.

             - Je vais avertir le Ministère ! soupira Dumbledore. Fudge n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se décider à me croire quand il verra ça… !

             - On peut toujours espérer.. ! marmonna, sarcastiquement, Sirius.

             - Bien sûr, je pourrai compter sur plusieurs personne pour garder un œil sur lui, à commencé par moi… continua le directeur. C'est une situation délicate, et nous devons rester très vigilants ! »

            Tout le monde acquiesça, mais tous restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, Lily rompit le silence.

            «- Pourquoi le sang de Harry a-t-il affaiblit Voldemort ? Je veux dire, Voldemort pensait que ça l'aiderai à devenir plus fort, visiblement !

             - Oui, je suppose que c'était sa façon de voir les choses ! commenta Dumbledore en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête songeur. J'en ai déjà une petite idée, mais je vous en parlerai plus tard… ! Je crois que, pour l'instant, un petit séjour à l'infirmerie s'impose pour la plupart d'entre nous ! »

            Madame Pomfresh acquiesça et escorta tout le monde hors de la pièce et jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'école.

* * * * *

            « Tu es sûre que ça va ? » murmura Sirius alors qu'Amy et lui regagnait leur chambre.

            Les yeux marrons d'Amy étaient fatigués et à moitié clos lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Sirius.

            « Je vais bien ! répliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main. J'ai juste besoin de repos, je pense ! »

            Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils croisèrent Hermione et Ron qui semblaient totalement angoissés et hors d'haleine.

            «- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda précipitamment Hermione. Est-ce que Harry va bien ? Est-ce que Ja… ?

             - Où est Harry ? l'interrompit Ron.

             - Que s'est-il passé ? redemanda Hermione.

             - Calmez-vous ! intervint Sirius. Tout le monde va bien ! Je suis sûr que Harry voudra vous dire, lui-même, ce qui s'est passé, mais, pour l'instant, il se repose à l'infirmerie ! »

            Amy sourit et anticipa sur leur prochaine question.

            «- Mais il va bien…, il se rétablira… !

             - Nous étions si inquiets ! souffla Hermione, regardant Sirius et Amy.

             - Je comprend ! répondit Sirius. Mais, dites-moi, êtes-vous supposé errer dans le château en ce moment ? »

            Ron haussa un sourcil.

            « Tu nous pose cette question ? Je pensais que tu… ! »

            Sirius ne pû s'empêcher de lui sourire.

            «- Normalement, je serais à cent pour cent pour violer les règlements, mais vous devriez tous les deux regagner vos dortoirs… !

             - Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

             - Parce que Voldemort est ici, dans le château… ! répondit, calmement, Sirius.

             - QUOI ? s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en chœur. 

 - Comment peux-tu dire ça aussi calmement ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

             - Parce qu'il est inconscient et attaché… ! » expliqua Amy en se serrant un peu plus contre Sirius.

            Il lui adressa un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien.

            «- Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Ron.

             - Chut ! murmura Amy, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Sirius. Je vous promet que vous saurez tout demain. Mais, pour l'instant, ne dites rien à personne de ce que nous venons de vous dire, d'accord ?

             - Mais, et pour… ? commença Ron, mais Hermione l'interrompit, ayant remarqué l'épuisement d'Amy.

             - Merci de nous l'avoir dit ! lança Hermione en souriant à Sirius et Amy. Nous allons retourner à nos dortoirs maintenant…, mais, s'il vous plaît, vous nous raconterez demain tout ce qui s'est passé, dans les moindres détails ! supplia-t-elle.

             - Tu as notre parole, Hermione ! assura Sirius en souriant.

             - Merci… ! »

            Elle sourit, plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Ron avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir pour protester. Amy et Sirius les regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent rapidement de leur vue.

            «- Ca va ? redemanda Sirius, alors qu'ils repartaient vers leur chambre.

             - Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… ! murmura Amy. Je ne fais que m'évanouir… ! Tant de choses vous sont arrivées, à James, Remus et toi ! »

            Elle ferma les yeux et se figea.

            « Mais je ne sens pas du tout bien ! » marmonna-t-elle.

            Sirius la souleva aussitôt et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle garda les yeux fermés et appuya sa tête contre son torse sans dire un mot.

* * * * *

            «- James, tu devrais aller te repose ! commença calmement Lily, en entourant son mari de ses bras.

             - Je sais ! soupira James. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de veiller sur Harry ! »

            Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête, compréhensive.

            « Je l'admet, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais et si je restais debout et que je vous veillais tous les deux ? » suggéra-t-elle.

            James se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux vert émeraude de son épouse.

            « Est-ce que tu n'es pas fatigué, toi aussi ? » demanda-t-il.

            Lily haussa les épaules.

            «- Peut-être mais c'est impossible que je puisse être aussi fatigué que toi, James ! J'ai faillit vous perdre tous les deux aujourd'hui… ! murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur son mari. J'espère que cette histoire avec Voldemort est enfin terminée… !

             - Moi aussi… ! approuva James en lui rendant son étreinte et en fermant les yeux. Moi aussi ! répéta-t-il.

             - Dors ! lui intima Lily. Je te promet que je resterai éveillée pour veiller sur vous deux…! »

            Finalement, James obtempéra et gagna le lit qui se trouvait près de celui de Harry. Quelques secondes après que Lily l'ait embrassé tendrement, James s'endormit. Lily amena une chaise entre les deux lits et veilla les deux personnes qu'elle aimaient le plus.

* * * * *

            « Drago, tu devrais vraiment aller te reposer ! intervint Dumbledore en regardant le garçon blond épuisé. Vous devriez faire de même, Severus ! »

            Rogue soupira et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, s'assurant de ne pas s'approcher de Voldemort. 

            «- Drago, tu devrais vraiment aller… !

             - Je veux rester ici ce soir ! Je peux m'endormir, mais je ne veux pas partir ! C'est d'accord ? s'enquit-il en jetant un regard aux deux hommes.

             - Bien sûr !  répondit Dumbledore. Installe-toi et essaye de dormir à présent, Drago ! »

            L'élève acquiesça et se laissa aller contre les coussins du canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration calme s'entendait dans le bureau. Il s'était visiblement endormi.

            «- Severus, je peux facilement trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour m'assister pour la surveillance de… !

             - Non, je veux rester ici ! répliqua Rogue, interrompant le directeur qui acquiesça.

             - Vous devriez au moins vous asseoir et essayez de vous détendre ! Vous êtes passez par de dures épreuves aujourd'hui !

             - Je sais ! soupira Rogue, la main sur le front. Mais tout est si différent à présent ! »

            Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent, mais il ne laissa pas Rogue voir sa réaction.

            «- Expliquez-vous ! suggéra-t-il doucement.

             - Je ne crois pas que je les déteste encore ! répondit le Maître des Potions en secouant la tête.

             - Qui "les" ? demanda Dumbledore, bien qu'il sache parfaitement bien à qui Rogue faisait illusion.

             - Black m'a sauvé la vie… ! murmura Rogue en jetant un regard à Drago qui semblait toujours endormi. Et je lui ai sauvé la vie, et ça… ! »

            Il s'interrompit et s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face à Dumbledore.

            «- Ca change tout !

             - Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire ! commenta Dumbledore en souriant largement à Rogue.

             - Je me demande s'ils ressentent la même chose… ! marmonna Rogue, la main à présent sur le menton.

             - J'ai le sentiment que oui… ! répondit, doucement, Dumbledore. Peut-être devriez-vous aller leur parler, demain.

             - Je crois que je le ferai ! »

            Rogue sourit presque en rencontrant, par dessus le bureau, le regard du vieux sorcier. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'on frappa discrètement à la porte.

            « Entrez ! » lança Dumbledore.

            Eleanor, la professeur de Divination pénétra, en soupirant, dans la pièce.

«- Je me demandait juste si vous aviez besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre pour surveiller Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda-t-elle calmement en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

             - Je vous remercie, Eleanor ! répondit Dumbledore en lui souriant chaleureusement. Votre compagnie est la bienvenue ! ajouta-t-il avant de s'interrompre et regarder Rogue. Du moins, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Severus !

            Les yeux de Rogue rencontrèrent ceux d'Eleanor et il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son cœur.

            « Absolument pas ! » assura-il.

            Il la fixa alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté de lui.

* * * * * *

            «- Je suis heureuse que cette journée soit terminée ! soupira Liona en se rapprochant un peu plus dans l'étreinte de Remus. Dieu soit loué, vous allez tous bien… ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! » murmura-t-elle anxieusement.

            Remus passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

            «- Je t'aime tant, Liona ! lança-t-il calmement.

             - Je t'aime aussi, Remus ! répondit-elle aussitôt. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pû survivre durant toutes ces années sans toi… !

             - Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, l'air pensif. Pourquoi… ? Où… ? »

            Liona le fixa dans les yeux et sourit.

            «- Tu sais que je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai vu à Poudlard, pour la première fois !

             - Oui, je vois… ! rétorqua Remus, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Nous avions onze ans, et je n'était pas vraiment le garçon le plus attirant de notre classe ! J'étais calme et… !

             - Absolument parfait ! continua Liona en souriant. D'accord, peut-être que je ne savais pas vraiment qui tu étais durant notre première année, mais je t'avais certainement remarqué, et je t'ai ensuite aimé… !

             - Vraiment ? demanda Remus, sceptique.

             - Vraiment ! assura-t-elle calmement. Je te le promet !

             - Quand as-tu appris ce qui est arrive à James et Lily ? » questionna Remus en rencontrant son regard violet.

            Liona serra Remus un peu plus étroitement.

            «- Pourquoi suis-je partie en Australie ? J'aurai dû dire à mes parents que je ne pouvait pas y aller ! J'aurai dû… !

             - Tu n'avais pas le choix, mon amour ! » murmura tranquillement Remus.

            Liona retint ses larmes et se mordit les lèvres.

            « Je suppose que tu as raison…, mais ça m'a fait si mal…, d'être loin de vous… ! D'être loin de vous tous, mais surtout de toi, Remus ! »

            Il la rapprocha de lui, alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

* * * * *

            Amy dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Sirius depuis plusieurs heures. Malgré le fait qu'il était épuisé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester éveiller et la regarder dormir.

            «- J'espère que tu va bien ! murmura-t-il. Je regrette d'avoir perdu toutes ces années… ! soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux. Si seulement nous avions pû être ensemble… !

             - Maintenant que je t'ai à nouveau retrouvé, je ne te laisserai plus partir ! répliqua Amy en ouvrant les yeux et en l'embrassant.

             - Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! » lança-t-il en lui souriant.

            Les yeux d'Amy pétillèrent.

            «- Je suis contente d'être réveillée ! murmura-t-elle.

             - Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Sirius d'une voit inquiète.

             - Comment, TOI, tu te sens est la question que… ! commença à dire Amy, mais Sirius posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

             - Je te l'ai demandé en premier ! répondit-il en souriant.

            Amy sourit et se blottie contre lui.

            « Je vais bien… ! soupira-t-elle. Je me sens encore un peu faible, mais je vais bien.. ! »

            Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et vint appuyée sa tête contre le torse de Sirius. Il continua de la veiller toute la nuit.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et voilà… ! Plus qu'un chapitre…, le dernier… : Un nouveau commencement pour tous… !


	42. Un nouveau commencement pour tout le mon...

Et voilà l'ultime chapitre… ! Désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps à faire cette traduction mais j'ai mis plus la priorité sur « _Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe_ » ! Et puis, je crois que je n'avais pas envie que ça se termine… ! Mais bon, il faut bien que tout ait une fin…, alors ! Je me suis décidée à traduire ce chapitre

            Alors, pour commencer, la traduction de ce, dernier, chapitre est dédié à mes Plus "Fidèles" REVIEWEURS, qui n'ont eut de cesse de m'encourager à traduire cette fic qui, des fois, m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres… et qui m'ont toujours donné envie de m'améliorer dans ma traduction… ! J'ai nommé (dans l'ordre) :

            **Clem** (_y a Ambrose mais cette traduction t'est aussi tout particulièrement dédié car, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur tes reviews (quelque soit la fic) pour me motiver_ !)

            **Chen**** (Alias Sarah)**(_Comme pour Clem, ce chapitre t'est aussi dédié car je peux aussi compter sur tes reviews pour me motiver (A tous les chapitres, depuis le 14ème (je crois)! C'est du régulier !! ^__^_))

            **Luna **_(pareil que pour Chen et Clem… !)_

**Mystick**_ (Tes reviews ont le mérite d'être originales… ! J'avais vraiment bien aimé le coup de la manif… ! Et puis, tes reviews sont toujours les bienvenue !)_

            **Lily la Tigrese, Sailor Digitale et Jess-Chang **_(à égalité !!! lol ! Ben, pareille que pour les autres ! Vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir… !)_

Et enfin **Luffynette******_(pareil que pour les autres ! Merci beaucoup)_

            Mais il est aussi dédié à tous les autres revieweurs qui, tout au long de cette traduction, m'ont motivés à poursuivre cette traduction dans laquelle j'ai eu la "bonne idée" de me lancer pour vous faire découvrir cette fic que j'avais beaucoup appréciée… ! Et surtout à ceux qui ont reviewé l'avant-dernier chapitre !

Sinon, un **_TRES GROS MERCI_**, pour leur review (ça me motive toujours autant pour la traduction… !) à : **Chen****(****alias Sarah), Tiffany, Mimi, Miya Black, Clem, Lunenoire, Luna, Mimi-la-Pro** et **Anya**

Sinon, pour le **_Disclaimer_** : Ben, comme toujours, mise à part la traduction, rien est à moi car les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à Prongs…

**_Titre_** : Un nouveau commencement (A New Beginning)

**_Auteur_** : Prongs                                                         **_Traductrice_** : Cécilia

Allez, bonne lecture… ! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapitre 42 : Un nouveau commencement pour tout le monde 

(trois semaines plus tard)

            «- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Voldemort soit mort ! lança Harry alors qu'il jouait aux échecs avec Ron dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

             - Ne prononce pas son nom ! » marmonna Ron tout en se concentrant sur ses pièces d'échiquiers.

            Harry éclata de rire.

            «- Désolé, Ron !

             - Il semblerait que tu perds en beauté, Harry ! » commenta Hermione.

            Elle déposa une pile de livres sur la table et prit une chaise supplémentait pour observer la partie d'échec de ses meilleurs amis.

            « Ce n'est pas nouveau ! »

            Harry soupira en voyant une de ses pièces tomber sur le sol.

            «- Vas-tu persévérer et perdre lamentablement, Harry, ou veux-tu juste dire que j'ai gagné et descendre dîner plus tôt ? suggéra Ron en riant.

             - Hilarant ! s'exclama Harry en écartant sa chaise et en se levant. Allons manger alors. Tu as gagné, Ron ! »

            Hermione roula des yeux.

            «- Je viens de m'asseoir ! grommela-t-elle en se levant à nouveau.

             - Tu peux t'asseoir pour le dîner… ! »

            Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et l'attrapa par la main. Elle lui sourit gentiment et le trio gagna la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

            A l'instant où ils s'assirent à leur table, Remus vint jusqu'à eux et prit place en face d'eux.

            « Bonsoir, Professeur Lupin ! lança Hermione en souriant. J'ai déjà fini le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que vous nous avez donné hier ! »

            Ron et Harry soupirèrent tandis que Remus se contentait de rire.

            «- C'est vraiment impressionnant, Hermione ! la complimenta-t-il. Tu aurais pû l'achever bien plus rapidement si tu l'avais voulu ! ajouta-t-il.

 - Je pouvais juste faire ça ! »

            Hermione sourit avec entrain à son professeur préféré.

            «- Est-ce que tu leur a dit ? demanda Liona en s'asseyant près de Remus à la table de Gryffondor.

             - Nous dire quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

             - As-tu eu un hibou de tes parents ou de Sirius aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Remus en réponse.

            Harry secoua la tête.

            « Non, pas aujourd'hui ! Mais j'en ai eu hier, cependant. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ? »

            Remus leva sa main pour arrêter Harry.

            « Non, non…, tout va très bien, Harry ! lança-t-il avant de se tourner vers Liona. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que je sois celui qui doit le leur dire…! »

            Liona se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Remus qui lui sourit. 

            «- Messes basses ! commenta Ron en haussant un sourcil. De quoi, êtes vous en train de… ?

             - Nous pouvons vous dire qu'une chose est sûr… ! déclara Remus, les yeux brillants. Liona et moi sommes fiancés !

             - Oh, c'est formidable ! » s'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond et venir étreindre Liona.

            Elle hésita devant Remus mais finie par l'étreindre également. Après tout, il était plus un ami pour eux qu'un professeur.

            «- Félicitations à vous deux ! lança Harry en souriant.

             - Il était temps que vous vous décidiez ! » s'exclama Ron.

            Remus et Liona éclatèrent de rire.

            «- Merci Ron ! commenta, joyeusement, Liona.

             - Mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir demandé si j'avais eu des nouvelles de mes parents ou de mon parrain ? insista Harry, assez intrigué.

             -Ahh, patience… ! répliqua Remus en souriant. Je devrais probablement retourner à la table des professeurs. Quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur Severus et Elanor, vous savez… pour être sûr qu'ils ne fassent pas n'importe quoi devant les élèves… !

             - Tu l'as appelé Severus… ! se hâta de remarquer Ron.

             - Je l'ai fait tout au long de ses dernières semaines… ! rétorqua Remus.

             - Qui aurait crû ça possible ? demanda Hermione à personne en particulier. Je veux dire, il y a un an, si on nous avait dit que les parents de Harry reviendraient à la vie, que Sirius serait innocenté, et que vous parleriez tous amicalement à Rogue…, je pense que je vous aurais considéré absolument fou… !

             - Et j'aurai été parfaitement du même avis que toi ! approuva Remus en souriant. A plus tard ! »

            Ils le regardèrent tous alors que, sa fiancée et lui rejoignaient le reste des professeurs à l'avant de la pièce.

            «- Je me demande pourquoi… ? commença Harry avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'un un gros perroquet descendit en piqué dans la Grande Salle.

             - Ce n'est pas l'heure du courrier ! commenta, calmement, Ron.

             - C'est Ambrose ! s'exclama Harry en riant, alors que le gros perroquet rouge et or les rejoignait à la table des Gryffondor.

             - Au moins, il a les même couleurs que celles de votre maison… ! commenta quelqu'un derrière Harry.

             - Salut, Drago ! lança, gaiement, Hermione. Est-ce que tu te joins à nous ou est-ce qu'un Serpentard ne doit pas s'asseoir en compagnie de trois Gryffondor ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

            Drago roula des yeux et passa de l'autre côté de la table. Il s'assit face à Harry qui lisait avec enthousiasme son courrier.

"_Bienvenue au Serpentard blond,_

_Dont Mr Drago Malefoy est le nom !_

_Je pensais que tu n'étais pas très bon (ndlt : dans le sens de gentil, bien sûr)_

_Je pensais que tu étais aussi froid qu'un glaçon,_

_Mais, maintenant, je réalise que tu n'es pas plein de ressentiment !_

_En fait, comme disent les autres, tu es assez impressionnant_ !"

            Ambrose ébouriffa ses plumes et observa Drago avec attention.

            Le Serpentard se contenta de rouler des yeux.

            « Ambrose, tu es fou ! »

            Ambrose allait répondre quand Harry abaissa la lettre, avec excitation.

            «- Qu'est-ce qu'il, Harry ? s'enquit Hermione en se penchant par dessus Ron pour pouvoir mieux voir son ami aux cheveux noirs.

                         - Amy est enceinte ! s'exclama Harry. C'est pourquoi elle se sentait si faible il y a quelques semaines !

             - Est-ce que Sirius et elle sont revenus de leur Lune de Miel ? » voulu savoir Drago, alors que ses yeux gris continuaient à surveiller Ambrose avec attention.

            Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

            «- Ils ne voulaient pas s'absenter trop longtemps, après tout ce qui s'est passé !

             - Ca se comprend ! approuva Hermione. Je suis tellement contente qu'ils aient finis par se marier !

             - Après toutes ces années ! ajouta Ron.

             - Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble… ! renchérit Drago en bâillant et en caressant le plumage d'Ambrose. De qui est l'autre lettre, Harry ?

             - Mes parents ! » annonça Harry en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

            Ca lui semblait si formidable de recevoir du courrier de sa mère et son père.

            « Comment est la nouvelle maison ? » se renseigna Ron, alors qu'il tendait la main devant Hermione pour prendre du maïs.

            Harry sourit.

            «- Ca semble fantastique… ! Ils ont écrit pour prévenir qu'ils viendront ici pour ce soir… ! 

             - Pourquoi ? s'étonna, vivement, Ron. Je veux dire, ça sera génial de les vois, mais est-ce qu'ils mentionnent la raison de leur venue ? »

            Drago renifla et continua à caresser Ambrose qui était ravit de cette attention. Harry sourit à Drago puis reporta son attention vers Ron et Hermione.

            «- Remus veux les voir pour leur dire quelque chose !

             - Exactement ! lança James en s'asseyant à côté de son fils. Mais nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit !

             - Je pense que nous le savons, néanmoins… ! répliqua Harry en souriant à son père. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais… !

             - Quand êtes-vous arrivés ? demanda Hermione en regardant James, Lily, Sirius et Amy.

             - Nous venons juste d'entrer… ! expliqua Lily. Nous pensions que ça serait amusant de vous prendre par derrière… !

             - Mais Drago était en face de vous ! objecta Ron.

             - Sans plaisanter ! rétorqua Drago en riant. Je les ai vu mais je ne vous en ai rien dit, à vous trois !

             - Je vois ça… ! répliqua Harry en souriant et en rencontrant le regard de Drago.

             - Félicitation à vous deux ! lança Hermione en souriant à Sirius et Amy.

             - Merci ! répondit Amy en serrant la main de Sirius.

             - Un mélange de Sirius et Amy… imaginez ce que ça peut signifier pour le monde des farceurs… ! observa James en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

             - Un futur problème pour Rogue… ! répondit Sirius.

             - Ah, je vois que vous êtes déjà tous là ! intervint Remus en s'installant près de Hermione alors que Liona s'asseyait à côté d'Amy.

             - Et bien, tu nous avais demandé d'arriver à cette heure il me semble ! » commenta Sirius.

            Remus ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à ses amis. Après tout… c'était presque comme les temps heureux qu'ils avaient tous partagés, quelques années auparavant, à Poudlard.

            «- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit James en haussant un sourcil.

             - Liona et moi sommes fiancés… ! » s'exclama Remus.

            Tout le monde sourit et félicita le nouveau couple. Harry prit conscience que quelqu'un les observait et leva les yeux pour voir Dumbledore fixer le groupe, un petit sourire aux lèvre et les yeux pétillants. Une fois le calme revenu, Harry remarqua que Rogue venait vers eux en compagnie d'Eleanor. Le professeur s'arrête et murmura, calmement, quelque chose à Sirius et Amy. Le parrain et la marraine de Harry sourirent et, à l'étonnement général, Sirius Black étreignit Severus Rogue.

            « J'aurais tout vu à présent ! » commenta James.

            Harry sourit à son père et jeta un regard à l'autre côté de la table, où Drago observait chacun de ses mouvement, avec un petit sourire.

            Le Gryffondor regarda le Serpentard avec curiosité mais il disparu de son champ de vision lorsque d'autres Gryffondor se joignirent aux nombreuses personnes qui se trouvaient déjà là.

            «- Je n'aurai jamais penser voir un jour Sirius parler, civilement, à Rogue ! commenta Hermione en secouant la tête d'étonnement.

             - Et vice versa ! » renchérit Ron.

            Les yeux verts de Harry scintillèrent, alors qu'il observait ses amis et sa famille. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout resterait aussi paisible. Après tout, il savait, du fond du cœur, que tous méritaient un nouveau commencement.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            (Snif !!!) Eh voilà, c'est fini… ! Après de longs mois de traduction, je viens de vous faire découvrir le dernier chapitre d'"Un nouveau commencement", traduite de "A new beginning" écrit par Prongs !!!! 

            Ca me fait tout drôle de me dire que c'est fini… ! Vraiment, ça fait bizarre ! Enfin, il faut être optimiste et se dire que, après tout, j'ai d'autres fics qui m'attendent et qu'il faut que je m'y remette… ! 

En tout cas, merci à tous (et à toutes ! Non mais, j'aimerai bien dire deux mots à celui qui a dit que le masculin s'imposait sur le féminin… ! ) pour vos reviews, et particulièrement dans les premiers chapitres, pour m'avoir encouragé et motivé pour cette traduction qui certes n'a pas été toujours des plus faciles mais que j'ai beaucoup aimée réaliser, pour vous faire découvrir cette fic que j'avais trouvée très chouette ! Alors, merci beaucoup !!!! Et puis, au moins, ça aura eu le mérite d'améliorer mon anglais ^__^


End file.
